A baby to die for
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Après sa nuit passée avec Grell, Will s'était attendu à TOUT. Que Grell le supplie de le demander en mariage, le harcèlement au bureau, les démonstration d'affection en public plus fréquentes...Mais il ne s'était VRAIMENT pas attendu à devenir père.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! En cette rentrée 2011, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Pairing : GRELLIAM ! 3 (Attention, il y a de la Mpreg (grossesse masculine) Donc si vous aimez pas ça ben... Lisez quand même je pourrai peut-être vous donner le goût ! **

**Rien ne m'appartient (sauf Will, il est entièrement à MOI... Aww si seulement XD) **

**Genre : Il y a un peu de tout... Humour, drame, trsitesse... enfin un peu comme dans Switch. **

**Merci à xX-Bellatrix-Xx qui corrige mes fautes et amméliore mes textes ^^ Gros bisous à toi 3**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Assis devant son bureau, William T. Spears remplissait rigoureusement son dix-septième compte rendu de la journée. Son stylo plume valsait littéralement sur les documents vierges, sans aucune pause, sans aucune hésitation. Rien, dans son attitude impassible et sérieuse habituelle, ne pouvait laisser présumer que son esprit était en vérité bien loin de son très cher travail, et ce depuis près de trois semaines.<p>

Depuis cette nuit.

Les évènements de cette soirée lui revenaient sans cesse en tête… Encore une fois, Grell avait réussi à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait essayé. Il avait essayé de lui résister mais aussi stoïque qu'il fut, William restait un homme, et lorsque Grell était venu se glisser dans sa chambre, seulement vêtu d'une chemise de nuit rouge… contrôler ses émotions devint tout de suite plus ardu.

Pourtant il avait commencé par le repousser, comme à son habitude. Mais le Shinigami flamboyant n'en fut que plus ravi – la froideur, pour une obscure raison, l'avait toujours émoustillé. Il s'était alors glissé sous les draps de Will, en se blottissant contre lui et en lui ronronnant des mots d'amour si doux que William n'osa pas le remettre une nouvelle fois à sa place. Grell avait paru satisfait de l'attitude étrangement avenante de Will, et avait continué de lui chuchoter à quel point il l'aimait, et que tout ce qu'il voulait était ressentir la chaleur de son corps durant son sommeil, pouvoir se lover contre son torse musclé… Et c'est à ce moment que tout avait dérapé.

Le corps de William, qu'il le veuille ou non, n'était pas insensible au contact du Shinigami rouge. Bien qu'il ait préféré en rester là, et seulement autoriser Grell à dormir avec lui, ses désirs d'hommes en décidèrent autrement. Il avait réellement honte. Son attitude était impardonnable. Mais voilà.

Il l'avait fait.

Sans crier gare, il avait plaqué Grell contre le matelas du lit, le mettant ainsi sous lui et l'empêchant de bouger. Grell avait eu l'air extrêmement surpris. Manifestement il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. William s'était même un instant demandé si son collègue n'allait pas se refuser à lui, et il était persuadé que Grell s'était également posé cette question. L'hésitation avait été lisible dans ses beaux yeux verts, dont l'intensité avait été renforcée par ses joues cramoisies.

Will avait attendu. A cet instant, son seul désir avait été de déshabiller Grell, de l'aimer, de le caresser… Mais il était un homme respectueux, et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de forcer Grell. Il avait donc attendu, en le fixant de ses yeux délicieusement impassibles.

Puis Grell avait fini par murmurer en lui lançant le regard le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

« C'est d'accord, Will. Je m'étais juré de me préserver pour l'homme que j'aimerai réellement, l'homme de ma vie,. Or … je pense que tu l'es. »

Le sourcil de Will avait tiqué à ce moment-là. Grell paraissait tellement innocent pour une fois… Etait-il réellement celui qui devait lui prendre cette innocence ? Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer le Shinigami autant que ce dernier l'espérait. Lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait aussi passionnément que lui était cruel, et jouer avec les sentiments des autres n'était décidément pas dans sa nature. Cependant… Lorsque la main de Grell avait commencé à se glisser sous son pyjama, son esprit devint subitement trouble, et il fut incapable de penser correctement. Son excitation parlait pour lui. Ses impulsions, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, avaient pris le contrôle de son cerveau. Alors sans tergiverser d'avantage, il offrit à Grell Sutcliff une première fois aussi violente que passionnelle…

Le lendemain, les deux Shinigamis avaient eu une grande discussion. William s'était torturé l'esprit toute la nuit pour l'annoncer à Grell, mais il ne voulait pas que les évènements de la nuit précédente ne se reproduisent. Après réflexion, il avait simplement conclu que… il n'éprouvait rien envers Grell – du moins, c'est ce dont il voulait se persuader. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté. Il s'était platement excusé, en lui jurant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le blesser. Mais curieusement, Grell n'avait pas semblé mal prendre le nouveau rejet de Will. Au contraire. Il avait rétorqué d'un ton rêveur qu'il trouvait irrésistible que Will renie encore son amour pour lui après cette nuit.

Will n'eut pas le courage de démentir. Que Sutcliff pense ce qu'il veut, ses rêves éveillés ne faisaient de mal à personne. Au moins, perdu dans ses illusions, il ne souffrait pas.

Il avait donc poliment raccompagné Grell jusque chez lui, puis, après s'être de nouveau excusé, reprit le chemin de son appartement.

Et depuis, plus rien.

Rien.

Aucune nouvelle de Sutcliff.

Il n'avait plus fait irruption dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas essayé de le draguer au déjeuner. Il ne s'était même pas croisés dans les couloirs. Comme si… Comme si Grell avait subitement disparu…

… Pff, c'était idiot. William ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour lui.

Non, pas du tout.

…

-Vraiment… maugréât-il en jetant violemment son stylo.

Rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. La mystérieuse absence de Sutcliff lui préoccupait trop l'esprit. Il devait savoir ce qu'il fabriquait.

D'un pas rageur, il sortit donc de son bureau et prit la direction de celui de son dynamique collègue…

Lorsqu'il parvint devant la SEULE porte rouge de tout le bâtiment, il frappa précautionneusement d'une manière nette et directe.

-Sutcliff ? Vous êtes là ?

Pas de réponse.

-C'est… (il hésita. Que devait-il dire ? William ? Non, cela paraitra trop familier. Will ? Encore moins… Spears ? Mais c'était stupide de s'annoncer par son nom de famille… ) C'est votre supérieur hiérarchique, je vous ordonne d'ouvrir.

… Toujours rien.

Will redressa ses lunettes.

-Très bien. Vous me voyez donc contraint d'enfoncer la porte…

-Ah ! S'exclama enfin Grell d'une voix aigüe de l'autre côté de la porte. N-non ! Attend deux secondes ! S'il te pl-

Will n'accéda évidemment pas à sa requête et d'un puissant coup de pied défonça la petite porte. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Grell s'affoler puis se cacher sous son bureau. William s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Grell Sutcliff, cessez vos enfantillages et sortez de dessous cette table.

-Deux secondes ! Deux secondes ! Dit-il affolé.

William toisa la recrue agenouillé au sol, puis dû vraiment se retenir de pousser un long soupir de lassitude lorsque Grell immergea de sous son bureau avec… un sac en papier qui lui cachait tout le visage.

Il y eut un long silence.

-…

-… Euh… Salut, Will !

-Et dire que chaque jour je crois avoir atteint le fond avec vous… Sutcliff… retirez moi ce sac de votre tête.

-NON ! Cria-t-il en se reculant de son supérieur.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Grell tripota nerveusement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Je… Je ne suis pas en forme, William. En vérité je suis très malade et je dors affreusement mal… mon teint est atroce et je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça…

Cette fois, Will ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que personne ne vous a croisé ces dernières semaines ? Vous ne vouliez pas afficher votre « mine affreuse » devant vos collègues ? Vraiment…vous êtes réellement la honte des Dieux de la Mort.

-Non Will ! Ce n'est pas la seule raison !... Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis très malade, alors je ne suis pas venue au travail. J'ai repris aujourd'hui.

-Pardon ? Vous n'êtes pas venu au travail depuis trois semaines ?

-Mais j'étais si malade… je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Oooh ce que je peux avoir mal au ventre !

-Mal au ventre ? Répéta-t-il en tentant de contenir sa colère. Vous êtes resté chez vous pour un mal de ventre… qui a duré TROIS SEMAINES ?

-Oui… répondit-il en se dandinant. J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui…

-Bien sûr, Sutcliff. Vous souffrez d'une intoxication alimentaire de vingt et un jours, je vous crois. (il redressa ses lunettes )Je vous jure… remettez-vous immédiatement au travail, vous avez perdu assez de temps comme ça et…

Mais Grell ne l'écoutait plus. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche (et par-dessus son sac qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré) et se tient l'estomac avec son autre main.

-…vous allez me rattraper ces semaines de relach-

Will ne finit pas sa phrase. Grell le bouscula sans ménagement et se précipita en courant dans les couloirs.

-Que… bredouilla Will. SUTCLIFF ! Revenez ici immédiatement !

Voyant que ces cris étaient vains, Will partit à la poursuite de Grell. Il suivit le bruit que provoquaient ses chaussures à talon et finit par arriver devant les toilettes pour dames les plus proches.

Il entra timidement, pour y découvrir Grell, haletant, penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Son sac traînait à ses pieds, et pour la première fois en trois semaines, Will pu voir son visage.

Il n'avait pas exagéré. Sa mine était réellement affreuse, malgré ses efforts de maquillage. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un bon bout de temps. Son teint était horriblement pâle et quelques mèches de cheveux cramoisies venaient se coller contre son front à cause de la sueur. Peut-être était-il réellement malade après tout.

William l'observa reprendre sa respiration, toujours appuyé au-dessus de la cuvette blanche et brillante. Puis Grell s'avança près du lavabo et s'aspergea la figure d'eau. Il se lava les mains, la bouche, puis tenta vaguement de se recoiffer avant d'essuyer les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux en fixant sa propre réflexion dans le miroir. Ses sourcils étaient plissés de douleurs, ce qui laissa deviner à William qu'il souffrait toujours de maux de ventre.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça… pleurnicha Grell en observant Will à travers le miroir.

Le Faucheur aux cheveux sombres ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer lui aussi le reflet de Grell, dans le blanc des yeux. Puis il finit par déclarer :

-Venez. Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Oh, Will, c'est inutile ! Ce ne sont que des nausées, ça va passer… Mais… C'est vraiment gentil de te préoccuper ainsi de m-

-Il est hors de question que votre état soit une nouvelle excuse pour flemmarder, Grell Sutcliff. L'infirmière va vous prescrire un traitement et vous pourrez être en forme demain pour faucher.

Grell fit la moue.

-C'est juste pour ça ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas un tout petit peu ? (il prit un air réellement affligé) J'ai vraiment envie de vomir, tu sais… Tout le temps… c'est atroce… J'ai tellement besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras, Will…

William redressa ses lunettes. Il préférait mourir que d'avouer qu'il avait aussi très envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Nous avons assez perdu de temps en parlotte inutile. Venez.

Grell fit un petit « Mhf » mais se décida tout de même à emprunter le chemin de l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour, Miss, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais mon collègue ne se sent pas bien, et il aurait grand besoin de vos soins.<p>

William s'était adressé à la jeune infirmière d'une manière très professionnelle, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que la situation était à traiter de toute urgence.

-Très bien je vais m'occuper de vous Monsieur… ?

-Miss, rectifia Grell. Miss Grell Sutcliff.

-Monsieur Grell Sutcliff, reprit à son tour William. Ne vous laissez surtout pas entraîner dans son petit jeu stupide.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu stupide, Will ! Protesta Grell.

-Enfin bref, poursuivit-il en redressant ses lunettes alors que Grell boudait dans son coin, j'aimerai autant que cette affaire soit réglée la plus rapidement possible.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Spears, répondit la jeune femme en souriant (elle connaissait le nom de William, qui était tout de même un Shinigami assez important.) Grell, je vous en prie, entrez dans la salle d'auscultation !

Grell rechigna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais suivit tout de même la jeune infirmière à l'intérieur du cabinet.

-Vous pouvez-vous asseoir ici en attendant, Monsieur Spears, déclara-t-elle en indiquant une chaise à Will.

IL hocha abruptement la tête. Pourquoi voulait-il tant attendre Grell ? Il avait encore tellement de travail… Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait se concentrer en sachant Sutcliff si mal en point. Bon sang… Que pouvait-il avoir attrapé ?

L'attente lui parut interminable. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'entrer de force dans le cabinet afin de savoir lui-même ce qui prenait autant de temps, l'infirmière vint enfin le chercher, un air profondément confus au visage.

-…vous…vous…bredouilla-t-elle. C'est bon, vous pouvez… pouvez… euh…

-« Entrer » ? Suggéra-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle acquiesça péniblement, puis Will pénétra alors enfin dans la petite pièce, non sans cracher un « Vraiment… ».

La première chose qui le surprit en entrant fut le fait que Grell était en pleurs, assis sur la planche d'auscultation. Ses mains recouvraient entièrement son visage, dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, puis de son menton, pour enfin tomber délicatement sur le drap blanc de l'allonge.

Le cœur de Will ne fit qu'un bon. Pour que Sutcliff soit dans un tel était, c'était que cela devait être grave. Très grave. Et si… s'il avait attrapé les Epines de la Mort ? Non… c'était idiot, les victimes ne souffraient jamais de nausées… mais alors quoi ?

-Sutcliff ? Osa-t-il en se rapprochant lentement et précautionneusement de lui.

A l'entente de la voix de son cher patron, Grell dégagea ses mains de son visage, et Will constata avec le plus grand étonnement que Grell ne pleurait pas de peine… mais de joie.

Il fut estomaqué. Bien sûr il savait que certaines personnes sensibles pleuraient lorsqu'elles étaient enthousiasmées par quelque chose, mais… pas à ce point ! Les joues du Shinigami étaient entièrement recouvertes de larmes ! Et ce sourire… ce sourire si pur, qui exprimait tant de bonheur… Que venait-il donc d'apprendre ?

-W-will… sanglota-t-il en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Ooh.. je…

Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase, ce qui lui valut un « je vous jure… » de Will.

-Bien… dit-il en redressant ses lunettes. Puisque vous avez l'air aussi apte à vous exprimer qu'un petit pois, je vais donc me tourner vers l'infirmière… Mademoiselle, je vous écoute.

-C'est… c'est que… balbutia-t-elle en fixant Grell avec une incompréhension totale. Enfin… je…

William leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si l'un de vous ne me dit pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, aucun de vous ne sera payé ce mois c-

Les bras que Grell enroulèrent autour de ses épaules le surprirent tellement qu'il ne put finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Sutcliff, que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?

-Will… sanglota-t-il en se blottissant contre lui. Oh Will… C'est… c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…

-Quoi, vous venez d'apprendre qu'il y a des réductions dans votre boutique préférée ? Ironisa-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

Grell secoua doucement la tête.

-Non… C'est bien plus magnifique que toutes les soldes du monde. Will… je… (il planta ses yeux remplis de joies de ceux agacés de William) je suis enceinte.

Je suis enceinte.

Trois mots.

Trois mots qui foudroyèrent William jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Le temps sembla subitement se suspendre, comme si les paroles de Grell l'avait également affecté. Bon sang… Will savait que Grell rêvait de porter des enfants… Mais il savait tout aussi bien que ce rêve était totalement irréalisable, et il pensait que Sutcliff l'avait aussi compris. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas.

William abaissa doucement son regard vers le Shinigami sanglotant contre son torse. C'était horrible. Grell avait l'air de réellement y croire… Il se sentait si mal pour lui… Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais être enceinte ? Comment pouvait-il l'arracher à cette douce illusion ?

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Grell. Bien que son visage ne reflétait qu'une expression de petite contrariété, intérieurement, Will était profondément désolé pour son collègue.

Il continua de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux écarlates de son collègue, tout en tournant doucement sa tête vers l'infirmière, lui lançant le regard le plus sombre qu'il n'ait jamais donné.

Comment avait-elle osé donner de tels faux espoirs à un homme qui désirait autant enfanter ? Il ferait en sorte de la renvoyer dès cet après-midi.

Manifestement la jeune femme prit peur devant le regard de Will et se mordit nerveusement les lèvres.

-Sutcliff, veuillez-vous rendre dans la salle d'attente, il faut que je m'entretienne avec cette jeune demoiselle.

Grell s'écarta doucement des bras de Will en lui octroyant un sourire éclatant. Il hocha la tête, lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue (et Will dû lutter pour rester entièrement stoïque), puis sortit de la salle en regardant amoureusement son ventre.

Une fois la porte claquée, l'expression de William passa immédiatement de neutre à furieuse.

-Vous êtes la personne la plus abjecte que je connaisse, cracha-t-il avec hargne, et pourtant, je côtoie des démons.

-N-ne vous fâchez pas, Monsieur Spears ! S'époumona l'infirmière. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité !

-Dire la vérité ou dire ce qu'il voulait entendre ? Vraiment… je vois d'ici le tableau. Vous lui avez demandé d'énumérer ses symptômes, ce à quoi il a dû répondre « nausées matinales » et « sensations étranges au ventre ». Puis vous avez dû souligner pour… (il mit tout le venin dont il était capable dans ce mot) _plaisanter_ que ces syndromes étaient les mêmes que ceux d'une femme enceinte. Et là, continua-t-il en faisant de grands pas pour tenter de s'apaiser, là je devine que ses yeux se sont illuminés et lorsque vous avez vu à quel point il était heureux de se croire prochainement « mère », vous n'avez pas eu le courage de nier. (il se retourna vivement vers elle) Je me trompe ?

-Je..

-Je vous jure… je vous avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas entrer dans son jeu…

-JE NE SUIS PAS ENTREE DANS SON JEU !

Le cri de la jeune femme fit place au silence. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, ses sourcils plissés dans une expression apeurée. Les deux Shinigami ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, comme s'ils craignaient de briser ce silence pourtant pesant.

Will fut le premier à reprendre la parole, non sans redresser ses lunettes au préalable.

-Vraiment ? Susurra-t-il d'un ton chargé de menaces. Vous n'êtes pas rentrée dans son jeu ? Vous allez me dire que Sutcliff – un mâle – est réellement enceinte ? Je ne suis que peu expérimenté en biologie, mais je crois ne pas me tromper en avançant qu'une telle chose est rigoureusement inconcevable.

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru aussi, répondit-elle faiblement, et je ne sais absolument pas comment une telle chose est possible, mais il n'y a aucun doute, ce jeune homme est bien enceinte… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication au fait que ma sonde ait détecté deux âmes dans son corps…

Will poussa un grognement rageur. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment expliquer le fait que Grell possède une deuxième âme en lui, mais il y avait forcément une raison plus logique que la grossesse masculine.

-Il… Il… rugit-il en tenant de trouver une explication rationnelle, Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que l'une des âmes qu'il était censé fauché s'est accroché à lui, et-

-Il l'aurait tout de suite senti, de plus, te telles choses ne provoquent aucune nausées, trancha-t-elle.

Will serra les poings puis recommença à faire quelques vas et viens.

-Votre sonde est peut-être tout simplement défectueuse, osa-t-il.

-Notre matériel est soigneusement vérifié avant chaque auscultation. Monsieur Spears, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, votre collègue est pourtant enceinte.

William se rapprocha alors dangereusement de la femme et ce à une vitesse fulgurante. Ses yeux verts et menaçants étaient ancrés dans ceux de l'infirmière qui bénissait le fait qu'un simple regard ne puisse pas tuer.

-Si Sutcliff fait une dépression lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il n'est pas enceinte, travail supplémentaire ou non, je viendrai vous faucher pour faute professionnelle. (il se rapprocha davantage) et je m'assurerai que votre mort soit extrêmement douloureuse.

La jeune femme déglutit à mesure que son visage perdait de ses couleurs. Elle était véritablement terrorisée. Puis, après l'avoir dévisagée durant encore une poignée de secondes, William tourna vivement les talons et sortit à son tour du cabinet sans même daigner adresser un dernier mot à la jeune infirmière.

* * *

><p>-Will !<p>

Il fut immédiatement accueilli par les bras de Sutcliff. En toute autre circonstance, il l'aurait rejeté, mais il savait que son rôle était de le ramener sur terre en brisant ses rêves de maternité. Inévitablement, il le ferait souffrir, et il ne voulait pas le peiner davantage en le repoussant. Vraiment… Si quelqu'un apprenait un jour que Grell était la seule personne dont il se souciait, sa réputation en prendrait un coup.

-Oh Will ! Poursuivit Grell dont la voix était rendu encore plus aigüe par l'excitation. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! Dans neuf mois, nous serons parents !

-Sutcliff, bien que j'en sois désolé, il est impossible que vous ne port…(sa voix se perdit) Attendez. Vous avez bien dit nous serons parents ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il joyeusement en se serrant davantage contre lui, enfin, Will ! Tu es la seule personne qui m'aie fait des choses aussi délicieuses… Mmmh ~… je peux encore te sentir à l'intérieur de moi… Aaah ~…

Will ne souffla mot. Pas une seule seconde l'idée que cet enfant inexistant soit le sien ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. L'idée même qu'il puisse devenir père était si absurde qu'il ne l'avait même pas envisagée. Mais si Sutcliff avait raison… Alors cet enfant ne devait pas exister. Non. Parce que Will ne voulait pas être père. Hors de question.

Cet enfant ne devait pas exister. L'infirmière avait obligatoirement fait une erreur, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-Sutcliff, trancha-t-il en le tenant par les épaules.

-Hm ?

-Ecoutez… J'en suis navré pour vous mais… Les chances pour qu'un homme soit enceinte sont NULLES.

Les sourcils de Grell se plissèrent.

-Je sais… murmura-t-il en caressant son ventre. Et pourtant, c'est le cas… Will… je le sais. Je sais que je suis enceinte, je le ressens jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, une femme sent ces choses-là.

-Justement, Sutcliff. Vous n'êtes pas une femme.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Grell continuait de passer sa main sur son ventre en soupirant, tandis que Will aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ravaler ses dernières paroles. Mettre le doigt sur ce qui frustrait le plus Grell n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire en ces circonstances.

-Will… fit-il d'une voix qui respirait la sincérité, fais-moi confiance. Je te le dit. Je peux sentir la vie en moi.

-Ce n'est qu'une impression. Vous ne sentiez rien avant que l'infirmière vous examine.

-Si je sentais quelque chose ! L'idée que je puisse attendre un bébé m'avait effleuré l'esprit, mais j'ai vite chassé cette délicieuse pensé de ma tête… Sachant que c'était impossible, je ne voulais pas être trop déçue lorsqu'on me dirait que c'était un simple virus…

-Sut-

-Will, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter le fait que je sois enceinte ? S'exclama-t-il. Est-ce parce que… (sa voix se fit plus tranchante.) Tu ne veux pas être père ?

Will rajusta ses lunettes.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport. Je veux juste que vous réalisiez qu'une telle chose est inconcevable le plus tôt possible pour éviter que vous ne tombiez de trop haut. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec une recrue dépressive sur les bras.

L'expression de pure joie avait définitivement quitté le visage de Grell, à présent furieux.

-C'est vraiment tout ce que je suis pour toi, William, une recrue parmi tant d'autre ? Et bien si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je ne fais pas mon boulot ! Tu n'as qu'à me remplacer, puisque je ne suis rien ! Un simple pion !

-Grell…

Puis il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Snif… moi qui pensais que les choses avaient changées entre nous ! Snif… j'étais si heureuse d'avoir ton enfant !

-Ne faites pas semblant de souffrir de sautes d'humeur !

-HUUUUU ! Pleurnicha-t-il comme toute réponse.

Will en avait vraiment assez. Il décida donc de faire ce qu'il faisait tout le temps lorsque Grell l'agaçait, à savoir le frapper avec sa Faux.

-WILLL ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à une femme dans ma condition ?

-Ecoutez Sutcliff, soupira-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes. Si vous me trouvez une raison qui puisse expliquer votre grossesse, alors je serais obligé d'admettre que vous êtes bien enceinte.

Grell fixa Will dans les yeux en se frottant sa tête endolorie. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Will, finit-il par dire sue un ton très sérieux, dis-moi…pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

-VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE CE SOIT LE MOMENT DE JOUER AUX DEVINETTES ? Hurla-t-il en le frappant de nouveau.

Cette fois Grell évita le coup mais gémit tout de même pour la forme.

-Allez, Will, répond, reprit-il sur un ton amusé.

-Sutcliff, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, rétorqua-t-il en tripotant frénétiquement la branche de ses lunettes. … Je ne sais pas, ils finissent tous les deux par le son [o] ?

-Non non non, fit-il en faisant « non » avec son doigt.

-Bon alors je ne vois pas.

-La réponse est… qu'il n'y a pas de réponse !

Sur-ce, il éclata de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Sutcliff, cracha-t-il sévèrement. Vraiment… Quel est l'intérêt de poser une question sans réponse ?

Grell cessa progressivement de rire puis lança un regard langoureux à Will.

-C'est simplement pour te prouver que…parfois il est inutile de trouver une explication à une chose. Tout n'a pas une réponse, Will. (il lui caressa la joue) Tâche de t'en souvenir…

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Grell n'avait peut-être pas tort… le Shinigami pouvait être assez philosophe quand il le voulait…Tout n'a pas de réponse… Cela méritait réflexion…

-Néanmoins si tu veux vraiment trouver une explication, continua-t-il en remuant ses hanches et en balayant l'air de sa main, nous pouvons toujours aller rendre visite à un Shinigami plus expérimenté qui en saurait sûrement plus que nous… Ainsi tu ne pourras plus nier que je suis enceinte !

-C'est idiot, je ne vais pas le déranger tout simplement parce que le très important Grell Sutcliff croit un peu trop fort en ses rêv-

William s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit que le teint de Grell avait subitement pâli, et que le Shinigami avait placé sa main devant sa bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir.

-Sutcliff ?

-Ca… ca va… dit-il faiblement en faisant de grandes inspiration. Une simple vague de nausée…

Will fronça les sourcils. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié que Grell était toujours malade, enceinte ou pas. C'est là qu'il réalisa que si son collègue était prêt à faire le trajet jusque chez le Shinigami retraité malgré son état, c'est que cela lui tenait réellement à cœur. Will avança alors vers Grell et l'invita à s'appuyer contre son épaule afin qu'il puisse l'aider à marcher.

-Allons-y, Sutcliff.

Chez Undertaker…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! En fait j'ai remarqué dans l'OAV "The Tale of Will the Sinigami" que Will avait donné le même conseil aux jeune recrues que Grell lui avait donné lors de leur examen, à savoir "prendre soin de ses lunettes". ce qui m'a poussé à croire que les phrases de Grell restaient dans l'esprit de Will... Voilà pourquoi Grell lui fait la devinette du bureau et du corbeau. Will s'en souviendra plus tard dans Ciel in Wonderland et pourra à son tout en rire, avant de dire à Ciel que tout n'a pas une réponse... Tout comme Grell lui avait fait comprendre ! <strong>

**Les reviews serviront à payer les médicaments anti-nausée à Grell ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Malheureusement, elles étaient anonymes pour la plupart, donc je n'ai pas pu vous répondre TT_TT. Voici sans plus attendre le prochain chapitre ! **

* * *

><p>William et Grell arrivèrent tant bien que mal devant la petite boutique de pompes funèbres. Will avait en effet dû aider son collègue à se déplacer depuis le repaire des Shinigamis (il le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir un peu exagéré son état afin de profiter de la proximité exceptionnelle que lui proposait son stoïque supérieur. )<p>

-Sutcliff, soupira-t-il en frappant à la porte de la boutique, voulez-vous bien ne pas en faire des tonnes ? Vos jambes fonctionnent à ce que je sache. Cessez de vous appuyer contre moi !

-Mais Wiiiiill…. Je me sens si maaaal…. Pleurnicha-t-il.

Will tenta de le repousser mais cet acte ne fit qu'accentuer l'excitation de Grell qui se frotta davantage contre son mortellement sexy patron. Ce dernier poussa un grand soupir et frappa de nouveau à la porte.

-C'est inutile, Will, souligna Grell en oubliant de feindre un état de faiblesse incommensurable, Tu sais très bien que ce vieux fou se débrouille toujours pour faire une entrée aussi surprenante qu'effrayante, il ne se contentera jamais de nous ouvrir simplement la p-

-BOUH !

L'apparition soudaine de Undertaker qui venait d'ouvrir violemment la porte fit sursauter Grell qui effectua un bond d'un mètre en poussant un cri aigu sous les rires du vieux Shinigami.

-CA VOUS FAIT RIRE ? Hurla-t-il en se tenant le cœur. J'AI FAILLI MOURIR !

-Allons, Grell Sutcliff, un Dieu de la mort comme vous ne peut pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque, fit remarquer William en riant intérieurement.

-He he he he he… Bonjour William, rit Undertaker en souriant à Will qui s'inclina en signe de respect. Bonjour, Grell…. Tu me sembles bien pâle, t'ai-je donc fait si peur ?

-Non c'est pas pour ça, rétorqua sèchement Grell.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors. Will attendait évidement que Grell explique au Shinigami retraité ce qui les amenait, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir lui adresser la parole suite à sa petite apparition. Vraiment… Quel imbécile ! Il n'allait tout de même pas annoncer lui-même la raison absurde de leur visite ! Undertaker détaillait ses deux cadets d'un air amusé. William avait l'air si tendu !

-He he he… Dis-moi, William, pour me rendre visite sur tes heures de travail, c'est que tu dois avoir une sacrée bonne raison… (il se rapprocha de Will qui se raidit) He he he he… Que puis-je faire pour te satisfaire ?

Le sourcil droit de Will tiqua. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir passé tant d'années auprès de Grell qui lui faisait voir des propos ambigus partout où bien son aîné était-il réellement légèrement perverti ?

-Nous sommes ici pour vous demander quelques éclaircissements sur une situation pour le moins singulière, Monsieur, dit-il en redressant ses lunettes.

-Oh ? répondit-il en orientant son attention sur Grell qui boudait toujours dans son coin. Et bien… Si vous me donnez une petite récompense, je serai ravi de vous aider….

-Ah oui, soupira William d'un air agacé. Une blague en échange d'une information, c'est bien votre pris n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, Sutcliff, c'est à vous de jouer. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué dans le domaine de la farce.

-Mais.. je ne connais pas trop de blagues moi, rétorqua-t-il d'un air totalement désintéressé en caressant son ventre (apparemment il avait décidé que Will devrait faire tout le boulot.)

-Sutcliff, si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du votre, je-

-Allons, allons, laisse-la tranquille, William, l'interrompit Undertaker en avalant un biscuit en forme d'os, je ne demande plus que l'on me raconte des blagues : elles sont toutes de moins en moins drôles et ne me font plus rire. Seules les plaisanteries de ce diable de majordome arrivent encore à m'arracher un sourire he he he….

-Vraiment… cracha Will. Si ce déchet y parvient, je pense pouvoir y arriver également.

Les paroles de Will attirèrent tout de suite l'attention de Grell qui l'observa estomaqué.

-Tu… Tu vas raconter une blague ? _Toi _?

-Manifestement, fit-il en redressant nerveusement ses lunettes.

-Ow, je ne t'ai jamais vu plaisanter, mon Willy, minauda-t-il. Huum… Découvrir une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité me fait toujours autant frémir !

-Arrêtez avec ces propos déplacés ! (il ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer.) Bien. Je pense que j'ai trouvé une histoire assez drôle.

-He he vas-y j'ai hâte de voir ça, ricana Undertaker en s'asseyant sur l'un de ses cercueils.

Grell l'imita en s'asseyant à son tour – même s'il était très excité à l'idée d'entendre son Willy le faire rire, il se sentait toujours assez mal, et rester debout le fatiguait.

Will prit alors une grande inspiration. Son cœur battait la chamade à cause du trac. Il savait qu'il était un homme dénué d'humour. Sa blague ne ferait sûrement pas rire ce Shinigami de légende. Mais il devait tenter le coup. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'une personne plus mûre puisse dire à Grell que la grossesse masculine était impossible.

Pour éviter à Grell de trop souffrir.

Il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

-Très bien. Comment occuper Grell Sutcliff durant toute une journée ?

-Ca c'est facile, Will ! S'exclama Grell sur un ton assez suggestif. Il suffit de me laisser seule avec toi…

-Mauvais réponse, trancha-t-il. Il suffit de lui donner un papier sur lequel il est écrit « retourner la feuille » des deux côtés…

Silence.

…

Nouveau silence.

-C'est là que vous êtes censés rire, fit remarquer Will que l'embarra commençait à gagner.

-J'ai pas compris en fait, avoua Grell en plaçant son doigt sur sa bouche.

-C'était vraiment pas drôle, déclara Undertaker en mangeant un nouveau biscuit. De plus c'est très vexant pour Grell.

Grell hocha vigoureusement la tête mais n'ayant pas compris la blague, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de vexant. Will soupira mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

-Je réessaie, décida-t-il. Que dit Grell Sutcliff lorsqu'il veut se montrer pervers ?

-Je ne suis jamais perverse, Will. Je suis une pure jeune fille ! S'exclama-t-il en papillonnant des cils.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le fossoyeur d'un air totalement las.

William tripota la branche de ses lunettes, puis déclara d'un ton morne :

-« frappez avant d'entrer ».

…

Un ange passa.

Grell observa attentivement Will en haussant un sourcil, chose assez inhabituelle chez lui. Undertaker avait l'air d'être sur le point de se tuer de dépit.

Will avait évidemment fait allusion aux tendances masochistes de Grell, mais manifestement cela n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Pourtant il trouvait cela assez amusant ! Qu'on ne vienne pas lui reprocher d'être coincé après ! Il laissa échapper un « Vraiment » mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il prouvera qu'il était plus drôle que Michaelis ! Il devait montrer à Grell qu'il valait mieux que cette vermine !

- Pourquoi Grell Sut-

-William arrête avec les blagues sur Grell, ce n'est pas drôle ! Le stoppa Undertaker.

Grell acquiesça. La dernière plaisanterie était de très mauvais goût ! Jamais il ne dirait ce genre de chose !

-Je vous jure… grommela Will. Si vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour….

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Ironisa Grell.

L'intéressé rajusta ses lunettes avec froideur, puis réfléchit à une autre blague. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire !

-C'est l'histoire de deux pingouins sur une banquise, poursuivit-il sur un ton légèrement agacé ( ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider à être plus drôle) , l'un tombe à l'eau, et l'autre s'en moque.

…

-Comment, ça ne vous fait pas rire non plus ? S'énerva-t-il devant le mutisme de Grell et Undertaker.

-Tu vois mon visage inexpressif, demanda le vieux Shinigami, c'est la preuve de ton échec.

-Le pauvre pingouin…. S'attrista Grell en pleurnichant.

Will serra les poings. Il commençait réellement à perdre patience. Mais que cela ne tienne, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu !

-Un homme va à la boulangerie, cracha-t-il, cette fois très énervé. Il demande un chausson aux pommes. La boulangère lui dit qu'il n'y en a plus, alors l'homme répond « C'est pas grave, je rentrerai en chameau. ».

…

-…Et ? L'incita Undertaker. Où est la chute de la blague ?

-C'était ça la chute de la blague, rétorqua froidement Will.

-Mais… ca n'a pas de sens, mon Willy…

-C'est justement le fait que cela soit absurde qui est amusant, Sutcliff.

-William, ne soit pas vexé, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es une personne naturellement ennuyante, souligna le Shinigami aux cheveux argentés.

William grogna en tripotant frénétiquement ses lunettes. S'il n'avait pas tant de respect pour cet homme, il lui aurait probablement administré un coup de Faux. Vraiment… ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement leur donner leur renseignement ?

-Grell, Milady, es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas essayer, l'invita Undertaker, désespéré.

Grell ricana. Un large sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait un regard amusé à Will qui commençait à se douter que son collègue allait bientôt se venger des blagues qu'il avait faites sur lui…

-Hu hu… demandé comme ça, je ne peux pas refuser… (il plaça ses longs cheveux rouges derrière son épaule mais resta tout de même assis à cause de ce mal de ventre qui ne voulait pas le quitter, bien qu'il s'estompait légèrement.) Alors… C'est l'histoire de trois Shinigamis fictifs que nous appellerons Donald, Gaëlle et Willem. Le premier est un tout jeune Faucheur qui débute, la deuxième une ravissante Faucheuse expérimentée, et le troisième un chef de secteur aussi sexy que sévère. (il lança un regard aguicheur à Will qui trouvait que Grell avait fait preuve d'une imagination débordante quant aux noms des protagonistes.). Un jour, ces trois Shinigamis tombent sur une vieille lampe à pétrole. Willem, qui déteste la saleté, décide de la nettoyer. Alors un génie apparaît. Il leur dit : « Habituellement, j'accorde trois souhaits. Mais comme vous êtes trois, vous en aurez un chacun. ». Ron- je veux dire, Donald, prend la parole en premier (Grell imita la manière de parler de Ron) : « Je veux être transporté dans une super fiesta à Ibiza ! » et POUF ! Le jeune Faucheur disparait et se retrouve à Ibiza. Puis c'est au tour de la superbe Faucheuse, aussi flamboyante que belle, qui demande (il regarda Will d'un air moqueur afin de le provoquer) : « Je veux être transportée dans les bras de mon Sebastien d'amour » (il attendit la réaction de Will qui serra les dents de frustration.) Et POUF ! Elle disparait à son tour. Et vient le tour du dernier, qui ordonne ( il adopta la posture droite de Will et prit une voix stricte et pincée en rajustant ses lunettes de manière vraiment exagérée) : « Vraiment… j'vous jure… je souhaite que ces deux idiots flemmards, incapables et tellement inférieurs à moi soient de retour immédiatement. » …. Et POUF ! Donald et Gaëlle réapparaissent, complètement dégoûtés de reprendre si vite leur travail…. FIN !

-Cette histoire est charmante, mais pas réellement drôle, admit Undertaker. Cependant très bonne imitation, milady.

-Je suis une actrice, c'est tout à fait naturel ! Répondit Grell d'un air supérieur.

-Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça ! S'emporta Will. Vraiment…

Cette réplique tellement typique fit glousser Grell. Mais Undertaker, sûrement mis de mauvaise humeur par l'humour mortel de Will, resta de marbre.

-Bien… Comme aucun de vous n'a réussi à me faire rire… je pense qu'il va falloir réfléchir à un autre moyen de paiement…murmura-t-il sur un ton inquiétant.

-Cela me semble correct, accepta William en redressant ses lunettes, que voulez-vous ?

Sur ce, Undertaker se rapprocha doucement du Faucheur brun et passa un long doigt surmonté d'un ongle noir sur le visage fin de Will qui frémit, mal à l'aise.

-He he he… _toi_, William.

-P-PARDON ? !

Le vieux Shinigami enveloppa alors ses bras autour de son torse en se tortillant.

-je veux… je veux quelque chose de plus excitant que le rire… he he he… je veux vivre une passion débordante, cela doit être si amusant ! He he he…

Will, estomaqué, ne sut que répondre. Grell fusillait Undertaker des yeux.

-C'est MON Willy ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en trouver un ! Rugit-il en se levant précautionneusement de son siège et en venant se blottir contre le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres d'une manière possessive.

-Je ne demande pas grand-chose, répondit Undertaker d'un ton gourmand, juste ressentir un peu d'amour, he he he…

Will éclata :

-IL EST TOUT BONNEMENT HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE-

-Ne t'emporte pas comme ça ! s'exclama le fossoyeur le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'était rapproché si près de Will et ce si rapidement que le Faucheur, en voulant se reculer, tomba en arrière, perdant ses lunettes dans sa chute.

-Mes… mes lunettes… murmura-t-il en les cherchant à tâtons sur le sol.

Ce revirement de situation refroidit les ardeurs de Undertaker qui observait à présent William ramper au sol, non sans un certain amusement.

-Oh… Mon Willy est si vulnérable sans ses précieuses lunettes, c'est adorable ! Gloussa Grell.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises aidez-moi plutôt à les retrouver, Grell Sutcliff !

-Mais… ce n'est pas très avisé pour une femme dans mon état de faire tant d'efforts…

Au comble de l'agacement, Will se releva et à l'aide de sa Faux… frappa une plante verte qui, à en juger par ses veuilles rougeâtres, devait cruellement manquer de soleil.

-GRELL SUTCLIFF ! Aboya-t-il en s'adressant à la plante rouge, CESSEZ VOS IDIOTIES ! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE M'AIDER !

-William ! S'exclama Grell en feignant d'être outré, Comment oses-tu me prendre pour ce végétal ! Oh, tu me déçois beaucoup, finit-il théâtralement.

Will se retourna vers Grell, s'avança vers lui l'œil sévère, mais le rata et vint se placer devant un squelette qui faisait probablement office de décoration.

-MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE-

-Will, je suis là, le coupa Grell.

-Qu… MAIS ARRETEZ DE CHANGER SANS ARRET DE PLACE ! CHERCHERIEZ VOUS A M'EVITER ?

-Je n'ai pas bougé depuis toute à l'heure, fit remarquer Grell, las.

-VOUS OSEZ ME CONTREDIRE ? S'exclama-t-il en pointant son doigt vers une grosse toile d'araignée.

-Hmf…Hmf… … BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le rire de Undertaker fit trembler la pièce.

-HE HE HE HE, Ah William… HE HE HE je.. HE HE HE .. Tu devrais retirer tes lunettes plus… HE HE HE plus souvent HA HA HA HA !

-VRAIMENT, AU LIEU DE RIRE AIDEZ MOI !

-Tiens, les voilà tes lunettes, dit gentiment Grell en les plaçant sur le nez de « son homme ».

Will resta silencieux quelques secondes, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même en caressant ses précieuses montures comme pour s'assurer qu'il les avait bien retrouvées.

-Merci, finit-il par dire froidement, et Grell se jeta dans ses bras.

-He he… he … aaah… gloussa Undertaker. Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis… je ne m'en souviens même plus ! Même le majordome n'est pas aussi doué.

-Je ne faisais absolument pas cela pour la compétition, menti assez mauvaisement Will. Etes-vous enclin à nous écouter à présent ?

-He he… je suis tout ouïe, William.

William, voyant que Grell préférait continuer de se frotter affectueusement contre lui plutôt que de prendre la parole, fut contraint de se lancer. Il raconta toute l'histoire le plus clairement possible sans pour entrer dans les détails concernant la partie la plus intime. Lorsqu'il eut finit, son aîné le fixa silencieusement durant une poignée de seconde. Bien que ses yeux fussent dissimulés derrière sa frange, Will devinait son étonnement.

-Et bien… Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela, admit-il. He he… C'est assez singulier…. Mais qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ?

-Que vous expliquiez à Grell qu'il est impossible qu'il soit enceinte. Il sera forcé d'admettre l'impossibilité de l'évènement si cela vient de vous.

-Ou plutôt, renchérit Grell en resserrant son étreinte, que tu nous dises comment c'est possible. Will me croira forcément si tu trouves une explication….

-Je vois…

Undertaker se mit alors à tourner pensivement autour de Grell, puis il passa sa main sur le ventre du Shinigami rouge, toujours en réfléchissant.

-… je dois admettre que c'est bien la première fois dans ma longue existence que j'entends parler de grossesse masculine…

-Vous voyez, fit William sur un ton neutre.

-Néanmoins… ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler que c'est impossible…

Le sourcil de Will tiqua alors que les yeux de Grell s'illuminèrent.

-Oh ! Tu vois ! Tu vois ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement.

-Très bien, reprit sèchement Will, dans ce cas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment il peut porter un enfant alors qu'il est dénué d'organes reproducteurs féminins ?

-Hum…. Réfléchi-t-il. J'aurais… oui, je crois que j'aurais bien une petite idée sur le sujet… Attendez-moi ici.

Sur-ce, Undertaker partit s'engouffrer dans son arrière-boutique, sous le regard suspicieux de Will qui commençait à redouter le pire. Bon sang… cet enfant ne pouvait tout de même pas exister, si ?

-Voilà, chantonna le fossoyeur en revenant auprès des deux Shinigamis plus jeunes, un épais grimoire à la main.

-« Modification physiques des Shinigamis » Lit Will en haussant un sourcil.

-He he he tout à fait, gloussa Undertaker. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Shinigamis peuvent volontairement modifier quelque uns de leurs aspects physiques, n'est-ce pas ? Grell avait d'ailleurs usé de se pouvoir pour se faire passer pour un humain….

-Effectivement, répondit froidement Will. Cependant, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, ils ne peuvent modifier seulement « quelques-uns » de leurs aspects physiques. Des éléments mineurs, comme la couleur des cheveux, ou la dentition….

-C'est vrai, renchérit Grell, si je pouvais changer mon sexe, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

-Attendez, j'y viens, poursuivit le Shinigami retraité en parcourant son livre. Ah, voilà, c'est ici :

« Tout Shinigami possède la capacité de modifier à sa guise certaines parties mineures de son anatomie, et ce de manière volontaire. Cependant, et bien que peu de personnes le sachent, un Dieu de la Mort peut aussi se transformer de manière plus radicale, allant de la simple modification de corpulence à la transformation en animal en passant par le changement d'organes internes. Ces modifications sont extrêmement rares, car elles ne sont pas volontaires. Elles ne s'opèrent que de manière inconsciente et sur le long terme. Il faut que le sujet souhaite profondément cette transformation, et ce durant une très longue période pour qu'elle puisse finalement aboutir. Elle est généralement irréversible. Peu de Faucheurs en sont capables, puisqu'il faut une très grande volonté de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, que cela devienne presque une obsession, or un Shinigami ne vit normalement que pour son travail. A l'heure actuelle, seuls cinq Shinigamis ont réussi à faire usage de ce don… »

Undertaker finit sa lecture en levant les yeux vers un William horrifié et un Grell au comble du bonheur.

-He he he… Et bien… d'après ce livre et te connaissant Grell… Il est tout à fait possible que tu sois enceinte…

Grell ne répondit pas, trop heureux.

-Cette explication te satisfait-elle, William, demanda Undertaker en adressant un large sourire à son cadet.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, finit-il par admettre, déboussolé. Cela me paraît si illogique !

-Will…. Chuchota Grell en regardant son ventre, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Tu as vu ce que disait le livre…. Je peux te jurer que pas un jour je n'ai cessé de souhaiter être capable de porter un enfant… C'était même encore plus qu'une obsession… _Tout se tient_ ! hu hu… je vais vraiment être mère !

-Félicitation, sourit le vieux Faucheur en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Grell.

-Merci… souffla-t-il en tentant de contenir ses larmes de joie.

William observa la scène d'un œil ébahi. Etait-il donc le seul à trouver que quelque chose clochait atrocement dans cette histoire ? Ces deux énergumènes continuaient de s'extasier de bonheur sur le ventre plat de Grell, comme si toute cette histoire était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Grell était un homme ! Comment pouvait-il être enceinte ! D'accord… Il devait admettre que les explications du livre tenaient la route, mais tout de même !

En tous cas, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour prendre part à cette comédie.

-Will ! je suis si excitée ! S'écria Grell en enlaçant William. Ooooh je ne peux plus attendre ! je veux sentir le bébé me donner des coups de pieds ! Je veux subir la douloureuse joie que procure l'enfantement ! Je veux voir la tête de notre enfant ! Je veux l'élever, lui apprendre à marcher, à parler, à-

-Lâchez- moi, Sutcliff.

L'ordre de Will ne permettait pas la moindre contestation. Il était froid, sec, et dénué de toute bienveillance. Un léger pli de tristesse apparu entre les deux sourcils de Grell.

-Mais Will…

-Ecoutez. Bien que je mette grandement en doute l'existence de cet enfant…. Si d'aventure vous étiez réellement enceinte alors…. (il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, nerveusement) je voudrai que vous avortiez.

Grell ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez entendu. Cet enfant ne doit pas voir le jour. Cela serait injuste pour lui.

Le Shinigami flamboyant s'écarta doucement de Will, ses yeux se plissant progressivement dans une expression de colère.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Will redressa ses lunettes. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était entièrement faux, bien qu'il fasse son possible pour se persuader du contraire. Mais il ne pouvait pas devenir père. Sa vie en serait trop bouleversée, ainsi que celle de Grell. Jamais il ne serait le mari et le père aimant dont Grell rêvait, ce n'était pas lui. Il ne voulait pas que Grell souffre à cause de lui.

C'est pourquoi il devait mettre un terme aux illusions de Sutcliff. Même si cela revenait à faire une croix sur lui. C'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, prêt à briser le cœur de son collègue, uniquement pour qu'il puisse être heureux peut-être avec un autre homme qui saurait l'aimer et le lui montrer. Un homme avec lequel, si Undertaker disait vrai, il pourrait avoir des enfants, et qui serait un père bien meilleur que lui.

Oui. Il devait le faire.

-Sutcliff. Déclara-t-il en faisant son possible pour rester impassible. Je ne vous aime pas.

Grell laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Undertaker, qui sentait la dispute arriver, avait décidé de les laisser s'expliquer en allant ranger son livre dans l'arrière-boutique.

-Je ne vous aime pas, Sutcliff. Je ne vous ai jamais aimé. Jamais.

Les sourcils de Grell se déformèrent de tristesse et de rage.

-Cette nuit, comme je vous l'ai dit, était une erreur. J'ai été guidé par mes impulsions, non par mon cerveau et encore moins par mon cœur. Cet enfant n'est absolument pas désiré. Il est le fruit d'une union sans amour, un simple acte impulsif. Voilà pourquoi il serait cruel de le laisser vivre.

Le Shinigami rouge ne souffla mot. Il se contentait de fixer le sol en passant doucement sa main sur son ventre alors que son cœur se brisait progressivement en un millier de morceaux.

-Si vous décidiez de le garder, poursuivit Will en essayant de ne pas flancher, de ne pas avouer à Grell que tout ceci était un mensonge et qu'il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il ne souffrirait pas à cause de lui, je prendrai mes responsabilités et vous verserai chaque mois l'argent nécessaire à l'élevage d'un enfa-

SBAF.

William frotta sa joue endolorie. Grell venait de le gifler, et ce de toutes ses forces. Bien que la douleur fût assez conséquente, Will comprenait la réaction de Grell qui était tout à fait naturelle. Mais il le remercierait plus tard. Lorsqu'il vivrait avec son gentil petit mari affectueux et démonstratif, entouré d'enfants joyeux et chouchoutés par leur père, il le remercierait de l'avoir rejeté. Il le remercierait de lui avoir épargné de vivre aux côté d'un homme mortellement ennuyant et au cœur aussi glacial qu'un ice-berg.

…

Un ice-beg qui fondait pourtant chaque fois que Will posait ses yeux sur Grell.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ? Hurla Grell en le frappant de nouveau. TU M'ABANDONNES ? TU ME LAISSES APRES M'AVOIR MISE ENCEINTE ? Pire… tu suggères que je tue mon enfant ? L'enfant que j'ai tant désiré ? (il lui donna un coup de poing que Will encaissa sans broncher). TU N'ES QU'UNE ORDURE !

Grell continua de déverser sa colère sur William qui acceptait les coups sans même essayer de les éviter. Il valait mieux que Grell se décharge sur lui que sur un passant innocent dans la rue, comme il l'avait fait lors du cas Jack L'éventreur. Il méritait cette haine.

Les yeux de Grell s'embuèrent peu à peu de larmes alors qu'il continuait de frapper Will.

-JE TE DETESTE WILL ! JE TE HAIS ! Pleurait-il en lui administrant les coups. TU SAVAIS L'IMPORTENCE QUE REPRESENTAIT CETTE NUIT POUR MOI ! TU SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT MA PREMIERE FOIS ! TU AS ABUSE DE MOI ! JE TE DETESTE !

Will était à présent au sol. Il avait sûrement quelques côtes brisées, ainsi qu'une hémorragie interne. Mais cela lui importait peu. Etant un Dieu de la Mort, il serait très vite sur pied.

Il fixa Grell de ses yeux inexpressifs. Il le vit sortir sa tronçonneuse et la brandir sous son nez.

-Je vais te tuer, susurra-t-il d'un ton chargé de menace, les yeux baignés de larmes. C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Will sortit à son tour sa Faux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Grell le tuer. Il aurait trop d'ennuis et ne pourrait jamais être heureux.

Il s'apprêta alors à bloquer le coup de Grell en faisant bouclier de sa perche, mais Undertaker fut plus rapide et arracha la tronçonneuse des mains de son propriétaire.

-Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, milady, sourit Undertaker.

Grell posa ses yeux sur le vieux Shinigami, puis sur Will qui le regardait impassiblement. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient toujours floutés par les larmes, et ses nausées, en plus d'être revenues à cause de l'effort physique, avaient également été accentuées par l'incommensurable chagrin qui emplissait à présent tout son être.

-Je vais garder cet enfant, finit-il par cracher à William tout en récupérant sa Faux. Je me fiche que tu ne veuilles pas de lui, ni de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Puis il lança un dernier regard méprisant à Will avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du magasin, s'autorisant à se laisser complètement aller aux larmes.

Undertaker tendit la main à Will afin de l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier accepta froidement puis se mit péniblement sur pied.

-Tu devrais rentrer, William, lui conseilla assez sèchement Undertaker.

Il ferma les yeux en redressant ses lunettes.

-Je m'excuse pour le désagrément que j'ai pu vous causer.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon.

-J'ai fait ça pour son bien, se défendit-il calmement. Il sera plus heureux avec un homme qui l'aime.

-Pour _son_ bien, ou pour _ton_ bien, William ?

Will fit une pause.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre.

-Ne l'as-tu pas rejetée simplement parce que toi, tu as peur de tes sentiments, et plus que tout d'être père ?

-Vraiment…. Ne soyez pas idiot. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui. Et pour ce qui est d'être père, cela serait simplement une complication de plus dans ma vie, ce dont je ne peux me permettre.

Undertaker ricana.

-he he he… Si j'ai bien compris, tu es prêt à la laisser vivre sans toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait.

Le vieux Shinigami rit de nouveau en allant retrouver ses biscuits en forme d'os.

-Je vois… he he he… je me demande si tu vas supporter longtemps de la voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre… seul le temps nous le dira…

-Je vous répète que je n'éprouve rien pour lui ! S'emporta-t-il en tripotant frénétiquement ses lunettes.

-Bien sûr, William. Si tu continues de nier ainsi l'évidence, je crains de ne rien pourvoir faire pour toi… he he he… Tu peux disposer….

Will failli répondre qu'il n'était pas l'un de ses sujets et que il ne niait aucune évidence, mais le Shinigami légendaire avait déjà repris son travail de fossoyeur en chantonnant. William s'inclina donc respectueusement, puis sortit à son tour de la boutique.

« Je me demande si tu vas supporter longtemps de la voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre… »

… _Moi aussi Monsieur, _pensa-t-il amèrement.

_Moi aussi…._

* * *

><p><strong>Hum... J'espère que cette explication tient la route... <strong>

**Toute review servira à acheter un Will un livre de blagues pour améliorer son humour ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! ce chapitre a pris un peu de retard, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ^^'. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews ! Grace à vous, Will a investi dans un livre de blagues. Il était très heureux (ce n'est pas vrai, il l'a jeté, vous vous rendez compte ! XD ). Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews non anonymes, et pour les autres, je vous répond en bas de page 3. **

* * *

><p>William regagna tant bien que mal les quartiers des Shinigamis, sa main plaquée contre ses côtes brisées dans le but inutile d'en réduire la douleur. Grell était tout de même réellement puissant. Il avait beau vouloir passer pour une jouvencelle en détresse qui ne pouvait survivre sans l'aide d'une présence forte et virile, c'était loin d'être le cas. Même enceinte il n'avait pas retenu ses coups.<p>

Enceinte…

Will avait encore beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais il devait bien se faire une raison, son collègue était sur le point de donner la vie.

Il chassa cette pensé de son esprit. Tout ceci ne le concernait plus. Si Sutcliff avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bon sens, il se débarrasserait de cet enfant, et la vie reprendrait son cour normal. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mais bien sûr Will savait que Grell ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Il avait tué un certain nombre de femmes justement parce qu'elles voulaient s'ôter le don d'enfanter, il n'allait pas faire de même.

Mais dans ce cas…. Que devait-il faire ? Avait-il réellement fait le bon choix ? Laisser Grell et son - c'était si dur à dire ! - enfant, était-ce la bonne décision ? Bien sûr que c'était la bonne décision. Tout le monde serait plus heureux ainsi.

Les paroles de Undertaker lui revinrent en mémoire : « Fais-tu cela pour _son_ bien, ou pour _ton_ bien ? »

Il soupira. Il devait y avoir un peu des deux. D'un côté il pensait réellement que Grell pouvait trouver beaucoup mieux que lui, mais d'un autre côté… même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais…. Devenir père le terrifiait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie dans laquelle toute cette histoire insensée avait commencée. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir la jeune infirmière, mais ne pas soigner ses blessures serait idiot. Et il n'était pas un idiot.

Il frappa donc à la porte et la jeune femme vint très vite lui ouvrir. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle eut un mouvement de recul, apeurée.

-Monsieur Spears ! Glapit-elle, je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal !

Will rajusta ses lunettes et entra à l'intérieur du cabinet en passant froidement devant la femme.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour vous tuer… il… il se trouve que vous aviez raison.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Will hocha sèchement la tête.

-Oui. Sutcliff est semblerait-il bien enceinte. De ce fait je n'ai aucune raison de vous tuer.

Il marqua une pause. Devait-il s'excuser pour son comportement menaçant de toute à l'heure ?

…

Non. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour ça.

-Pouvez-vous me donner de quoi soigner mes blessures, je vous prie ?

La femme fronça les sourcils, mais lorsqu'elle descendit lentement son regard le long du corps de William, elle remarqua alors qu'il était blessé. Peut-être même gravement blessé.

Elle hocha la tête avec vigueur puis lui ordonna de prendre place sur l'allonge. Will s'exécuta et se laissa examiner par l'infirmière, non sans pester. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être ainsi exposé à quelqu'un.

Alors que la jeune femme l'auscultait en recherchant la moindre fêlure, la moindre cassure, les pensées de Will divaguèrent de nouveau tout naturellement vers Grell. Impossible. Il ne pouvait effacer le dynamique Shinigami de son esprit. Il ne cessait de le voir sourire, de le voir rire...il le revoyait dans sa belle chemise de nuit rouge, celle qu'il portait le jour où…

Le jour où il avait sûrement commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Un enfant… Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait… « créé » un enfant. Jamais, à aucun moment de son existence, il aurait cru qu'une telle chose lui arriverait un jour.

Et pourtant c'était le cas.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait plus y penser. Tout ceci était derrière lui.

Il l'avait bien expliqué à Sutcliff plus tôt. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cet enfant.

-Bien je pense que c'est bon, Monsieur Spears, annonça l'infirmière extirpant ainsi Will de ses réflexions. Vous avez plusieurs os brisés, et une multitude d'hématomes… Rien de très grave, je vais vous prescrire un traitement et votre nature de Shinigami fera le reste. Vous serez sur pied dans quelques jours.

William murmura un sec « très bien » puis se hâta de se relever – du moins aussi rapidement que ses blessures le lui permettaient – et prit les médicaments que lui donna la jeune femme. Cette dernière, une fois les mains vides, se passa nerveusement la main derrière sa nuque, intimidée.

-Encore désolée de vous avoir mis en colère tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle.

Will haussa un sourcil. Etait-elle complètement idiote ? N'était-ce pas évident que c'était à lui de s'excuser ? Vraiment…

Il lui adressa un bref « Hm. » puis tourna vivement les talons, en direction de son bureau.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, lentement mais sûrement. L'infirmière avait vu juste, et les blessures de William ne le faisaient déjà plus souffrir. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas bien pour autant. En vérité, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, comme si quelque chose lui pesait sur le cœur. Il était allé voir quelques jours plus tôt l'infirmière afin de s'excuser pour son comportement, pensant que c'était la raison de sa culpabilité mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : la seule personne auprès de laquelle il devait réellement s'excuser était Sutcliff.<p>

Mais il ne le ferait pas.

Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Il avait pris la meilleure décision, pour lui et pour Grell. De plus, ce fainéant avait de nouveau mystérieusement disparu du quartier général des Shinigamis. Will suspectait le fait qu'il ait décidé d'arrêter de travail pour « congé maternité », mais cela n'allait certainement pas se passer ainsi.

Il toisa du regard la pile de document que Sutcliff était censé remplir, et qui trônait toujours sur le coin gauche du bureau du Shinigami brun. Grell devait normalement passer les prendre il y avait de cela deux semaines…manifestement, cela lui était sorti de l'esprit.

Vraiment… Comme si Grell avait d'autres choses plus importantes à penser !

-Ronald Knox, s'écria-t-il alors que Ron passait justement dans les couloirs.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et entra alors dans le bureau de son supérieur.

-Monsieur ?

-J'aurais un service à vous demander.

Ronald parut contrarié.

-Vous aviez autre chose de prévu, peut-être ? Demanda froidement William en levant un sourcil.

-Euh… Et bien pour être franc, j'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi pour me préparer à mon rendez-vous de ce soir… (il se rapprocha de Will en lui chuchotant sur un ton avide : ) j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir un dîner avec Julia Thorn du service lunettes, vous voyez de qui je parle ? La blonde avec d'énormes –

-Ca suffit, Knox, l'interrompit brutalement William en redressant ses lunettes. Je n'ai que faire de vos projets.

-Hm, oui, pardon, Monsieur, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté… avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Je vous jure…

William prit la pile de dossier destinée à Sutcliff et la remit à Ronald.

-Veuillez porter ceci à Grell Sutcliff, je vous prie, Knox, trancha-t-il calmement.

Le Shinigami blond lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Will savait très bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne le faisait pas lui-même, comme à son habitude. Cependant il n'avait aucune envie de voir Grell, et il était persuadé qu'il en était de même pour son collègue flamboyant. Ronald prit donc les dossiers puis les observa durant quelques secondes tout en réfléchissant à quelque chose.

-Au fait Monsieur… Euh… Est-ce que vous savez où est Grell ?

-Il devrait normalement être dans son bureau à cette heure, néanmoins je suis persuadé qu'il est en train de paresser chez lui. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien parce que… Enfin, Grell est introuvable depuis un peu plus de deux semaines… Il ne vient plus travailler, et lorsque je suis allé le voir chez lui à plusieurs reprises, il n'était pas là. Tout était fermé, la porte, les volets…

A ces mots, William ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

-Comment ?

-Je pensais que vous le saviez, Monsieur… Après tout, vous êtes assez proche de lui… non ?

William ne savait pas bien ce que sous entendait Knox et de toute manière, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Sutcliff avait de nouveau disparu ? A entendre Knox, il n'était pas seulement introuvable au bureau, mais également chez lui ?

-Vraiment… soupira-t-il en tripotant ses lunettes afin de camoufler son anxiété naissante. A quand remonte cette… disparation, faute de meilleur terme ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il posait la question. La réponse était si évidente !

-Si je me souviens bien, cela fait environ un mois qu'il n'est pas venu travailler. Apparemment, il était malade. Il a fait une brève réapparition il y a un peu près deux semaines, puis il serait parti avec vous je ne sais pas où et depuis… plus rien.

Will soupira. C'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Sa disparation remontait au jour où il l'avait rejeté. Vraiment… Sutcliff avait réellement trop le goût du mélodrame. On ne fuit pas comme ça pour une simple déception amoureuse ! Où était-il allé ? Avait-il pensé à son enfant ? Quelle question idiote, bien sûr qu'il avait dû penser à son enfant ! Il ne pensait sûrement qu'à ça ! Il avait donc forcément trouvé un endroit où aller, où se réfugier… Mais lequel….

-Je crois bien… Reprit Knox en se frottant le menton, oui, je crois bien qu'il a été vu il y a quelques jours à la Bibliothèque…

-La Bibliothèque ? Répéta-t-il.

Sutcliff ne se rendait pas souvent à la Bibliothèque. Il préférait lire des pièces de théâtre que de visionner des Lanternes Cinématiques ennuyantes. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait fait le tour des films sanglants et tragiques répertoriés dans la grande Bibliothèque et n'y trouvait donc plus aucun attrait.

N'y tenant plus, William se leva brutalement de son siège, passa devant Ronald qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et prit la direction du dernier lieu que Sutcliff avait visité, bien décidé à savoir ce qui était encore passé par la tête de cette chose rouge.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la Bibliothèque, celle-ci était entièrement déserte. Ne s'attardant pas plus qu'il en était nécessaire, il décida d'aller interroger la Bibliothécaire.

C'était une Faucheuse assez âgée, aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs relevés en chignon. Ses énormes lunettes pendaient sur le bout de son nez un peu à la manière de Sutcliff, et ses yeux possédaient une couleur propre à son poste : ils étaient certes verts mais ne tiraient pas sur le doré à l'instar des Shinigamis qui occupaient un poste en rapport avec les âmes. Au lieu de cela, ils possédaient une touche de rouge qui donnait un effet bizarre au regard de la vieille femme.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Le sourcil de William tiqua. Bien qu'il soit un Dieu de la Mort peu âgé, il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on l'appelle « jeune homme ».

-Bonjour, je suis William T. Spears du service des-

-Jeune homme, je suis extrêmement occupée, chaque jour je reçois une centaine de Lanternes Cinématiques à classer par ordre alphabétique, j'ai énormément de travail contrairement à vous, aussi je vous prierais de faire vite !

Will, vexé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa petite présentation, failli rétorquer qu'il échangeait ses trois cent quatre-vingt-six dossiers à remplir contre ses quelques Lanternes Cinématiques quand elle le voulait mais il y avait plus important.

Il replaça gracieusement ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux puis reprit, le plus posément possible :

-J'aimerai savoir ce que la recrue Grell Sutcliff est venue faire dans votre Bibliothèque il y a quelques jours.

-Je suis navrée mais ce genre d'information est confidentiel.

Le Faucheur aux cheveux sombres ferma les yeux en tripotant frénétiquement ses lunettes afin de se calmer. Toute cette histoire commençait à l'agacer. Bien qu'il ai encore du travail, il devait absolument retrouver Sutcliff…pour…pour lui donner ses documents bien sûr. Et non pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait de sa disparation. Parce qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de sa disparition. La seule raison pour laquelle il voulait le retrouver était qu'il était peut-être leur Shinigami le plus puissant, et que le secteur ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre.

…

Oui, c'était la seule raison.

La seule.

-Permettez-moi d'insister, reprit-il le plus poliment possible, mais Sutcliff ne s'est pas rendu au travail depuis environ un mois, et aurait disparu depuis deux semaines. En tant que chef de secteur, il est de ma responsabilité de le retrouver.

Les deux Shinigamis s'affrontèrent du regard durant quelques secondes. Will comprenait parfaitement que la vieille femme tentait de le faire plier, mais malheureusement pour elle, il était maître dans l'art de l'intimidation. Il n'eut donc besoin de ne fournir aucun effort pour ne pas ciller, et attendit patiemment que la Bibliothécaire s'avoue vaincue.

-… Très bien, finit-elle par cracher.

William l'observa donc fouiller dans ses registres, dont l'organisation laissait à désirer d'après lui. Vraiment…. Ne pas être ordonné pour une Bibliothécaire… ne comprenait-elle donc pas l'importance de son travail ?

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, la femme émergea de ses étagères, une feuille à la main.

-Voilà, fit-elle en aplatissant le document sur son bureau. Ceci est le fiche de Grell Sutcliff. Tout ce qu'il est venu faire dans cette Bibliothèque y est répertorié.

Le Shinigami prit le papier et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il alla directement au bas de la feuille où était notée sa dernière activité.

« Mercredi 7 Septembre 1887 : Emprunte l'ouvrage « Vie et pratiques des démons : comment mieux comprendre nos ennemis »

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Sutcliff aurait-il besoin de ce genre de livre… Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais dès que le mot « démon » apparaissait dans l'esprit de Grell, il ne pouvait être suivi que d'un seul nom :

Sebastian Michaelis.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce déchet était impliqué dans la disparition de Grell. Un affreux doute l'envahit alors… Grell serait-il allé se…_ consoler_ dans les bras de Michaelis ?

Ridicule. Le démon ne l'aurait jamais permis. Il l'aurait remis à sa place comme d'habitude en le frappant et…

…

Will fut subitement parcouru d'horribles sueurs froides. La dernière fois que Grell avait affronté le démon, il avait failli en mourir. Et si… et si Michaelis avait décidé de profiter de l'état de faiblesse émotionnelle de Grell pour venger la mort de la tante du jeune comte ?

Et si Grell était…

Non, il refusait de penser une telle chose. Grell n'était pas mort. Il devait sûrement être au manoir Phantomhive. Grell ne pouvait pas s'éteindre alors qu'il avait enfin réalisé son rêve.

Il rendit alors le document à la vielle femme, en prenant soin de dissimuler la panique qui commençait à le gagner. Il fut surpris de constater que l'idée de peut-être perdre définitivement Grell le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il redressa ses lunettes tout en quittant la Bibliothèque, bien décidé à rendre une petite visite au manoir Phantomhive.

Durant le trajet qui le séparait de la résidence, d'horribles images ne cessèrent de valser dans sa tête. Des images d'un Grell, agonisant, suppliant ce déchet vivant de Michaelis de lui laisser la vie sauve… le sang de son collègue se répandait sur le carrelage froid du living room, et l'affreux démon lui souriait sadiquement… Il pouvait presque entendre Grell lui sangloter qu'il était enceinte, qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas le tuer alors qu'il attendait un enfant… mais l'insensible créature ne l'écoutait pas… Il le voyait alors s'approcher lentement de Grell… et lui planter l'un de ses couverts meurtriers en plein cœur.

Il secoua la tête en accélérant le pas. Vraiment… pourquoi voulait-il tant venir à la rescousse de Grell ? Peut-être n'était-il même pas en danger ! Il se faisait sûrement des idées ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela lui tenait tant à cœur ?

Au fond de lui, quelque part, il savait très bien qu'il était fou amoureux de Grell. Mais son cerveau logique, son esprit professionnel, sa nature de Shinigami sans cœur l'aveuglaient et le forçaient à croire que Sutcliff n'était que la recrue numéro 14476, un tire au flanc rouge et efféminé qui ne rendait jamais aucun dossier à temps, bien que fort doué sur le terrain.

Son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine à mesure qu'il approchait de la résidence. Lorsqu'il parvint devant le grand portail aux grilles aussi noires que l'âme du démon qui y résidait, sa panique avait atteint son paroxysme. Bien évidemment, il parvenait parfaitement à camoufler son état émotionnel en tripotant la branche de ses lunettes et en demeurant aussi stoïque que d'habitude, mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait.

Puis quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir. Il fut surpris de constater que la silhouette qui se profilait au loin n'était pas celle de Michaelis. C'était un jeune garçon, encore plus jeune que Knox, avec des cheveux courts et blonds retenus par des petites barrettes rouges. La fatigue était lisible sur ses traits fins, et Will se rendit compte qu'il était après tout assez tard.

-Fuaaah ! Bailla le jeune homme. Bonsoir… Hmm… Bienvenue… Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonsoir. Veuillez excuser ma visite tardive, mais je dois m'entretenir de toute urgence avec Sebastian Michaelis.

-Mh ? Murmura-t-il, endormi. Oh… je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, non ? Vous êtes l'homme qui est venu récupérer Mons... Mi.. … Grell Sutcliff lors de la représentation de Hamlet…

-Je suis William T. Spears.(Il décida d'épargner au blond sa longue introduction habituelle.) Justement, en parlant de lui, auriez-vous vu Monsieur Sutcliff ?

Le garçon se frotta l'arrière de la tête, pensif.

-Oh, c'est donc bien un homme, je me posais la question… Je crois qu'il est parti avec Monsieur Sebastian…

-« Parti » ? Répéta William, étonné de savoir que le démon n'était pas au manoir.

-Oui… Ils sont partis au cimetière je crois… drôle d'endroit pour un rendez-vous !

Le sourcil de Will tiqua au mot « rendez-vous ». Il était quelque part soulagé que Grell soit encore en vie et semblerait-il en bonne santé, mais il aurait préféré ne pas le retrouver dans les bras de cet écœurant démon. D'accord, il était celui qui avait accepté que Sutcliff l'oublie et rencontre d'autres hommes, mais pas… CETTE CHOSE !

-Et… depuis combien de temps Sutcliff et Michaelis se fréquentent-ils ?

-Monsieur Grell est arrivé au en fin d'après-midi, aujourd'hui… Au début, Monsieur Sebastian a essayé de le mettre à la porte, puis Monsieur Grell a demandé à parler au Jeune Maître… Ensuite ils sont tous les deux partis au cimetière, je n'en sais pas plus…

Ainsi Grell n'était arrivé qu'aujourd'hui au manoir… Qu'avait-il donc fait durant tout ce temps où il était absent ? Et où résidait-il ?

-Bien, je vous remercie, dit-il en redressant ses lunettes avec sa Faux. Je vous laisse, passez une bonne soirée…

Sur-ce, il quitta la résidence Phantomhive, plus désireux que jamais de retrouver Sutcliff avant que ce dernier ne fasse une bêtise incluant un certain démon.

Il escalada – ou plutôt sauta par-dessus – la grille rouillée et grinçante du cimetière, puis déambula à travers les tombes morbides et les arbres morts. Arrivé au beau milieu de ce lieu sinistre, il entendit une voix doucereuse et horriblement démoniaque qui le fit frissonner de dégoût.

_« …sûr de vouloir faire cela, Grell ? »_

Curieux, il décida de suivre le son de la voix de Michaelis. Il se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible et parvint à l'endroit où se trouvaient le Shinigami et le démon. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un petit carré d'herbe entre deux tombes. Will se cacha derrière un arbre afin de mieux les observer. A cause de l'obscurité il ne pouvait pas bien distinguer leurs traits, mais il parvenait parfaitement à les entendre.

_« Absolument sûre », _répondit la voix de Grell, déterminée. _« Je ne pense pas y arriver seule, et tu… »_

_« Chut. »_

William vit alors avec un dégoût non dissimulé les yeux pourpres du démon se poser sur lui. Les lèvres fines de Michaelis s'étirèrent alors dans un affreux rictus.

-Monsieur Spears… Quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous, déclara-t-il ironiquement.

Will grinça des dents et sortit de sa cachette avec grâce, en resserrant le nœud de sa cravate. Le démon le regardait avec amusement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Le regard de pure haine que lui renvoyait Grell l'atteignait beaucoup plus.

-Dégage d'ici, William, ou je te tue, le menaça-t-il, toujours assis dans l'herbe.

Le Shinigami brun analysa impassiblement Sutcliff. La main droite et dénuée de gant de ce dernier caressait délicatement son ventre. Will sursauta faiblement lorsqu'il remarqua la très légère, presque invisible rondeur sur l'estomac de son collègue. Mais ce qui l'étonna davantage était… la forme du corps du Faucheur rouge, qui avait l'air de s'être étrangement féminisée. Son torse était toujours aussi plat, mes sa taille était encore plus creusée et arrondie qu'auparavant. Ses hanches étaient également plus larges. Il se demanda si ce n'étaient pas là les premiers symptômes visibles d'une grossesse masculine.

Vraiment… dans quel pétrin se trouvait-il ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec vous, Sutcliff, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je suis simplement venu vous remettre quelques documents que vous me ferez le plaisir de remplir. Je conçois que vu votre… état, vous ne puissiez pas aller Faucher des âmes, mais rien ne vous dispense de compléter vos rapports.

Grell se leva alors doucement et vint arracher les fichiers des mains de William.

-C'est bon, je les ai pris. Tu peux partir, maintenant ? Tu nous déranges !

Will orienta rapidement son attention vers le démon qui avait réellement l'air de s'ennuyer. Manifestement, il n'avait pas plus envie que lui de se trouver dans ce cimetière.

-Vraiment… Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec cette vermine ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Cracha-t-il avec venin. Tu m'as fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je peux donc bien fréquenter qui je veux.

-Mais pas un _démon_ ! Je vous jure… Vos amourettes me laissent complètement indifférent, cependant en tant que Shinigami, je ne peux vous laisser fricoter avec un déchet dans son genre.

-Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me lancer des fichiers à la figure ?

Will fronça davantage les sourcils. Si Sutcliff n'était pas enceinte, il lui aurait administré un coup de Faux comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

-Et vous, Michaelis ? Renchérit Will en faisant un effort incommensurable pour adresser la parole au démon sans vomir. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'étiez pas un grand admirateur de cette _chose_… Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

-Les ordres de mon maître, dit-il en souriant poliment.

Will haussa un sourcil.

-Je m'explique, reprit Sebastian devant l'incompréhension évidente de son interlocuteur, Il y a quelques temps, Grell est venu en aide à mon Maître alors qu'il était parti au secours de sa fiancée. Afin de le remercier pour son aide, le Jeune Maître promit à Grell une journée entière durant laquelle je serai son majordome, et où je devrai donc obéir à ses ordres. Grell est aujourd'hui venu réclamer son dû.

Le Shinigami redressa ses lunettes avec dégoût. Grell avait donc si peu d'estime de lui ? Forcer un démon à passer une journée avec lui afin d'avoir un semblant d'amour ? Vraiment… Il ferait bien mieux de se trouver un homme qu'il l'aimerait réellement ! Il était la preuve vivante qu'un homme pouvait l'aimer ! Pourquoi courir après cette affreuse vermine ?

-Et que faites-vous dans ce cimetière ?

-Il nous fallait un lieu isolé afin d'opérer à…

-Sebby ! S'écria Grell en interrompant ainsi Michaelis. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir !

Sebastian sourit puis s'inclina devant Grell en lui murmurant un « Je vous prie de m'excuser, _My Lady_ ».

Will observa les deux êtres qui se tenaient devant lui. Alors que le démon conservait son rictus dangereusement amusé, Grell avait l'air partagé entre la colère et la crainte. Le Faucheur rouge lui cachait quelque chose. Et il allait savoir quoi.

-Grell Sutcliff, dîtes moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, trancha-t-il froidement.

-Ca ne te concerne pas !

-Bien sûr que si, cela me concerne. Tout ce qui vous concerne me concerne.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu penses vraiment me posséder ? Je ne suis que ton employée.

Emporté par la colère, Will ne parvint pas à empêcher les mots suivants de sortir de sa bouche :

-Vous êtes également le porteur de mon enfant !

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. William pâlit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Réalisant que cet enfant lui tenait tout de même à cœur. Grell le dévisageait, ses beaux yeux verts écarquillés de surprise. Ce qui ramena Will à la réalité fut le ricanement de Michaelis.

-Hum, je crains fort que cela ne soit plus le cas pour très longtemps.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre, Michaelis, avoua stoïquement le Shinigami brun en reprenant un peu de contenance. La seule façon pour Sutcliff de ne plus porter mo-_ cet_ enfant serait d'avorter comme je lui ai conseillé, mais je ne pense pas que –

-Evidement que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose ! Hurla Grell, horrifié.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Will, agacé par tout ce mystère.

Grell s'approcha alors de lui et lui tendit le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la Bibliothèque.

-J'ai bien réfléchi, dit-il alors que Will feuilletait rapidement l'ouvrage. Après avoir longtemps tourné la question dans ma tête, je suis arrivée à la conclusion que je ne voulais pas élever seule mon enfant.

William leva alors ses yeux verts et glacés vers Grell.

-A part toi, la seule autre personne laquelle j'aurais peut-être désiré avoir des enfants aurait été Sebby, continua-t-il. Mais là encore, jamais il n'aurait accepté d'élever mon bébé à mes côtés en devenant son père adoptif. Alors je me suis renseignée sur les démons, et ce livre m'a appris qu'il existe une pratique démoniaque très ancienne, qui permettrait à un démon de devenir le père biologique du bébé d'une femme enceinte. Cette pratique était souvent utilisée par les démons voulant l'âme d'un enfant avant sa naissance, puisqu'en devenant père, ils acquièrent ainsi tous les droits sur leur enfant, y compris celui de prendre leur âme sans même établir de contrat. En échange, ils sont tenus d'assumer leurs responsabilités de père en s'occupant de l'enfant, au risque de perdre leurs pouvoirs démoniaques.

-Ou voulez-vous en venir, Sutcliff ? Coupa Will qui voyait une horrible nouvelle se profiler.

-En lisant cela, je me suis dit que si je forçais Sebby à user de cette pratique sur mon enfant, en lui ordonnant évidemment de ne pas dévorer son âme ultérieurement, alors il serait obligé de devenir son père et de rester à mes côtés pour l'élever. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis allée voir le petit morveux pour lui réclamer ma récompense. Puis j'ai amené Sebby ici, je lui ai annoncé ce que je souhaitais faire… et tu es arrivé au moment où j'allais lui ordonner d'opérer. Voilà.

Grell baissa les yeux vers le sol, manifestement nerveux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à l'arrivée de Will, et encore moins à ce qu'il revendique son enfant comme le sien. William, de son côté, était comme paralysé par… la rage. Que Grell décide de trouver un homme afin que son enfant ai un père était normal, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais qu'il décide d'user d'une pratique démoniaque pour que ce bébé devienne officiellement le fils d'un démon… non… que SON enfant devienne celui d'un démon, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Le fruit de ses entrailles ne serait JAMAIS en AUCUN CAS associé à un démon. Pas tant qu'il serait en vie.

-Personnellement, cette histoire ne me réjouit absolument pas, déclara soudainement Michaelis. Mais je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon Maître. Bien que je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de passer le restant de mes jours avec Grell à élever ce qui deviendrait donc ma progéniture, je suis tenu de le faire.

Ni Will, ni Grell ne prêtèrent attention à Michaelis. Ils se contentaient de se dévisager, l'un incrédule et furieux, l'autre gêné.

-Tu sais tout… murmura Grell en passant sa main sur son ventre. A présent… (il se tourna vers Michaelis.) Sebas-Chan, c'est un ordre, deviens le père de mon enf-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. William, poussé par une rage intense et sans précédent, frappa violement le sommet du crâne de Grell, oubliant son état de grossesse.

-Je ne laisserai pas MON enfant devenir un horrible démon. Même mort, c'est une chose que je ne permettrais pas.

William se tenait debout devant Grell, allongé à ses pieds. Il le toisait de toute sa hauteur en le dominant par sa prestance et sa puissance. Le Faucheur rouge ne pouvait que l'observer avec admiration et crainte. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne pouvait pas cesser de l'aimer, surtout pas lorsqu'il se montrait si dominateur. De plus, il avait bien entendu : il avait bien dit « MON enfant »… acceptait-il donc enfin d'être père ?

Grell était allé se réfugier auprès de son cher Sebas-Chan un peu par dépit. Il savait très bien que tout ce que son magnifique démon pourrait lui fournir serait de l'aide ainsi que sa présence, mais jamais son amour. Il en était de même pour lui. Bien sûr, Sebby était époustouflant. Sa beauté était incontestable, et sa classe ainsi que sa puissance étaient irrésistibles. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Une obsession, une forte attirance physique, mais pas de l'amour. Will était le seul. Son « true love ». Rien ne pourrait changer ce fait.

-Will derrière toi ! Cria-t-il alors que le Shinigami était occupé à l'observer froidement.

William ne parvint pas à esquiver les couteaux lancés par Sebastian, qui vinrent se planter à divers endroits de son torse. Il étouffa un petit cri de douleur. Il s'interdisait de crier. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction au démon.

Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent alors des plaies de Will, qui essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur son adversaire et non sur les tâches indélébiles que le liquide rouge allait laisser sur son précieux costume.

-Je suis navré, Monsieur Spears, s'excusa-t-il en souriant, mais Grell m'a ordonné peu avant votre arrivée de me débarrasser de vous si vous vous mettiez en travers de notre chemin.

-Sebas-Chan ! S'écria Grell, Je reviens sur mon ordre, ne le tue pas !

-Oh ? Fit le démon sur un ton chargé de sarcasme. Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas du genre à « te laisser aller à des sentiments insignifiants » ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu as reproché à Madam Red juste avant de la tuer ? … Quelle déception, finit-il en souriant ironiquement.

Grell ne répondit pas. Michaelis avait vu juste. Il semblerait que William soit la seule personne au monde que le Faucheur rouge ne voulait pas voir mort.

-Je.. Je préfère le tuer moi-même, menti-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

Le rictus du démon s'élargit.

-En tant que majordome, il est de mon devoir d'effectuer ce genre de travail barbare à votre place _My Lady_.

Grell grogna, ne sachant que répondre. Will profita de cette diversion pour attaquer à son tour le démon. Il projeta sa longue Death Scythe droit sur le cœur du démon qui, n'ayant pas le temps d'éviter cette charge aussi rapide que puissante, se servit de son bras comme bouclier.

Le sang du démon gicla avec violence de son avant-bras, laissant échapper par la même occasion quelques fragments de sa Lanterne Cinématique, inintéressante aux yeux de Will qui continua d'attaquer. Gagner ce duel était devenu d'une importance capitale. Bien qu'il tentait de se persuader qu'il voulait triompher par orgueil – perdre contre un démon serait véritablement honteux- au fond, il savait très bien qu'il se battait au nom de Grell. Il voulait à tout prix lui éviter de finir avec Michaelis. S'il l'avait rejeté, s'était pour qu'il soit heureux et aimé, or il savait pertinemment que cela ne serait jamais le cas avec ce déchet.

Les couteaux argentés fusaient de toutes parts, virevoltant autour de la Faux de Will qui ne cessait de se rétracter puis de s'allonger au rythme des déplacements du démon. Le sang des deux combattants vint bientôt teinter l'herbe terne du cimetière, sous les yeux impuissants de Grell. Ce dernier n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'arrêter les deux hommes. Le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient était magnifique. Tout ce rouge, qui allait si bien aux deux hommes représentés par la couleur noir… Mais s'il ne faisait rien, Will risquait de se faire tuer…

-SEBAS-CHAN ! C'est un ordre, laisse Will tranquille !

Le démon cessa immédiatement toute action, lançant un regard noir à William tout en appuyant sa main contre son bras ensanglanté afin d'en réduire l'effusion.

William, en revanche, n'avait aucune raison de laisser son adversaire en paix. Aussi, il continua le combat, conscient que Michaelis ne pouvait plus qu'esquiver ses coups. La fureur guidait à présent ses pas, et sa conscience l'avait complètement abandonné. Il était comme aveuglé par son désir de tuer. Les règles qui régissaient habituellement son esprit ainsi que sa vie n'étaient plus. Une seule chose comptait pour lui : arracher Grell des griffes du démon en l'assassinant. Que l'herbe du cimetière rougisse du sang de Michaelis. Qu'il puisse offrir à Sutcliff ce rouge qu'il aimait tant.

Il était si en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas que son adversaire n'était plus le même. Il se rendit compte que Grell avait poussé Michaelis affin prendre sa place et ainsi tenter d'apaiser la colère de son supérieur lorsque…

Lorsqu'il entendit le cri de douleur de Sutcliff, déchirant l'air de par sa puissance.

Au moment même où il venait de planter sa Faux en lui…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Je suis horrible d'arrêter là... Mais je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain, l'attente ne devrait pas être trop longue ! <strong>

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Magikalie : Je te rassure, je ne laisserai plus jamais Will ne serait-ce que tenter de faire une amorce de blagues... Grell te remercie pour la barboteuse 3**

**Cielsweet le sucre : Oui, comme tu m'a écrit ce commentaire en anonyme, je réponds ici XD. Tu as raison, Will est très méchant. Vraiment cruel. C'est quelq'un qu'il faut detester (dis-je pour l'avoir pour moi toute seule 3 ) Ton idée de prénom m'interresse ! **

**TP : Tout le monde aime quand Will loupe quelque chose XD. Ce livre de blagues lui serait si utile... Mais il l'a jeté T_T **

**Chiyo : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te satisfait ^^ **

**Les reviews serviront à payer un super rendez-vous à Ronald 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! Grace à toutes vos reviews, Ronnie a eu une super rendez-vous ~ Pour vous remercier, il vous invite à sa prochaine fiesta de la MORT ! **

* * *

><p>Le cri de Grell eut l'effet d'une claque sur William, qui se calma instantanément. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond alors que son collègue flamboyant s'écroulait doucement sous le poids de sa blessure. Il accouru vers lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Il réalisa avec un certain soulagement qu'il l'avait seulement blessé à l'épaule. Sérieusement, certes – la perche de sa Faux lui avait presque traversé l'omoplate – mais pas mortellement. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'être responsable de la mort de Grell, ou même de son bébé.<p>

Il l'observa silencieusement perdre conscience dans ses bras. L'éclat de ses beaux yeux verts s'estompa progressivement, pour enfin tout à fait disparaître juste avant que ses paupières ne se ferment doucement.

William resta silencieux durant quelques instants, ne pouvant détacher son regard froid du visage endormi de Grell. Puis il redressa ses lunettes avant de se relever, portant son collègue évanoui dans ses bras.

-Vraiment… risquer sa vie afin de protéger un démon… Quel imbécile.

Les insultes servaient surtout à camoufler sa peur et sa culpabilité, et Sebastian n'était pas dupe.

-Il n'a pas essayé de me protéger, rectifia le démon en souriant. Il n'est pas dans la nature de Grell de protéger quelqu'un au détriment de sa vie. Seulement, il résiste mal à l'envie de participer à une bataille. Il a donc pris ma place afin de vous résonner, et emporté par votre rage, vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqué que votre coup n'était pas dirigé contre moi, mais contre votre… (son sourire se changeât en rictus) _amant,_ si j'ai bien compris….

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Si ses mains n'étaient pas occupées à soutenir Grell, il aurait probablement tenté de Faucher le déchet qui se tenait devant lui de manière arrogante. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier ce que venait de dire la repoussante créature. Techniquement parlant, Grell était bien son amant.

Son amant…

Cela sonnait si…_ drôle_…

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, trancha-t-il cruellement. Sutcliff a besoin de soins. Tout de suite.

Sans ajouter mot, il tourna les talons à Michaelis, décidé à emmener Grell à l'hôpital des Dieux de la Mort, mais le démon le retint par le tissu de sa veste.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur Spears, mais jusqu'à demain, 17 heures, je suis le majordome de Grell. Et en tant que tel, il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de lui.

William lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'il n'ait jamais adressé.

-Ne vous approchez plus jamais de lui, susurra-t-il entre ses dents serrées par la rage. _Jamais._

Sebastian n'en fut que plus amusé. Il s'inclina ironiquement.

-Très bien. Après tout, Grell ne risque plus rien entre vos bras, je suis sûr que vous prendrez soin de lui…

Will laissa échapper un grognement, puis, après avoir adressé un dernier regard sombre au déchet qu'était Michaelis, il disparut dans les profondeurs du cimetière…

Grell fut rapidement pris en main par les médecins. Il était rare qu'un Dieu de la Mort soit blessé au point de se rendre à l'hôpital, puisque seules les Death Scythes pouvaient provoquer des dommages sérieux à leur corps.

Il fut alors transporté d'urgence en salle d'opération sur une civière, Will toujours à son chevet. Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, et bien qu'il justifiait lui-même son attitude par le fait que Sutcliff était son employé et qu'il était de son devoir de veiller sur lui, le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres était profondément inquiet. C'était idiot, il était persuadé que Grell s'en remettrait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Vraiment… un jour son collègue finirait par l'achever.

-Bien, Monsieur Spears, c'est cela ? demanda un docteur à William alors que les autres médecins prenaient soin de Grell.

-Oui, fit-il en redressant nerveusement ses lunettes.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous prie ?

Il s'exécuta et expliqua le plus calmement possible toute la situation, omettant de dire qu'il avait lui-même blessé Grell dans un accès de colère incontrôlée. Il inventa que le démon lui avait pris sa Faux et s'en était servi contre le Shinigami rouge. Le médecin eut l'air d'y croire.

Lorsque Will eut fini son récit, le docteur prit enfin la parole :

-Nous allons très vite rétablir votre collègue. Heureusement que vous nous l'avez amené maintenant. Si vous aviez tardé, nous aurions eu plus de mal à le soigner… (il fit une pause en feuilletant les fiches qu'il tenait dans ses mains.) Je vois que Sutcliff n'a jamais été hospitalisé auparavant… Y aurait-il quelque chose que nous aurions besoin de savoir sur lui ? Une allergie à un médicament, une maladie quelconque… ?

Will faillit rétorquer que non, malgré quelques troubles psychologiques le poussant à se prendre pour une femme, il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir sur lui, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de préciser qu'il attendait un enfant.

-Sutcliff est enceinte, dit-il en redressant ses lunettes avec sa Death Scythe.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le docteur eut l'ai extrêmement étonné.

-Enceinte ? Mais… Sutcliff est bien un mâle, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, rétorqua-t-il en continuant de tripoter sa monture.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Euh… Finit par bredouiller le médecin devant le sérieux évident de son interlocuteur. Très… très bien, je vais en prendre note…

Will hocha abruptement la tête alors que de docteur allait rejoindre ses collègues en notant fébrilement quelque chose – sûrement « enceinte » - sur ses fiches.

Puis le Shinigami, concluant qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité et que tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre le bon rétablissement de Grell, décida de retourner aux quartiers des Dieux de la Mort afin de récupérer les dossiers qu'il avait en retard à cause du temps qu'il avait pris pour retrouver son subordonné. Il quitta difficilement l'hôpital, rechignant inconsciemment à s'arracher de Grell.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les locaux des Dieux de la Mort, les couloirs étaient déserts et seuls ses pas venaient briser le calme qui y régnait, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné l'heure plus que tardive. Si seulement tout pouvait toujours être aussi paisible ! Il marcha rapidement vers son bureau et y prit la petite pile de dossier qu'il avait prévue de remplir aujourd'hui, dans le but de s'en occuper chez lui. Une fois ses précieux rapports en main, il sortit de son bureau en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui, puis repartit en direction de la sortie.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que de la lumière provenait d'un des bureaux du secteur des Shinigamis-Opticiens, ceux qui étaient chargés de faire passer les tests de vue aux nouvelles recrues. Intrigué, il décida d'aller voir qui, à part lui, serait assez fou pour être encore au travail à cette heure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il s'agissait de David Lasseter, un Shinigami aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux verts et chaleureux. William le connaissait par le biais de Grell, avec lequel l'opticien avait fait équipe du temps où il allait encore sur le terrain. Visiblement, il était occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans son bureau, un éternel sourire heureux aux lèvres.

C'est alors que, en observant silencieusement le Faucheur souriant organiser son espace de travail, Will eut une idée.

Il frappa sèchement à la porte du bureau et entra lorsque Lasseter l'y invita.

-William Spears ? Fit le Shinigami, étonné. Si je m'attendais… (il sourit) Que puis-je pour v-… Oh, mais vous êtes blessé ! S'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

William haussa un sourcil, puis se souvient que les couverts en argent du démon l'avaient effectivement heurté. Bien que son corps de Dieu de la Mort ait déjà pratiquement cicatrisé, les taches de sang sur son costume, elles, ne s'étaient pas magiquement envolées.

-Cela n'a aucune importance, finit-il par dire. Lasseter, je suis venu vous demander un service.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Will fut étonné de voir que malgré cette expression, il continuait de dégager une espèce de chaleur réconfortante.

-Je vous écoute, William, l'encouragea-t-il.

Le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres redressa ses lunettes, comme pour se donner du courage. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui demandait en effet un effort incommensurable.

-Voilà. Grell Sutcliff est à l'hôpital.

Les yeux verts de l'opticien s'écarquillèrent.

- Grell ? Mais… C'est la Faucheuse la plus puissante du secteur ! Comment…

Le sourcil de William tiqua à l'emploi du féminin. Il avait oublié que Lasseter était si proche de Grell qu'il avait décidé de le considérer comme une femme.

-_IL_ a été blessé à l'épaule suite à l'attaque d'un démon. Blessé par une Death Scythe, précisa-t-il.

Lasseter hocha la tête, manifestement paniqué.

-Je vais tout de suite lui rendre visite, décida-t-il en rassemblant ses affaires.

-C'est justement de cela que je suis venu vous parler.

La voix glaciale de Will figea immédiatement David, qui était déjà presque en route pour l'hôpital.

-Lasseter, poursuivit William après une courte inspiration. Je veux que vous racontiez à Sutcliff que VOUS êtes celui qui l'a secouru et emmené à l'hôpital. Vous avertirez également les médecins de ma décision afin qu'ils se prêtent au jeu.

Lasseter ne répondit pas de suite à son collègue. William profita de son silence pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur qui lui criait de revenir sur ses mots. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait trouvé l'homme parfait pour Grell. Lasseter était gentil, doux, aimant, chaleureux, romantique, et il semblait énormément apprécier Sutcliff. Il serait bien mieux que lui dans le rôle de l'époux et du père de famille. De plus, il savait que Grell l'aimait également beaucoup, et, connaissant le goût que portait son dynamique employé à être secouru par des beaux mâles, il ne pourrait pas lui résister lorsqu'il se présentera à lui en tant que son sauveur.

Oui. Ce plan était parfait.

Grell et Lasseter vivraient le parfait amour, tandis que lui retournerait à sa froide solitude comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Qui… bredouilla David en observant sérieusement William. Qui est réellement venu à son secours… C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

Il préféra ne pas répondre, considérant la chose comme évidente.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que ce soit _moi_ le héros? Continua-t-il devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur.

William prit une inspiration.

-Parce que.. fit-il en faisant une pose afin de trouver ses mots. Sutcliff a besoin de réconfort et il est hors de question que je joue ce rôle. Je l'ai simplement porté à l'hôpital dans le seul but de ne pas perdre un employé si puissant. Je suis un chef de secteur, pas une assistante sociale.

Il a avait prononcé ces dernières phrase extrêmement froidement, comme s'il voulait instaurer de la distance entre ses mots et ce qu'il ressentait véritablement. Il releva alors son regard polaire vers Lasseter qui… lui souriait.

-Pourquoi cet air idiot ? Demanda-t-il sèchement devant l'air béat de l'opticien.

-Monsieur Spears…. Vous voulez dire que j'ai votre bénédiction pour prendre soin de Grell ?

L'œil de Will tiqua. Il redressa ses lunettes.

-Vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez besoin de ma bénédiction pour une telle chose ? Votre relation avec Grell Sutcliff ne m'intéresse guère.

Il espérait que son ton légèrement hésitant ne s'entendrait pas. William était un homme franc et ne savait pas très bien mentir. Mais Lasseter était tellement heureux qu'il n'y fit pas attention.

-Merci infiniment, Monsieur Spears ! S'exclama-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait. J'ai toujours cru que Grell et vous vous aimiez en secret, alors je n'ai jamais tenté quoique ce soit avec Grell, mais puisque vous me donnez votre permission… Je prendrai soin d'elle, je vous le promets !

-Je vous jure…

David le remerciât une dernière fois, puis il regroupa rapidement ses affaires et se précipita hors de son bureau, sûrement afin d'aller au chevet de Grell.

Will l'observa disparaître de sa vue en silence. Il demeura immobile et seul dans le couloir durant une petite dizaine de minutes. Voilà. Tout était fait. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Il resta sourd aux protestations de son cœur qui lui, manifestement, ne voulait absolument pas qu'un autre homme prenne soin du Shinigami Rouge.

Se sachant seul, le stoïque Dieu de la Mort s'autorisa à tomber son masque de froideur, affichant ainsi progressivement une expression de profonde tristesse. Ses sourcils se plissèrent doucement alors que ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur l'escalier dans lequel venait de disparaître David Lasseter.

Prenant conscience du fait qu'il était en train de briser la règle numéro 5 (qui consistait à demeurer froid et stoïque), il redressa ses lunettes avant de se recomposer un visage impassible et de se diriger presque malgré lui…

Vers l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><em>Allongée sur ce qui semblait être un lit, je revins doucement à moi, comme réveillée d'un long et profond sommeil sans rêve. Mon esprit était encore engourdi, mais je finis par me décider à ouvrir les yeux. Je fus aussitôt éblouie par une lumière blanche et intense.<em>

-Mh…_ Murmurais-je faiblement en essayant de me redresser. _

-Restez assis, Monsieur Sutcliff.

_Je ne pensai même pas à reprendre le docteur qui se tenait devant moi en lui faisant remarquer que c'était « Miss », et non « Monsieur Sutcliff » comme je l'aurais fait habituellement. J'étais bien trop occupée à tenter de me souvenir des évènements passés. Comment étais-je arrivée dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital ? Avais-je perdu connaissance ? _

_Sans crier gare, une douleur fulgurante me traversa l'épaule gauche, et je réalisai avec horreur que cette dernière était sérieusement blessée. Le sang écarlate qui coulait de ma plaie disgracieuse eut l'effet d'une claque. Soudain, tout me revint…. Will… C'était Will qui m'avait blessée en pensant combattre Sebas-Chan. _

_J'avais été blessée par une Death Scythe ! _

_Sans me soucier de ce que venait de me dire le docteur, je me redressai vivement, paniquée. Une seule chose me préoccupait l'esprit : _

-Mon bébé ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

_Tous les Shinigami-médecins présents dans la pièce se retournèrent vers moi, alertés par ce que je venais de probablement hurler dans mon affolement. _

_L'un d'entre eux se rapprocha de moi, un air réconfortant au visage. _

-Oui. Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes seulement touché à l'épaule.

_Un large sourire étira mes lèvres. Quel soulagement ! Si je l'avais perdu, je ne pense pas que je m'en serais remise. La peur passée, autre chose me vint en tête. _

-Et Will ? _Demandais-je en plissant les sourcils. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il se battait avec Sebby… Il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit blessé… je sais, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour lui. Il était une ordure de la pire espèce qui, après m'avoir abandonnée, ne s'était pas privé de me frapper et même de me blesser presque mortellement. Mais curieusement, je continuais de me soucier de lui. Je sais, c'est idiot. Mais c'est ainsi. L'amour ne s'explique pas . _

_Le médecin m'observa avec… anxiété ? Je n'arrivais pas bien à voir sans mes lunettes que je n'avais toujours pas remises sur mon nez. _

_-_Monsieur Spears va bien.

-Parfait,_ répondis-je en souriant sincèrement. _C'est lui qui m'a ramenée ici je suppose ? _Aww, la simple pensée d'avoir été prise dans les bras musclés de mon Willy me faisait frémir de bonheur. S'il m'avait effectivement portée dans cet hôpital, c'est qu'il se souciait de moi et de mon… non, NOTRE enfant !_

-En vérité, non, répondit-il. Je crains que Monsieur Spears soit seulement responsable de votre blessure.

_A ces mots, j'eus l'impression que le monde entier venait de s'écrouler. _

_-_ Il est venu pendant que vous étiez inconscient, _reprit-il sur un ton plus doux,_ afin de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il me demande de vous transmettre ses excu-

-J'en ai rien à faire, _répliquais-je avec colère. Mhf ! Me blesser, mettre en jeu la vie de notre enfant, ne pas me porter lui-même à l'hôpital, et au final ne même pas avoir le courage de venir s'excuser en personne ? Mais pourquoi perdais-je encore mon temps avec ce type ? _

_Le docteur sembla désolé pour moi. Pff, comme si j'avais besoin de sa pitié. Il savait qui j'étais ? _

-Si William ne m'a pas portée lui-même ici_, repris-je, non sans une certaine amertume_, dans ce cas qui…

_Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être Sebas-Chan, il n'aurait pas eu le droit d'entrer. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait une telle chose de son propre chef. Mais alors… Mis à part Will et Sebby, qui avait bien pu voler à me secours ? _

_A peine eu-je pensé cela qu'un homme vint à mon chevet, un large sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. Il s'agissait de David Lasseter, un Faucheur aux incroyables cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux magnifiquement verts et chaleureux. En plus d'être presque aussi beau que Will, il était également très puissant et était de taille à rivaliser contre moi. Nous avions souvent fait équipe ensemble par le passé, et depuis étions restés en bons termes. Il est la seule personne avec Undertaker à s'adresser à moi comme à une femme, et je pense pouvoir le considérer comme un très bon ami. _

_Il me prit la main, son sourire toujours présent sur ses jolies lèvres. _

-Grell… Comment tu te sens ?

_Malgré moi, je répondis à son sourire. C'était le genre de personne qui pouvait mettre de bonne humeur n'importe qui d'un simple regard. _

-Ca va…_répondis-je en haussant les épaules. _J'ai eu de la chance.

-Oh, je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois mise dans un tel état… Quelle idée tu as eu de te battre avec un démon alors que tu es enceinte ?

_Mes sourcils se froncèrent. _

-Tu es au courant ?

_Il rit doucement. Son rire était aussi chaud que son regard, et quelque part, je me senti étrangement bien. _

-Bien sûr, dit-il. Spears a été obligé d'avertir les médecins que tu attendais un enfant, qui m'en ont informé à leur tour. Cela m'a un peu étonné au début mais bon, rien n'est impossible pour nous qui sommes presque des Dieux. (il rit de nouveau) Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi, Grell…

_Sur ces mots, il replaça tendrement l'une de mes mèches écarlates derrière mon oreille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Me sentir autant aimée par un si bel homme ne pouvait me laisser de marbre. _

-C'est Monsieur Lasseter qui vous a amené ici, _s'expliqua le médecin que je n'avais même pas vu approcher, subjuguée par le regard de David. _

_Il continuait de me sourire, tout en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. La sensation était vraiment agréable…_

-C'est… C'est très gentil, merci David, _bredouillais-je en m'empourprant d'avantage. _

_Cet homme était vraiment parfait. Gentil, aimable, aimant, chaleureux… Tout ce qu'une femme attendait d'un homme. _

_Tout ce que n'était pas Will…_

* * *

><p>William se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la petite chambre d'hôpital de Grell, en observant discrètement la scène qui se tenait devant lui d'un œil impassible. Bien, Sutcliff semblait ne pas être insensible aux charmes de ce Lasseter.<p>

Il ne prêta aucune attention à la vague de jalousie qui commençait à se rependre dans tout son être. Il préférait se féliciter intérieurement du fait que son plan ait fonctionné.

Il soupira. Bon… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'éclipser à présent. Il avait réussi à trouver un homme bien à Grell qui l'oublierait vite, bien que lui, ne pourrait sûrement jamais tourner la page.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Il décida donc de regagner son appartement et de commencer à remplir ses dossiers en retard. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse tourner définitivement le dos à Grell, les yeux de ce dernier croisèrent les siens. Les deux Shinigamis restèrent ainsi connectés durant un court instant, sans que ni les médecins, ni Lasseter, qui tenait Grell dans ses bras mais qui était de dos à Will, ne le remarque. Perturbé, l'impassible Faucheur finit par redresser froidement ses lunettes, puis quitta l'hôpital, sans se douter que Grell, bien qu'enlaçant David, continuait de le dévorer des yeux…

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, William fut interrompu dans son travail par la présence de Lasseter, venu lui annoncer que Grell était entièrement rétabli. Will était évidemment au courant, puisqu'il s'était servi de ses relations afin de rester discrètement informé de l'état de santé de Grell, et accessoirement de son enfant.<p>

-Je suis aussi venu vous dire qu'elle prend officiellement son congé maternité, ajouta l'opticien.

-Très bien, répondit William sans même décoller ses yeux du document qu'il était en train de remplir, mais cela ne le dispense pas de me rendre à temps ses rapports que je lui ferai parvenir par pigeon voyageur.

-Vous pouvez aussi bien me les donner, vous savez, répondit-il timidement. Grell et moi nous.. nous voyons souvent… de plus, elle.. hum… n'habite plus chez elle, finit-il en se dandinant. Vous comprenez, elle dit qu'elle a besoin d'un homme pour l'assister et-

-Suffit, j'en ai assez entendu.

La jalousie lui faisait si mal que Will avait l'impression d'être dévoré de l'intérieur. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. _Il _avait choisi de se tenir à l'écart de Sutcliff. Il lui tendit les dossiers de son collègue avec une froideur exagérée, même pour lui.

David accepta les documents en bredouillant un « Merci Monsieur ». Il s'apprêtait à retourner travailler lorsque Will l'intercepta.

-Vous me ferez des heures supplémentaires ce soir, Lasseter.

L'homme se retourna, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

-J'aurai vraiment aimé vous dépanner en travaillant un peu plus longtemps, Monsieur (Et Will savait qu'il disait la vérité. Vraiment, cet homme était tellement aimable qu'il faisait des heures supplémentaires avec plaisir ! ) Mais… Je devais emmener Grell au restaurant…

Will redressa ses lunettes

-Je comprends. Dans ce cas, vous êtes libre.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non.

Lasseter se força à rire à la… « Plaisanterie » de Will. Ce dernier prenait d'ailleurs, au fond de lui, un malin plaisir à torturer son interlocuteur. Vraiment, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il détestait cet homme si parfait. Ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose qui montrerait que l'attitude de Will l'agaçait au lieu de continuer de sourire de manière si… bienveillante ! C'était insupportable !

-Pourquoi dois-je faire des heures supplémentaires, au fait ? Finit-il par demander.

-… Pour non-respect du règlement. Vous enfreignez en permanence la règle numéro 5 en souriant de cette manière niaise.

David plaça sa main sur son menton, comme pour réfléchir.

-Ah oui, la règle qui nous interdit de sourire, si je me souviens bien des paroles de l'hymne de l'entreprise…. Mais tout le monde enfreint cette règle ! Je trouve un peu étrange d'être seulement puni à cause de cela. (il lui sourit davantage, toujours aussi chaleureusement.)Mais je ne peux que vous obéir, Monsieur ! Vous êtes si professionnel, mon irrespect du règlement est à coup sûr la seule cause de ma punition !

-Oui, en effet, trancha-t-il en tripotant nerveusement la branche de sa monture. Si son interlocuteur n'avait pas été pas David- je-suis-l' homme-le-plus-gentil-de-l 'univers-Lasseter, Will aurait été persuadé qu'il était en train de sous-entendre que ses sentiments étaient entrés en cause dans sa punition. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être le cas avec cette recrue.

-Je… je peux retourner travailler ? Questionna David lorsqu'il remarqua que William n'était pas enclin à reprendre la parole.

-Evidemment. Je me demande même ce que vous faites encore ici, rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

David hocha nerveusement la tête puis sorti rapidement du bureau, peu désireux de subir davantage les foudres de Will.

Une fois son collègue parti, le Faucheur aux cheveux sombres soupira avec amertume.

… Vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme. ..

Au fil des semaines, puis des mois, la rancœur de William ne fit que s'accentuer. Il se sentait à la fois en colère et… profondément déprimé.

Son travail en avait d'ailleurs pâti. Bien qu'il soit resté un très bon employé, ses collègues ainsi que son supérieur n'avaient pu que remarquer sa petite baisse de régime. Il ne rendait plus ses dossiers la veille pour le lendemain, mais seulement un jour avant la fin du délai imposé. Un petit désordre inhabituel s'était installé sur son bureau, n'ayant plus le courage de le ranger de manière irréprochable tous les soirs.

Il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de rien.

Ou plutôt, si, il avait envie d'une chose.

Grell.

Et c'était cette envie d'être à ses côtés tout en sachant qu'une telle chose était désormais impossible qui le rendait malade. Il n'avait aucun regret. Après tout, il avait voulu prendre ses distances avec son flamboyant employé. Et William ne regrettait jamais ces choix.

… Mais ça n'allégeait en rien sa peine.

D'autant plus que, pour une obscure raison, Lasseter venait pratiquement tous les jours dans son bureau lui donner des nouvelles de Grell et de sa grossesse. William lui avait fait plusieurs fois remarquer que cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais l'opticien continuait de l'ignorer. Vraiment, il avait même commencé à lui montrer des photographies de lui et Grell !

Il avait eu droit à « Lasseter et Sutcliff au restaurant ».

« Lasseter et Sutcliff au cinéma. »

« Lasseter et Sutcliff se baladent au parc. »

« Lasseter et Sutcliff partagent une barbe à papa ».

Etc…

Et chacune de ses photographies était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de pierre de Will.

De plus… voir le ventre de Grell s'élargir d'image en image l'attristait davantage.

Il repensa alors à ce qu'il avait ressenti le jour où il avait cru perdre son enfant, lorsque Sutcliff lui avait annoncé qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'il devienne celui de Michaelis.

A ce moment, il avait réellement considéré ce bébé comme le sien. Et il avait l'impression de ressentir la même chose en regardant les photos.

…

Il ferma les yeux. Absurde. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être père.

Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Ses parents étaient morts jeunes, et il avait été adopté par une femme célibataire à l'âge de huit ans. Il n'avait donc jamais réellement eu de figure paternelle, endossant lui-même extrêmement tôt le rôle de chef de famille, étant le seul garçon à la maison.

Sutcliff avait été la personne la plus proche d'un enfant qu'il n'ait jamais côtoyé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'occuper d'un nouveau-né, et apprendre à être père lui prendrait trop de temps.

Or, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il jeta avec frustration les photos qui reposaient jusque-là sur une pile de dossiers à la poubelle, puis s'assit devant son bureau en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

Ca suffit. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre ainsi.

Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains…

Et aller voir Grell.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux anonymes ! <strong>

**Pamplemousse to DEATH : Huhu ~ Espèce d'anonyme ! Je ne sais absolument pas comment Ron se conduit avec Will, alors j'ai improvisé, je trouvais ça drôle, contente que ça t'ai plu ! .. Hm, je pense que tu en sais quelque chose, Will est très amusant à faire agir XD. La scène de combat était à la fois drôle et angoissante à écrire ! je voulais qu'elle soit PARFAITE donc j'ai pas arrêté de la réécrire. XD Merci encore pour les corrections et les conseils, je t'aime ! **

**Magikalie : ... Alors déjà, Ron te remercie infiniment, car c'est en grosse partie grace à toi qu'il a pu obtenir son parfait rendez-vous ! La fille lui a même proposé de passer la nuit avec lui mais le petit et innocent Ronnie a pris peur... En tous cas, tu as gagné le droit d'être sa cavalière lors de sa prochaine fête ^w^ . William tient à ajouter qu'il n'est pas un "gros boulet" et que, de ce fait, il n'aime pas être traité de "gros boulet" . En effet, Monsieur Spears me fait dire qu'il n'a tout simplement pas fait exprès de frapper son collègue et que tout le monde a droit à l'erreur, que ça ne change rien en fait qu'il soit supérieur au monde entier U.U. Il dit aussi qu'il a déjà passé trop de temps dans un cirque et que ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui si tu n'es pas sensible à son humour subtile. Au passage, il veut absolument clarifier quelque chose : il n'a JAMAIS demandé à recevoir un livre de blagues, c'était un cadeau de ma part payé par les reviews qu'il a, manifestement, tellement adoré qu'il l'a jeté... Willy est méchant, il faut le détester ! Undertaker est très content d'avoir une aussi grande fan, il trouve ça très drôle XD. Et évidemment, il va revenir ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews en tous cas ! Bisous ! **

**Les reviews rajouterons des heures supllémentaires non rémunérées à David Lasseter. (Il ne faudrait pas qu'il passe trop de temps avec Grell, n'est-ce pas ? XD )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à Tous ! ^^ Je tiens à dire que grace à vous, David a eu beaaaaaauuuuuucoup d'heures supplémentaires NON rémunérées ~ Mais il le mérite, pas vrai è.é **

* * *

><p>Sans vraiment savoir ce qui le poussait à faire une telle chose, William se retrouva rapidement devant l'immeuble dans lequel vivait David Lasseter, et, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, dans lequel vivait également Grell depuis que lui et l'opticien se fréquentaient. Il sentit la jalousie l'envahir de nouveau à cette pensée et replaça ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux pour se calmer. Il observa froidement la fenêtre de l'appartement de Lasseter, dont les volets étaient fermés. Il en fut étonné : bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Shinigami insupportablement niais soit chez lui – après tout, il avait eu droit à tellement d'heures supplémentaires non rémunérées ces temps-ci que cela aurait été surprenant qu'il ait même le temps de rentrer chez lui – en revanche, l'absence évidente de Grell était inattendue. Ou pouvait-il être…<p>

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une voix claire et chaleureuse qui le mit automatiquement de mauvaise humeur.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Spears…

William se retourna et ce fut sans surprise qu'il se retrouva face à face avec l'homme qu'il haïssait tant.

-Lasseter, dit-il froidement, n'avez-vous donc pas de travail, ce soir ?

David sourit gentiment.

-Vous étiez tellement désireux de me donner toujours plus d'heures supplémentaires que vous n'avez pas réalisé que je n'avais plus rien à faire. J'ai effectué tout ce qu'un Shinigami-Opticien est en mesure de faire au sein de l'entreprise…

Will laissa échapper un « Mh » méprisant. Il était hors de question d'admettre son erreur.

-Donc … reprit aimablement David. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à lui parler ?

Le Shinigami brun haussa un sourcil.

-Parler à qui ?

-Et bien, à Grell ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous seriez là, sinon…

Il redressa sèchement ses lunettes.

-En effet. Je dois m'entretenir avec Sutcliff sur des choses qui ne vous concernent pas. (il leva les yeux vers les volets fermés de l'appartement) Mais je constate qu'il est absent…

A la grande surprise de William, Lasseter éclata de rire.

-Hahahaha ! Rit-il en se rapprochant de William. Vous savez, Monsieur Spears, Grell n'est jamais venue chez moi !

Le sourcil de Will tiqua.

-Je vous demande pardon ? N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit que…

-J'ai effectivement dit que Grell n'habitait plus chez elle car elle avait besoin d'un homme. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle vivait avec moi…

William, bien qu'extrêmement agacé par l'attitude de Lasseter, n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de le détailler d'un œil sévère en redressant ses lunettes.

-Vous l'avez fortement suggéré.

-Oui, je.. (il plissa les sourcils) je m'en excuse, Monsieur, mais Grell me l'avait demandé.

Cette fois-ci, Will ne parvint pas à dissimuler son étonnement. Il demeura interdit, observant son interlocuteur avec attention. Déstabilisé par le silence de William, Lasseter décida de poursuivre son récit.

-Excusez-nous, Monsieur…. Grell voulait absolument que vous croyiez que nous étions ensembles, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non… (il sourit) Elle m'a fait cette moue irrésistible en me regardant de ses sublimes yeux verts…. Vous voyez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

William ne répondit mot. Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait lui-même tant de fois plié devant ces magnifiques yeux émeraude…

-Mh, finit-il par cracher. Si je comprends bien, vous et Sutcliff m'avez mené en bateau…

Lasseter acquiesça honteusement, et Will ne sut dire s'il était furieux d'avoir été ainsi manipulé, ou bien fou de joie de savoir que Grell et Lasseter n'avaient en vérité jamais été ensembles.

-Vraiment… Puis-je savoir où Sutcliff se trouve, dans ce cas ?

-Oh, oui bien sûr ! Sourit-il. Elle est chez Monsieur Undertaker. Je viens juste de l'y raccompagner, en vérité.

-Chez Monsieur Undertaker, répéta-t-il en tentant de conserver son calme. ( Vraiment, le Shinigami légendaire s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il hébergeait Grell !) Bien.

Il ne perdit pas son temps en remerciements et tourna sèchement les talons, bien décidé à rendre une petite visite à son aîné.

-Je suis heureux pour vous, s'exclama Lasseter alors que Will lui faisait dos.

Ce dernier redressa ses lunettes sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers l'autre homme.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin pris conscience de l'importance que représentait Grell dans votre vie… Je dois vous avouez que lorsqu'elle me disait que vous l'aimiez, je doutais un peu, mais lorsque vous êtes venu dans mon bureau me demander de me faire passer pour son sauveur, j'ai compris qu'elle avait raison.

Will ferma les yeux, contrarié. Ses sentiments étaient-ils donc si évidents ? Il avait honte de lui-même. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier le pointait du doigt en lui chantant « tu l'aimes ! tu l'aimes », et qu'il était encore la seule personne à le nier.

Il soupira, puis sans adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Lasseter, s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était là, droit et figé, à observer sans vraiment l'observer la devanture de la boutique de pompes funèbres de son aîné. Les lettres vieillies qui formaient le mot « Undertaker » valsaient devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne les lises. Son esprit était ailleurs. Grell était à l'intérieur de cette boutique. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il voulait le voir, mais pour quelle raison ?

Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et agrippa fermement la branche de ses lunettes. Sa main gantée de noire était fermement crispée sur sa monture foncée. L'objet était devenu comme une ancre qui le reliait au monde réel. Sans elles, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait rien contrôler une fois devant Grell.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration, puis, de cette démarche droite et assurée qui lui était propre, il vint frapper à la porte du Shinigami retraité. Il attendit patiemment que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Serait-ce Undertaker ou Sutcliff ? Cette angoisse était insupportable !

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la porte du sinistre magasin s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant. Ce bruit dérangeant fut suivi du rire inimitable de Undertaker.

-He he he he… William…. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais… he he he….

William murmura un bref « Bonsoir Monsieur » en s'inclinant rapidement, puis entra dans la boutique.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Lasseter, Sutcliff serait ici, annonça-t-il en inspectant les lieus, peut-être dans le but de trouver Grell.

Undertaker gloussa de nouveau, puis alla s'assoir sur l'un de ses cercueils.

-Effectivement… dit-il d'une voix traînante et amusée. Après que tu aies dit ne plus vouloir d'elle, elle se sentait trop déprimée pour rester seule… he he he il était naturel pour moi de l'accueillir…

William soupira. Savoir que Grell avait passé les derniers mois sous la protection de Undertaker le soulageait, quelque part. Il savait que le Faucheur retraité avait su prendre soin de Sutcliff tout en le respectant. Et plus que tout, il était… _heureux_ de savoir que son collègue n'avait réellement jamais vécu avec Lasseter.

-William ? Veux-tu bien me suivre ?

Il réorienta son attention vers Undertaker qui lui souriait, debout devant une petite porte située au fond de la pièce. William marcha vers lui, puis franchit froidement la porte que lui tenait gentiment l'autre Shinigami.

Il arriva alors dans une salle étonnement vaste comparée à la pièce dans laquelle il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle était extrêmement sombre, et seul un mince rayon de Lune parvenait à s'infiltrer à travers un petit orifice dans le mur. Un très grand cercueil, ressemblant plus volontiers à un lit deux places, trônait au centre de la salle, ce qui amena William à penser qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre du fossoyeur. Malgré l'obscurité, il parvenait à distinguer une forme sur le lit. Il s'en rapprocha doucement.

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler lorsqu'il reconnut les traits fins de Grell, endormi sur la couette, et serrant un oreiller contre son corps. Sa beauté semblait accentuée par le rayon lunaire qui venait caresser son visage détendu.

William déglutit à mesure que ses yeux s'orientaient doucement vers le ventre à présent très arrondi de Grell. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le corps de son collègue ai tant changé en l'espace de quelques mois. Il avait réellement l'impression de faire face à une femme, malgré son absence de poitrine.

Il resta immobile, droit comme un i, à observer Sutcliff dormir paisiblement. Il n'osait faire le moindre mouvement de peur de le déranger.

C'est alors que des petits gémissements étouffés s'échappèrent des lèvres de Grell…

-Mmmh… W… Wi…

Il serra davantage son oreiller contre lui, tandis qu'un sourire sincère et heureux illuminait son visage.

-Wi..lliam…

A ces mots, Le Shinigami brun se senti comme fondre de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'entendre son propre nom. De plus, Grell continuait de le répéter inlassablement dans son sommeil. Et toujours cette passion qui semblait émaner de lui…

William ne put résister à l'envie de s'assoir auprès de lui sur le lit. Il continua de le fixer de son regard intense et pénétrant, et d'une main hésitante, il commença à caresser doucement le sommet du crâne de sa princesse écarlate. Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit suite à ce doux contact, et le cœur de pierre de Will cognait de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine.

Puis le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres remarqua que la main gauche de Grell était délicatement posée sur son ventre. Sa propre main vint automatiquement et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire se lover contre la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, et Will pouvait sentir la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Grell s'infiltrer à travers son gant noir. Il sentit le Faucheur endormi frémir sous ce contact. William fit alors lentement glisser la paume de sa main sur le ventre de Sutcliff, et réalisa non sans un soupçon d'émotion bien dissimulée qu'il n'avait jamais touché le ventre d'une « femme » enceinte auparavant.

C'est à ce moment ci que le monde de William T. Spears bascula. Lorsqu'il senti… le petit être bouger à travers la peau de Grell. Son masque de froideur tomba aussitôt, et un léger sourire incontrôlé déforma ses lèvres.

-Tu souris car tu l'aimes… he he he…

A l'entente de ce rire sinistre, Will se recomposa un visage impassible. Il avait presque oublié la présence de Undertaker.

-Absolument pas, trancha-t-il en redressant ses lunettes et en s'écartant de Grell.

Le sourire du Shinigami aux cheveux argentés s'élargit.

-William, qui crois-tu tromper ? Elle représente tout pour toi… (il se rapprocha de lui en glissant un doigt orné d'un ongle long et noir sur sa joue) Elle est ton univers tout entier… Tu peux toujours essayer de le cacher mais je peux très bien le voir en toi… he he he… Tu ne peux plus le dissimuler… (il tira sur la cravate de William, le forçant ainsi à regarder Grell ). Je sais ce que tu ressens… et à qui tu penses constamment… he he he…

Le Faucheur brun serra les dents, agacé d'être si facilement mis à nu. Il se leva et se dégagea furieusement aussi bien de Grell que de son aîné.

-Hors de question que je rentre dans votre petit jeu, dit-il sèchement en croisant les bras. J'ai déjà été clair là-dessus. Il n'y a aucune chance, aucun moyen que je ressente quelque chose envers lui.

Undertaker rit de plus belle.

-Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu soupires en pensant à elle, pourquoi le nier ?

William lança un regard sombre à l'autre Shinigami. Avec tout lui respect qu'il lui devait, il commençait à profondément l'agacer.

En tous cas, il pouvait toujours courir pour lui faire avouer qu'il était…

…

_Amoureux. _

Car il ne l'avouerait jamais.

…

Du moins pas à haute voix.

Vraiment… depuis quand était-il devenu si mièvre ? Tout ceci faisait tellement… _cliché_…

-Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas cessé de penser à toi, poursuit Undertaker à présent assis sur le lit en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Grell.

-Mh. Il pensait à moi en sortant s'amuser avec Lasseter.

-He he he… j'ai toujours su que tu étais un homme jaloux, William. Grell ainsi que ce petit David également. C'est pourquoi la jeune Lady a tenu à ce qu'ils se fréquentent. He he… Astucieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous jure… maugréât-il, furieux d'être tombé dans le piège qui lui paraissait à présent évident de Grell.

Undertaker et William restèrent silencieux durant quelques instants. L'un était très amusé par la situation, tandis que l'autre contenait sa rage en tripotant ses lunettes. Le calme fut brisé lorsque Grell bougeât dans son sommeil. Cette fois-ci, son sourire heureux avait définitivement quitté son visage, qui ne reflétait à présent qu'une expression de profonde tristesse. Une fine larme roulait lentement le long de sa joue, alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur son oreiller, presque en position fœtale.

-W… Will…

Les sourcils de William se plissèrent en même temps que ses pas le guidèrent tout naturellement auprès de Grell. Cette souffrance dans la voix du Faucheur Rouge était insupportable.

-Re…reviens… continuait de gémir Grell. Will….

Le cœur de Will battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Son univers ainsi que tous ses principes, toutes ses règles, semblaient s'effondrer autour de lui. A ce moment-là, le Dieu de la Mort meurtri était la seule chose au monde qui existait à ses yeux. Il ne remarqua même pas Undertaker lui murmurer un « Je vous laisse » enjoué alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il avait envie de crier à Grell qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas parti et qu'il ne partirait jamais. Il voulait lui promettre de ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Lui promettre d'élever leur enfant ensemble, car même si la perspective d'être père l'angoissait toujours, il savait à présent qu'il voulait de ce bébé. Il en fut convaincu au moment où il l'avait senti bouger. Cette petite chose était le fruit de leur union, de… _leur amour_, et non d'un acte impulsif comme il s'en était persuadé et comme il l'avait craché à Grell. C'était à lui de s'en occuper. Pas à Michaelis. Pas à Lasseter.

A lui.

Tout en conservant son air impassible, il essuya les larmes de Grell avec son pouce, en lui caressant les joues au passage. Il prit alors délicatement le visage de l'autre Shinigami entre ses mains, puis doucement, tout doucement, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes…

Il sentit le corps de Grell se détendre. La peine s'effaça de son visage, remplacée par une expression d'intense sérénité. William continua de l'embrasser, d'abord sur le front, la joue, puis le long de son coup pour enfin le soulever dans ses bras. Il plaça précautionneusement la tête de son collègue endormi contre son torse afin qu'elle ne se balance pas dans le vide, puis sortit d'un pas impérial de la chambre…

* * *

><p>Grell immergeât lentement de son sommeil. Il avait une nouvelle fois rêvé de William… Comme toutes les nuits depuis leur séparation. Il ne le supportait plus. Il continuait d'espérer le retour de son homme, mais il commençait sincèrement à perdre espoir…<p>

Il ouvrit alors doucement les yeux en s'étirant. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il… qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre de Undertaker. Il se redressa rapidement en position assise et regarda autour de lui. Les lieux ressemblaient beaucoup à sa propre chambre, ce qui le poussa à croire qu'il se trouvait dans un logement de fonction pour Shinigami. Cependant, la chambre était bien trop sobre pour être la sienne : les murs étaient blancs et nus, les draps dans lesquels il avait apparemment passé la nuit étaient d'un noir intense, et la pièce contenait seulement le nécessaire, à savoir un lit, une table de nuit et une penderie. Il avait l'étrange conviction d'être déjà venu ici, mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quand et en quelles circonstances.

Paniqué, il commença à croire qu'il avait été enlevé. Ooh, il voyait la scène d'ici. L'affreux kidnappeur avait dû entrer par effraction dans la boutique de Undertaker, et malgré le combat qu'avait dû mener son aîné pour le protéger, son ravisseur avait dû être plus fort et avait fini par le ramener chez lui dans le but de le tuer ou de le violer, ou pire d'en faire son esclave…

Et bien, il allait voir, ce kidnappeur ! On ne s'attaquait pas comme ça à Grell Sutcliff ! Il allait le combattre, et s'il s'avérait que son ravisseur était plus puissant que lui et parvenait à le dominer, alors il pourrait peut-être passer le reste de sa vie avec lui ? Après tout, il avait mortellement envie d'un homme, et si son tendre Will continuait de se faire désirer, il allait devoir se trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Or David avait beau être très gentil, Grell ne voulait pas d'un homme aussi tendre. Il était parfait comme ami, mais la Lady écarlate aimait ses hommes avec une grande force de caractère et une certaine brutalité…

Un large sourire sadique aux lèvres, il se leva du lit, matérialisa sa tronçonneuse puis parti à la recherche de son ravisseur, afin de se confronter à un combat passionné avec lui…

Il se dirigea à pas de loups vers la cuisine, là où il avait entendu du bruit. La porte était ouverte, et il vit alors un homme brun, de dos, en train de… cuisiner ? Oh peu importe, les kidnappeurs avaient bien le droit d'avoir leurs hobbies après tout.

-Huhuhu… gloussa-t-il en faisant vrombir sa Faux, ne bouge plus, _darling_, ou bien ton sang teintera bientôt ta jolie petite cuisine ~…. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me kidnapper sans en payer les conséquen…

Les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge alors que l'homme se retournait doucement vers lui. Ces lunettes noires… ce regard glacial… cette expression stoïque… impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être…

-.. Will … ?

Grell et William se fixèrent silencieusement, tous deux comme figés par le regard de l'autre. Le temps sembla se suspendre. La Death Scythe du Shinigami Rouge s'abaissa doucement, alors que son visage aux traits fins et féminin se tintait d'un léger rouge. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler, en même temps qu'un agréable frisson parcourait son corps.

-Bonjour, Sutcliff, dit calmement William, comme si le fait de voir Grell, en chemise de nuit dans sa cuisine était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Que voulez-vous pour votre petit déjeun-

-TU RIGOLES LA ? Hurla-t-il alors que son interlocuteur conservait son attitude impassible habituelle. TU ME LAISSE SANS NOUVELLES PENDANT QUATRE MOIS, TU ME KIDNAPPES DANS MON SOMMEIL POUR ME RAMENER DE FORCE CHEZ TOI, ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A ME DIRE ?

-… Si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas faim, déclara-t-il tranquillement en redressant ses lunettes.

Grell était au comble de la fureur. Cet homme le mettait hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi stoïque ? Avait-il réellement un cœur de pierre ? Il montra les dents, puis brandit de nouveau sa tronçonneuse. Le désir de faire payer ces mois de souffrance à Will avait pris le dessus sur sa joie de le revoir.

-Tu m'as amenée ici dans le but de me rejeter de nouveau je suppose ? C'est un nouveau jeu, c'est ça ? Me donner de faux espoirs en me faisant passer la nuit ici et en me servant un bon petit déjeuner, puis me demander de quitter les lieus et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Sa voix, bien que contrôlée, reflétait tout de même une certaine peine. La perspective de se faire de nouveau jeter par Will effrayait bien trop Grell. De plus, sûrement à cause de son état, ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, et la moindre de ses émotions s'en trouvait exacerbée.

William posa alors la tasse de café qu'il était en train de boire sur la table qui trônait au centre de la petite cuisine.

-Non.

Peu satisfait par la réponse courte de son interlocuteur, Grell laissa échapper un soupir méprisant avant d'attaquer Will avec sa tronçonneuse, de manière à le faire reculer sans pour autant le blesser.

-Mhf, fit-il sarcastiquement afin de dissimuler sa souffrance. D'ailleurs qui me dit que tu n'as pas déjà profité de moi cette nuit, mh ? Après tout, bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, ton corps semble pouvoir assez difficilement me résister, non ?

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire réagir William. Son sourcil tiqua, et son visage prit enfin une expression.

-Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose et vous le savez parfaitement. Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites.

Les dents pointues de Grell se serrèrent alors qu'il chargeait de nouveau Will. Cette fois-ci, il n'utilisa pas sa faux, il ne fit que donner un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de son vis-à-vis, ce qui le projeta contre le mur de la cuisine.

-Ca, cracha Grell en plaquant le corps de Will contre le mur, son visage à quelques millimètres seulement du sien, c'était pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir…

Ses yeux émeraude, embués de larmes, fixaient obstinément le regard froid de William. Puis sans prévenir, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son homme. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cette sensation qu'il avait tant recherchée depuis près de cinq mois. Il enroula ses bras fins autour du cou de Will et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en poussant des petits gémissements étouffés. Au début, il sentit son supérieur tenter de se dégager, ce qui l'excita davantage. Puis à sa grande surprise, une paire de bras puissants et virils vinrent progressivement le prendre par la taille. Ces bras le serrèrent, l'emprisonnèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire le moindre mouvement, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il pouvait sentir toute la force de son amant à travers ce baiser. Aussi puissant Grell soit-il, être dans les bras de Will lui donnait toujours cette impression de vulnérabilité qu'il aimait tant. Il était entièrement soumis à ces bras dominateurs, et c'était ce qui lui avait plu en premier chez William. Le fait qu'il soit capable de… le dominer. De le protéger…

Il finit par mettre fin au baiser. Sa respiration était haletante, et ses joues plus rouges que jamais. Will en revanche ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbé.

-… Et ça… dit-il alors qu'une larme aussi pure et transparente que du cristal roulait le long de sa joue, c'est pour être revenu… (il se blottit contre son torse.) Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, Will.

Les battements de cœur accélérés que Grell parvenait à entendre à travers la poitrine de Will semblaient le bercer et le rassurer, comme le doux ronronnement d'un chat. C'était la preuve que malgré son apparence insondable, William éprouvait tout de même une certaine émotion. Il ne le laissait pas indifférent, et ça, cela le remplissait de joie.

-Vous êtes idiot, Sutcliff, finit par dire calmement le Shinigami brun. Je vous avais pourtant trouvé un époux et un père de famille exemplaire. Il est stupide de vous entêter à vouloir rester avec moi.

-… C'est toi qui est idiot… murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. Je me fiche que David soit le stéréotype de l'homme idéal… Will, tu es celui que j'aime et aux côté duquel je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Personne d'autre. Il n'y a que toi. (il le regarda dans les yeux) Rien que toi…

Le regard de Will sembla s'adoucir. Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression.

-Mh.

Sur ces mots très éloquents, William plaça un petit bisou sur le front de Grell, puis il se dégagea de lui et reprit la confection du petit déjeuner.

-Je pense que vous étiez énervé toute à l'heure. Je réitère ma question, que voulez-vous manger ?

Grell cligna des yeux en touchant la petite parcelle de peau sur laquelle William venait de poser ses lèvres. Il sourit tendrement, réalisant ce qu'impliquaient les propos et les actes de Will. Bien sûr, étant l'homme délicieusement froid qu'il était, jamais le Faucheur ne lui dirait clairement vouloir passer le restant de sa vie avec lui en élevant leur enfant. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait amené chez lui… qu'il ai semblé éprouver de la jalousie envers David… qu'il lui fasse son petit déjeuner ! Oh oui, Grell en était sûr à présent ! Et cette pensé le remplit de joie !

-TU M'AIMES ! S'écria-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras (de manière moins brutale que d'habitude afin de ne pas heurter son bébé. )

-…

-AH ! OH WILL ! Mmmh ~… ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que tes sentiments puissent te faire peur, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire, mais.. OH MY DEATH ! TU M'AIMES !

-Sutcliff, je ne pourrai jamais finir le petit déjeuner si vous me sautez ainsi sur le dos. Je vous jure… allez donc m'attendre au lit.

Grell gloussa en hochant la tête, puis se dirigea vers la chambre en chantonnant, ivre de bonheur.

-Au fait, Will, dit-il alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine. Je veux du bacon tartiné au chocolat, des fraises trempées dans du café et… des frites à la chantilly. Avec BEAUCOUP de sauce tomate.

Will le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? C'est ce que vous voulez, vous êtes sûr ?

-C'est ce que le bébé veut !

William redressa ses lunettes en soupirant alors que Sutcliff reprenait joyeusement le chemin de la chambre.

Vraiment… pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui….

* * *

><p><strong>Pamplemousse to DEATH anonyme : Mais... qui es-tu ? XD Oui, bien sûr, on sait tous que c'est très professionnel. Will veut professionnellement passer sa vie avec Grell. PRO-FE-SSIO-NELL-E-MENT. Il n'y a rien d'autre. C'est de l'amour professionnel. (Oui je le répète plusieurs fois pour qu'on soit bien fixés XD) David apprécie ses heures supplémentaires. Il dit qu'il les a méritées donc il les fait avec plaisir. T_T. Moi aussi j'aime bien faire Grell 3 Et j'aime quand tu fais mon Willy-darling 3 3 . Oh, Je n'y avait pas pensé en l'écrivant, mais c'est vrai que le côté "Je te met plus de travail juste parce que j'en ai le pouvoir et que je ne t'aime pas et en plus je me comporte en gros salaud sarcastique" fais un peu penser à Sevy 3 . C'était inconscient de ma part XD. <strong>

**Magikalie : Déjà, merci de prendre le temps d'autant m'écrire ! David a passé beaucoup de journées cloitré dans son bureau sans voir Grell à cause de toutes ses heures supplémentaires ! ... Bon, Willy me fais dire que cela lui est égal de ne pas être apprécié, que maintenant il a Grell (et moi 3 ) et cela lui suffit U.U (il n'aime quand même PAS DU TOUT être traité de "gros boulet", ou de "myope". Il a un nom qu'il apprécie, et donc il veut que tu te réfères à lui en tant que "Monsieur Spears. ". le grand William a parlé. ). Par contre, il ne comprend pas que quelqu'un puisse le trouver moins bien que ce, je cite "déchet de Michaelis". C'est une grande insulte et de ce fait, Will te donne des heures supplémentaires, même si tu ne travailles pas ppur lui XD. Sebastian rajoute qu'il ne veut en aucun cas soustraire Grell à Mr Spears, qu'il donnerait en fait n'importe quoi pour se debarrasser de la chose rouge. Méchant ! (Et si ! Sebby est magnifique ! Mmh ~ tant pis si tu l'aime pas ça en fait plus pour moiiiii 3 ) . Ronald est content que tu acceptes l'invitation ! Il est très doué pour organiser des fêtes, donc ça risque d'être MORTEL, je te conseille de bien dormir la veille, tu risques d'être fatiguée sinon XD. Et enfin, Undertaker est toujours aussi mort de rire de savoir qu'il suscite autant d'amour et d'admiration. Il te fera un beau cercueil le jour de ta mort 3. **

**Les reviews serviront à aider Will a préparer un bon petit déjeuner à Grell malgré ses gouts un peu étranges O_o **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos messages ~ Sans plus attendre, la suite ! **

* * *

><p>Grell s'écroula avec une joie non dissimulée sur le grand lit de William. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Dire qu'hier, à la même heure, il se morfondait dans un cercueil avec comme seule compagnie un vieux Shinigami-fossoyeur complètement fou…. Et aujourd'hui, il était là, dans la chambre de son grand amour ! Il gloussa suite à cette pensée et serra fortement son oreiller dans ses bras en poussant des petits cris aigus et enjoués. Il avait vraiment du mal à contenir son excitation. Si Undertaker ne lui avait pas recommandé d'essayer de rester au calme afin de ne pas heurter le bébé, il serait probablement entrain de sauter partout dans la petite chambre.<p>

Il se mit alors à rêver à sa vie future, qu'il partagerait donc avec son cher Will… Oh, il s'imaginait déjà dans une grande maison au toit fait de briques rouges, préparant un bain relaxant à William après une dure journée de labeur, et s'amusant à regarder pleins de petits Willy courir et faire des bêtises dans le jardin ! Mmh…. Il pouvait presque entendre les cloches du mariage !

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il vit William entrer dans la chambre, un plateau repas entre les mains. Son air stoïque, son regard glacial ainsi que sa démarche assurée le rendait d'autant plus désirable aux yeux de Grell.

Il plaça calmement le plateau sur le lit, à la droite de Grell, puis vint s'allonger près de lui, s'assurant tout de même de laisser une certaine distance eux. Grell s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose – un « bon appétit ma chérie » par exemple – mais William demeura silencieux. Il se contentait de le fixer avec une intensité qui le fit rougir. Bien que son visage restait de marbre, Grell pouvait lire une myriade d'émotions et de questions se bousculer dans ces yeux verts. Pourquoi Will ne lui disait pas tout simplement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur au lieu de l'observer de cette manière ? Gêné, Grell finit par baisser les yeux vers son petit déjeuner, conscient que le regard de William était toujours rivé sur lui.

Il commença doucement à manger… Il avait toujours détesté le sucré-salé, et pourtant, il avait mortellement envie de ce bacon au chocolat. Les hormones, sans doute… Il croqua joyeusement dans une frite recouverte de chantilly, sans se rendre compte que le sourcil droit de Will s'était légèrement plissé de dégoût.

-Ah, merci beaucoup, Willu ! Tu cuisines très bien, le remercia-t-il une fois son déjeuner englouti.

William ne répondit pas, se contentant de conserver son regard fixé sur Grell.

-Hum… finit par bredouiller Grell, rendu mal à l'aise par ce silence, il fait beau aujou-

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Sutcliff ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Grell, trop heureux de voir que son homme lui adressait enfin la parole.

-Mieux depuis que tu es à mes côtés…. Ronronna-t-il en adressant un regard langoureux à William.

-Mh, fit le Faucheur brun en redressant nerveusement ses lunettes. Je veux dire, par rapport à votre…(il sembla chercher ses mots.) _grossesse_…

-Oh, répondit Grell en caressant gentiment son ventre. Très bien… Undertaker a bien veillé sur nous deux !

-Bien.

-Par contre… (il jeta un coup d'œil au grand miroir accroché au mur en face du lit) Oh, je me sens si… GROSSE !

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Grell commença à pleurnicher, comme si le fait de voir son simple reflet dans ce large miroir avait fait remonter en lui toute la peine accumulée en plusieurs mois, effaçant momentanément sa joie d'avoir retrouvé Will.

-Buuu ! Geignit-il. Regarde-moi ! J'ai grossi de partout… du ventre, des bras, des jambes, des pieds, des cheveux… même de la poitrine !

-… Je ne suis pas d'accord sur le dernier point.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si Will lui avait dit cela pour le réconforter ou pour se moquer de lui, Grell continua tout simplement de se plaindre.

-Buuu !

-De plus, Sutcliff, étant donné que vous attendez de toute évidence un enfant, il est tout à fait normal de grossir du ventre. Le contraire serait alarmant.

Bien que Will n'avait fait que relever une évidence, Grell prit ses mots pour un grand signe de compassion et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

-Wiiiill ! Tu es siii gentil !

William soupira en redressant ses lunettes.

-Vraiment…. Vous étiez déjà suffisamment sujet aux sautes d'humeur auparavant…. Vous n'aviez absolument pas besoin de devenir davantage lunatique en tombant enceinte…

Grell répondit par un gloussement, puis daigna enfin lâcher Will qui commençait à étouffer sous les étreintes de « sa compagne » .

-Si vous arrêtiez de manger du bacon au chocolat, je pense que cela vous aiderait aussi à prendre moins de poids, finit William en toisant l'assiette de Grell.

- 'pas ma fauuute, se défendit-il en faisant la moue. Le bébé en réclame ! (il baissa ses yeux vers son ventre) Ce que j'ai hâte de le sentir enfin bouger !

Will fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais senti ?

Le Shinigami rouge hocha la tête.

-Non… Undertaker m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il dormait lorsque j'étais éveillée, et inversement. Nous ne sommes pas coordonnés.. se désola-t-il.

William toussota en redressant ses lunettes, comme s'il était… embarrassé ? Cela intrigua Grell qui, en plus de cent ans, n'avait JAMAIS vu Will embarrassé.

-Qu' y a-t-il, Willy ?

-Rien.

Son ton trop catégorique fit tiquer Grell qui trouvait que décidemment, le Dieu de la Mort lui cachait quelque chose. William, quant à lui, continuait de tripoter frénétiquement la branche de ses lunettes, pas vraiment enclin à avouer à Grell que lui, avait déjà senti le bébé bouger.

-Allez, Willy… minauda Grell en souriant malicieusement, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

-Non.

Sur-ce, il se leva brutalement et emporta le plateau repas dans la cuisine. Grell le suivit des yeux, l'observant avec une certaine gourmandise. Puis il s'écroula sur le lit en fredonnant la chanson douce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de chantonner à son enfant lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il avait entendu dire qu'il fallait faire écouter de la musique aux bébés, et ce même avant leur naissance. Or Grell voulait le meilleur pour le petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais chanté la moindre berceuse, mais heureusement, il en avait appris beaucoup à travers les différentes Lanternes Cinématiques des femmes qu'il avait fauchées.

Lui-même bercé par sa propre mélodie, il se mit de nouveau à rêvasser… il commença à imaginer la tête qu'allait avoir son enfant…. Ressemblerait-il à Will ? Serait-il le portrait craché de sa mère ? Ou un beau mélange des deux ? En tous cas, s'il prenait aussi bien le caractère de son père que de sa mère, il risquait d'hériter d'une personnalité assez intéressante… Huhu… bosseur le jour, coureur la nuit… Et serait-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Oh, cela importait peu. Bien sûr, Grell serait ravi de dorloter une mignonne petite rouquine aux yeux verts, mais il serait aussi très heureux de se battre gentiment avec un adorable brun aux yeux glacials…. Ou de se battre avec un rouquin aux yeux verts et de dorloter une brunette aux yeux glacials ? Ou encore de dorloter un brun aux yeux verts et de se battre avec une rousse aux yeux glacials ? Ou… Ah, il y avait tant de possibilités ! Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que leur enfant soit un Shinigami. Après tout, il arrivait parfois que deux Dieux de la Mort aient un enfant humain. Bien que cela soit extrêmement rare, il y avait toujours une chance que cela arrive, et de savoir que son fils ou sa fille mourrait bien avant lui lui faisait déjà monter les larmes aux yeux.

Extirpé de ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit William entrer à nouveau dans la pièce.

-Je pars au travail, Sutcliff. Tachez de ne pas faire exploser l'appartement en mon absence...

Grell écarquilla les yeux.

-Will… Tu veux dire que… Tu acceptes de me laisser vivre ici ?

Il redressa ses lunettes, sur la défensive.

-Je…(il toussota)Vous laisser rentrer seul chez vous, dans votre état, serait bien mal avisé de ma part, voilà tout…

Le sourire de Grell s'élargit.

-Doooonc tu veux bien que nous vivions ensemble ?

William prit une grande inspiration.

-…Oui.

Le visage du Faucheur rouge s'illumina.

-OH MERCI ! MERCI WILLY ! S'écria-t-il de son lit. YAAAAH JE SUIS SI HEUREUSE !

-Par contre…. Dit-il en agrippant la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir, je tiens à ce que vous restiez ici, et surtout… (il lança un regard menaçant à Grell ) Que vous ne receviez aucun homme.

-… Mais… je ne connais que des hommes…. Qui va me tenir compagnie lorsque tu seras au travail ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Et sans attendre la moindre protestation de la part de Grell, Will sortit de l'appartement en verrouillant la porte derrière lui…

* * *

><p>Grell fixa silencieusement la porte que venait de refermer Will durant ce qui lui paru une éternité, avant de grogner furieusement.<p>

-QUOI ? Explosa-t-il, Comment ose-t-il traiter une Lady ainsi ? (il lia tragiquement ses mains) Oooh je suis une princesse innocente prisonnière d'un gracieux tyran ! Ce vil Willy-darling… ! Ô nature, à quoi réservais-tu l'enfer, quand tu reléguas l'esprit d'un démon dans le paradis mortel d'un homme si exquis ? Oh, que la perfidie habite un si magnifique palais ! (il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et se mit à se tortiller) Mmmh… Et pourtant je ne puis m'empêcher d'aimer ce bourreau qui fait saigner mon cœur… (il plaça sa main sur son front de manière dramatique) Va William ! Va donc, je ne te hais point ! Laisse-moi, je n'en souffre pas, car un esprit amoureux ne connait point la solitude… ton image me hante, et suffit à me tenir compagnie….

Soupirant, il se félicita intérieurement de sa magnifique improvisation théâtrale en se promettant de se lancer dans une carrière d'actrice dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Puis il se retourna vers le côté du lit de Will en gémissant. Il y avait deux choses que Grell détestait dans le fait d'attendre un enfant : grossir, et surtout devoir rester au calme. Lui qui était si dynamique… Bon sang, il était enceinte, il n'était pas en congé maladie !

-Huuum….soupira-t-il mollement… Voyons, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de mes longues journées passées à attendre le retour de mon cher futur époux…

Il se redressa précautionneusement en position assise et posa son regard sur une petite étagère soutenant quelques livres qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Il s'y dirigea sans grand entrain et fit glisser son doigt le long des ouvrages. Il soupira de nouveau… Manifestement, Will et lui ne partageaient pas vraiment les mêmes gouts en matière de littérature… Se disant qu'il s'ennuierait davantage en lisant un de ces livres qu'en somnolant sur le lit, il tenta de trouver une autre source de distraction.

Il s'aventura alors dans la cuisine, propre et parfaitement rangée. Difficile d'imaginer que Will avait passé sa matinée à cuisiner, tant le plan de travail était irréprochable. Grell se dit alors qu'il pourrait peut-être remercier William de son hospitalité en lui cuisinant le dîner, comme le ferait n'importe quelle épouse. Seulement, non seulement le Shinigami Rouge ne connaissait pas les goûts de Will, mais en plus… il ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner. Habituellement, il mangeait dehors, se débrouillant parfois pour se faire inviter par une nouvelle recrue qui n'était pas encore au courant de son véritable sexe et qui était ravi d'emmener dîner la seule « Lady » du service.

Il partit à la recherche d'un livre de cuisine qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur les préférences culinaires de son supérieur en fouillant dans les placards et les tiroirs, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir fut un gros désordre.

Il pleurnicha en s'adossant contre la petite table, puis essaya de réfléchir. Voyons… William était un anglais dans toute sa splendeur. Il devait donc forcément aimer…

-Le fish and chips ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Sa bonne humeur s'envola instantanément lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il ne savait en aucune façon comment préparer un tel plat.

-Aaah si seulement David était lààà ! Se plaignit-il en se rappelant à quel point l'opticien était doué pour la cuisine. Mhf, méchant Willu qui ne me laisse pas inviter mes amis à la maison !

Il continua de maugréer dans son coin contre la jalousie maladive de William, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit assez… inattendu.

-Rrrrou…rrouh !

-… Hein ?

Il quitta la cuisine afin de trouver la source de ce son étrange.

-Rrrrou…rouh !

Ses oreilles le conduisirent jusque sur le balcon de la chambre. Il y découvrit alors avec un certain étonnement…

Un pigeon.

Dans une cage.

….

Une très jolie cage.

-Rouh !

-… Q-Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il dans une incompréhension totale. Oh… je vois, tu dois être le cher pigeon voyageur de Willy…

-Rrrrou…

Il dévisagea le volatile gris durant quelques secondes, puis il ouvrit la magnifique cage et le prit à pleine main. L'oiseau poussa un couinement suraigu qui fit grimacer Grell.

-Hey, quand William T. Spears se soucie suffisamment de toi pour t'acheter une telle cage, on ne se plaint pas !

-Rouh !

-Hum… je me demande comment tu t'appelles… (il le souleva) Tu es un mâle ou une femelle ?

L'animal continua de couiner, manifestement peu ravi de se faire ainsi manipuler (d'autant plus que Grell le tenait plutôt fermement).

-Arrête de gigoter comme ça ! Tu vas finir par me griffer, imbécile !

Il resserra alors sa prise sur le petit pigeon, qui laissa échapper un cri étranglé.

Grell sourit.

-Huhuhu… Tu es si pathétique…. Mais bon… (il desserra sa prise et lui caressa les plumes) Tu peux peut-être m'être utile….

Il prit alors un petit bout de papier qui était placé près de la cage et écrivit rapidement un mot d'amour à William, qu'il attacha à la patte de l'oiseau.

-Tu vas porter ça à William, dans son bureau.

Si cela était possible, Grell aurait juré que le pigeon le foudroyait du regard.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu n'es qu'un rat volant après tout ! Tu ne veux pas que Will soit en colère contre toi pour « refus d'effectuer son travail de livreur, », n'est-ce pas ?

Le pigeon, après hésitation, hocha la tête en signe de réponse – comprenait-il vraiment tout ce qu'il lui disait ? – et s'envola en direction des locaux des Shinigamis. Grell le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne soit plus qu'un point dans le ciel grisonnant.

_Toc toc toc…_

Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un avait frappé.

-Euh… Qui est là ? dit-il en essayant de regarder par le trou de la serrure.

- Grell ? fit une voix provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est David, je suis venu t'apporter les affaires que tu avais laissées chez monsieur Underta…

-DAVID ! S'exclama-t-il. OH, C'est justement toi que je voulais voir ! Entre, mon chou….

-… Grell… La porte est fermée à clé, fit-il remarquer en riant nerveusement.

-Ah, c'est vrai… Mhf, tu te rends compte ? Willy m'a enfermée !

-Euh… Bon, je repasserai bien lorsque Monsieur Spears sera là mais je doute qu'il ne sera pas très heureux de me voir, alors… je dirai à Monsieur Undertaker de se déplacer lui-même…

-Non non non non non ! Attends ! Passe par la fenêtre ! Tu es Shinigami, voyons !

-Mais… Tu es au dixième étage…et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ce genre d'acrobaties….

Il fit la moue, bien que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas le voir.

-Daviiiid s'il te plait !

Grell entendit l'autre Dieu de la Mort soupirer.

-D'accord, j'arrive….

-OUIIII !

Sur-ce, il trottina jusqu'au balcon et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le jeune homme.

-Vas-y, David, s'écria-t-il théâtralement, Oh, escalade cet obstacle insurmontable afin de me porter mes biens….

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Avant que Grell ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le charismatique opticien se tenait sur son balcon, à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils se sourirent avant de se faire une bise amicale.

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi heureuse, Grell !

-Aaw oui.. Mais être enfin aux côtés de mon Willy m'emplit de bonheur ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! Gloussa-t-il en prenant les affaires que lui tenaient Lasseter. Bon, je vais mettre mes vêtements dans la penderie de Will, qui est désormais MA penderie aussi, puisque tu te trouves dans MA maison ! Huhuhuhu….

Il se tortilla joyeusement, sentant comme une vague chaleureuse l'envahir chaque fois qu'il pensait au fait qu'il vivait à présent avec William T. Spears.

-Enfin bref, finit-il par dire une fois ses affaires rangées (ou plutôt mises en tampon), j'ai envie de préparer un bon petit plat à (il sourit davantage) _mon futur époux_, Tu pourrais m'aider ? Je vais lui faire du fish and chips !

-Bien sûr ! Rétorqua-t-il avec enthousiasme, je vais tout de suite aller te chercher les ingrédients, puis je viendrais te guider… ce n'est pas compliqué, tu verras !

-Ah, merci David, s'exclama-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur la joue droite du Faucheur, Tu es un amour !

Lasseter lui adressa un dernier sourire puis sauta par-dessus la fenêtre, dans la perspective de faire quelques courses. Une fois son invité parti, Grell laissa échapper un petit soupir méprisant. Bon sang, ce que David et toute sa gentillesse pouvaient l'agacer ! Il s'était rendu compte à quel point l'opticien était exaspérant après ces derniers mois durant lesquels ils avaient fait semblant de sortir ensemble afin de rendre Will jaloux. David était ce genre de personne qu'on appréciait voir seulement de temps en temps, et Grell aurait laaaaargement préféré recevoir Ronnie ou même le petit Humphries plutôt que de supporter la niaiserie de son vieil ami. Mais bon, être hypocrite pouvait parfois être amusant, lui qui était habituellement très franc avec les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas.

David revint quelques minutes plus tard, et les deux Shinigamis commencèrent alors la préparation. Grell pesta plus d'une fois (« ce tablier est moche ! » « Iierk, je ne toucherai pas ce poisson visqueux ! » « Huu j'ai de la pomme de terre sous les ongles ! » « C'est looooong… » « Yah ! Je me suis reçu une goutte d'huile bouillante en plein dans l'œil ! » ) et dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas effacer le sourire bienveillant de la bouche de Lasseter - qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs - d'un coup de tronçonneuse, mais au bout de quelques heures, ils purent tous les deux contempler un appétissant Fish and Chips. Grell était très fier de lui.

-Merci, tu peux partir, maintenant, lui dit-il le moins sèchement possible. Tu comprends, Will ne va pas tarder et s'il te voit, il te tuera, ce qui serait dommage…

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien, lui répondit-il en souriant et en se dirigeant vers le balcon. On se voit plus tard, alors !

-Oui, oui… fit-il en se forçant à adopter une attitude aimable.

-Au revoir, continua-t-il, une jambe par-dessus la rambarde. Et je suis encore une fois très heureux pour t-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Grell le poussa.

-OOPS, ricana-t-il en se penchant par-dessus le balcon afin d'admirer Lasseter qui venait de faire une chute de dix étages. DESOLEE, DAVID CHERI, J'AI FAIT UN FAUX MOUVEMENT !

-Ah…euh… C'EST PAS GRAVE, JE N'AI RIEN ! JE SUIS UN SHINIGAMI RESISTANT TU SAIS ! ALLEZ, BIS-

- C'est ça… marmonna Grell en refermant la porte-fenêtre du balcon avant que l'autre Dieu de la Mort ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Heureux d'être enfin seul, il décida d'attendre le retour de William en allant se pomponner un peu. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et ôta la chemise de nuit qu'il n'avait pas quittée de la journée, par pure paresse (il avait tout de même boutonné son manteau rouge et avait appliqué un peu de maquillage pour accueillir David ). Il se retrouva alors seulement vêtu d'une culotte bouffante, semblable à celle qu'il portait lorsqu'il avait interprété Ophélia, et observa avec délectation son reflet dans le miroir. Mis à part se ventre qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un croisement entre une baleine et un éléphant, Grell adorait les changements que la grossesse avait apporté à son corps, et ne se lassait plus de s'admirer. Il prit plusieurs poses en faisant semblant de se faire prendre en photo, puis il envoya quelques clins d'œil aguicheurs à sa propre réflexion. Il finit par s'habiller, enfilant une petite robe de femme enceinte que Undertaker lui avait achetée. Cela faisait en effet quelques semaines, voire quelques mois maintenant qu'il ne portait plus de pantalons, se sentant trop serré. (il avait toujours aimé porté des robes de toutes manières. ). Puis il se refit une beauté en ajustant son maquillage et sa coiffure, juste au moment où il entendit William rentrer du travail. Il se précipita vers celui qu'il appelait « son futur mari » en poussant des cris aigus.

-WIIIIILLUUU ! TU M'AS MANQUE !

Comme à son habitude, William resta d'un stoïcisme remarquable et se contenta d'accrocher son manteau noir à une petite patère.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Minauda Grell. Huhu… Tu as reçu mon mot ?

-Oui, répondit-il en redressant ses lunettes, à ce propos, vous serez prié, à l'avenir, d'utiliser Pigeon seulement à des fins professionnels. Ne mélangeons pas vie privée et vie professionnelle. (il détourna le regard en tentant de rester impassible.) J'étais fort embarrassé au travail lorsque mon supérieur, qui pensait à un mot urgent, a lu votre petite déclaration devant plusieurs de nos collègues…

-Aaaw mais Willy ! Nous vivons ET travaillons ensemble ! Ca va être dur de ne pas mélanger les d… … Attend… (il étouffa un petit ricanement.) Ton pigeon s'appelle…._ Pigeon _?

-Seulement dans l'intimité, répondit très sérieusement William. Au bureau, c'est « Monsieur Pigeon. »

Si cela venait de n'importe qui d'autre, Grell aurait cru à une plaisanterie. Seulement il savait très bien que Will était parfaitement capable d'appeler son animal domestique « Monsieur Pigeon ». Alors il éclata de rire.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Under… HAHA ! Undertaker a raison… HI HI HI HI HI Tu peux être très drôle quand tu… HA HA HA ! Quand tu veux… HA HA HA !

Il continua de rire aux éclats, presque au bord des larmes, alors que Will l'observait calmement. Son sourcil droit faisait des soubresauts.

-Cessez immédiatement de rire, Grell Sutcliff. Il n'y a rien de désopilant dans le fait d'appeler un pigeon « Pigeon ». C'est simplement logique.

-BWAHAHAHAHA ! Oh, arrête, éclata-t-il en se tenant les côtes, tu vas me tuer ! HA HA HA HA !

William redressa ses lunettes en grognant. Il fallait dire que le rire de Grell était particulièrement agaçant. Bruyant, explosif, incontrôlé, déstructuré.

-Je vous ordonne d'arrêter. J'ai lu que le fou rire était très mauvais pour la santé du béb… (il toussota) Hm, arrêtez, tout simplement.

Grell essaya de lui obéir, mais chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers William, le prénom idiot du pigeon lui revenait en tête et il riait de plus belle. Il alla alors s'assoir sur le canapé du petit salon en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il écrasa délicatement une larme, en se mordant les lèvres afin de ne plus repartir dans une nouvelle crise, et, après quelques minutes, finit par se calmer. Will lui apporta un verre d'eau.

-Merci, Will, dit-il avant de prendre une bonne gorgée d'eau fraîche.

-Vraiment…. Vous avez passé beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie de Monsieur Undertaker.

Grell gloussa gentiment, puis tendit le verre à William qui le posa sur la table basse.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi ! S'exclama soudain le Shinigami Rouge.

-Mh.

William suivit Grell, enthousiaste, l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

-Ferme les yeux, _darling_…chantonna-t-il.

William s'exécuta sans grand entrain. Grell lui prit alors la main, profitant de ce contact en lui caressant doucement le pouce, puis le guida jusqu'à la table. Il l'installa sur une chaise et alla à son tour s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Ouvre les yeuuuux ….

Le Shinigami obéit, découvrant progressivement ses glacials yeux verts… qui s'écarquillèrent quelque peu en voyant une assiette de Fish and Chips fort appétissante trôner sous son nez. La délicieuse odeur du poisson vint lui chatouiller les narines, et il laissa échapper un « Mh ! » satisfait.

-Je suis si fière de moi ! S'écria Grell en prenant une frite entre ses doigts. Tu aimes ?

-Il faudrait d'abord que je goûte, trancha-t-il. Le poisson est un met délicat, il ne peut pas être réussi par n'importe qui.

Grell sourit. Malgré l'air inexpressif de Will, il pouvait déceler une certaine… joie dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que la surprise de Grell le ravissait.

-Bon, alors bon appétit ! Lança le Faucheur Rouge.

William hocha la tête avant de prendre une petite bouchée de poisson et de la porter délicatement à sa bouche. Grell l'observa avec appréhension… Il le vit mâcher, puis avaler, et enfin s'essuyer gracieusement la bouche avec sa serviette (geste inutile puisque sa manière de manger était impeccable. )

-Alors ? Alors ? S'enquit nerveusement Grell.

-C'est… (il ferma les yeux) Bon.

-… « Bon » ? répéta-t-il.

Will fit une pause.

-… C'est même très bon. J'apprécie votre geste Sutcliff.

Il redressa ses lunettes.

-YAAAAH ! Hurla Grell en accourant enrouler ses bras autours des épaules de Will. J'ai réussi à faire un plat correct ! (il prit un air enjôleur. ) C'est ma toute première fois tu sais… C'est très gentleman de ta part d'avoir été gentil avec moi, huhu !

-Je vous jure…

-Ah, mais n'y prend pas goût, je ne suis pas le genre de femme à cuisiner et faire le ménage en attendant que son mari rentre du travail, tu sais !

William ne fit pas attention aux propos de son subordonné et continua de déguster son plat. Grell fit de même, et remarqua avec amusement que Will avait entièrement mangé le poisson sans vraiment avoir touché à ses frites, tandis que lui avait plutôt fait l'inverse.

-Tu aimes le poisson, Will ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Manifestement.

Grell lia ses mains à son cœur, attendri.

-Aaaw il y a donc une chose que tu aimes… C'est adorable, Willu !

William redressa alors une nouvelles fois ses lunettes, cette fois-ci en se cramponnant plus fermement à sa monture. Il paraissait réellement tendu, ce qui était assez rare chez cet homme. Il détourna le regard vers la gauche, de sorte de ne pas croiser celui de Grell.

-Il… dit-il, incertain. Le poisson n'est pas la seule chose que.. Mh. Que j'aime.

Grell ricana.

-Bien sûr, tu aimes aussi ton travail ! S'exclama-t-il comme une évidence.

Le sourcil de Will tiqua et il pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne parlais pas de…(il prit une inspiration.) Bref… Cela n'a aucune importance. Oubliez.

Grell l'observa avec incompréhension, puis haussa les épaules. Cet homme était si compliqué !

Les deux Dieux de la Mort finirent de manger en silence - du moins jusqu'à ce que William ordonne à Grell de nettoyer toute la cuisine et de la remettre dans l'état exact où elle se trouvait ce matin, ce à quoi Grell avait répondu « Demain… » – puis allèrent tous les deux se brosser les dents avant de se mettre en pyjama gris à rayures noires pour l'un, et chemise de nuit rose pâle à cœur pour l'autre.

-Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Grell Sutcliff, annonça Will en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

-Mhf ? Tu ne dors pas avec moi ? Ce lit est assez grand pour deux personnes, tu sais…

-Seulement pour deux personnes, or je vous rappelle que vous représentez déjà deux êtres à vous tout seul.

-Oh ! S'offusqua Grell. Tu es méchant !

Il croisa les bras en s'asseyant sur le lit, alors que Will soupirait de lassitude.

-Et… reprit le Shinigami Rouge en simulant une voix innocente, lorsque le bébé naîtra et que je prendrai moins de place… tu voudras bien dormir avec moi ?

-…. Bonne nuit, Sutcliff.

Sur-ce, William éteignit les lumières, plongeant ainsi l'appartement dans les ténèbres. Grell pouffa en s'enroulant dans les couvertures. Aaah, Will se faisait tellement désirer !

-Au fait, Will…

-Quoi… grogna-t-il, agacé.

Grell gloussa.

-Je trouve que David s'ennuie un peu… Il lui faudrait un peu plus de travail….

Il y eut un silence.

-… J'y veillerai, finit par dire William, dont le ton sonnait soudainement moins ennuyé.

-Oh, et Will ?

-… Qu'y a-t-il encore… ?

Grell se tortilla contre le lit, heureux que l'obscurité ne laisse pas voir le léger rougissement qui teintait à présent ses joues.

-Je t'aime…

Puis il se cacha sous les couvertures, embarrassé. Il attendit une réponse de la part de son homme, mais elle ne vint pas. A la place, et après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable, il entendit William se rapprocher de lui. Il frissonna, craignant que Will ne le frappe pour son manque de décence, mais il se détendit instantanément lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du Shinigami se poser délicatement sur les siennes.

-Dormez bien, Grell…. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave que Grell ne lui connaissait pas.

Il finit par lui caresser gentiment la tête, puis il s'éloigna de nouveau vers le canapé… Et Grell pouvait presque deviner un mince sourire sur ses lèvres ô combien désirables….

* * *

><p><strong>Bon... J'avais répondu aux reviews anonymes, seulement l'ordinateur a bugué et ça m'a tout éffacé... Et voilà, j'ai un peu la flemme de tout réecrire, donc, je vous fait à toutes de gros bisous et un grand merci pour ces reviews, je vous promets de répondre au prochain chapitre ! <strong>

**(Juste, Magikalie, pour t'inscire, tape sur Goggle " fanfiction . net , comment ça marche", tu vas trouver un site qui t'explique tout ! ... Death, J'aime ton surnom ! Et Pamplemousse to DEATH anonyme... AAAAIIIINW ! Ne ris pas de mon désespoir ! Ah bobo T_T ) **

**Les reviews servirons à payer des graines pour oiseau à Pigeon ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous, désolée de l'attente, le prochain chapitre sera moins long à venir ^^. Pigeon a bien eu ses graines, et il est très heureux ~ . Sans plus attendre, voici... LA SUITE ! **

* * *

><p>Lorsque Grell immergea de son sommeil le lendemain matin, il devait déjà être aux environs de onze heures. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de trouver le canapé, dans lequel avait dormi Will, complètement vide. Le Shinigami ne pouvait être qu'au travail.<p>

Grell soupira tristement alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le lit improvisé de son compagnon. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de lui. La maniaquerie de Will l'avait sûrement poussé à ranger les couvertures avant de partir et de remettre le canapé dans son état initial. Grell aurait tant aimé se prélasser dans les draps dans lesquels son cher et tendre avait passé la nuit ! Tant pis… il trouverait bien d'autres occasions…

Tout en caressant gentiment son ventre, il se dirigea mollement vers la cuisine et une vague de joie anima son être lorsqu'il vit un petit déjeuné complet posé sur la table, accompagné d'un mot et de quelques autres feuilles. Ooh Will avait tout de même pensé à lui préparer à manger ! Venant de lui, cela signifiait beaucoup ! Il était rare que cet homme si organisé rajoute une tâche supplémentaire à son emploi du temps si minuté…. KIIIH ! Il l'aimait donc vraiment !

Il laissa échapper des exclamations de joie et vint prendre place à la table. Avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le délicieux chocolat chaud que lui avait amoureusement préparé son futur époux, Grell décida de lire son petit mot :

_Grell Sutcliff, _

_Je suis conscient que de vous laisser de nouveau seul peut-être désagréable pour vous. Cependant, étant un chef de secteur, je me dois d'endosser certaines responsabilités, dont celle de me rendre tous les jours au travail, et ce dès la première heure. Si vous daigniez vous lever plus tôt, peut-être pourrions-nous au moins nous croiser le matin… _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, vous trouverez ci-joint quelques documents que vous serez prié de remplir. Etant donné votre état, je vous autorise à prendre votre temps (ce qui n'est en aucun cas une excuse pour fainéanter comme à votre habitude. Vraiment… )._

_Vous serez également prié de ranger le désordre innommable que vous avez mis hier dans notre cuisine en préparant le dîner. _

_Veuillez agréer, Grell Sutcliff, l'expression de mes hommages les plus respectueux, _

_William T. Spears, chef de secteur et responsable des recrues envoyées en mission de la branche Londonienne des Dieux de la Mort. _

_P.S : N'oubliez pas de nourrir Monsieur Pigeon. C'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui._

Grell relut le mot à plusieurs reprises. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait être froid… Cependant derrière toute cette formalité, le romantique Faucheur parvint tout de même à déceler certains sentiments…. Par exemple, Will se souciait de son bien-être : il savait que rester seul lui pesait…voilà pourquoi il lui donnait des choses à faire, comme le ménage ou le remplissage de documents ! Ces activités devaient sûrement être distrayantes aux yeux de Will, et il avait donc voulu que Grell passe une bonne journée ! Oh, quel homme attentionné !

Ensuite, il disait devoir être présent au bureau « et ce dès la première heure »… Or, hier… Will avait bien pris du temps pour rester avec Grell ! Il s'était donc mis volontairement en retard ! Pour lui !

« Peut-être pourrions-nous au moins nous croiser le matin »… Oooh il voulait donc passer du temps avec sa chère compagne ! Et par le « au moins », il entendait qu'il voulait bien plus qu'un simple « Bonjour, Willy-Chéri, travaille bien ! ».

-Mmh Willy est siiiii charmant ! Ronronna Grell avec amour.

L'énorme pile de paperasse qui l'attendait sur la table, en face de sa tasse, calma néanmoins ses ardeurs, et il ne put s'empêcher d'emmètre un « Uh… » de découragement.

Il lança un regard méprisant aux rapports qui semblaient le narguer et préféra faire ce que Will lui avait demandé dans le P.S, à savoir nourrir son stupide ois…

…

Il fronça les sourcils, puis courut vers la cage… dans laquelle Pigeon roucoulait gentiment.

Etrange… Grell était passé devant la cage du volatile en se levant, et il était SUR que cette dernière était vide. Mais c'était impossible que le pigeon se soit échappé pour faire une petite ballade, la cage était fermée à double tour. Il lui adressa un regard suspicieux accompagné d'un « Mmmh… » pensif.

-Rouh ! Fit l'oiseau en toute innocence.

-Maudit Pigeon le pigeon… grogna Grell en lui donnant quelques graines. Il va me rendre dingue…

Il soupira puis retourna dans la cuisine, qu'il rangea le plus doucement possible en dansant et chantant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, afin de rendre l'ouvrage plus amusant. Non, décidément, il ne serait JAMAIS femme au foyer. Rester enfermé ici à faire le ménage et la cuisine l'ennuyait réellement.

Une fois la cuisine propre et rangée (du moins aux yeux de Grell), le Shinigami s'écroula sur une chaise. Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, il commença à remplir quelques rapports. Au moins, Will serait content ainsi, et ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de « fainéanter ». Quel sadique ce Willu !

Il parcourut tout d'abord les feuilles d'un regard las… Cependant quelque chose attira son attention : les documents ne comportaient aucun titre, aucun intitulé. Habituellement, il y avait tout de même une petite annotation en haut de page, sur la première feuille du dossier qui lui indiquait de quoi il s'agissait – « cota d'âmes » ou « nom des Fauchés » par exemple. Mais là, rien. Donc non seulement Will lui réduisait à l'esclavage en le faisant travailler, mais en plus il ne lui disait pas sur quoi.

Encore heureux que ce qu'on lui demandait était plutôt facile : en gros, il devait à chaque fois écrire son nom, son prénom, sa date de naissance, sa date de mort, etc… et ce sur chaque feuille !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail idiot ? Pesta-t-il. Je n'ai jamais rien rempli de tel ! (il sourit) Ouh, est-ce que par hasard Will me ferait remplir des choses faciles afin de me ménager ~ ? Huhu Quel amouuuur !

Motivé par cette pensée, Grell remplit le dossier dans son intégralité, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il écrivit, pour ce qui lui sembla la centième fois, sa date de naissance, il se souvint subitement d'une autre date qui avançait à grands pas :

La saint Valentin.

Il gloussa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait pouvoir célébrer cette fête avec SON Valentin ! Habituellement, il se contentait de teinter la ville du rouge des femmes qui avaient l'air un peu trop heureuse ce jour-là, (il fallait bien qu'il punisse toutes ces garces pour être plus heureuses que lui ! ), mais cette année serait différente. Cette année, il aurait son Willu !

-Oh, je suis sure que Will aura prévu quelque chose de fantastique ! Il faut que je me montre à la hauteur et que je lui offre aussi un beau cadeau ! (il réfléchit) Mh… Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir…

Il tourna en rond dans le petit appartement afin de trouver quelque chose à offrir à son homme, mais rien ne vint. Will était très secret, et il ne savait absolument pas quel genre de cadeau pourrait le ravir. Si peu connaître l'amour de sa vie le mit en colère, aussi décida-t-il de se calmer en allant prendre l'air. Il s'habilla rapidement, se maquilla, se coiffa, puis se dirigea vers le balcon dans le but de s'évader de sa belle prison ( William n'avait effectivement pas pensé que Grell pouvait très bien passer par la fenêtre. )

Une fois dehors, il profita de l'agréable caresse que lui offrait ce vent frais de février sur son beau visage. Il ferma les yeux et écarta les bras en prenant une grande inspiration, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mmh ~… cette brise glaciale qui souffle dans mes cheveux… est comme le contact froid des doigts de Will… C'est prenant, excitant…. Aah ~…

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit un flocon se poser sur le sommet de sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'hiver, encore moins la neige. Tout ce blanc, toute cette pureté candide que la nature semblait dégager lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Sans compter qu'il n'aimait pas le froid. La chaleur torride de l'été ou bien la flamboyance de l'automne le ravissait davantage.

Il resserra son manteau rouge d'hiver contre lui afin d'avoir plus chaud, avant de prendre la direction de l'avenue commerciale. Il flâna devant les vitrines des magasins, déjà toutes décorées pour la Saint Valentin, mais ne trouva rien qui pourrait satisfaire son patron.

-Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, murmura-t-il gentiment à son ventre. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à papa, mh ?

Bien entendu, Grell ne s'était pas attendu à une quelconque réponse de la part du petit être qui baignait dans son ventre, mais il eût au moins adoré le sentir bouger… Il était tout de même enceinte de cinq mois ! Il devrait le sentir bouger… Même si Undertaker l'avait rassuré sur ce fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine crainte. Et si quelque chose clochait avec le bébé ? Et si, pour une obscure raison, il l'avait… perdu.. ?

…

Non, c'était impossible. En plus d'être sa mère, il était aussi un Shinigami. Si le petit était mort, il l'aurait obligatoirement senti.

Cette pensée le soulagea quelque peu, et il poursuivit sa marche, sa main gentiment posée sur son ventre. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer à la maison lorsqu'il remarqua trois filles particulièrement bruyantes marcher dans sa direction. Il plissa les yeux afin de mieux les voir – leur silhouettes ne lui étaient pas inconnues – et entreprit de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il reconnut les anglaises blondes de Elisabeth et les énormes lunettes de cette idiote de femme de chambre. La troisième femme était sûrement la bonne de la jeune Lady.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas fait un pas que la petite blonde lui fonça dessus en lançant des cris aigus.

-HIIIIIII ! MAYLENE ! PAULA ! VOUS AVEZ VU ! UNE FEMME ENCEINTE !

Les sourcils de Grell commencèrent à se plisser d'ennui alors que les deux autres jeunes femmes accouraient vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elisabeth sautait sur place.

-Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose de plus mignon qu'une femme enceinte ? Continua-t-elle.

Grell essaya de s'enfuir mais les trois femmes l'avaient encerclé, et il ne tenait pas à se battre devant tout ce monde. Contrairement à Will, ne pas laisser éclater sa nature de Dieu de la Mort aux mortels lui paraissait évident. De plus, comme le lui avait rappelé Undertaker, se battre pouvait mettre le bébé en danger.

-Félicitation, en tous cas, s'exclama Meylene. J'adorerais avoir un enfant moi aussi ! … Avec… Hm… (elle rougit puis bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible. Grell cru entendre « Monsieur Sebastian » mais il espérait vraiment pour elle qu'il se trompait)

Puis les trois hystériques lui posèrent toutes sortes de questions, allant de « Vous en êtes à combien de mois ? » jusqu'à « Qui est le père ? » en passant par « vous trouvez pas qu'elle est TROP MIIIIGNONNE ? ».

Grell bâilla.

-Mh…. Fit soudain Elisabeth. C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue quelque part….

-Moi aussi, ajouta Meylene.

-… Cling cling ! Fit Paula en agitant ses clochettes.

Grell rit nerveusement tandis que l'envie de les éventrer devenait de plus en plus tentante.

-Huhu non c'est impossible, voyons, répondit-il en leur adressant un sourire crispé.

-Huuum, soupira la petite fille en fixant Grell. C'est vrai, je m'en souviendrais si je vous avais déjà vue… Vous ne passez pas vraiment inaperçue….

Le Shinigami fut flatté par ce qu'il prit pour un compliment, et se dit que finalement, cette morveuse n'était pas si idiote qu'elle en avait l'air.

-Aww j'adore la période de la Saint Valentiiiiin ! S'enthousiasma la blondinette, tout ce rose, tous ces petits cœurs, c'est si mignon ! J'ai acheté un cadeau pour mon fiancé, vous savez ! (elle sortit de sa poche un petit nœud rose et froufroutant qui fit glousser Grell alors qu'il s'imaginait Ciel affublé de cette chose ignoble. )

-Oh, le jeune maître va adorer ! S'exclama la femme de chambre de sa voix insupportable, accompagnée par les « Cling Cling » enjoués de Paula.

-Et vous, vous êtes ici pour trouver le cadeau parfait à offrir au père de cet enfant ? Osa Elisabeth en observant Grell de ses grands yeux verts, brillants d'admiration.

Grell hésita avant de répondre à la jeune enfant. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer l'après-midi avec ces trois filles. Mais en même temps, il devait bien l'admettre, peut-être que ces gourdasses pourraient lui être utile quant au choix du cadeau. Quatre filles valaient mieux qu'une !

-Oui… finit-il par murmurer en feignant d'être intimidé.

Elisabeth, Maylene et Paula poussèrent de nouveau des cris rendus aigus par l'excitation, puis entraînèrent Grell dans les boutiques, lui promettant de l'aider à trouver le cadeau idéal. Malheureusement, après plusieurs magasins visités, le Faucheur ne trouva toujours rien qui pourrait être au goût de son si difficile conjoint. Epuisé par les idiotes qui l'entourait, il entreprit de rentrer chez lui, les abandonnant à leurs emplettes sans même leur dire au revoir. Cependant, contre toute attente, il fut retenu par Paula qui s'était éloignée des autres hystériques alors qu'elles gloussaient autour d'une petite robe jaune poussin que Grell aurait qualifiée de « laide à mourir. »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui sourit sincèrement.

-Vous savez… je ne connais pas votre mari, mais je pense que s'il vous aime vraiment, n'importe quel présent lui conviendra.

Grell serra les dents suite à cette phrase mortellement niaise. Cette petite servante insignifiante ne savait pas de quoi, et surtout de _qui_ elle parlait. Le Dieu de la Mort Flamboyant ne voulait pas juste trouver quelque chose qui « conviendrait » à William. Il voulait lui offrir l'impossible, le meilleur, l'impensable. Il voulait réussir à lui arracher un doux « merci _»_… ou encore mieux :

_Un sourire_.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas en lui offrant n'importe quoi qu'il accomplirait un tel exploit.

-Mhf ! Laisse-moi tranquille, trancha-t-il en lui adressant un regard méprisant.

Grell fit quelques pas, avant que la jeune servante ne l'interpelle de nouveau.

-Ou alors vous pourriez lui offrir quelque chose de personnel ? Proposa-t-elle. Quelque chose que vous auriez fait avec amour, comme un tableau, ou une chanson ? (elle agita joyeusement ses clochettes) Cling Cling !

Les sourcils du Shinigami se froncèrent, prêt à lui dire que cette idée était aussi mauvaise que la précédente, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce que disait la brunette n'était absolument pas idiot. Cependant, il aurait préféré mourir que de l'admettre, donc il préféra poursuivre sa route sans même se fatiguer à saluer les trois autres filles.

Une fois de retour chez lui, (_Chez lui_…. Ouh, l'idée de vivre avec son Willy le faisait toujours autant vibrer ~) Grell déposa négligemment son lourd manteau sur le lit qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait, et attendit patiemment le retour de Will en réfléchissant activement à ce qu'il pourrait lui fabriquer.

Il était vingt heures lorsque William rentra enfin du travail, épuisé par les heures supplémentaires dont il avait de nouveau écopé. Grell, tout comme la veille, lui sauta dans les bras en lui clamant son amour, tandis que Will lui murmurait un froid « bonjour ».

-Avez-vous rempli vos rapports ?

-Mmmh… Tu es toujours si professionnel, mon Willy… C'est moooortellement excitant ! Minauda-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux impeccablement coiffés de son conjoint.

Ce dernier attrapa brusquement la main de Grell, avant de se recoiffer à l'aide d'un peigne sorti de nulle part.

-Mh. Veuillez répondre à ma question, Grell Sutcliff.

Un sourire hérissé de dents pointues se dessina sur les lèvres rouges du Faucheur, qui annonça fièrement :

-Et bien, oui, Willu ~J'ai été une gentille fille et j'ai fait tout mon travail !

-Excellent, trancha rapidement Will qui alla par la suite accrocher sa veste au porte manteau.

Grell le suivit du regard, intrigué. Il trouvait William particulièrement tendu, et si ce n'était pas impossible… nerveux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon chéri ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Will redressa plusieurs fois ses lunettes avant de se détacher de Grell.

-Non.

Puis il tourna les talons en direction de la salle de bain, laissant là un Grell bien choqué : il avait eu la très nette impression que Will avait… rougi.

Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Oui c'était impossible.

Il rit doucement de sa propre bêtise. Aah, son imagination pouvait parfois lui jouer de ses tours !

Il alla nonchalamment s'adosser contre la porte de la salle de bain, de laquelle s'élevait le bruit de la douche.

-Sinon, tu as passé une bonne journée, Darling ? Questionna Grell, haussant un peu la voix afin que William puisse l'entendre malgré la porte fermée.

-Je déteste parler sous la douche, Sutcliff. Allez donc vous coucher. Il est tard, et vous devez vous reposer.

-Mmh… Que c'est gentil de te soucier ainsi de moi, ronronna-t-il en regardant ses ongles. Mais je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée, tu sais… Peut-être pourrions-nous passer un peu de temps ensemble avant de dormir ?

Un silence agaçant suivit cette question. Après plusieurs minutes, Grell comprit que Will ne lui répondrait pas. Aussi décida-t-il d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

-SUTCLIFF ! S'écria William lorsqu'il vit « sa compagne » en face de lui, alors qu'il était seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain noire nouée autour de ses hanches.

-Ouuh~ ce que j'aime quand tu me grondes comme ça mon Willy… fit Grell en détaillant William d'un œil gourmand. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne me réponds pas quand je parle…

Il s'approcha du Shinigami brun, qui lui recula instinctivement. Il se retrouva malheureusement assez vite coincé par le rebord froid de la baignoire, à la merci de Grell qui passa sensuellement un doigt parfaitement manucuré le long du torse ruisselant de son homme.

-Aah… Ce contact me manquait… annonça-t-il en rougissant.

Ses yeux emplis de passion étaient ancrés dans ceux de Will, qui faisait apparemment son possible pour conserver toute sa froideur.

William était magnifique. Ses cheveux, ainsi mouillés, paraissaient d'un noir profond, et soulignait la profondeur de ses yeux verts dont la beauté avait été renforcée par son absence de lunettes. Il l'observait de son regard pénétrant, qui donnait toujours autant de frissons à Grell. Et ses muscles si… définis… si parfaits… Mmh ~….

Le Shinigami Rouge se blotti davantage contre William en souriant, ivre de bonheur. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et leva ses beaux yeux émeraude vers son visage impassible.

-Je t'aime, Will…

Le sourcil droit de William tressaillit à l'entente de ses mots. L'angoisse eut l'air de prendre à nouveau possession de lui, et Grell le sentit se raidir sous son étreinte.

-Tu es tendu ? Dit-il en papillonnant des cils. Hmm ~… Tu devrais te relaxer un peu… (il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Will en fermant les yeux) Je… peux t'aider….

William se pinça les lèvres. Il fixait le Shinigami pendu à ses bras avec attention. Il se pencha lentement vers lui…. Avant de tourner la tête. Grell ouvrit alors les yeux, étonné, et le questionna du regard.

-W.. Will.. ?

Le brun l'empoigna par les épaules et le détacha doucement de lui.

-Mh. Je… (Faute de lunettes, il se passa la main dans les cheveux) Avez-vous bien donné à manger à Monsieur Pigeon ?

Grell fut sur le point de laisser échapper un « oh ! », outré de passer après ce stupide pigeon, mais remarquant que William avait l'air plus que mal à l'aise, il préféra ne pas insister. Il n'en fut pas moins blessé mais prit grand soin de le cacher.

-Ou-oui… bredouilla-t-il en hochant la tête, déstabilisé par le refus du père de son enfant, Hum… dis-moi… cela va te paraitre étrange, mais est-ce qu'il arrive à Pigeon de s'enfuir de sa cage ? Ce matin, j'étais sure qu'elle était vide…

-Monsieur Pigeon est un agent, répondit calmement Will, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la plus naturelle des choses. Parfois il est envoyé sur le terrain, afin d'accomplir certaines missions secrètes. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

Cette nouvelle fit presque oublier à Grell sa précédente déception.

-Pigeon est… _un agent_ ? Mais … Comme un agent secret ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-_Monsieur_ Pigeon est un agent tout comme vous et moi, Sutcliff. Une recrue, si vous préférez. (il soupira ) Mon pauvre… _un pigeon agent secret_…Vraiment… vous devriez arrêter de lire des choses idiotes. Bien quittez ma salle de bain, à présent.

-Oooh mais Wiiiill ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Je veux rester !

William, voyant très bien que son collègue ne daignerait jamais lui accorder un peu d'intimité dans sa propre salle de bain, décida de le jeter hors de la pièce par la force. Il glapit un petit « YAAH ! » tandis que Will priait le ciel pour ne pas avoir à revivre la même comédie tous les soirs.

Grell s'écroula sur le lit, s'enroulant dans les couvertures alors qu'il frottait ses reins endoloris, qui avaient brutalement heurté le sol lors de son expulsion. Il ôta sa robe et se mit en chemise de nuit, en même temps que Will immergeait de la salle de bain, abordant toujours le même pyjama trop court et affreusement banal.

_J'aurais dû lui acheter un pyjama_, pensa Grell avec regret. _Un bien sexy et moulant à souhait ~ …_

-Cessez de me fixer de la sorte, Sutcliff, ordonna-t-il en séchant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

-Tu vas dormir avec moi ce soir ? Osa-t-il avec espoir.

William ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Il posa sa serviette sur une chaise, puis plaça ses draps sur le canapé avant de s'y coucher.

-Bonne nuit, Sutcliff, dit-il avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Grell soupira tristement.

-Bonne nuit, William…

Harassé par la journée qu'il venait de passer, il s'endormit si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la voix de Will s'élever des profondeurs de la pièce, lui murmurer un tendre et discret…

_« Je vous aime… ». _

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Tous les matins, William quittait la maison très tôt, laissant Grell avec un nouvel amont de documents étranges à remplir. Toujours la même chose…. Son nom… son prénom… parfois son rôle de Shinigami au sein de l'entreprise… ses compétences… et toutes sortes de choses banales et ennuyeuses.

Lorsque ses rapports commençaient à le lasser, il se réfugiait dans son lit et pensait au cadeau de Will, tout en fredonnant de douces mélodies à son cher enfant. Le jour de la Saint Valentin approchait à grands pas et il ne savait toujours pas quoi offrir à son Willu d'amour. S'il n'avait pas été enceinte, il lui aurait sûrement proposé une… Hmm ~ une nuit magique, mais il avait lu que faire l'amour était déconseillé à ce stade avancé de la grossesse, et préférait donc s'abstenir.

Chaque soir, William rentrait du bureau, tendu et épuisé. Il semblait revenir un peu plus tard chaque jour, et son état commençait à inquiéter Grell qui n'avait jamais vu l'homme si nerveux. Mais le sombre Shinigami restait toujours de marbre à ses avances… jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Il n'était pas rare que Grell, une fois les lumières éteintes, sente le contact froid des doigts de Will sur son ventre… ou bien la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Chaque fois William le croyait endormi, mais il n'en était rien. Ce rare moment de tendresse était devenu comme une drogue pour Grell, et il ne le manquerait pour rien au monde. C'était la preuve que son homme, sous ses airs polaires, tenait à lui…

Lorsque le grand jour de la Saint Valentin arriva enfin, Grell fit l'effort de se lever plus tôt afin de croiser Will avant qu'il ne parte. Il alla donc le rejoindre dans la cuisine, et trouva le Dieu de la Mort… assis à table, observant avec attention un petit objet posé devant lui que Grell ne pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait.

-Hello daaaarling, gloussa-t-il, et Will se dépêcha de ranger l'objet dans la poche de sa veste.

-Mh. Il est un peu tôt Sutcliff. Que faites-vous debout ?

-Oh, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir quel jour nous sommes, Wil~lu ! Chanta le dynamique Faucheur en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'autre Dieu.

-Nous sommes mercredi, il me semble. Et descendez, vous êtes assez lourd.

Grell fit la moue.

-Que tu es cruel, même dès le matin ! C'est normal que je sois un peu lourde, j'en suis presque à six mois de grossesse !

-Et cela se voit, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-OH ! Wiiiiiill tu es méchaaaant ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Tu as intérêt à m'avoir acheté un très beau cadeau pour te faire pardonner !

-Est-ce votre anniversaire ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors je ne vois aucune raison de vous gracier d'un présent. Maintenant, si vous permettez…

Il se leva de sa chaise, nettoya sa tasse puis prit sa veste et son attaché-case, prêt à partir au travail.

-… Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ? S'exclama Grell, ébahi. Tu ne sais vraiment pas que… c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui ?

William se stoppa dans sa marche, faisant dos à un Grell au bord des larmes.

-…Je n'ai pas oublié. Nous la fêterons à mon retour du trav-

Grell ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, trop prévisible, et lui empoigna le bras.

-NON ! Pour une fois tu vas me faire passer _avant_ ton boulot idiot et me tenir compagnie ! J'en ai assez d'être seule ici !

William prit une inspiration en redressant ses lunettes.

-Ce soir. C'est promis, trancha-t-il froidement. Pas maintenant.

-Will… susurra Grell d'une voix brisée… Je t'en prie… ne me laisse pas aujourd'hui… (il redressa son regard larmoyant vers lui) C'est la demande de ta femme enceinte ! Hurla-t-il avec drame. Tu ne peux refuser une telle demande….

-…

Prenant le silence de William pour un oui, Grell reprit une expression joyeuse et entraîna son compagnon dans le salon.

-J'ai un cadeau, pour toi ! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'allonger sur le lit. Comme j'ai remarqué que tu étais tendu ces jours-ci, j'ai décidé de te masser ! Huhuhu…

-Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit-il en toisant la bouteille d'huile aux senteurs tropicales que tenait Grell dans les mains.

Grell fit tout d'abord la moue, avant de prendre la main de Will et de l'attirer de force sur le lit.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Pesta-t-il. Ca m'a pris des jours à trouver le cadeau idéal !

-Et bien vous avez échoué, comme à votre habitude.

Cette remarque blessante fut celle de trop. Grell, rendu réellement à fleur de peau à cause de ses hormones en ébullition, explosa de rage.

-ARRETE ! Rugit-il en mitraillant Will de petits coups de poings. ARRETE DE ME TRAITER DE LA SORTE ! SI TU N'AIMES PAS MA COMPAGNIE, IL FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT DE ME PROPOSER DE VIVRE AVEC TOI !

William intercepta les mains de Grell, puis marqua une pose en l'observant froidement et silencieusement tandis que le Shinigami rouge se remettait de sa colère. Puis contre toute attente, il caressa doucement la joue de Grell qui laissa échapper un « Ah… » de plaisir. Il se sentait brûler sous les caresses de Will.

-Sutcliff… J-Je… Hum, il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis tendu, en ce moment…. Cela concerne… Hm… (il redressa ses lunettes). Votre cadeau de Saint Valentin.

Grell, ne sachant que répondre, demeura silencieux. Les regards des deux Dieux de la Mort semblaient comme fusionner.

-Il vous attend sur la table de la cuisine. Allez-y.

Le Shinigami Écarlate plissa les sourcils, intrigué, puis se précipita dans la cuisine, non sans adresser un dernier regard vers Will.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Bien sûr, il avait espéré que Will honore son statut de Valentin en lui permettant de passer la journée à ses côtés et en se laissant masser mais… jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il lui offrirait quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ! Oooh peu importe ! Tout, de la part de Will, le ravirait. Cette Paula avait eu raison, en fin de compte.

Il fut néanmoins assez déçu lorsqu'il ne trouva sur la table qu'un simple formulaire.

-Mh… J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai… cracha-il en se saisissant du document.

Il était sur le point de le rouler en boule et de le jeter à la figure de Will mais ce dernier posa… _timidement_ sa main sur son épaule.

-Li…(il redressa ses lunettes.) Mh. Lisez-le, au moins.

Grell soupira puis balaya rapidement le rapport des yeux. Il lut les champs qu'il avait à remplir… Nom… prénom… encore les même choses mortellement ennuyantes.

-Will, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ! Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me faire remplir ce genre de choses ? A quoi ça peut bien servir ?

William se mordit les lèvres. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser tant il était nerveux.

-… L-le titre, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix hachée et robotique. Lisez le titre.

Grell adopta une expression confuse. C'était le premier document qui était accompagné d'un intitulé. Peut-être cela lui apporterait-il enfin un sens à tous les autres rapports sans titre sur lesquels il avait travaillé ces dernières semaines.

-Voyons ça, dit-il avec arrogance. « Contrat de… »

Il s'arrêta. Les mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche, coincés au travers de sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que ses joues prenaient peu à peu cette couleur cramoisie qu'il affectionnait tant. Ses pensées se brouillèrent, et il sentit bientôt la tête lui tourner, étourdi par un sentiment de pur bonheur qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis le jour où il avait appris être enceinte. Son cœur s'était momentanément arrêté de battre, et tout son être était à présent figé. Il sentit des larmes de joie embuer progressivement sa vue.

Il se retourna vivement vers Will…

_Will qui était agenouillé à ses pieds, une petite boîte noire fermement tenue dans sa main droite…_

* * *

><p><strong>... DUM DUM DUM ... Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? C'est une fin mystérieuse...<strong>

**Les reviews serviront à payer un beau cadeau de saint valentin à Willy (il a pas l'air d'apprécier le massage... )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma chère Pamplemousse adorée, donc il y aura peut-être quelques fautes, veuillez m'en excuser d'avance ~ Il est clairement séparé en deux parties, la première assez sentimentale, l'autre un peu plus "WTF" XD. J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

* * *

><p>William fixait obstinément le dallage blanc et froid de la cuisine, n'osant relever la tête vers Sutcliff. L'idée de demander Grell en mariage n'avait cessé de l'obséder depuis que le Faucheur Rouge s'était installé chez lui. Au début, ce n'était qu'une simple pensé, folle et irréfléchie. Mais peu à peu cette pensé s'était insinuée dans son esprit, venant le parasiter et s'accrocher à lui telle une mauvaise herbe dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser, et surtout qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il aimait Grell. Il en avait la certitude chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, qu'il recevait l'un de ses sourires, qu'il entendait sa voix... L'heure n'était absolument plus au déni. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui montrer son affection. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant lui. Alors il conservait sa froideur, qui, il le savait, plaisait à Grell. Son stoïcisme était devenu son plus grand refuge, la seule chose de familière dans le chaos qu'était devenu sa vie.<p>

Mais faire sa demande à Grell l'angoissait au plus haut point. C'était idiot, il savait parfaitement que Sutcliff accepterait, il n'avait jamais vraiment caché la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée de devenir un jour son épouse. Mais une telle demande revenait à lui dévoiler ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toutes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les petits gestes tendres que William adressait à « sa compagne » lorsqu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir. Il avait essayé, plus d'une fois, de lui murmurer un tendre « je vous aime ». Il en avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion. Mais jamais ces simples mots n'avaient réussi à franchir ses lèvres. La seule fois où il y était parvenu, il savait très bien que Grell dormait déjà, et l'avait plus dit pour lui-même afin de voir comment ces mots si étranges sonnaient dans sa bouche que pour sa conjointe.

C'est ce manque d'assurance qui l'avait d'abord poussé à faire remplir tous les formulaires nécessaires au mariage à Grell, en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de rapports liés au travail. Il avait retrouvé son professionnalisme et son sérieux dans ce geste. Il s'était retrouvé en quelque sorte. Et inconsciemment, il avait sûrement également pensé que Grell ne pourrait plus refuser sa demande une fois tous les documents remplis...

Il se mordit la lèvre dans le but de contenir son angoisse grandissante. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il préparait sa déclaration. Tous les soirs, il était resté enfermé dans son bureau afin de rédiger ce qu'il allait dire à Grell le jour de sa demande. Il avait par la suite appris son discours, à la virgule près, avec professionnalisme et rigueur. Hors de question de bafouiller ou d'hésiter. Cette déclaration devait être parfaite, telle que Grell en avait toujours rêvé. Il allait enfin lui révéler ce qu'il avait tenté de refouler depuis près d'un siècle.

Il ferma les yeux, puis dans un dernier redressement de lunette, tendit l'écrin ouvert vers Sutcliff, dévoilant ainsi un splendide bague de fiançailles incrustée de rubis.

-S-Sutcliff j-je...

Il fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration, n'osant lever les yeux vers la personne qu'il voulait prendre pour femme. Il reprit alors la parole, et s'exprima de sa voix calme habituelle

-Grell Sutcliff. Cela fait à présent exactement cent deux ans, trois mois, deux semaines, cinq jours et six heures que nous nous connaissons. Durant chaque seconde de cette période, je n'ai cessé de me convaincre que l'attachement que je vous portait n'était que strictement professionnel. Je me rends compte à présent que ce déni était idiot...On ne peut vivre en fuyant éternellement ses sentiments. L'évidence finit toujours par exploser au grand jour. Et cette évidence, la voici... (il redressa ses lunettes alors que les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus intenses.) Je vous aime, Grell Sutcliff. Vous êtes la première et seule personne à avoir tenté de voir par dessus mon masque de froideur, à tenter de connaître l'homme qui se dissimulait derrière cette monture de lunettes. J'ai besoin de votre dynamisme et de votre flamboyance afin d'illuminer mon existence si terne. J'ai besoin de vous, tout simplement. Je vous veux à mes côtés pour toute l'éternité, avoir la conviction que vous êtes mien, et seulement mien. Je veux m'assurer que ce démon ne vous souillera plus jamais de sa présence abjecte. Je veux élever vo-... notre enfant. Voilà pourquoi je formule ces mots... Grell Sutcliff, me feriez vous l'immense honneur d-de... hm. Devenir ma femme... ?

...

Il l'avait fait. William T. Spears l'avait fait. Il venait de se déclarer à Grell. Il n'en revenait pas. Tout était allé si vite... et ce ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il avait suffit qu'il se souvienne que les yeux de Grell, débordant de passion, étaient à présent posés sur lui pour que les mots glissent dans sa bouche. Il les avaient savourés, comme une douce friandise. Il avait apprécié ce moment, et plus que tout, il se sentait enfin libéré du poids de ses sentiments.

Cependant, le silence qui avait suivit sa déclaration commençait à le déranger. Et si Grell refusait de devenir sa femme ? Et s'il était en vérité en train de chercher le moyen de le rejeter sans trop le blesser ?

Lentement, progressivement, il leva alors ses yeux vers Grell.

-Sutcliff ?

Grell était complètement immobile, comme figé. Seuls quelques tremblements venaient parcourir son corps, et Will se demanda durant un moment s'il ne faisait pas une attaque. Toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsqu'un sourire franc et sincère vint illuminer le visage féminin de Grell.

-V-vraiment... murmura Will en caressant doucement la branche de ses lunettes. Un sourire n'est pas une réponse valab-

Il fut interrompu par l'assaut d'une tornade rouge qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-OUI ! OUI OUI OUI OUI OUIIIII ! OOOOH WILL MILLE FOIS OUI !

La voix de Grell était tremblante, envahie de sanglots. Il avait l'air aussi heureux que le jour où il avait appris être enceinte. Will, qui jusqu'ici s'était contenté de rester stoïquement à genoux, sous le choc, finit par enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Grell. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir correctement. La seule pensé qui habitait son esprit était qu'il allait épouser Sutcliff. Sutcliff lui avait dit oui. Sutcliff allait devenir sa femme.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur les « OUI ! » enthousiastes du Shinigami Rouge. Il sentit rapidement les larmes de joie de Grell humidifier sa veste, ce qui allait probablement laisser une belle tache de mascara, mais à l'heure actuelle cela lui importait peu.

Sutcliff lui avait dit oui.

-Bien... finit par souffler Will, s'autorisant un petit sourire presque indiscernable, C'est une bonne chose.

Il se releva alors doucement, Grell toujours blotti contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de rompre l'étreinte, qui devenait trop gênante. Il n'était tout simplement pas habitué à la proximité et sur le long terme, cela finissait par le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Hm...

Will rajusta ses lunettes puis tendit la bague à Grell d'un mouvement saccadé. Il passa par la suite le petit anneau à l'annulaire gauche de Sutcliff qui porta alors son autre main contre sa joue en rougissant.

-Elle est superbe... constata-t-il d'une voix rendue brisée par l'émotion. Elle a dû coûté tellement cher ! Conclu-t-il sur un ton satisfait.

-L'argent est loin d'être un problème, Sutcliff.

Grell lui adressa un regard confus mais William lui fit comprendre qu'il n'ajouterai rien de plus. Si Sutcliff venait à apprendre que toutes les heures supplémentaires rémunérées que Will avaient accomplies depuis son intégration au sein de la société ainsi que son caractère économe avaient fait de lui un homme plutôt aisé, cela serait une catastrophe. Grell dilapiderait tout en deux heures.

-Oh, je suis tellement excitée Will ! Reprit Grell dans une exclamation suraiguë. Ça sera un superbe mariage, le plus beau jamais organisé !

Sur-ce, il fit un bisou sur la joue de Will puis sortit de la cuisine en fredonnant joyeusement la marche nuptiale. William observa les hanches de sa future femme balancer de droite à gauche de manière très excessive au rythme de ses pas. Vraiment... ce comportement était réellement indécent. Mais étrangement, et sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il s'était passé, la bouche de Will se retrouva collée contre celle de Grell dans un baiser aussi langoureux que passionné. La sensation était formidable. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un simple contact buccal puisse être si plaisant. Techniquement ce n'étaient que deux bouches qui fusionnaient, et il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si jouissif dans un tel geste, jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait réellement l'impression que lui et l'autre Shinigami étaient liés, et ce pour toujours. Les petits gémissements de Grell réveillaient ce qu'il y avait de plus enfoui en lui, une passion dévorante, une envie de s'emparer de Sutcliff, de le caresser, de l'aimer. Mais lorsqu'il commença déboutonner la chemise de pyjama de Grell, ce dernier l'en empêcha. Il releva alors ses yeux vers lui, les joues rougies et la respiration haletante.

-Will, dit-il en gloussant. Je sais que me résister est très difficile, mais je ne peux pas avoir de rapport sexuel avant l'accouchement ~ Alors refrène un peu tes ardeurs, Darling... huhu ~

William se raidit, honteux de s'être de nouveau laissé allé à ses impulsion masculines, et redressa nerveusement ses lunettes.

-Mh. Vous vous faites des idées, Grell Sutcliff. Je suis parfaitement capable de vous... résister comme vous dîtes.

Grell gloussa de nouveau. Il devait sûrement avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme mensonge.

-Je vous jure... trancha le Shinigami brun dans le but de couper court à l'hilarité dérangeante de Sutcliff. Bref... Maintenant que vous avez accepté votre cadeau, je dois partir au travail. Les gens ne s'arrêtent pas de mourir sous prétexte que nous sommes le 14 février.

Grell fit la moue, mais Will ne se laissa pas attendrir et sortit promptement de la cuisine avant de prendre sa sacoche et de se saisir la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il devait vite sortir de son appartement, sinon il risquait de céder à Sutcliff et de manquer une journée de travail, ce qui était impensable et peu professionnel. Il était sur le point de franchir le seuil lorsque Grell hurla. William se retourna rapidement vers sa future épouse, alarmé par le cri.

-Que se passe-t-il, Grell ? S'enquit-il en se rapprochant de l'autre Shinigami qui se tenait le ventre, un air... choqué ? Au visage.

-L-le bébé... murmura Grell. Il... (il sourit) Il bouge !

Un élan de panique tel qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé submergea soudainement Will.

-D'accord. Restons calmes. Je vais tout de suite vous conduire à l'hôpital. (il se passa la main sur le visage. ) TOUT va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer, j'ai dit tout va bien se pass-

-Will ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Le coupa Grell en riant.

Le Shinigami brun fronça les sourcils et tripota ses lunettes pour se calmer.

-Comment de quoi je parle ? Si l'enfant arrive, vous devez allez à l'hôpital, vous n'allez tout de même pas accoucher dans ma chambre... (il prit un air horrifié) Si ?

Grell continua de rire tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son conjoint.

-Ah la la, mon pauvre pauvre Willu... J'ai simplement senti le bébé bouger, tu sais... la naissance n'est prévue que dans quelques mois... huhu ~ .

Will soupira de soulagement à l'entende des paroles de Grell. Vraiment... il pensait réellement que l'enfant était sur le point de venir au monde, et être si peu préparé et organisé l'avait, il fallait bien l'admettre, terrorisé. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprit, et posa sa main sur celle de Grell toujours placée sur son épaule.

-Mh. Je le savais. Je voulais simplement répéter pour le jour où... où cela arrivera vraiment.

Grell étouffa un petit ricanement mais Will décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Aah... fit Grell en passant amoureusement sa main à divers endroits de son ventre. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais que tu te manifeste, mon petit bébé ~ . C'est parce que tu as entendu ton papa me dire qu'il m'aime, c'est ça ? Huhu~

Will observait la scène, en faisant son possible pour camoufler son embarra. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il trouvait cette situation inconfortable. Il redressa ses lunettes et toussota.

-Hum... je vous jure...Sutcliff, vous êtes ridicule.

Grell releva ses yeux, jusqu'ici rivés sur son ventre, vers William, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Tu veux lui dire bonjour, Willu ~ ? demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué en l'incitant à venir toucher son ventre.

-Vraiment... soupira-t-il en levant presque les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas sentir le bébé à travers la peau de Sutcliff – il avait déjà expérimenté cette sensation et il devait dire que cela lui avait extrêmement plu – mais le faire alors que Grell en était conscient... non décidément quelque chose le dérangeait trop dans cette situation. Il avait vu bien trop d'images niaises à vomir dans les Lanternes Cinématiques, avec des pères constamment collés au ventre de leur femme enceinte, et il avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule. Pourtant... l'envie d'entrer de nouveau en contact avec... son enfant était réellement tentante.

Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il marcha lentement vers Grell, et tout en passant son bras autour de la taille du Faucheur Flamboyant, il posa doucement et discrètement sa main sur son ventre.

-KIIIH ! S'écria Grell avec une joie presque indécente, TU LE SENS ?

-... Oui, répondit-il en camouflant à merveille son émotion.

-Oh ! Dis lui quelque chose !

Will haussa un sourcil.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Je ne tiens pas être aussi ridicule que vous...

Il capitula cependant lorsqu'il vit la moue suppliante de Grell. Il poussa un profond soupir d'agacement. Si quelqu'un apprenait se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

-Bien... (il baissa ses yeux vers son futur enfant). Mh. Bonjour.

Grell glapit de nouveau, au comble de l'excitation.

-KIIIIIIH ! Tu as vu mon amour, papa t'as dit bonjour ! YAAAH ! Moi il m'a fallut cinquante ans pour qu'il me dise bonjour !

Le Shinigami continua de manifester son bonheur en poussant des cris suraigus. Will, qui commençait à se lasser de se spectacle, s'éloigna de Grell en lui souhaitant aimablement de passer une bonne journée, puis parti enfin au travail.

* * *

><p>William essaya de se concentrer sur son rapport alors que les événements de la matinée lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Tous ses efforts avaient finalement portés leur fruit, et lui et Grell seraient unis dans quelques mois. Se sachant seul, il s'accorda un petit sourire tandis que la mine de son stylo parcourait les documents déjà presque remplis. Bien sûr il faudrait attendre la naissance du bébé avant de songer à organiser le mariage, mais cette condition ne le réjouissait que davantage à l'idée d'avoir un fils ou une fille. Il était évidemment le seul à se savoir si heureux, cachant avec brio son enthousiasme au reste du monde.<p>

Il était sur le point d'entamer son dernier dossier lorsque trois Shinigami qui lui étaient bien trop familiers entrèrent dans son bureau – qu'il avait laissé ouvert, trop absorbé par ses pensés.

-Uhm... Heu... Bredouilla Ronald Knox, manifestement désigné par ses deux autres camarades – Alan Humphries et Eric Slingby – comme porte-parole. Bonjour, Monsieur Spears...

-Que voulez-vous, tous les trois ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, plus par habitude que par méchanceté.

Knox posa simultanément ses yeux sur Humphries et Slingby, sûrement à la recherche de soutien. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Ben en fait... ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Grell... et on s'était dit que...

-Ils s'étaient dit, rectifia Slingby qui apparemment, se fichait ouvertement de Grell.

Alan donna un petit coup de coude à son ami en lui murmurant un « Eric ! » désapprobateur.

-Et donc on s'était dit, reprit Ronald, que peut-être on pourrait aller lui rendre visite... Pour lui tenir compagnie...

-Et surtout pour vérifier si la rumeur dit vrai, ajouta négligemment Eric. 'Paraîtrait que la Folle est enceinte. C'est vrai, Boss ? Finit-il en ricanant. Ou est-ce que c'est juste une excuse qu'il a trouvé pour nous faire bosser à sa place ?

-Si cela avait été le cas, répondit Will en posant son stylo, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui aurait permit de ne pas venir au travail.

-Je ne sais pas... continua Eric d'un ton moqueur, en adressant un regard sarcastique à son supérieur. Peut-être juste pour satisfaire ses beaux yeux ? T'as l'air de bien l'aimer, non ?

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Ron et Alan échangèrent un regard alarmé, alors que Eric se tenait fièrement au centre de la pièce, amusé par la très subtile rougeur apparue sur les joues de William. Ce dernier redressa calmement ses lunettes.

-J'aimerai vraiment que vous me fassiez des heures supplémentaires afin de vous faire payer votre arrogance, Slingby. Cependant... je dois admettre que votre idée de rendre visite à Sutcliff n'est pas idiote.

Les visages de Knox et Humphries s'illuminèrent à l'entente de sa phrase, et Slingby émit un petit « Tss ... ».

-Vous viendrez avec moi une fois notre journée au bureau finie. Il est hors de question que vous lui rendiez visite sur votre temps de travail.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Spears ! S'écria Ron.

-Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, ajouta Alan en s'inclinant. C'est très aimable à vous.

-Mh, fit Will en observant sans grand intérêt ses trois subordonnés sortir de son bureau. Vraiment, que venait-il d'accepter encore...

La petite aiguille de l'horloge de William avait à peine atteint le chiffre six lorsque les trois amis firent irruption dans son bureau, prêts à partir. Will soupira longuement, se maudissant d'avoir accepté de passer la soirée avec ces énergumènes, mais étant un homme de parole, il rassembla ses affaires et prit la direction de son appartement en compagnie de ses collègues.

Comme à son habitude, Grell se précipita sur William dès son arrivée. Mais comme il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des invités, il se jeta dans les bras du premier homme qui franchit le seuil de la maison, à savoir Ronald, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son futur mari.

-Oh, Will ! Tu m'a encore plus manqué aujourd'hui qu'hier, Darling !

Ron ne sut que répondre et rechercha du regard le soutient de ses collègues. Eric et Alan riaient doucement, mais Will n'était pas vraiment amusé. Son sourcil faisait des soubresauts, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

-Veuillez lâcher Sutcliff, Knox, susurra cruellement Will.

-Mh ? « Knox » ? Répéta Grell en ouvrant les yeux... Et en donnant un joli claque à Ronald. RONNIE ! Je t'interdis de me toucher sans mon accord !

-Mais c'est toi qui...

Ses mots se perdirent lorsqu'il remarqua le ventre de Grell, preuve à présent flagrante de sa grossesse.

-Wooow... souffla-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Grell se dandina en faisant semblant d'être intimidé, tout en se mordant le doigt d'une manière qu'il espérait mignonne.

-C'est... c'est... bredouilla Alan en pointant le bébé du doigt. C'est pas possible... Eric ?

Eric observait son collègue rougeoyant d'un air profondément dégoûté. William, quant à lui, ne voulait pas se mêler de ces petites retrouvailles et avait sorti un rapport qu'il aurait rempli dans la soirée s'il n'avait pas été contraint d'accueillir ces idiots.

-Dément... s'exclama Ronald, les yeux brillant d'admiration. Alors tu es vraiment une femme, Grell ?

-Tu en doutais ? Gloussa Grell comme toute réponse.

-Désolés de ne pas t'avoir crue, S'excusa Alan.

-Non mais... Vous êtes tous dingues ! S'insurgea Eric. Bien sûr que c'est un homme ! Enfin plutôt une erreur de la nature, oui ! Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

-Comment ça une erreur de la nature ? Gronda Grell en montrant les dents. Je te jure que si je n'étais pas enceinte je-

-Tu quoi ? Qu'est-ce que pourrait me faire un sale transsexuel comme toi, à un mec comme moi, Hm ?

-Eric ! Arrête tu vas trop loin ! Le prévint Alan, mais Eric l'ignora.

Il était même sur le point de continuer mais aussi bien Ronald que William l'en empêchèrent, l'un en lui plaçant amicalement la main sur l'épaule dans le but de le calmer, l'autre en le menaçant d'un regard glacial.

Les quatre Shinigamis restèrent silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes placées sous le signe de la tension, Grell finit par reprendre la parole.

-Tu me demandes ce que je pourrais te faire, répliqua-t-il sur un ton amusé, Hmmm~ (il brandit soudainement sa Faux) je ne sais pas, que faire avec une tronçonneuse...

Alan et Ron s'interposèrent aussitôt entre Slingby, qui avait à son tour sorti sa scie, et Grell. William fut cependant celui qui sauva la situation en arrachant des mains la faux de Eric à laide de sa propre Death Scythe. Ce fut une action violente et fulgurante, et le Faucheur agressif n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Ma scie ?

-Je vous prierais de ne pas vous battre dans mon appartement, Slingby, Ordonna Will d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Eric le dévisagea méchamment durant une poignée de secondes, avant d'émettre un grognement agacé et de prendre Alan dans ses bras, en signe de retrait. Grell pour sa part arborait son cher sourire sinistre, si fidèle à lui-même.

-Et pour vous répondre, Sutcliff na jamais été une femme. Il en possède simplement quelques organes internes, reprit Will.

Ronald et Eric laissèrent échapper un « Aaaah... » de compréhension, et Grell croisa les bras en se renfrognant.

-Mais si je suis une femme !

-Et c'est r'partiiii... soupira Slingby en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bref... maintenant que vous avez vu que Sutcliff ne mentait pas et qu'il attendait vraiment un enfant, vous êtes libre de partir, déclara William en invitant ses subordonnés à sortir de son foyer.

-Attends Will ! Je ne leur ai pas encore montré la bague...

Le sourcil de Will tiqua de nouveau.

-Une bague ? Répéta Ronald en se rapprochant de Grell.

Alan et Eric, curieux, l'imitèrent, et Will vit Sutcliff leur montrer fièrement son alliance. Les Faucheurs conservèrent leurs trois paires d'yeux verts fixés sur le bijou, puis ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers Will avec la même expression confuse au visage. William redressa ses lunettes.

-Vraiment...

-OH PUTAIN TU VAS L'EPOUSER ? Explosa Eric.

-C'est assez inattendu... murmura Alan, complètement perdu.

-Ouais, enfin je veux dire... poursuivit Ronald en se passant la main sur la nuque, on savait tous qu'entre vous et Grell, il y avait quelque chose, mais personne n'aurait jamais cru que vous le demanderiez en mariage...

Grell replaça ses cheveux derrière son épaule, un air fier au visage, comme s'il avait accompli une formidable prouesse en devenant la fiancée de Will et qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une récompense. William ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Il avait pensé que leur union imminente resterait discrète, mais c'était sans compter sur la nature extravagante de Sutcliff qui était incapable de tenir sa langue sur un tel sujet. Vraiment...

-Bon ! S'exclama Knox afin de couper court à la gène évidente de son patron. Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement en frappant dans ses mains. IL FAUT FETER CA !

Will se frotta les tempes en soupirant, sentant le mal de tête arriver.

-Tu as raison, Ronnie ! Reprit Grell, plein d'entrain. Quelle plus belle occasion qu'un mariage et une naissance pour faire la fête ?

Il gloussa en allant prendre Knox par l'épaule, excité à la perspective de faire enfin quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Humphries avait manifestement l'air enthousiasmé par cette idée, mais adressa tout de même un regard inquisiteur à son mentor qui, lui, se contentait d'observer la scène les mains dans les poches.

-Mouais... murmura-t-il en rapprochant Alan de lui, Okay, je suis partant. Mais c'est juste pour aller m'amuser un peu avec Alan et Ron, pas pour fêter je ne sais quelle naissance inhumaine.

Grell s'apprêtait de nouveau à s'énerver contre Eric mais Ronald prit la parole et s'adressa à William.

-Vous êtes partant, M'sieur ?

Will ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer que le jour où il irait faire la fête avec ses collègues de travail – et avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs – n'était pas prêt d'arriver, mais après réflexion, il n'avait pas réellement envie de laisser Grell seul avec Slingby, cela risquerait de très mal finir. Et puis, qui sait quel bel homme Sutcliff pourrait rencontrer s'il sortait... Non il devait être présent afin de surveiller son subordonné écarlate et de veiller au bon déroulement de l'événement. Oui, il serait la personne responsable du groupe.

-... J'accepte, finit-il par dire en redressant ses lunettes.

Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelques conditions et d'énumérer les règles qui devront être suivies lors de cette soirée, mais il fut interrompu par des exclamations de joie s'élevant de la bouche de Grell, et ce dernier l'entraîna hors de l'appartement, les autres sur les talons, plus que jamais prêt à faire la fête.

* * *

><p>Grell prit élégamment place à la table que le serveur avait désigné au petit groupe. William lui avait même tiré sa chaise ! Ouh, quel gentleman~... Ronnie avait décidé de les emmener s'amuser dans un bar très chic, souvent fréquenté par des hommes et femmes de bonnes conditions qui avaient envie de s'évader en buvant quelques verres. Eric, lui, aurait voulu faire la fête dans un endroit moins « coincé » comme il l'avait si bien dit, mais Will avait catégoriquement refusé. Grell le soupçonnait de vouloir lui éviter les endroits mal famés, et cette attitude protectrice lui plaisait beaucoup.<p>

William prit place en face de sa promise, et Ronald vint le rejoindre à sa droite. Alan s'assit entre Eric et Grell, conscient qu'il fallait que quelqu'un apaise les tensions entre ces deux là.

-Wiiill je ne peux pas croire que tu sois venu avec nous !

-Si je me souviens bien, Sutcliff, cette petite soirée fut organisée pour célébrer notre mariage. Il serait indélicat de ma part de ne pas venir.

-Hey, M'sieur, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'appeler « Sutcliff » entre nous, souligna Ron en riant. Allez, il doit bien avoir un petit surnom, non ?

-Non. Répondit naturellement Will en redressant ses lunettes.

Grell fit la moue. Il aimerait tant que Will cesse de le nommer « Sutcliff » ! mais il ne devait peut-être pas trop lui en demander... ce genre de choses viendrait probablement avec le temps...

-Tss... tu parles d'un couple merdique... maugréât Eric qui eût droit à un autre coup de coude de Alan.

-Eric ! Ca suffit ! Lui murmura-t-il discrètement.

Slingby poussa un long soupir. Puis il leva la main et apostropha le serveur.

-Vous pouvez venir ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le garçon obéit.

-Bien sûr, que prendrez-vous ?

Grell aurait adoré prendre une Fantaisie au Fruits des îles, qui avait l'air délicieuse, mais l'alcool était banni de son régime suite à sa grossesse. Il se contenta donc de demander un simple jus de mangue (avec une paille et un petit parapluie, il insistait. ). Alan ne prenait pas non plus d'alcool à cause de sa maladie, et commanda un soda. Eric et Ronald en revanche ne se privèrent pas et prirent chacun une grosse pinte de bière.

-Et vous, Monsieur ? Demanda le serveur à William.

-Mh. Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît.

Eric éclata d'un rire bruyant qui rendit Alan très mal à l'aise – il ne cessait de le foudroyer du regard en rougissant. Ron ne tarda pas à imiter le Faucheur à la scie et se mit également à rire. Will tripotait frénétiquement la branche de ses lunettes, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si hilarant.

-Mon Willy, minauda Grell, tu n'es ni malade, ni enceinte que je sache ?

-Bien évidement que non, Sutcliff ! Rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

-Alors met un peu de fantaisie de ton existence, daaaarling~ suggéra-t-il en s'adossant malicieusement contre son siège, ses bras croisés derrière son cou.

-... Bien. Je vais prendre un verre d'eau _gazeuse_.

Cette fois-ci, Alan et Grell ne purent s'empêcher de rejoindre leur camarades et éclatèrent à leur tour de rire. Le Shinigami Rouge tenta de se calmer, ne voulant pas mettre Will plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Qui, à part William T. Spears, pensait que commander de l'eau gazeuse dans un bar était une fantaisie ?

William observa stoïquement ses subordonnés mourir progressivement de rire. Vraiment... et dire que ces quatre-là étaient des Dieux de la Mort... C'était à peine croyable. Très bien, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

-Monsieur, fit-il au garçon qui regardait la scène avec perplexité. Je vais prendre un verre de _champagne_.

Le jeune homme s'inclina et parti chercher les boissons, alors que Alan, Ronald, Eric et Grell dévisageaient maintenant Will avec une profonde confusion.

-Tu as vraiment pris de l'alcool Will ? Demanda Grell en pointant son homme du doigt.

-Je ne qualifierais pas le champagne d'alcool mais de boisson riche et subtile.

-Ouais, ça reste de l'alcool. De l'alcool de bourges, mais de l'alcool, se vit obligé de faire remarquer Slingby.

William n'offrit comme seule réponse un « Mh » puis les cinq Dieux de la Mort attendirent patiemment leurs boissons.

Lorsque ces dernières arrivèrent, Ronald et Eric se jetèrent sur leurs bières.

-Hey, Ron, le premier qui finit ? Défia Eric, une lueur compétitive dans ses yeux verts.

-Ca marche, je vais te tuer !

Ils burent donc leurs pintes à une vitesse folle, et terminèrent presque en même temps. Evidemment, après cet exploit, ils se retrouvèrent vite un peu joyeux, et commencèrent à parler très fort. Alan décida de se concentrer sur son verre, et Grell fit de même. Il n'aimait vraiment que des gens se fassent plus remarquer que lui. IL devait être le centre d'attention ! Il commença donc à jouer avec son petit parapluie en le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts, lorsqu'il remarqua que Will n'avait pas encore touché à son verre. Il le fixait avec concentration, comme s'il était présentement en train d'animer un débat dans sa tête qui aurait comme sujet « Dois-je boire ce verre ? ».

-Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur, l'encouragea Alan. Ce n'est pas avec un verre de champagne que vous serez dans le même état qu'eux... finit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête indiquant Ronald et Eric qui chantaient très bruyamment « God save the Queen. »

-Allez, Willu, bois-le, ce verre ! Insista Grell.

Il sourit à Will, attendant avec impatience qu'il se décide enfin à tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide doré. William prit son courage à deux mains et porta la jolie coupe à sa bouche. Seulement, au grand étonnement de Grell, son fiancé but l'intégralité de sa coupe, et ce d'une traite, sûrement en pensant que la tâche serait ainsi plus rapidement achevée. Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges conserva ses yeux rivés sur Will, attendant qu'il finisse son verre.

-Ah... fit Will en posant sa coupe sur la table. Mais il est très bon ce champagne !

Grell lança un regard inquiet à Alan qui partageait sa détresse. Un William soûl était la dernière chose que Grell voulait voir, adorant son expression froide et stoïque.

-Will il ne faut pas tout boire d'un coup, tu sais ! C'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir la tête qui tourne !

-Mais non, mais non, Sutcliff, vous vous inquiétez trop ! Je vais très bien !

Cependant son petit sourire était la preuve flagrante qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, et Grell commençait à avoir peur.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chanter, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

-Chanter ? Pourquoi donc ? Quelle idée !

Alan et Grell poussèrent un soupir de soulagement... soulagement qui s'envola bien vite lorsque William se pencha par-dessus la table et qu'il prit le menton de Grell, plongeant un regard langoureux dans les yeux emplis de surprise de Grell.

-Sutcliff... souffla-t-il d'une voix suave et traînante, J'aime... votre... nez.

-Q-quoi ?

-Oui... Quelle merveille de petit nez... aussi pointu que celui de Pigeon... magnifique.

-W-Will !

-Grell...J'ai... envie... de... vous.

Le Faucheur rougit instantanément et tripotant le parapluie qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

-Wiiill~ voyons, ne dis pas ce genre de choses dans un lieu publique, huhu~.

-...de vous... vous... voir danser !

-Pardon ? S'exclama Grell avec surprise. Son étonnement s'accentua lorsque Will lui tendit la main en souriant sincèrement... _debout sur la table_.

-Allons, Grell Sutcliff, ne faites pas votre timide ! Oseriez-vous faire attendre un Gentleman ?

Les yeux de Grell allèrent de la main de Will jusqu'à son sourire en passant par Ron et Slingby qui tapaient du point sur la table en scandant « WI-LU ! WI-LU ! ». Alan qui s'était éclipsé dehors afin d'apaiser les Épines de la Mort n'étant d'aucun soutient, il finit donc par accepter l'invitation de son futur époux, qui l'entraîna alors dans une danse incroyablement sensuelle...

* * *

><p><strong>... O_O Parce que qui n'a jamais rêvé de voir William soul ? XD Bon la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder ! <strong>

**Les reviews serviront à payer une autre coupe de champagne à Willu, histoire de voir jusqu'où il peut aller !**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEELLOOO ! Que dire de plus, je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Je vous préviens, à la fin du chapitre, il se passe quelque chose de TRES CHOQUANT XD . (Mh, je me demande si Will n'est pas un peu OOC dans ce chapitre. Bof, tant pis ! ) **

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a première chose que William remarqua lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin fut cet horrible mal de tête. Il sentait ses veines tambouriner contre son crâne, et même des heures de travail supplémentaire ne l'avaient jamais autant fait souffrir. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en appuyant sa main contre son front, dans l'espoir d'en réduire la douleur, mais en vain. Agacé, il se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit.

…

La deuxième chose que William remarqua ce matin fut la présence de Grell à ses côtés. Bon sang, il avait dormi avec lui, et il trouva cette idée aussi embarrassante que terriblement plaisante. La question était, comment s'était-il retrouvé à accepter de dormir avec sa fiancée ? Il s'était juré de passer la nuit sur le canapé jusqu'au mariage….

Il fronça les sourcils en se mettant en position assise. Impossible de se souvenir des évènements de la veille… Il se rappelait avoir invité Knox, Slingby et Humphires chez lui, puis… ensuite…

…

Non, il n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était déroulé par la suite.

Il grommela en cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons sur sa table de nuit puis les posa sur son nez, en les ajustant de manière à ce que les verres soient exactement en face de ses yeux. Il finit par se lever doucement, très doucement, afin de ne pas aggraver son mal de tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 7h08 . Bien qu'il se soit levé presque une demi-heure plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, il n'était pas encore en retard. Il poussa un profond soupir puis partit en direction de la cuisine, les yeux plissés par la fatigue. Un bon café bien serré s'imposait.

Grell s'étira longuement alors qu'il immergeait d'un délicieux sommeil réparateur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus s'ôter Will de son esprit. Pas après la manière dont il l'avait fait dansé la veille. Si… Mhh ~… sensuellement ! Et cette folle nuit s'était terminée avec son Willu qui l'avait porté comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à son lit…. Et il avait même passé la nuit avec lui ! Oh, s'il avait su, il aurait soûlé Will plus tôt ! Peut-être serait-il déjà une femme mariée à l'heure actuelle !

Il se frotta contre le matelas en gloussant gentiment. Il ne faudra PAS dire à William ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Sinon il risquerait de ne plus jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool, ce qui serait vraiment dommage.

Il comptait se prélasser encore un peu au lit lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il râla mais finit par se lever, se passant rapidement la main dans les cheveux pour les démêler.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, cria-t-il à l'adresse de la porte.

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage ainsi qu'un léger trait de crayon autour des yeux et se drapa dans sa robe de chambre en satin rouge. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Eric et Alan qui dormaient sur le canapé et à Ronnie qui ronflait sur le tapis, puis finit par ouvrir la porte.

C'était un homme d'un certain âge, bedonnant, dont les cheveux bruns présentaient un début de calvitie. Ses lunettes ainsi que ses yeux verts trahissaient sa nature de Shinigami, et Grell était persuadé de l'avoir déjà croisé au bureau.

-Bonjour ? Fit Grell en se frottant les yeux.

L'homme lui répondit par un regard haineux, s'apparentant à celui qu'adressait Will à Sebastian.

Sans se présenter ni même attendre d'être invité, il entra dans le petit appartement.

-Hey ! Protesta Grell en montrant les dents.

-Taisez-vous, Sutcliff, vous n'êtes pas en position de protester !

Grell, qui était pourtant habitué au ton sec de Will, fut littéralement refroidit par les paroles venimeuses de cet homme. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'il le haïssait au plus haut point, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient sûrement jamais parlé…

-Où est William ? Finit-il par demander.

Le Shinigami Rouge fut étonné par l'emploi du prénom, mais décida de ne pas trop s'y attarder. Il sentait qu'il était préférable pour lui d'obéir.

-Sûrement dans la cuisine… répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup mais il avait employé un ton assez rude, comme pour montrer à cet intrus que son attitude n'était absolument pas appréciée.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis sa fiancée, et tout ce qui le concerne me concerne !

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa.

-Pardon ? Sa fian…

-… Mhf.. Gre… Sutcliff, qui est-ce ?

Grell et l'homme se retournèrent vers Will, qui venait de faire son apparition, un air profondément fatigué au visage. Ses cheveux habituellement irréprochables étaient en bataille, et la chemise de son pyjama était presque entièrement ouverte. Il se figea lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme…

-M-Monsieur Treaps ?

Le Monsieur Treaps en question fixait son torse dénudé avec un peu trop d'envie aux yeux de Grell, qui montra de nouveau les dents.

-Hum… Fit William en se recomposant un visage impassible et en essayant de se rendre plus présentable. Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Monsieur.

-Tu vas me dire que c'est ? Interrogea Grell avec impatience.

-Bien sûr, répondit Will en redressant ses lunettes. Sutcliff, voici Monsieur Treaps, mon supérieur. Il est responsable des chefs de Secteurs des recrues envoyées en mission. (il se retourna vers son patron, agacé. ) Que voulez-vous, Monsieur ?

-William… dit-il en plissant les sourcils. C'est vrai, vous allez épouser ce… cette… _erreur de la nature ?_

-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS INSULTER UNE JEUNE FILLE INNOCENTE ? Rugit Grell dont les yeux verts lançaient des poignards en direction de Treaps.

-Sutcliff, je vous prie de vous calmer, ordonna calmement Will en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Grell. Quant à vous, Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ma vie personnelle ne vous concerne en aucune manière. A présent, pourriez-vous me communiquer la raison de votre visite ?

Grell examina William avec confusion. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de son fiancé de parler aussi froidement à un homme auquel il devait normalement le respect. Treaps conserva son regard fixé sur le visage aux traits neutres de Will, puis finit par prendre la parole.

-Oui…(il toisa Grell.) Je suis venu ici afin de mettre les choses au clair concernant l'absence de Grell Sutcliff au travail.

Grell posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi avant de dévisager Treaps en levant les sourcils, comme pour lui dire qu'il était réellement idiot.

-Je pense que la raison de son absence est plus qu'évidente, déclara William en redressant ses lunettes.

-Comment ? Ah non, pas vous aussi, William ! S'emporta Treaps en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous êtes entré dans le jeu de Sutcliff ? C'est… C'EST INSENCE ! C'EST –

-Woooooow…. Intervint subitement Ronald en s'invitant dans la conversation à moitié endormi, On se calme…. Ça sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça dès le matin…

Eric et Alan ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, eux aussi assez agacés d'avoir été réveillés si tôt. Eric et Ronald avaient dormi tout habillés, et d'après la manière dont ils se tenaient le front, ils devaient aussi bien que Will souffrir d'un bon mal de tête. Alan, en revanche, portait un des pyjamas de Will que Grell lui avait prêté la veille, et semblait en bonne forme.

Treaps les dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah… finit-il par cracher. Et bien, je ne pensais pas que vous soirées étaient si animées, William…

William poussa un profond soupir en se frottant les tempes. Sa migraine n'était pas prête de partir.

-Et pour en revenir à vous Sutcliff, reprit Treaps en pointant Grell du doigt, si vous ne cessez pas tout de suite cette comédie et que vous ne retournez pas au travail dès aujourd'hui, je vous vire.

-Rha…mais fermez-la …ordonna sèchement Eric qui était encore plus irascible qu'à l'accoutumée, Je peux pas dire que j'adore Sutcliff, mais sur le coup je suis forcé de prendre sa défense ! Vous voyez bien qu'il est enceinte, non ?

-Ha ha ha… je dirais même que… c'est pas du _bidon_ ! Ajouta Ronald en riant bêtement.

Grell fit un sourire innocent à Treaps en battant des cils, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Les yeux de Treaps balayèrent tous les Shinigamis présents dans la salle, ses dents serrées de frustration. Il était évident qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre, mais qu'il était à court d'argument. Grell se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu lui faire pour que l'homme possède une telle rancœur envers lui.

Treaps poussa un grognement rageur puis se tourna vivement cers Grell.

-Très bien Sutcliff ! Faites ce que vous voulez ! Mais ne vous attendez surtout pas à retrouver votre emploi après ce soi-disant congé maternité !

Les cris de protestation de Grell, Alan, Ronald et Alan s'élevèrent de la salle, provoquant un incroyable brouhaha incompréhensible. Will ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce bruit. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était pris dans un étau, compressé contre son crâne, et que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il fronça les sourcils, énervé et épuisé. Le bruit devait cesser. Il devait persuader Monsieur Treaps de se montrer compréhensif envers Grell et de le laisser récupérer son emploi après sa période de congé. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour lui de faire changer son supérieur d'avis.

-Monsieur Treaps ? Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix afin de faire taire ses collègues en colère.

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur lui.

-Oui, William ?

Will ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Puis il tenta d'aborder une expression plus tendre et leva le regard vers son supérieur.

-Si vous permettiez à Sutcliff de regagner son poste… je vous en serais…(il adoucit sa voix.) _Vraiment_ reconnaissant.

Cette phrase fut suivie par un très long silence. Grell était bouche-bée. Il n'avait jamais entendu William parler d'une manière si douce, pas même avec lui. Il était prêt à piquer une jolie crise de jalousie mais Treaps prit la parole en premier.

-Hum… Ou-oui… bredouilla-t-il en ajustant nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate. Je.. Hum, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, William. (il marqua une pause. ) En attendant je vous veux tous, Sutcliff mis à part, au bureau dans une demi-heure. (il se dirigea vers la sortie) Bonne journée, Messieurs.

Puis il claqua la porte.

Ni Ron, ni Eric, et encore moins Alan n'osèrent prononcer mot… un aura diabolique semblait émaner de Grell, comme s'il était entouré d'un halo de jalousie qui rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce étouffante.

-Will , Siffla Grell en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Bien entendu, dit-il en rajustant ses lunettes alors que Grell se pinçait les lèvres. Il se trouve que Monsieur Treaps a comme un… comment dirais-je… (il retint un frisson de dégoût) _faible_ pour moi. Bien que la manière dont il me montre son affection soit bien plus subtile que la vôtre, Sutcliff, cette affection n'en demeure pas moins évidente. J'ai donc usé de cela pour le convaincre de ne pas vous licencier… De plus, étant mon supérieur, je ne pas le repousser avec autant d'ardeur que je le désirerais….

-Oh ! S'exclama Alan avec effroi. Monsieur Spears, vous voulez dire qu- que… Il a déjà… Hum…

-_Abusé_ de toi ? Reprit Grell avec drame.

-… Vraiment… souffla Will en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Si cela avait été le cas, je me serai évidemment défendu ! La seule personne à me harceler au bureau se trouve devant moi, conclut-il en toisant Grell.

-Bwahaha ! Ricana ironiquement Eric en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son patron. Dur dur d'être beau quand on veut juste travailler à l'écart des autres, hein Boss ?

-Slingby je ne vous permets pas, ordonna-t-il en lançant un regard glacial à son subordonné.

Eric continua de rire en s'écartant de son supérieur qui maugréait un petit « je vous jure… ».

-Bon… soupira Ronald en s'étirant. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous préparer ou nous allons être en retard… Et je ne ferai pas d'heures sup' ce soir.

Alan et Eric acquiescèrent, tous les deux d'accord sur ce point, et partirent chercher leurs affaires dans le but de se préparer pour le travail. William resta seul avec Grell qui continuait de bouder. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui prit précautionneusement la main, comme si ce contact l'effrayait.

-Vous n'avez absolument aucune raison d'être mécontent, Sutcliff.

-Pardon ? Fit-il en dégageant sa main. Will, tu ne m'as jamais parlé aussi tendrement à moi !

William observa avec impassibilité Grell se dégager de lui en croisant les bras. Sutcliff avait raison. Il devrait être capable de le traiter avec tendresse. Seulement, il avait beaucoup moins de mal à parler gentiment à son patron, pour lequel il ne ressentait absolument rien si ce n'était un profond agacement, qu'à Grell qui représentait tout pour lui. Mais comment le faire comprendre à Grell ? Il était bien trop ridiculement passionné pour partager sa vision des choses…

-Mh. Je… vais m'habiller, finit-il par déclarer alors que Grell lui faisait toujours dos.

Grell répondit par un « mf », et ne daigna regarder dans la direction de son fiancé seulement lorsqu'il fut certain que ce dernier était déjà sorti de la pièce…

* * *

><p>William arriva au bureau juste à l'heure, retardé par l'occupation de sa salle de bain par ses trois subordonnés. Encore heureux que Sutcliff n'avait pas également eut à s'habiller en même temps qu'eux, sinon il ne serait jamais arrivé à temps. Quelques une de ses mèches brunes vinrent lui obstruer la vue, et il les replaça en arrière en grommelant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer comme à son habitude, et avait dû se contenter d'un coup de peigne ce qui était peu professionnel et absolument pas pratique. Vraiment… il avait prévu que sa vie deviendrait compliquée en choisissant de vivre avec Grell, mais pas à ce point… Il s'était même montré avec une apparence négligée devant son supérieur ! Quelle honte…<p>

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez, dit-il en relevant ses yeux de ses rapports.

C'était Christopher Smith, l'assistant personnel de Monsieur Treaps. William lui souhaita poliment le bonjour, tout en se disant que son arrivée ne présageait rien de bon. Habituellement Treaps se déplaçait toujours lui-même lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à demander à Will.

-Bonjour, Spears, dit-il d'un ton monotone propre à tout Shinigami respectable, Monsieur Treaps vous veut dans son bureau.

William ferma les yeux en se passant la main sur le front, sentant son mal de tête empirer.

-Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il mit un peu d'ordre sur sa table de bureau, se leva et emboîta le pas de Smith, le suivant dans le dédale de couloirs menant à l'immense bureau de son supérieur. Smith lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer, restant lui-même à l'extérieur de la pièce. William pénétra d'une démarche assurée dans le bureau.

Treaps lui faisait face, assis à son bureau, et toisait sombrement son employé.

-Asseyez-vous, William… susurra-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

Will obéit. Il s'attendait au pire mais conserva néanmoins un air impassible. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Si son supérieur décidait de le rétrograder par pure jalousie, il serait dans son droit en portant plainte au président de la société.

Il attendit patiemment que son supérieur prenne la parole. Ce dernier prit un formulaire qui était au sommet d'une pile de documents et le brandit sous le nez de Will.

-Savez-vous ce que dit ce formulaire, William ?

La petite gommette rouge collée en haut à gauche de la feuille le mit sur la piste.

-C'est un formulaire relatant du règlement de la société, dit-il en essayant de restreindre son agacement.

-Exact… (il sourit) Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, vous êtes réellement l'employé parfait, finit-il sur un ton un peu trop rêveur aux yeux de Will.

-Mh.

-William… connaissez-vous la règle numéro 365 ?

Le visage de William s'assombrit. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la règle numéro 365. C'était en grande partie à cause d'elle qu'il avait mis si longtemps à admettre son amour pour Grell.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Dans ce cas, que stipule cette règle, William ?

Il tripota frénétiquement ses lunettes.

-Que le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe est rigoureusement interdit.

Treaps sourit méchamment.

-Exactement…. (son expression se fit de nouveau autoritaire.) Vous avez deux jours pour annuler ce mariage, William, sans quoi je serai forcé de prendre mes responsabilités et de vous renvoyer, vous et cette chose à laquelle vous semblez être si attach-

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire une telle chose, Monsieur, coupa-t-il calmement.

William ricanait intérieurement. Comment Treaps avait-il pu croire qu'il n'avait pas tout prévu ? Jamais il n'aurait demandé Grell en mariage si cela avait compris un risque pour lui, et surtout pour sa fiancée.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Treaps, son stylo tenu si serré dans sa main droite qu'il semblait sur le point de se rompre.

-Tout simplement, répondit-il sur un ton neutre, parce que Sutcliff est enregistré en tant que recrue féminine dans nos dossiers. Il a lui-même fait cette modification peu de temps après l'obtention de son examen. Bien que tout le monde soit conscient de son véritable sexe, l'administration est forcée de le considérer comme une femme pour tout ce qui est administratif… (il ajusta ses lunettes, ce qui eut pour effet de créer un reflet sur ses verres, cachant ses yeux) Ce qui signifie que j'ai légalement le droit de l'épouser.

Cette fois-ci, le stylo de Treaps de brisa en deux entre ses doigts.

-Cela m'est égal ! Tant que je serai vivant, ce mariage n'aura pas lieu !

Il fit un sourire malsain, fouillant frénétiquement dans ses dossiers, l'air dément.

-Vous avez bien fait de me parler de la petite falsification de Sutcliff ! Grâce à ceci, je pourrais enfin le renvoyer de son statut de Dieu de la Mort, et le règlement est formel, William, un Shinigami ne peut s'unir qu'à un autre Shinigam-

Will ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, et pointa immédiatement sa faux à quelques millimètres seulement du cou de Treaps. Il était réellement poussé par la rage, une rage telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé la route de cet écœurant démon. Hors lorsque William T. Spears était en colère, il ne répondait plus de rien.

La peur était lisible dans les yeux de Treaps. Tous les Dieux de la Mort étaient d'accord pour admettre que Grell était la recrue la plus puissante du secteur Londonien, mais la raison était que peu de personne avaient vu Will combattre. Et Treaps savait que le Shinigami le plus puissant n'avait en vérité jamais été Sutcliff, mais bien celui qui le menaçait de sa Death Scythe. Il n'aurait pas cru que William, le si calme et maître de lui-même William, en viendrait à employer la force, et s'il l'avait su, jamais il ne l'aurait provoqué.

-Monsieur Treaps…. Murmura William d'une voix basse et terriblement menaçante. Ce mariage aura lieu. Avec… (il appuya la lame de sa Faux sur le coup de son supérieur.) ou sans votre accord…

* * *

><p>Comme tous les soirs, Grell attendait impatiemment le retour de son futur époux. Après la soirée qu'il avait passée en compagnie de ses collègues, le retour à la solitude avait été d'autant plus dur, et jamais il n'avait eu si hâte de revoir Will, et ce malgré leur léger accrochage ce matin. Après tout, s'il avait voulu d'un mari tendre et affectueux, il aurait plutôt choisit David.<p>

Lorsqu'il entendit les clés tourner dans la serrure, il accouru vers la porte d'entrée et se tint prêt sauter dans les bras de son fiancé, mais il n'en n'eut pas vraiment le temps.

William ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Celle-ci vient se plaquer violement contre le mur, faisant apparaitre une grosse fissure. Grell observa les morceaux de plâtre tomber gracieusement au sol, avant de plisser les sourcils d'inquiétude et d'orienter son attention vers William.

Ce dernier paraissait dans un état de fureur sans nom. Il passa le seuil de la porte sans adresser la moindre attention à Grell et fit quelques allers retours dans le couloir en se tenant la tête entre ses mains dans le but de se calmer. Grell n'osa pas intervenir, et préféra laisser à son futur époux quelques minutes de répit. Lorsque le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé en redressant ses lunettes, effaçant ainsi toute expression de son visage, Grell sut qu'il pouvait aller lui parler. Il prit place à côté de Will et lui caressa la joue, un air inquiet au visage. Il détestait vraiment lorsque Will était énervé. Froid, sec, tranchant, cruel, oui, mais pas énervé.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Will ? demanda –t-il avec précaution, de peur d'attiser de nouveau sa colère. Tu as croisé Sebb- Sebastian ?

Grell avait fait l'effort de ne pas appeler le démon par son surnom, il savait bien que cela ne ferait qu'accentuer la mauvaise humeur de son fiancé.

-Non.

Grell resta silencieux durant quelques instants, puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Will qui resta parfaitement immobile.

-Allez Willu… dit Grell d'une voix onctueuse. Raconte à ta fiancée ce qui ne vas pas ~ …

William fronça davantage ses sourcils comme toute réponse. Grell soupira avec drame, puis se pelotonna un peu plus contre l'autre Dieu de la Mort, sans ajouter mot. Parfois la tendance qu'avait Will à tout garder pour lui était franchement pénible.

Les deux Faucheurs restèrent dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes, lorsque Grell finit par remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

-Will ? Osa-t-il en se redressant. Où est ta Faux ?

Habituellement, William avait toujours sa Death Scythe à portée de main. Il la posait même sur sa table de nuit avant de s'endormir, la rétractant complètement afin qu'elle ne mesure plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètres. Mais Grell avait beau regarder, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'élagueur télescopique de Will.

-Cfsqu…, dit Will sans vraiment articuler le mot.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter ?

William ferma les yeux en redressant ses lunettes.

-On me l'a… Hm. Confisquée.

Grell demeura sans voix, bouche bée.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il sans tenter de dissimuler sa surprise.

William se leva et alla s'adosser contre le mur situé en face du canapé.

-Vous avez parfaitement entendu.

Puis il détourna le regard. Grell continua de la fixer avec confusion. Que William se fasse confisquer sa faux était quelque chose de complètement inconcevable. C'était… C'était comme si lui décidait de se raser les cheveux et d'agir de manière virile. En un mot : impossible.

-Pff, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ricana-t-il, décidé à ne pas le prendre au sérieux, tu as dépassé le quota de documents à remplir autorisé pour une même journée de travail ? Huhu…

-J'ai menacé Monsieur Treaps de mort.

Ces derniers mots laissèrent comme un froid dans la pièce. William l'avait dit très calmement, néanmoins sa colère était lisible dans ses yeux verts habituellement inexpressifs. Grell était si stupéfait qu'aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait même plus penser correctement tant les mots de son fiancé allaient totalement à l'encontre de la personnalité et des principes de ce dernier. William redressa ses lunettes, puis prit une grande inspiration dans le but de ne pas laisser transparaitre son amertume envers son supérieur et de rester aussi impassible que d'habitude, ce qui était en ce moment très difficile. S'il y avait un sentiment que Will avait réellement du mal à camoufler, c'était bien la colère.

-Il voulait vous renvoyer suite à votre modification administrative illégale concernant votre sexe, expliqua-t-il. Seulement, c'était dans le seul et unique but de m'empêcher de vous épouser. Il ne désirait pas vous licencier suite à votre faute, mais par jalousie. En laissant parler ses sentiments, il a failli à son rôle de Dieu de la Mort, qui consiste, comme vous le savez, à se montrer constamment impartial. Après une erreur de cette envergure, il ne pouvait plus décemment prétendre mériter mon respect. En outre, Il était réellement injuste que vous soyez rétrogradé simplement parce que je.. (il redressa ses lunettes) je vous apprécie vous, et pas lui.

Grell essaya de dire quelque chose, mais le choc l'empêchait toujours de formuler le moindre mot.

-Je l'ai donc menacé avec ma Faux, reprit-il. A contre cœur et sous la menace, Il m'a autorisé à vous épouser en signant un document officiel. Malheureusement, à la minute même où je m'apprêtais à sortir de son bureau, il s'est emparé d'un formulaire de confiscation, et a ainsi décidé de punir mon acte de violence. (il caressa la monture de ses lunettes). Je pense avoir mérité cette sanction, néanmoins…. (il adressa un regard intense et déterminé à Grell) Je ne regrette en rien mon action.

Grell se sentit fondre sous le regard de Will. Ce regard tranchant et pénétrant qu'il lui plaisait tant… des petites flammes ardentes et flamboyantes semblaient valser dans ses pupilles délicieusement noires, qui contrastaient si bien avec le vert éclatant de son iris. Il savait qu'en tant que future épouse, il était de son devoir de réprimander Will suite à sa perte de sang-froid. Il savait qu'il devrait dire quelque chose comme « Oh, Mon amour, dans quelle position t'es-tu mis à cause de moi ! Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû… », Mais en vérité, Grell était vraiment flatté de voir qu'il passait avant la carrière de William, pourtant si professionnel.

Voyant que Will s'était à présent terré dans un sorte de mutisme coupable, le Shinigami Flamboyant se leva du canapé et alla prendre son fiancé dans ses bras, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait, de son point de vue, bien agi.

-Mon Will… murmura-t-il amoureusement. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire… Tu as défendu l'honneur de ta fiancée, au détriment de ton emploi… (il se lova plus confortablement contre son torse en soupirant rêveusement.) Huum ~… Et je t'aime pour ça…

-Sans mon Elagueur, je serai moins efficace quant à la récolte d'âmes, et mon salaire va s'en ressentir… fit-il froidement remarquer en passant cependant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Grell.

-… Et ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te quitter seulement parce que tu vas moins gagner ? Je ne sais même pas combien tu gagnes !

William décida de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce sujet et coupa court à la curiosité de Grell en l'emprisonnant dans une douce étreinte, tout en conservant son masque de froideur. Le Dieu de la Mort aux cheveux rouges gloussa comme une collégienne. Le corps de William était à la fois glacial et brûlant, rendant son contact étrangement unique. Sa peau était aussi froide que son regard, mais Grell pouvait néanmoins ressentir la passion ardente qui était stupidement enfouie au plus profond de l'âme de son futur époux. Le jour où Will la laisserait enfin éclater, cela sera dévastateur. Grell espérait que cette passion surgirait lors de sa nuit de noce ~….

-Au fait, Will ?

-Mh ?

-Dis-moi… Si cet horrible Treaps t'a confisqué ton Elagueur… Alors euh… Qu'est-ce que tu as eu en remplacement ?

Will se raidit, puis tripota ses lunettes. Il hésita durant quelques secondes, avant de finalement fouiller dans la poche avant de sa veste noire… pour en sortir….

-Une lime à ongles ? S'exclama Grell.

-… Mh. Répondit presque honteusement William.

Grell se saisit du petit objet et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Faites tout de même attention, Sutcliff. Cela reste une Faux de la Mort, tâchez de ne pas vous bless-

-Ha ha ha ! Non mais comment tu veux que je me blesse avec ça ! Ca coupe même pas ! Ha ha ha ! Comment Treaps espère-t-il que tu fauches des âmes avec ce truc ?

-Il se trouve que la tranche de la lime est coupante, à la manière d'un coupe-papier, expliqua-t-il en rangeant la… « faux » dans sa poche.

Grell continua de rire doucement. A côté de la lime à ongles, ses petits ciseaux ressemblaient à une véritable Tronçonneuse de la Mort !

-Sans compter que ça fait un peu féminin, ajouta Grell en se mordant les lèvres afin de contenir un fou-rire.

N'y tenant plus, il explosa de rire, alors que William redressait une énième fois ses lunettes.

-Vraiment… soupira-t-il. J'espère que ce mariage vaudra le coup…

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous l'avez dit... Will a été rétrogadé... le choc... O_o . mais c'était pour une bonne cause ! <strong>

**Chivis : Wow ! merci ! Ca me flatte, surtout quand je sais que ce n'est pas forcément facile de trouver des bonnes fics à plusieurs chapitre en français sur Kuro ! Oh, tu sais, moi je suis encore plus ridicule : je ris toute seule d'un truc que j'ai moi-même écrit XD . **

**Magikalie : Tu verras Will soul dans le dernier chapitre, un chapitre bonus en quelque sorte, avec plusieurs "scènes coupées" XD (en fait ce sont des passages que je ne savais pas où placer dans l'intrigue, donc je les met à la fin ^^ ) Tu m'envoies un MP dès que tu as fini ta fic ~ ? **

**Une review pour encourager l'attitude rebelle de Willu ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AAh ! Ravie de vous retrouver en cette période de vacances ^^ Un petit chapitre avant Noël ! ... Je crois qu'encore une fois, Will est un peu OOC. Oh... Après tout on ne sait pas comment il réagirait si il devenait père XD **

* * *

><p>Malgré cette fâcheuse mésaventure, les jours continuèrent de s'écouler, trop lentement aux yeux de Grell qui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa hâte à l'idée de devenir mère. De plus, même s'il ne pensait pas avoir à dire cela un jour, son travail lui manquait. Ou plutôt, faucher des âmes et faire couler le sang à l'aide de sa magnifique tronçonneuse rouge lui manquait. Mais comme il comptait prendre au moins un an de congé afin d'élever correctement son enfant, il n'était pas prêt de faucher de nouveau une âme…<p>

A cause de sa rétrogradation, William passait encore plus de temps au bureau, et Grell dû bien se trouver une occupation afin de ne pas devenir fou de solitude. Il avait ainsi commencé à aménager la chambre du bébé. Il avait utilisé pour cela la buanderie de Will qui ne lui servait qu'à entreposer de vieux dossiers. Grell s'en était donc débarrassé (William avait d'ailleurs été assez mécontent : il tenait à ses dossiers ! ) et s'était amusé, chaque jour, à la décorer. Il avait demandé un peu d'aide à ses amis (Ronnie, Alan ou David, cela dépendait du jour) pour tout ce qui relevait du bricolage ou du déplacement de meubles, mais s'était lui-même occupé des achats et du choix des objets. Il avait tout d'abord opté pour un papier-peint rouge muni d'une frise représentant des petites têtes de mort, mais William avait clairement refusé que son enfant soit exposé à de telles choses. Il avait ajouté qu'avec une mère comme Grell, sa santé mentale risquait d'emblée d'en être affectée, il ne préférait donc pas le pervertir davantage avec une décoration si morbide.

-Je vais personnellement m'occuper des murs de la chambre, avait alors déclaré William avec ce professionnalisme qui lui était propre.

Grell avait rouspété, craignant que Will n'affuble les murs d'un papier-peint blanc et aussi banal que le reste de la maison, mais à sa grande surprise, son époux avait choisi une décoration plutôt jolie et originale. Il avait peint les murs d'un violet très pâle, mais avait usé d'un violet plus foncé pour les meubles tels le berceau ou encore la commode, et avait agrémenté le tout de petits autocollants en forme de mouton à l'expression assez morne « pour aider l'enfant à mieux dormir et à l'appaiser », avait-il dit comme toute explication. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait aussi acheté plusieurs jeux d'éveils, ainsi qu'un tableau noir sur lequel il avait déjà tracé les lettres de l'alphabet accompagnées des chiffres de 1 à 10.

- J'espère ainsi stimuler son intellect, annonça-t-il le jour où Grell avait enfin pu voir l'œuvre de Will. (il avait été tenu à l'écart de la chambre durant tout le temps de l'aménagement.)

Grell observait la chambre, ébahi.

-Oh mais… Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de faire tout ça ? demanda-t-il, toujours en inspectant les lieux avec admiration.

William redressa ses lunettes, n'osant pas admettre qu'il trouverait toujours du temps pour son futur enfant, malgré son travail qu'il s'efforçait d'accomplir avec brio.

-… Violet ? Fit Grell en passant ses doigts sur le bord du landau.

-Mh.

-C'est très joli ! Mais pourquoi cette couleur ?

-Tout d'abord pour son aspect pratique, répondit-il avec pragmatisme. Le violet est une couleur mixte, et étant donné que nous ne savons toujours pas le sexe de cet enfant, j'ai préféré cette teinte au rose ou bien au bleu, qui sont des couleurs trop déterminantes.

-Quand j'étais petite, ma chambre était toute rose ! Gloussa Grell.

Will le regarda avec attention en levant un sourcil, comme s'il venait de trouver l'explication à une des grandes questions de l'humanité.

-De plus…. Finit-il par poursuivre en redressant ses lunettes, il se trouve que… j'apprécie le violet.

L'ours en peluche que tenait jusqu'ici Grell dans ses mains lui échappa et tomba au sol. Le Shinigami rouge détailla alors son fiancé avec incrédulité.

-Comment ? Tu… Tu aimes une autre couleur que le noir ?

-Le noir est une couleur distinguée et habillée qui est synonyme de rigueur et d'austérité, ce que j'apprécie énormément. Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêche pas de trouver le violet à mon goût. Vraiment…. Il n'y a que vous pour n'aimer _qu'une seule_ couleur, Sutcliff.

Grell pouffa gentiment en se couvrant la bouche avec ses mains de manière intimidée, comme si William venait de découvrir son plus grand secret. Il continua de détailler la pièce dans ses moindres recoins… Bon sang, Will avait vraiment tout prévu ! Il avait même mis les petits vêtements que Grell avait été acheter pour l'enfant dans la commode !

-Et bien, soupira-t-il avec contentement en examinant un pyjama rouge pour nouveau-né qui se trouvait dans un des tiroirs, tout ce qui manque à cette chambre, c'est un bébé… KIIH J'ai si hâte ! (il posa ses mains sur son ventre après avoir rangé le pyjama à sa place.) Quand vas-tu arriver, mon petit ? Bientôt Maman ne pourra même plus passer les portes !

-Pour quand Monsieur Undertaker a-t-il dit que la naissance était prévue ? Demanda William. (il avait également très hâte que l'enfant naisse, mais réussissait parfaitement à le dissimuler. )

-Hum… Quel mois sommes-nous ?

-Mai.

Les yeux de Grell s'illuminèrent.

-OH ! C'EST VRAI DEJA ? KIIIIH ! Undertaker a dit que la naissance serait pour mai ! AH, si seulement j'avais encore la force de sauter partout, je le ferais !

-Je vous en prie ne faites rien de tel, ordonna Will, ce qui fit glousser Grell.

-Huhu… Dis Willu ? Tu crois que je vais vite retrouver ma corpulence normale ?

-Vraiment, Sutcliff… Vous allez sûrement mettre un terme à la première grossesse masculine de tous les temps et tout ce qui vous angoisse est votre poids ?

Grell se tortilla honteusement.

-Buuu… Mais je n'ai pas peur ! Je sais que tout se passera bien… (il baissa les yeux vers son ventre) Tu ne ferais pas souffrir Maman, n'est-ce pas ?

William soupira. Vraiment... cet enfant n'était même pas encore né que Grell en était déjà complètement dingue. Il sentait qu'il allait très vite devoir endosser le rôle du parent strict qui serait sûrement la seule personne responsable de cette famille.

_Famille…_

L'idée de fonder une famille lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange…Il avait passé tellement de temps dans la solitude qu'il avait fini par se persuader qu'il aimait être seul. Mais plus les mois passaient, et plus il lui paraissait évident qu'il avait, comme tout le monde, besoin de compagnie. La perspective d'être père devenant de plus en plus concrète, son appréhension avait peu à peu disparue pour laisser place à une certaine curiosité, voir même une légère excitation, chose qu'il n'avait probablement encore jamais ressentie. Oui, il acceptait ce rôle de père. Mieux, il allait tout faire pour être un bon père. Sévère et désireux de faire respecter certaines règles de vie essentielles, mais un bon père tout de même. Il veillerait à ce que son enfant ait droit à une éducation exemplaire. Il lui enseignerait la politesse et la courtoisie, lui apprendrait à lire et écrire pour qu'il ait toutes ses chances de réussir dans la vie. Sutcliff serait évidemment là pour l'affection et les gâteries, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de partager également des moments de détente avec lui, à lui faire la lecture des plus grandes ouvres jamais écrites par exemple.

Laissant ses pensées de côté, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre de poche. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure devant lui avant de reprendre le travail. Bien que l'on soit samedi, il était de service ce soir, et il ne voulait surtout pas donner satisfaction à Treaps en se mettant en retard. Il redressa alors ses lunettes et leva les yeux vers Grell.

-Je vais vous laisser, Sutcliff.

Il hésita durant un court instant à aller l'embrasser sur la joue, mais après réflexion, il se ravisa. Cela ne paraîtrait pas suffisamment naturel. Il n'était pas encore vraiment habitué à tout ce contact, et Grell était toujours celui qui venait à lui pour le câliner où l'embrasser. Jamais l'inverse.

Il toussota afin de dissimuler une légère gêne, puis empoigna sa sacoche avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-A ce soir, mon Willy !

-Je risque de rentrer tard. Je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de ne pas m'attendre pur dormir.

-Hors de question, répondit Grell en feignant d'être offensé. Quelle genre de fiancée serais-je si je ne pouvais pas rester éveillée jusqu'au retour de mon cher et tendre ~ ?

William émit un « …Mh » comme toute réponse, puis après que Grell lui ait adressé un baiser volant, quitta son appartement.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait presque deux heures que William était cloué à son bureau, apposant sa signature, stricte et sans fantaisie, documents sur documents. Il massa son poignet droit endolori, tout en insultant intérieurement Treaps qui lui avait volontairement administré ce travail habituellement réservé aux toutes jeunes recrues. En effet, signer des fichiers était si ennuyeux et facile que les Shinigamis ayant atteint une certaine ancienneté demandaient aux novices d'effectuer cette tâche pénible à leur place. Bien que Will se soit toujours efforcé d'accomplir son travail par lui-même sans se reposer sur les autres, souvent beaucoup moins compétants que lui, il devait admettre que l'idée de reléguer la pile de dossier placée sur le coin droit de sa table de bureau à David Lasseter (par exemple) était de plus en plus tentante. Mais il savait également que son supérieur n'attendait que ça, aussi prit-il sur lui et gracia un nouveau document de l'encre noire de son stylo plume.<p>

Au bout de trois heures, il décida de faire une pause. Le règlement stipulait que les employés travaillant dans les bureaux avaient le droit à une pause toutes les heures, mais William, ayant pour seul but de finir dans les temps afin d'éviter les heures supplémentaires, n'en bénéficiait jamais. Cependant, depuis qu'il vivait avec Grell, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il y avait autre chose que le travail dans la vie, même pour un Shinigami. Il se surprenait parfois à moins s'appliquer sur un dossier afin de lui permettre de rentrer plus vite chez lui et de rejoindre sa fiancée, chose qui aurait été impensable quelques mois plus tôt. Personne ne semblait s'être aperçut du changement que William avait opéré sur ses principes, tant le sombre Dieu de la Mort était passé maître dans l'art de ne pas laisser transparaître ses pensées profondes.

Bref, tout ceci pour dire qu'après réflexion, William pensa qu'il pouvait tout de même s'octroyer une petite pause.

Il rangea donc son stylo dans le pot à crayons rouge que lui avait offert Grell pour son anniversaire -il ne lui avait malheureusement pas offert seulement ce produit de bureau, et le pyjama outrageusement moulant qui avait accompagné le pot à crayon resterait sûrement à jamais au fond de son armoire – et sortit de son bureau, prenant la direction de la petite cafétéria du secteur.

Cette dernière, à cette heure plus que tardive, était complètement déserte. William marcha vers la machine à café mise en place par le Service des Shinigamis Inter-temporel (des Faucheurs très hauts placés qui étaient envoyés en mission à différentes époques de l'histoire, principalement lors de guerres, lorsque les Shinigamis d'une même époque n'étaient pas en assez grand nombre pour gérer toutes les morts. ),et programma un café noir et serré afin de l'aider à tenir jusqu'à la fin de son service.

Il commença à le boire doucement tout en regardant sans grand intérêt la vue qu'offrait la cafeteria sur la ville endormie.

-Hey, bonsoir, Boss !

William se retourna lentement vers Eric Slingby, qui tenait également un verre en plastique marron rempli de café dans sa main droite.

-Bonsoir, Slingby, répondit-il poliment, mais avec cependant cette délicieuse froideur qui lui était propre. Que faites-vous ici à une heure si tardive ?

Eric haussa les épaules.

-Oh, une âme est apparue sur ma Death List dans la soirée, je viens juste de la rapporter à la Bibliothèque. Et toi ? Encore des heures sup' ? Pourtant sans Sutcliff dans les parages tu devrais être tranquille, non ?

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette familiarité, Agent Eric Slingby. N'oubliez pas que je reste votre supérieur.

Eric l'observa, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, avant de ricaner.

-Mhf ! Désolé mais j'ai du mal à respecter un mec qui fauche des âmes avec une lime à ongles….

William sentit son sourcil tiquer, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas perdre son sang-froid, aussi resta-t-il muet et prit une autre gorgée de café en orientant de nouveau son attention vers la fenêtre.

-Hey… fit Slingby, avec toujours cette pointe d'arrogance dans la voix qui avait le don d'agacer profondément William, au fait… Entre nous… Sutcliff, tu l'aimes pas, non ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma relation avec Grell Sutcliff vous concerne, Slingby.

Eric leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Rhooo, allez, on est entre nous ! A moi, tu peux bien me le dire ! Tu l'aimes pas ! Y'a qu'à voir comment tu te comportes avec lui… On dirait qu'il te fait chier !

William redressa ses lunettes. Il était à deux doigts de s'énerver. Qu'est-ce que Slingby pouvait bien savoir de ses sentiments ?

-Ne vous devant absolument aucune explication quant à mon affection envers Sutcliff, permettez-moi de me retirer. (il se dirigea vers la sortie) Bonne fin de soirée, Slingby.

Il entendit Eric maugréer quelque chose de peu élogieux dans sa barbe, mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte, il avait mieux à faire que de s'attarder sur les insultes puériles de Slingby. Il alla alors jeter son gobelet vide à la poubelle, lorsqu'un bruit provenant d'une des fenêtres attira son attention.

-Monsieur Pigeon ? S'exclama-t-il en laissant son cher animal entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le volatile se posa sur l'épaule de Will, qui lui caressa gentiment le cou.

-Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure ? Demanda le Shinigami.

Tout en continuant de passer son doigt ganté de noir sur les plumes soyeuses de Pigeon, William remarqua que l'oiseau portait un message. Il s'en saisit et lit :

_Bonjour William…_

Il frémit quelque peu à la lecture de ces mots : l'écriture, tracée à l'encre sombre et dégoulinante, était étrangement sinistre. Elle pouvait presque faire penser à du sang noir.

_Rends-toi immédiatement à l'hôpital, il semblerait que le grand moment soit enfin arrivé… he he, cela promet d'être intéressant…_

_Bien à toi, _

_Undertaker ~._

…

A mesure que les yeux verts de Will parcouraient le mot pour ce qui lui sembla la centième fois, un horrible sentiment envahit le corps du Faucheur. Ses mains, fébriles, tenaient le morceau de papier en tremblant, et de fines gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de son front, jusqu'à ses sourcils froncés d'anxiété.

Crainte. Angoisse. Peur. Appréhension. Frayeur. Panique.

Aucun de ces mots n'était suffisamment puissant pour décrire l'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouvait actuellement William T. Spears. Jamais, que ce soit dans sa vie d'humain ou de Shinigami, il ne s'était senti si…ridiculement émotif. Car il n'était en aucunes façons quelqu'un d'émotif. Mais Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait encore jamais été sur le point de devenir père.

Vraiment…. Ce message l'avait pris au dépourvu, chose qu'il haïssait. Pire, il _se_ haïssait de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de Grell dans une telle situation, et surtout de ne pas avoir prévu cette situation. Ne pas savoir quoi faire, se retrouver face à l'inconnu… tout ceci réveillait sa personnalité angoissée qu'il tentait pourtant de constamment maîtriser.

Son cœur était sur le point se sortir de sa poitrine. Il sentait son poult battre dans ses veines, au fur et à mesure que l'univers qui l'entourait semblait disparaître, comme si ce simple message était la seule chose qui existait à présent à ses yeux.

Incapable de bouger, de penser ou même de respirer, il demeura figé au milieu du couloir. Il ne sentit même pas la main de Slingby se poser sur son épaule.

-Spears ? Ca va ?

Extirpé de sa torpeur et reprenant enfin ses esprits, Will hocha difficilement la tête. Puis il plongea le mot dans sa poche, demanda à Pigeon de rentrer à la maison, et se décida enfin à emprunter le chemin de l'hôpital, avec l'impression qu'il allait défaillir à chaque pas.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour, Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?<p>

William tenta avec toute sa force de conserver une expression impassible devant la réceptionniste de l'hôpital, chose qui était très difficile à cet instant en sachant que Grell était probablement en plein travail à l'heure actuelle.

-Bonjour Madame, dit-il en gardant son calme, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve Grell Sutcliff, je vous prie ?

La femme le fixa avec attention.

-Ah… Oui… Sutcliff…Troisième étage, chambre 416, répondit-il sans même effectuer aucune recherche. Hum… On oublie difficilement un cas de grossesse masculine, Monsieur, se vit-elle obligée d'ajouter devant la mine interrogative de Will.

-Je vois, fit-il en redressant ses lunettes. Bien… je vous remercie.

Il adressa un signe de tête poli à la jeune femme, puis monta les trois étages qui le séparaient de Grell quatre à quatre.

Il arriva à peine essoufflé dans un long couloir aux murs et sols entièrement blancs. Devant presque chaque porte se trouvait un homme assis sur une chaise, chacun d'entre eux arborant la même expression d'angoisse au visage – sûrement des futurs pères. Ils étaient parfois accompagnés par d'autres membres de la famille qui tentaient de les rassurer, apparemment en vain. William se demandait si sa panique était aussi visible que chez ces hommes. Il espérait vraiment que non.

Il marcha lentement le long du couloir, faisant tout son possible pour demeurer calme. Puis il finit par entendre un rire aussi sinistre que familier.

-He he he… Tu as fais vite, William….

Will se rapprocha de Undertaker, assis les jambes croisées sur une chaise elle-même placée à côté d'une porte de couleur verte. William observa cette porte durant quelques secondes, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui s'y trouvait derrière, puis il orienta son attention vers l'autre Dieu de la Mort qui gloussait silencieusement.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, Monsieur Undertaker, dit William en s'inclinant. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait fait Sutcliff.

Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que Will n'avait pas éprouvé tant de gratitude envers quelqu'un. Ne serait-ce que le fait de s'imaginer Grell, seul à l'appartement, tentant de donner naissance à leur enfant par ses propres moyens sans aucune aide suffisait à lui donner des sueurs froides.

Il redressa ses lunettes et reprit un visage neutre.

-Oui… rétorqua Undertaker. J'étais simplement passé prendre de ses nouvelle quand tout à coup…(il pouffa) he he… elle est devenue livide et incapable de former un mor correct… Tout ce que j'ai compris est « …'tractions… mal… bébé… » Hehehehehe !

-Je vous jure, cela n'a vraiment rien de drôle !

Le vieux Shinigami continua malgré tout de rire tandis que Will jouait avec la branche de ses lunettes. Puis Undertaker finit par se lever et vint se coller à William en souriant.

-Tu veux la voir ?

-C-Comment ? Bredouilla-t-il en s'écartant immédiatement de son aîné, se rapprochant ainsi de la porte. Je peux… entrer ? Mais le règlement stipule qu'aucun homme n'est autorisé dans la salle de trav…

-He he… Bien sûr…Mais tu dois admettre que cet accouchement échappe déjà à toutes les règles qui puissent exister, non ?

-…Mh.

-Hehehehe… Moi je reste à l'écart car je ne pense pas que ma place soit à ses côtés… je préfère laisser ça au futur père, he he he…

Il passa alors un de ses longs ongles noirs le long de la poignée de la porte, incitant ainsi le plus jeune Faucheur à entrer.

William hésita. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de vouloir se confronter à cette naissance. Mais Undertaker avait raison : c'était son rôle. Il prit alors une inspiration, rajusta une nouvelle fois sa monture foncée puis frappa.

Une infirmière entrouvrit la porte, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser de l'entrebâillement de l'entrée.

-Oui ?

William resta muet. Incapable de demander la permission d'entrée. Il n'était même plus sûr de le vouloir… la chaise que venait de quitter Undertaker lui paraissait si accueillante…

-Monsieur William T. Spears voudrait voir sa fiancée, annonça Undertaker devant le silence de Will.

-…Oh… fit-elle en plissant les sourcils. Bien… Habituellement nous n'autorisons jamais les futurs pères à entrer mais dans ce cas… étant donné que la mère est déjà elle-même un… « père »… je pense que vous pouvez… entrer…

Elle ouvrit alors maladroitement la porte, et Will franchit le seuil fatidique d'un pas incertain. Il balaya rapidement la salle des yeux. Plusieurs sages-femmes s'y trouvaient, toute extrêmement désorientées par le fait que Grell soit anatomiquement un homme, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher.

Avant de pouvoir davantage inspecter les lieus de son regard analytique, une sage-femme immergea d'un rideau fait de bandes en plastiques et lui fit signe d'un mouvement de la main de le suivre. Will, bien que sentant son angoisse monter, obéit.

Il passa délicatement le rideau… et fut immédiatement confronté à la vue de Sutcliff.

Il était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, positionné de manière à expulser le bébé. Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre et sa respiration était vraiment irrégulière. Manifestement, le travail n'avait pas encore commencé vraiment commencé, puisque les sages-femmes n'avaient pas encore l'air de s'activer. William fit quelques pas vers Grell et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, moite.

Les yeux de Sutcliff se levèrent vers Will, en même temps qu'un large sourire illumina son visage.

-Wi-ill… ! Tu…es ven…(il étouffa un nouveau cri de douleur en se mordant la lèvre. ) Mhf… venu…

-…Mh.

-…Tu as l'air enthousiaste… dit-il en souriant faiblement.

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, il se contenta de fixer Grell de son regard pénétrant et de lui caresser doucement la joue, replaçant ainsi quelques mèches rouges venues se coller au visage pâle et en sueur de Sutcliff.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Grell Sutcliff ?

-J'ai atrocement mal ! Avoua-t-il. J'ai… j'ai l'impression que mon… Mmhf ! Que mon ventre se tord de l'intérieur…

Will se demanda durant un instant si Grell n'exagérait pas un tout petit peu – après tout, il ne connaissait que trop bien le goût de sa fiancée pour le drame.

-Sutcliff, n'en faites pas de trop…

A ces mots, les sourcils de Grell se froncèrent furieusement et il montra ses dents pointues et menaçantes.

-De TROP ?

Surpris, William se dégagea de Grell.

-Tu penses que j'en fais de trop ? Eclata-t-il en se tenant plus fermement le ventre. Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que je… Mmhf ! Ce que je suis en train d'endurer !

-Sutcliff…

-LA FERME ! Le jour où tu seras à ma place, là tu pourras parler, d'accord ! Et si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas trop le malin ! (nouveau cri de douleur) MHF ! Parce que… parce que c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui ! C'est toi qui a mis ce bébé dans mon ventre ! J'ai mal à cause de toi, William T. Spears !

-Vous plaisantez ? Qui voulait un enfant depuis environ un siècle ? Maintenant que vous êtes sur le point de donner la vie, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre pour un petit mal de ventre… Vraiment… toujours à pleurnicher… C'est agaçant…

-UN PETIT MAL DE VENTRE ? WILL, J'AI UNE CONTRACTION TOUTES LES CINQ SECONDES ! MMHF ! EST-CE QUE LE TERME « SOUFFRIR A EN MOURIR » TE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ?

-Je…

-Il y a un problème ? demanda une sage-femme en accourant vers les deux Dieux de la Mort.

-OUI ! Faites-moi sortir ce crétin sans cœur de cette salle ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant Will du doigt.

William s'apprêta à protester – il avait tout de même fait beaucoup d'effort pour être aux côtés de Grell ! – mais il préféra obéir, sachant que Sutcliff ne devait sûrement pas être dans son état normal. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de chose dans plusieurs Lanternes Cinématiques. Des femmes qui, alors qu'elles donnaient la vie, se mettaient à insulter tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elles. Parfois certaines devenaient même violentes, et il redoutait un peu ce que pourrait faire Grell, déjà suffisamment sujet à la violence.

Il alla donc rejoindre Undertaker qui riait presque à s'en rouler par terre, trouvant apparemment l'expulsion de William très amusante.

-Je vous jure… pesta-t-il en redressant ses lunettes et en prenant place sur la petite chaise.

Suivit alors une attente qui parut interminable à Will. Toute sa tension était contenue dans ses mains, crispées sur ses genoux, et il se félicitait intérieurement de ne pas laisser paraître son impatience. Le comportement des autres hommes du couloir était si ridicule… Certains se mordaient les ongles jusqu'au sang… d'autres tournaient en rond en murmurant des mots inaudibles… il y en avait même un qui se frappait la tête contre le mur. Vraiment… Lui ne faisait que tripoter ses lunettes, ce qui provoquait un bruit assez agaçant qui résonnait dans tout l'étage.

_Twick. Twick. Twick. …_

-Tu as l'air agité, William… souligna Undertaker, adossé contre le mur à côté de Will.

_Twick. Twick. Twick…_

-Pas du tout, répondit-il calmement.

_Twick. Twick. Twick…._

-He he… tu as raison, tu n'as pas_ l'air_ agité… mais je sais que tu l'es… he he… Comment fais-tu pour toujours rester si sérieux… ?

_Twick. Twick. Twick…._

-… Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur, mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter.

_Twick. Twick. Twick…_

Cela pouvait paraitre étrange, mais Will avait comme le besoin de se… concentrer afin de ne pas laisser transparaître son émotion. Il fit donc totale abstraction de la nouvelle crise de fou-rire de son aîné et continua de fixer le mur se trouvant en face de lui, le regard vide, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas penser à ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans la salle de travail.

_Twick, Twick, Twick…_

Les battements de son cœur vinrent se rajouter au bruit des lunettes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, après près de quatre heures d'attente.

-Monsieur Spears ? Dit la sage-femme en souriant amicalement à William. Vous pouvez venir !

…

_ Twicktwicktwicktwicktwick !_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! le moment est enfin venu ! Mhf, et dire que Grell et Will n'ont même pas encore trouvé de nom... <strong>

**Oui, j'ai appris que ce n'est qu'assez récemment que les hommes ont été autorisés dans les salles de travail, même les futur-pères. Mais comme je voulais que Will parle un peu avec Grell avant l'accouchement, j'ai contourné cette règle XD. **

**Fidjet : Merci beaucoup d'avoir continuer à lire ! Moi généralement quand le premier chapitre me plait pas trop, j'abandonne... Bravo ! ^^ . Ben oui, sans détester, je ne suis pas non plus une énorme fan de la guimauve (en fait généralement je n'aime pas ça, sauf pour les couples que j'aime vraiment * tousse * Grelliam * tousse *) mais comme tu dis, avec Grell c'est un passage obligé ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter à la naissance... il y aura un chapitre après, tu verras bien ~ ! Il y aura aussi un dernier chapitre "bonus" avec des scène un peu..."coupées" et aussi le mariage. Bisous ! **

**J'écris un OS à celle qui trouve le nom du bébé ! ** **A vos propositions !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon... personne n'a trouvé le nom du bébé, mais j'ai eu de belles propositions ! Mention spéciale à Shadowkan Shai pour son Monsieur Bébé qui m'a bien fait rire ^^ . Mais vous allez voir, le prénom est un peu sortit de nul part, donc c'était presque impossible de trouver...(merci à Pamplemousse qui m'a bien aidée ~) Breerman est d'ailleurs sa propriété U.U. **

* * *

><p>William se leva précautionneusement de sa chaise, le regard fixé sur les lèvres de la sage-femme. Oh, comme il aimerait lui arracher ce stupide sourire ! La situation n'avait, pour l'instant, rien de sympathique, et Will avait envie de tout sauf de sourire ! Et Undertaker qui continuait de rire… était-il donc le seul ici à ressentir de l'appréhension ? Enfin… si l'infirmière souriait, cela voulait au moins signifier que tout s'était bien déroulé, et William se sentit légèrement – très légèrement – rassuré.<p>

Retenant sa respiration, il s'avança doucement vers la porte que lui tenait la jeune femme. Sa main ne voulait plus lâcher la branche de ses lunettes, et le désagréable « twick twick » continuait de résonner dans les couloirs.

A peine eut-il franchit le seuil que des cris lui parvinrent aux oreilles… non, ce n'étaient pas vraiment des cris… plutôt des pleurs…

Des pleurs de bébé…

-Monsieur Spears, par ici, je vous prie, lui fit la sage-femme, debout devant le rideau en plastique que Will avait emprunté quelques heures plus tôt.

Il hocha sèchement la tête, décidé à conserver son impassibilité jusqu'au bout… mais son expression stoïque le quitta instantanément lorsqu'il découvrit Grell, serrant contre son cœur quelque chose qui, de loin, ressemblait à un paquet drapé de tissus rose.

Toute l'attention du Shinigami rouge était concentrée sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras, si bien qu'il n'entendit même pas Will se rapprocher de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser gentiment sur son épaule qu'il daigna lever les yeux vers son fiancé.

Un léger, presque indiscernable sourire traversa les lèvres de Will. Jamais il n'avait vu Grell si heureux. Malgré son teint horrible, son visage harassé, son maquillage ruiné et ses cheveux décoiffés, une joie éblouissante semblait émaner de lui. Il respirait littéralement le bonheur.

Grell forma une phrase avec ses lèvres, mais sa voix était si faible que Will ne put réussir à l'entendre. Il haussa un sourcil, faisant comprendre à sa fiancée que si elle n'haussait pas un peu le ton, il pourrait difficilement la comprendre. Comme toute réponse, Grell lui tendit ce qu'il serrait jusqu'ici contre lui.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Will avant de réagir et de finir par prendre le petit être dans ses bras. Le temps autour de lui était comme figé, ce qui lui donna vraiment l'impression de vivre un moment unique.

Sa fille.

Le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras était sa fille.

Il était… père. .. Vraiment… C'était à peine croyable. Il ne pensait réellement pas vivre un jour tant de bonheur, et surtout par le simple fait de tenir un nourrisson dans ses bras. Et pourtant, le sourire franc qui se dessinait peu à peu sur ses lèvres en était la preuve. Vraiment… depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sourit ainsi ? Avait-il même un jour connu une joie comparable à celle qui lui procurait la chaleur du corps de cet enfant ? Toutes ses peurs, toutes ses craintes, toute son angoisse avaient entièrement disparues. A présent, et plus que jamais, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en restant avec Grell.

Il sentit une faible pression sur son doigt. L'enfant venait de lui agripper l'index de ses petites mains si fragiles, semblables à celles d'une poupée de porcelaine. Ce bébé était-il vraiment un Dieu de la Mort ? Il semblait si vulnérable, si frêle… quoique Grell était la preuve vivante que la corpulence n'avait rien à voir avec la puissance…

Puis le nourrisson ouvrit doucement les yeux…

Verts et jaunes. Dieu merci, c'était bien un Shinigami.

-Tu as vu comme elle me ressemble ? Murmura Grell d'une voix si faible que Will faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-… Elle a mes yeux, constata-t-il en reprenant un ton dénué d'émotion.

-… Mais non ! Elle est mon portrait craché…

- Exceptés les yeux. Ne me contredisez pas, Sutcliff, je sais encore reconnaître mes yeux quand je les vois.

Grell fronça les sourcils, mais choisit d'en rester là. De toute manière, Will aurait refusé de donner le dernier mot à sa fiancée. Il se serait sentit capable de défendre son avis jusqu'à l'aube pour que Grell reconnaisse que sa fille avait en effet les yeux de son père. Il devait avouer qu'il aimerait également que ses cheveux soient noirs, et non rouges, mais ils n'étaient pour l'instant pas visibles. Retrouver ses propres traits sur une autre personne était une expérience à la fois étrange et… étonnement réjouissante. C'était réellement la preuve que cet enfant était le sien. Personne ne pourrait venir le lui arracher.

-Elle est belle… déclara Grell en souriant.

Will ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur ce fait, aussi hocha-t-il la tête.

-Huhuhu ~ en même temps avec des parents aussi beaux que nous, elle ne pouvait être que ravissante ! S'enthousiasma le Faucheur rouge.

William résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Même après avoir accouché, Grell restait toujours aussi en forme. Mais… ce qu'il disait n'était pas entièrement faux. Bien qu'il ne le dirait probablement jamais à haute voix, Grell était magnifique à sa manière, et puisque sa fille lui ressemblait, elle ne pouvait qu'être aussi belle. Quant à lui, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il se considérait comme « beau » - en vérité il ne s'était jamais posé la question, ce genre de choses futiles l'intéressait peu – mais ses yeux couplés aux traits de Grell rendaient le visage du bébé plus qu'agréable.

-Bien… finit par souffler Will en redonnant l'enfant à sa mère (presque avec réticence), comment l'appelons-nous ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec beaucoup de professionnalisme, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un compte rendu oral.

-Hum… fit Grell en plaçant son index sur son menton.

-Ne me dites pas que depuis le temps que vous voulez un enfant, vous n'avez jamais réfléchi à un nom ?

-B-bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répondit-il en donnant le biberon au bébé. Seulement…

-… Seulement ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien, maintenant qu'elle est là, sous mes yeux… j'ai l'impression qu'aucun des prénoms que j'avais envisagé n'est le bon…

William observa Grell en soupirant. Il comprenait où il voulait en venir.

-Bref… fit-il. Quels étaient vos choix de prénom ?

Le Faucheur aux cheveux rouges sourit en gloussant doucement.

-Quand j'étais petite, je voulais que mon enfant porte le nom de mes héroïnes favorites… comme Juliette, ou Ophélia, ou encore Alice…

-Je vous en prie, épargnez à cet enfant ces noms de conte de fée…

-Les pièces de Shakespeare ne sont pas des contes de fée ! Et Alice in Wonderland est un livre très philosoph…

Devant le regard meurtrier de son futur époux, Grell décida d'abréger.

-Hm~… ce regard… fit-il avec gourmandise.

-Sutcliff ! Vous serez priez de ne plus faire ce genre de commentaire en présence de votre fille !

Grell gloussa de plus belle. Il trouvait l'attitude protectrice de Willu irrésistible.

-… Enfin bref… reprit Grell. Je suis longtemps restée fixée sur ses prénoms, jusqu'à… hum… jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureuse de toi ~ .

-… Développez ?

-Aaahn Will ! Je savais dès le début que tu serais le père de mes enfants !

-Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché de tenir des propos aberrants à ce démon…

-Oh, Willy ne sois pas si jaloux ! C'était pour plaisanter !

-… Mh. (il redressa ses lunettes) Et donc… pourriez-vous poursuivre sans vous éparpiller cette fois-ci, que l'on puisse enfin donner un nom à ce nourrisson ?

-Oui, oui, j'y viens. Donc… huhu ne te moque pas de moi, j'étais jeune ! Mais je me suis dit que ça serait vraiment adorable si le prénom de notre enfant était un mélange de nos deux noms comme… Uhm… Williell ! Ou Grelliam !

-… Rassurez-moi… cette idée stupide vous est passée, n'est-ce pas ?

Grell rit de plus belle tout en continuant de nourrir son bébé.

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Huhu… Et donc ensuite, pendant que j'étais à la maison et toi au travail, j'ai réfléchit à d'autres noms… Mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont te plaire, et surtout s'ils vont aller au bébé…

-Je vous écoute, dit-il en rajustant ses lunettes, se préparant au pire.

-Alors… que penses-tu de Rouge ?

-C'est un prénom, ça ? Sutcliff, je suis sûr qu'il existe une loi quelque part qui interdit ce genre de prénom grotesque.

-Mouh… Je savais que ça te plairai pas… Sinon il y avait Cerise ?

-… Non.

-Euh… J'aimais beaucoup Thana ! Ca veut dire mort en je sais plus quelle langue.

-Vous n'allez pas appeler notre enfant « Mort », tout de même !

-Mais c'est un Dieu de la Mort !

-Ce n'est en aucun cas une raison. Cherchez encore.

-Sebastianne ?

Nouveau regard meurtrier de la part de Will. Grell, craignant pour sa survie, poursuivit.

-Euh… Alizarine ? Aniline ? Capucine ? Carmine ? Corail ? … Uhm… Garance ?

Fatigué des propositions de Grell, William laissa son regard vagabonder sur le bébé pendant que sa future épouse continuait d'énumérer des prénoms tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Il observa son petit visage détendu… puis sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, un prénom lui vint à l'esprit.

-Lou.

Oui. Lou. En regardant ce bébé, ce prénom devenait comme une évidence. Il voulait l'appeler Lou.

-_Lou_ ? répéta Grell. Pourquoi Lou ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'un ton morne sans décoller ses yeux du nourrisson. Cela m'est venu ainsi. C'est court, sans superflu. (il leva enfin son regard vers Grell. ) Cela ne vous convient pas ?

Grell réfléchit durant quelques instants. Il regarda sa fille, qui avait fini par s'endormir, l'air pensif.

-Lou… murmura-t-il - plus pour lui-même.

Il laissa le prénom résonner dans la petite salle, comme pour voir l'effet que cela produisait.

Il sourit gentiment, puis caressa son enfant du regard.

-Entendu… Lou… c'est plutôt joli.

Satisfait, William alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Grell. Il passa son bras droit autour des épaules de sa fiancée et passa son autre main le long du dos de Lou.

Ils conservèrent tous les trois cette position, jusqu'à ce qu'un docteur ne vienne les déranger.

-Booonjoour ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Désolé de vous déranger ! Je suis le docteur Breerman… je serai le médecin traitant de ce petit bout de chou-chou-chou !

Aussi bien Will que Grell dévisagèrent cet étrange individu. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir de lui comme pédiatre…

L'homme leur tendit deux petits carnets.

-Voili-Voilou ! Le carnet de santé et le livret de famille ! Gardez-les bien surtout, finit-il en secouant l'index d'un air faussement réprobateur.

-Uhm… Merci… bredouilla Grell en prenant les livrets.

-Alors… poursuivit Breerman en sortant une petite fiche. C'est quoi son nom à cette petite ?

Grell sourit à Will.

-A toi l'honneur, _darling_ ~ .

Will acquiesça, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, une autre personne tout aussi étrange fit irruption dans la salle.

-He he he ~… Alors… à quoi ressemble l'enfant de William T. Spears et de Grell Sutcliff ? He he he…

-Undertaker ! S'exclama Grell.

William, lui, n'était pas aussi enthousiasme que sa fiancée. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que sa fille soit ainsi exposée aux yeux du Shinigami légendaire… Qui sait quel impact cet homme sinistre pourrait lui faire avec son rire à donner des frissons au plus horrible des démons…

Undertaker passa son doigt sur le menton de Lou, toujours endormie, et son sourire inquiétant s'élargit.

-He he he… tout ce que je peux dire… C'est qu'elle promet… (il orienta son attention vers les deux parents) Elle dégage une puissance telle que j'en ai rarement vue…

William ne savait pas quoi penser de la remarque de son aîné… Vraiment, si cette petite héritait du caractère de sa mère doublé d'une puissance inégalable, l'apocalypse risquait de se produire plus tôt que prévue.

-Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, interrompit Breerman, mais j'ai toujours besoin d'un nom, moi…

-Oui, tiens, c'est vrai ça….reprit Undertaker. Je serais curieux de connaître son nom, he he he…

William rajusta ses lunettes.

-C'est Lou, trancha-t-il. Lou Thana Spears…

* * *

><p>Grell et Lou restèrent plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. Bien que la nature de Shinigami de Grell lui avait permis de récupérer au bout de quelques heures, les médecins avaient préféré le garder un peu plus longtemps afin d'être sûr que tout allait bien. Heureusement qu'il recevait la visite de Will dès que ce dernier était disponible, sinon il aurait vraiment été d'une humeur massacrante. Bien sûr, il aimait Lou plus que tout, mais il n'empêchait qu'un nourrisson âgé d'à peine une semaine n'était pas de meilleure compagnie lorsqu'on avait envie de discuter, et les infirmières étaient incroyablement stupides… Sans parler de Breerman qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.<p>

Mais le jour où Grell et Lou furent autorisés à quitter la clinique arriva enfin. William avait, pour l'occasion, emprunté un fiacre craignant que sa fiancée ne fournisse trop d'effort en faisant à pied le long trajet qui les séparait de l'appartement.

-Aaaaw ! S'exclama Grell en passant la porte de l'appartement. Ca fait du bien de rentrer !

Puis il fit visiter l'habitacle à sa fille, de la cuisine jusqu'à la salle de bain en passant par les toilettes.

-Sutcliff, vous êtes conscient bien sûr que ce que vous faites est inutile ?

Grell haussa les épaules, ignorant Will, et amena le bébé jusque dans sa chambre.

-Regarde Lou ! Dit-il tendrement. Tu aimes ta chambre ? C'est Papa qui l'a décorée !

L'enfant répondit par un petit cri qu'on ne pouvait même pas encore appeler gazouillis, puis elle bâilla.

-Vous devriez la mettre au lit, proposa William resté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Grell sourit puis déposa Lou dans son berceau avant de la quitter en l'embrassant. Will ne se lassait pas de les observer. Le spectacle qu'offrait Grell avec sa fille était la chose la plus attendrissante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. N'importe qui d'autre que lui aurait certainement lâché un « Aaaaw » d'admiration… Mais il était William T. Spears, et William T. Spears ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Non, William T. Spears faisait « Mh. » . « Mh » quand il était en colère, « Mh » lorsqu'il approuvait quelque chose, « Mh » lorsqu'il était attendri.

Grell finit par le rejoindre, une fois assuré que Lou s'était endormie. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se jeta dans les bras de William.

-Mon Willy ~ ! Ronronna-t-il en se pelotonnant contre son torse. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de moment à nous…

-Il faudra s'y habituer, répondit-il en restant inexpressif face à l'étreinte de sa fiancée. Nous avons une responsabilité à présent. Lou passe avant nos…Mh…. « moments à nous ».

Grell trouva aux propos de Will une raison supplémentaire pour profiter au maximum de lui et il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Le sourcil de Will tiqua, mais il finit par accepter le baiser que lui proposait sa future épouse.

Il était plutôt rare qu'ils s'embrassent aussi passionnément. Généralement, Grell aplatissait ses lèvres sur celles de Will et ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, restait paralysé et n'arrivait pas à répondre au baiser. Mais cette fois-ci… il ne savait pas si c'était parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ou si c'était parce que cette naissance avait mis Will de bonne humeur, mais la langue du Dieu de la Mort brun trouva rapidement son chemin vers la bouche de Sutcliff. Grell émit un gémissement étouffé, étonné par l'attitude inhabituellement avenante de son fiancé, puis finit par se laisser faire.

Emporté par ce sentiment de désir qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment contrôler – et qu'il ne voulait plus contrôler – William serra le corps gracieux de Grell contre lui, l'emprisonnant de ses bras puissants. Bien qu'il ait retrouvé sa corpulence normale, Sutcliff avait tout de même conservé les courbes féminines que la grossesse lui avait apporté, et aussi bien lui que Will espéraient qu'elles ne disparaîtraient jamais, tant elle seyaient au Dieu de la Mort Rouge.

Grell continua de pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui, et ce à une vitesse fulgurante. Il enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de son futur époux, et ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou. Le Dieu de la Mort Flamboyant frémissait au contact du souffle froid de Will sur sa peau… il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de William qui continuait de gracier chaque petite parcelle visible de sa peau de baisers. Puis Will le souleva façon jeune mariée et le porta jusqu'à leur lit, où il l'allongea doucement.

Le cœur de Grell battait la chamade. Il attendit que Will vienne le rejoindre, mais à son grand étonnement, son fiancé prit la direction de la salle de bain.

-Will ?

Il patienta durant quelques minutes, inquiet – Will allait-il se dérober ? – mais heureusement, le sombre Shinigami finit par apparaître sur le seuil de la porte… vêtu du pyjama très sexy que Grell lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Il ouvrit la bouche, ébahit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Will porterait ce pyjama un jour… Grell détailla avec un plaisir à la limite de la décence cette chemise noire en soie entrouverte, qui mettait vraiment en valeur les yeux verts perçants de Will ainsi que sa peau plutôt blanche. Son pantalon, de même couleur, était extrêmement moulant et mettait l'accent sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de William – et oui, Grell n'avait pas choisi moulant pour rien : il savait que William avait de quoi être fier !

Le Faucheur brun était complètement inexpressif, mais Grell savait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. William était après tout assez pudique, voir prude. Il décida alors de l'encourager, et ôta sensuellement ses vêtements. Une fois en sous-vêtements – une culotte rouge et bouffante – il s'allongeât de manière provocante sur le lit et sourit à William, comme s'il était sur le point de le dévorer.

-Viens, Willy-darling ~… je t'attends…

Le sourcil de Will tiqua de nouveau, et il redressa ses lunettes, espérant que Grell n'ait pas remarqué son très subtil rougissement.

-Mmmh ~ … gémit Sutcliff en se frottant contre le matelas, tel un félin. J'ose espérer que tu portes aussi le sous-vêtement que je t'ai offert…

-Non, trancha-t-il.

-Non ? répéta-t-il, déçu. Mais… ne me dis pas que tu portes l'un de ces affreux caleçons absolument pas sexys que tu aimes tant !

-… Non plus.

-Uh ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Will.

-Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu p…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il venait de regarder sous le pantalon de William afin de voir son sous-vêtement, et ses mots se perdirent dans un saignement nasal monumental :

Will ne portait tout simplement pas de sous-vêtements.

-… Vraiment… soupira William en tripotant ses lunettes, gêné. Un rien vous met dans des états si pathétiques…

-Oh je… je regrette Will, mais ce que je viens de voir était tout sauf « rien », dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Je dirai même que… (il rougit) c'était plutôt voyant… huhuhuhuhuhuhu !

-…Je vous jure ! Ce-cessez ces propos indécents !

-Ah, Willu.. Mhh ~ tu es vraiment _too much_, darling… fit-il en se dandinant.

William décida qu'il en avait assez entendu, aussi mit-il fin aux paroles de Grell en le plaquant contre le lit. Grell se tortilla de plus belle, l'incitant à poursuivre, ce que Will ne se priva pas de faire. Il colla son torse contre le corps enflammé de Grell qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, et caressa sa peau mise à nue… il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la cambrure des reins de Sutcliff, jusqu'à ses fesses, dissimulées derrière son sous-vêtement.

N'osant pas aller plus loin, il interrogea Grell du regard. Ces yeux respiraient l'envie, la… luxure. Hm.

Son cœur s'agitait dans sa poitrine, et les mouvements de bassin que faisaient sa fiancée n'étaient pas vraiment pour l'aider à se détendre. Précautionneusement, il passa donc sa main sous la barrière de tissus… il entendit Grell gémir en ondulant sous ses caresses. Son excitation était à présent à son comble.

-AAHN ~ WIILL ! Cria Grell. Vas-y prend moiiii ~ !

-V-vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il.

-AH ! Oh, arrête de parler et fais-le !

-Hum… Bon… (il ôta ses lunettes.) Allons-y, alors.

Grell lui adressa un sourire coquin et lui prit la main, avant de lui lécher sensuellement les doigts. William ne savait honnêtement pas quoi penser. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que tout ceci lui plaisait. Il avait, après tout, longtemps réfréné ses ardeurs… et il devait admettre qu'il en avait autant –voir même plus – envie que Grell.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration, et tourna Grell sur le ventre avant d'ôter complètement sa culotte cramoisie. De dos, il était pratiquement impossible de prendre Grell pour un homme, et son physique féminin aidait beaucoup William qui n'avait jamais été avec une personne de sexe masculin auparavant… Il n'avait pas non plus eu beaucoup d'expériences du côté des femmes, privilégiant sa vie professionnelle, mais il s'était toujours considéré comme hétérosexuel. Mais Grell n'était pas vraiment un homme, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il avait toujours trouvé idiot l'idée de tomber amoureux d'un sexe. On tombait amoureux d'une personne. Et lui, il se trouvait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Grell. Peu importe qu'il soit homme ou femme.

Il sentit le pied de Sutcliff caresser sa cuisse, et remonter jusqu'à son entre jambe… Hum… ce contact n'était… pas désagréable. Il agrippa l'élastique de son bas de pyjama… mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'enlever son pantalon et d'enfin passer à l'action…

Lou pleura.

-… Elle s'est réveillée, constata stoïquement Will. Vous avez fait trop de bruit, Sutcliff !

-Ooooh mon pauvre bébé ! Que peut-elle bien avoir ! S'inquiéta Grell.

Il se dégagea aussitôt de William et se rhabilla rapidement. A sa grande surprise, Will le prit par l'épaule et l'incita à lui faire face.

-Grell… susurra-t-il en reprenant la voix tendre qu'il avait utilisée avec Treaps. Ne peut-elle pas attendre ?

Grell se sentit fondre. Mais il devait choisir l'ordre de ses priorités. Il était mère à présent.

-C'est toi-même qui l'a dit Will… Lou passe avant tout…

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue en lui murmurant un « Désolée, mon Willu », puis couru en direction de la chambre, laissant là un William T. Spears bien frustré.

-... Vraiment !

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants furent très éprouvants, aussi bien pour Grell que pour William. S'occuper d'un nourrisson n'était pas de tout repos, et Will était vraiment heureux lorsqu'il se rendait au travail et qu'il échappait ainsi aux pleurs de Lou durant plusieurs heures. A côté de sa fille, les documents à remplir ressemblaient presque à une récréation. Heureusement que Undertaker avait accepté d'aider Grell avec le bébé, sinon il ne s'en serait jamais sorti lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul à la maison.<p>

La petite évoluait à une vitesse fulgurante, sans doute grâce à sa nature de Shinigami, si bien qu'au bout de seulement un mois, elle était déjà capable de faire ses nuits sans réveiller ses parents. En revanche, elle ne grandissait que très peu : un Dieu de la Mort vieillissait plus lentement qu'un humain, ce qui leur octroyait une très longue vie.

Un jour alors que William rentrait du travail, il trouva Grell, endormi sur le canapé, une pièce de théâtre posée sur son ventre. Il était rare que Sutcliff tombe dans les bras de Morphée avant de tomber dans ceux de Will, aussi le Dieu de la Mort brun en déduit que la journée avait dû être particulièrement épuisante pour lui. Il rangea sa veste et sa sacoche et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fiancée, ce qui la réveilla.

-Mmmhf ?

-Rendormez-vous, Sutcliff…

-Je me suis endormie ? (il se redressa) Non, je ne peux pas laisser Lou…

Les yeux de Grell étaient entourés de cernes. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas accordé une bonne journée de repos ? Savoir que Sutcliff travaillait plus que lui était quelque chose de si étrange…

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je m'en occupe, trancha-t-il.

Grell eut l'air d'hésiter, mais finit par hocher la tête et se rendormit presque instantanément. Ceci fait, Will prit la direction de la chambre violette, et se pencha au-dessus du berceau de Lou qui jouait avec une poupée de chiffon en forme de Ronald Knox – l'une des créations de Grell. (il avait au départ voulu lui donner la poupée-Sebby mais Will l'avait jetée par la fenêtre avant qu'il n'ait pu en faire quoi que ce soit.)

Le bébé gazouillait gentiment, et Will avait la très nette impression qu'elle était en train de faire parler la poupée. L'observer se perdre ainsi dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle l'apaisait, et il continua de la regarder jouer durant plusieurs minutes. Puis Lou finit par remarquer sa présence, et s'arrêta immédiatement dans son jeu. Elle dévisagea son père avec attention de ses grands yeux verts, qui possédaient déjà une certaine froideur. Elle avait presque l'air de dire « Ne me dérange pas pendant que je m'amuse. » . Mh, ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression.

La petite ne décrochait pas ses yeux de ceux de son père, et cela finit par mettre Will mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi, dit-il calmement en tentant d'adoucir sa voix afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

Aucune réaction. William soupira.

-… Bien. Attends-moi, je reviens.

Il quitta la chambre, puis revint une poignée de minutes plus tard avec d'autres poupées. Il lui prit également la poupée-Ronald, et la mit sous ses yeux en la pointant du doigt.

-Ro-nald, dit-il distinctement.

Toujours pas de réaction. Lou était décidée à fixer son père avec attention, voir émerveillement.

-Ronald Knox est mon employé, lui expliqua-t-il en prenant soin de bien articuler ses mots… Hum, cela veut dire qu'il travaille pour moi… Je crois que tu le rencontreras bientôt, il n'arrête pas de me demander s'il peut venir te rendre visite. Vraiment…

-…

William posa la poupée et en prit une autre, cette fois-ci affublée de longs cheveux argentés.

-Un-der-ta-ker.

Elle plissa un sourcil.

-Undertaker est un Shinigami très important. Il faut le respecter même s'il peut faire un peu peur. Tu le connais déjà.

Elle pencha la tête sur la droite, sans décoller son regard de son père.

-Lui c'est Alan. A-lan, continua-t-il avec une autre poupée. Il travaille aussi pour moi. Il est très gentil, tu verras.

Devant le manque de réaction du bébé, William soupira et choisit une autre peluche.

-J'espère que tu le reconnais, celui-ci. C'est Monsieur Pigeon. (il articula) Pi-geon. Il est sur notre balcon. C'est notre animal de compagnie.

Il plaça la peluche à côté d'elle et continua. Il ne restait plus que deux poupées.

-Et là c'est Mère, annonça-t-il en lui montrant les cheveux rouges. Tu vois ? Tu reconnais ? Le prénom de Mère est Grell. Grrre-eell.

Lou décrocha enfin un sourire et tendit ses petites mains vers Will, qui lui donna la poupée. Lou la serra contre elle avec joie. Grell serait sûrement très heureux de voir que sa fille l'aimait autant.

-Bien… voici la dernière, déclara-t-il une fois que Lou reporta de nouveau toute son attention sur lui. C'est moi. Père. Le nom de Père est William. Wi-lli-am.

Il redressa ses lunettes puis fit faire la même chose à la peluche afin que Lou comprenne la similitude entre son père et son jouet.

-Je suppose que « Will » serait plus facile à prononcer pour toi, même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ce surnom, admit-il sans penser que sa fille n'avait pas à l'appeler par son prénom.

La petite fille sembla plutôt intriguée, et prit la poupée-Will en la détaillant avec curiosité, silencieusement.

-Bref… fit Will en se redressant. Je vais te laisser t'amuser tranquillement. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à… Mh… crier.

Puis il tourna les talons. Il allait quitter la chambre lorsqu'il entendit un mot indiscernable s'élever de la bouche de sa fille.

-Pw…a…p

Will fronça un sourcil, interpelé, et fit quelques pas vers le berceau. Lou était concentrée sur la poupée-Will. Ses yeux étaient plissés, et elle avait l'air de se fournir un effort insurmontable.

-Peu…peua….bredouilla-t-elle.

-… ?

-Pa… pa… pa…pa.

Son expression s'éclaircit, manifestement fière d'elle-même, et elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Will.

-Pa ! Pa !

-Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla-t-il, éberlué.

-Pa ! Pa ! … Papa !

Le petit bébé continua de répéter inlassablement ces mots, et Will sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire à chaque « pa » prononcé…

* * *

><p>-Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi, Will ! Rouspéta Grell alors que William l'emmenait dans la chambre de Lou. Elle a un mois ! Elle ne peut pas déjà parler !<p>

-Vous oubliez que c'est un Shinigami et qu'elle évolue plus vite qu'un bébé normal…

Grell émit un « Mh… » peu convaincu. Il était surtout de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été extirpé d'un bon sommeil réparateur. Il arriva dans la chambre, et Will prit Lou dans ses bras en se pointant lui-même du doigt.

-Qui c'est ?

La petite fille sourit.

-Pa ! Pa !

William adressa un regard triomphant à Grell qui était plutôt étonné.

-Quoi ? Tu… tu es son premier mot ? Mais c'est complètement injuste !

Il se précipita vers son enfant et se pointa à son tour du doigt.

-Et ça, qui c'est mon poussin ?

-Gwamada ba blllu, gazouilla Lou.

-Ma-man ! Dis Ma-man ! L'incita-t-il.

-Bwu ?

-Ne vous fatiguez pas trop, Sutcliff. Maman c'est dur à dire pour un si jeune enfant…

Grell montra les dents, agacé.

-Pff ! je suis sure que son « Pa ! pa ! » Est une coïncidence ! Elle ne peut pas déjà t'avoir assimilée en tant que « papa », elle est trop petite.

-Ah oui ? (il orienta son regard vers sa fille, toujours dans ses bras.) Lou ? Qui suis-je ?

-Pa ! Pa !

-C'est bien ! la félicita-t-il.

Grell montra davantage les dents.

-Allez ! Dis Ma-man ! Maaaa-man !

Mais Lou ne parvint à balbutier que quelques sons, malgré tout l'effort qu'elle y mettait.

-Allons, Grell Sutcliff, ce n'est pas si grave… le réconforta William alors que Grell pleurnichait dans son coin. Comme je vous l'ai dit, « Papa » est plus facile à prononcer que « Maman » qui possède deux syllabes à consonances différentes.

-Buu… snif… tu… tu as sans doute raison mon Willy…

C'est à ce moment que Lou décida de prendre de nouveau la parole :

-Vrrraiment !

Et là ce fut trop pour Will. La mine déconfite de Grell ajoutée au sourire de Lou et à l'euphorie qu'avait provoquée le premier mot de sa fille fit que l'impassible Shinigami éclata tout bonnement de rire.

* * *

><p>William passa donc sûrement la plus belle année de sa vie aux côtés de Grell et Lou. Il célébra son mariage début automne, lorsque la nature était au paroxysme de sa flamboyance. Le paysage rougeoyant ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il savait que Grell en était dingue, et il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il savait que c'était plus <em>son<em> jour que le sien. Les premiers cheveux de Lou avaient fini par faire leur apparition, et William fut ravi de constater qu'ils étaient noirs, même encore plus foncés que les siens. La petite fille savait maintenant marcher et pouvait dire le nom des différentes personnes de son entourage. Oui, vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux.

Jusqu'à ce que Treaps ne fasse un jour irruption dans son bureau.

-William ?

-Monsieur ?

L'homme prit place en face de lui, un air satisfait au visage. Il lui tendit alors une lettre.

William s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

Une fois qu'il eut finit sa lecture, il leva ses yeux horrifiés vers ceux de son supérieur.

-Monsieur… protesta-t-il sèchement.

-Navré, William, mais cette lettre vient du Président de la Société. Sa décision est indiscutable…

Il sortit alors de la poche de sa veste ce qui ressemblait à un bâton. Puis il appuya sur un bouton se trouvant sur le petit objet, et ce dernier se déploya, prenant la forme d'un élagueur. Il donna sa Death Scythe à Will en souriant méchamment.

-Vous partez tout de suite, William…

* * *

><p><strong>Ah la la... je sens que la fin approche ! C'est triste... Buuu... <strong>

**Tous les prénoms que Grell énumère sont en rapport avec la couleur rouge. Et Thana veut effectivement dire mort en je sais plus quelle langue XD. Je l'ai gardé comme deuxième prénom pour faire plaisir à Grell et surtout pour que le deuxième prénom de Lou commence par un "T", comme son père ! **

**Magikalie : Et ouiiii ! Grand retour de Undy ! Je pense qu'il voudra un coprs à maquiller pour Noël. Tu es volontaire ? XD . Grell veut une peluche Sebby grandeur nature qu'il pourra câliner quand Will n'est as là, Alan veut tout simplement ne pas mourir le jour de Noël, et Eric veut des nouveux élastiques pour ses cheveux. Will... Il n'a pas voulu me dire ! Mais je pense qu'un trombonne fera l'affaire. Oui Treaps est volontairement proche de Spears. Son nom complet est d'ailleurs Brian D. Treaps... Parce que dans notre tête tous les Shinigamis un peu professionnels ont des noms qui s'apparentent à celui de Willy XD. (D'ailleurs pour moi le chef de secteur des Shinigamis envoyés sur le terrain de France s'appelle Guillaume Lances - traduction littérale de William Spears. ) Merci ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ^^**

**Gynny : Merci beaucoup d'aimer cette fic ^^ . Tu as trouvé que je voulais un prénom en rapport avec la mort ! \^_^/ **

**LadyShitsuji : Ah ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ^^ . Steven ? C'est joli, mais le problème c'est que ma soeur est fan d'un type qui s'appelle Steven et... j'en entend tellement parler toute la journée que bon T_T '. Mais c'était bien tenté !**

**Reviews si vous ne voulez pas que Breerman devienne votre médecin traitant !**


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY NEW YEAR ! YEESSS ! Commençons 2012 avec un autre chapitre ! (je comptais le poster plus tôt mais avec le nouvel an j'ai pas eu le temps X3). Les passages en gras sont des flash back comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris... j'ai d'ailleurs écrit ce passage en écoutant Hurt de Christina Aguilera... Donc en l'écrivant, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était super triste, et quand je l'ai relu je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait c'était pas si terrible T_T. **

**Encore une chose qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire : ce matin je suis tombée sur une parodie très drôle (pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais) de la chanson "partir là bas" de la petite sirène, version Grell Sutcliff XD. C'est sur youtube : Part of that world, Kuroshitsuji Parody. Voilà, je vous le recommande ! (les paroles en anglais sont écrites dans les infos. )**

* * *

><p>15 octobre 1936. Les feuilles rouges d'automne virevoltaient au gré du vent, venant gracieusement se poser au sol, tapissant de couleurs flamboyantes les pas du jeune démon Alexander Davis. Chaque seconde le rapprochait un peu plus de sa toute première proie, une jeune femme aussi naïve qu'alléchante. Il avait suffi qu'il joue de son charme démoniaque naturel pour que sa victime lui fasse confiance. Ce soir, il l'attirerait dans un endroit isolé, et après s'être sensuellement approché d'elle, il déposerait ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fatal, lui aspirant l'âme de l'intérieur. Oui, son festin était assuré…<p>

La silhouette de la jeune femme commençait à se dessiner à l'horizon. Comme convenu, elle l'attendait au beau milieu du pont de Londres, adossée contre la rambarde et profitant du coucher de soleil. Ses longs, très longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec le ciel cramoisi de cette fin d'après-midi. Le démon sourit de plaisir. Jamais aucune âme ne lui avait fait si envie… Elle était… différente de celles des autres humains qu'il avait rencontrés.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui se retourna en lui adressant un immense sourire, ridiculement niais. Croyait-elle réellement qu'il puisse l'aimer ?

_Quelle fille crédule_, pensa-t-il en continuant de lui sourire.

-Alex.. dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Mmh ~ comme tes yeux m'ont manqués…

Alexander se força à rire. Ses yeux violets avaient toujours plu à sa proie… Mais il fallait dire qu'elle chérissait cette couleur avec passion, à un point qui en était presque maladif.

Elle resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du démon, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir l'envie de la dévorer de l'intérieur.

-Dis-moi… susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereusement suave.

-Mh ? Fit-elle en levant ses yeux marron vers ceux de Alexander.

-Et si…. (il lui caressa la joue) nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

La femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de hocher la tête.

-Comme tu veux…

Puis elle l'enlaça amoureusement avant de lui prendre la main.

-Je te suis… déclara-t-elle sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Tout en se disant que cette fille était décidément idiote, le démon l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre et plutôt lugubre, désertée depuis bien des années. Même le soleil semblait réticent à s'y engager, tant le lieu renvoyait une atmosphère ténébreuse.

-Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour une jeune femme, commenta-t-elle en restant un peu en retrait par rapport à son compagnon.

Ce dernier choisit de poursuivre sa route. Il était bien décidé à entraîner sa proie jusqu'au fond de l'impasse, afin de la piéger d'avantage. Son rictus effrayant s'accentuait à chacun de ses pas… puis lorsqu'il arriva enfin au pied d'un grand mur de briques délabré, il s'arrêta, se disant que c'était ici l'endroit idéal pour passer à l'action : sa victime pourrait crier tant qu'elle voudrait…

-…personne ne m'entendra…

Alexander fronça les sourcils, et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait, à sa grande surprise, de devancer ses pensées.

A peine eut-il posé ses yeux sur elle qu'un malaise étrange le prit. C'était comme si subitement, la température venait de chuter de plusieurs degrés. Le visage de la femme était légèrement baissé vers le sol, si bien qu'il était impossible de voir ses yeux… mais la froideur pénétrante qui se dégageait d'elle avait quelque chose de réellement inquiétant, qui fit frissonner le démon.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien… où était passé la fille naïve et stupide qu'il avait jusqu'ici menée par le bout du nez ? La femme qui se tenait devant lui semblait si puissante, si… inaccessible…

-Qu'est-ce que…bredouilla-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

Puis elle releva légèrement la tête, découvrant un regard si froid que durant plusieurs secondes, Alexander s'en trouva pétrifié… ou plutôt, _gelé_. Et cette haine dans ses yeux… Jamais il n'avait vu tant de rage dans un simple regard.

-Vous les démons, vous êtes tous les mêmes… commença-t-elle d'un ton tranchant en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Votre arrogance vous fait croire que vous êtes tout puissant, que rien ne peut vous vaincre…

Il devait l'admettre, Alexander commençait à avoir peur. Il recula instinctivement, oubliant qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse, et fut bientôt coincé contre le mur.

A la plus grande surprise du démon, la jeune femme sortit de son sac à main une longue perche rétractable surmontée d'une petite tronçonneuse. Elle la fit vrombir, et le rugissement de l'engin transperça le silence qui régnait dans la petite ruelle.

-Tu pensais te régaler de mon âme ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle avec mépris. Vraiment… qu'un démon puisse me convoiter me dégoûte au plus haut point.

Et avant que Alexander n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, l'arme de son adversaire s'abattit sur lui, lui tranchant ainsi l'avant-bras. Le jeune démon poussa un cri déchirant, se recroquevillant sur son membre atrophié.

-M-merde… balbutia-t-il entre deux sanglots, alors que la femme se tenait à présent devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Mais t'es qui à la fin ?

Elle l'observa avec le plus grand dédain durant un instant, avant de rétorquer sombrement :

-… Navrée mais… je ne te dois aucune explication…

Puis, dans un dernier regard meurtrier pour le déchet gisant à ses pieds, elle lui planta son arme en plein cœur. Le sang du démon vint bientôt illuminer l'impasse d'un rouge vibrant et criard, mais la jeune femme n'y accorda aucune attention.

-Tuer les démons… dit-elle en ôtant sa perche du corps de Alexander. Exterminer la vermine….

Elle tourna les talons, un air grave au visage, et plaça une paire de lunettes mauves sur son nez.

-Empêcher qu'ils ne dérobent nos précieuses âmes avant même qu'ils n'en aient l'occasion…

Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils n'étaient plus bruns, mais d'un vert électrifiant virant sur le jaune.

-Tel est le travail des Dieux de la Mort chasseurs de démons…

* * *

><p>-Huhuhuhu ~ Eliott, ce que tu peux être cultivé !<p>

-Je n'ai fait que réciter le poème que tu m'as demandé de lire, Grell…

Grell gloussa de plus belle. Mh, ce que cet homme pouvait lui plaire !

-Laisse tomber la poésie, darling, dit-il en lui arrachant le recueil des mains et en se rapprochant de lui avec gourmandise. Embrasse-moi !

Eliott fit un petit mouvement de recul, et heureusement pour lui, au moment où Grell fut sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

-C'est moi, maman !

Grell plissa les sourcils, paniqué. Si Lou le trouvait avec un homme dans sa chambre, elle allait encore s'énerver et s'il y avait une chose que le Shinigami détestait, c'était bien se disputer avec sa fille adorée.

-KIIH ! Vite, cache toi !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je me cache, je n'ai rien à me repro-

Trop tard. Lou venait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa mère.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Les yeux de la jeune Shinigami voyagèrent de sa mère, à l'homme, jusqu'au lit, puis elle orienta de nouveau son attention sur Grell en le foudroyant du regard.

-… Hum, bon je vais vous laisser, fit Eliott.

Il rassembla ses affaires et bouscula involontairement Lou, restée sur le seuil de la porte, avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement.

-… Euh… Lou ! Tu es rentrée ! S'exclama Grell en se jetant sur sa fille. Ooh, tu m'as manquée !

-Je ne suis partie que depuis une heure, maman. Qui était cet homme ?

-Mmh~… mais c'est du sang que je vois sur ta robe, chérie… dit-il avec délectation. Alors… quel démon as-tu massacré aujourd'hui ?

Lou leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le changement de sujet de sa mère.

-Quelle importance de savoir qui était ce démon ? Grogna-t-elle. Je ne fais que mon travail, sans me soucier du reste.

Grell ne put s'empêcher de sourire suite aux paroles de sa fille. Si elle savait à quel point elle_ lui_ ressemblait…

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue, reprit-elle sur la défensive. Qui était cet homme ?

-Oh… juste un homme avec lequel j'avais envie de m'amuser… huhu ~

Grell s'écroula sur son lit en se tortillant, gloussant comme une collégienne, ce qui agaça davantage Lou.

-Et papa ? Tu y penses ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le Shinigami Rouge se stoppa immédiatement. Il marqua une pause, un éclair mélancolique traversant ses yeux verts. Puis il se mit sur ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans la couette épaisse et moelleuse.

-Oui.

Lou remarqua le changement de ton de sa mère, qui était passé d'excité à… affreusement triste.

-… pardon, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te… Hum… Pardon.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis vint s'asseoir près de sa mère. Les deux Dieux de la Mort restèrent muets, incapable de briser le silence. Lou refusait de prendre de nouveau la parole, de peur de blesser davantage sa mère.

-…Pas un jour ne passe… sans que je pense à lui.

Lou écouta les paroles de Grell avec attention. Bien que son visage soit toujours invisible, caché par les draps, la jeune femme devinait sa peine, et peut-être même ses larmes.

Grell décida de ne rien ajouter d'autre. C'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il s'était promis de rester fort pour sa fille, de lui montrer la femme qu'il avait toujours été, joyeuse et insouciante. Mais Lou était intelligente. Elle savait que sa mère ne s'était toujours pas remise du départ de son père, et qu'elle ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais, bien qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de tourner la page en fréquentant d'autres personnes.

Il serra la couette contre son corps, alors que de douloureux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire…

* * *

><p><strong>Grell se tenait, muet d'effroi, devant William. Ce dernier conservait son regard insondable plongé dans le sien, mais le Faucheur Rouge pouvait sentir la peine de son mari. <strong>

**-Non… Will, tu ne peux pas nous quitter ! **

**-Je suis profondément navré, Grell, répondit-il, non sans une pointe d'émotion à peine discernable dans la voix. Je n'y peux rien… Les Shinigamis supérieurs viennent de m'assigner à une mission spéciale et confidentielle à laquelle je ne peux échapper. **

**Si Grell n'avait pas lui-même lu la lettre que Treaps avait donnée à Will dans l'après-midi, il aurait pu penser que son époux prenait la fuite. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Encore une fois, sa relation avec son cher Will se voyait perturbée par leur travail. **

**-Dis-moi au moins de quelle genre de mission il est question, osa Grell. **

**-… Je ne peux pas… Grell, comprenez bien que toute cette histoire n'est encore qu'une manigance de Monsieur Treaps pour nous séparer. Si je refuse cette mission, il nous rétrogradera tous les deux en humains. Nous n'aurons plus aucun souvenirs de notre vie de Dieu de la Mort, ni de notre relation, encore moins de Lou qui sera alors livrée à elle-même ou confiée à une famille adoptive. C'est ce qu'il veut. **

**Grell avait envie de fondre en larmes. La perspective d'être séparé à jamais de Will, qu'il connaissait depuis une éternité… son seul point de repère immuable dans sa vie mouvementé… son seul True Love… non, c'était hors de question. Il enlaça alors doucement Will, et se réconforta contre son épaule, venant mouiller sa chemise impeccablement blanche de ses larmes.**

**-… Combien de temps va durer cette mission… ? finit-il par murmurer d'une voix brisée. **

**William mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. **

**-Je ne peux pas dire. Tout dépendra de moi et de mon adversaire. Cela peut mettre une journée, comme un siècle. **

**-Un siècle… répéta faiblement Grell, n'osant y croire. **

**William serra alors plus fortement Grell contre lui.**

**-Sutcliff, je dois partir. Plus tôt j'aurai commencé, et plus tôt je pourrai rentrer à la maison. **

**Mais Grell ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter les bras de Will, à le laisser de nouveau s'éloigner de lui. Les souvenirs de l'époque où il pensait que William l'avait définitivement abandonné ressurgirent en lui. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. **

**Comprenant que son épouse ne comptait pas le quitter, William prit alors Grell par le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard des deux Shinigamis fusionnèrent, émeraude contre émeraude. Grell était persuadé que derrière son habituel masque d'impassibilité, Will devait certainement se sentir aussi dévasté que lui. Son hypothèse fut validée lorsque William l'embrassa. Il pouvait sentir toute la frustration, toute la peine, toute la souffrance de Will à travers ses lèvres, bien que son expression soit toujours aussi neutre. **

**Puis ils mirent fin à leur embrassade. Will caressa doucement la joue de Grell, avant de murmurer quelque chose que Grell pensait honnêtement de jamais entendre : **

**-… Je t'aime, Grell Sutcliff. **

**Le tutoiement. Will l'avait tutoyé en lui disant l'aimer. Grell aurait dû se sentir heureux d'entendre une telle chose mais… quelque part, cela ne fit qu'accentuer son chagrin : Will ne se serait jamais montré si ouvert si… si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. Et ce « je t'aime » avait plus l'air d'un adieu aux yeux de Grell qu'à une déclaration. **

**Et il eut bien raison. **

**Car depuis, Grell n'avait jamais revu William. Au début, il recevait fréquemment de ses nouvelles par le biais de Pigeon… Mais plus les années passaient, et plus les lettres s'espaçaient, pour complètement disparaître au final. Si Lou n'avait pas été là pour motiver Grell, il ne sait vraiment pas s'il aurait eu ne serait-ce que la force de vivre. Mourir par amour lui avait toujours semblé être la plus belle des morts, et plus d'une fois, durant ces cinquante ans de solitude, il fut tenté d'y succomber. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela à sa fille. Sa fille qui grandissait, et qui devenait une magnifique jeune femme… Bien sûr, physiquement elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Grell, si bien que si elle décidait d'un jour teindre ses cheveux noirs en rouge, beaucoup de personnes auraient du mal à distinguer mère et fille – d'autant plus que Grell et Lou semblaient, à présent, avoir le même âge. Mais son caractère était très proche de celui de son père. Cette dévotion au travail, cette haine contre les démons qui l'avait poussée à devenir une chasseuse, profession que beaucoup de Shinigamis évitaient car jugée comme dangereuse…et surtout ses yeux, et plus particulièrement son regard… Grell revoyait Will chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ceux de sa fille. C'était ce regard qui l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans la déprime. Ils lui redonnaient de l'espoir. Ils étaient la certitude que son union avec Will ne sortait pas tout droit de son imagination, de ses rêves dans lesquels il s'était à présent terré, et qu'elle avait bel et bien existée…**

**Et que peut-être un jour… Will rentrerait à la maison. **

* * *

><p>-Maman ?<p>

Grell fut extirpé de ses pensées par la voix de sa fille.

-Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

Le Shinigami releva la tête et se mit en position assise sur son lit. Le regard de Lou – de Will – renvoyait une inquiétude qui eut le don d'apaiser Grell. Il se força alors à sourire.

-Tout va bien ! Assura-t-il.

Lou n'y cru pas, et Grell en était parfaitement conscient. Mais ils firent tous les deux semblants.

-Bon… dans ce cas je vais te laisser, j'ai ma Faux à nettoyer. (elle plissa les sourcils) ou plutôt à _désinfecter._

Grell regarda sa fille quitter la chambre. Au moment où cette dernière avait atteint le seuil de la porte, elle s'arrêta.

-Encore une chose.

Elle se retourna lentement vers sa mère, et jeta sur le lit ce qui ressemblait à un énorme livre.

-Prends-en soin, demanda-t-elle avec sérieux. J'ai dû violer pas mal de règles pour l'obtenir.

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Grell prit l'ouvrage, étonné. Bien que Lou ne soit pas aussi respectueuse du règlement que son père, elle tâchait tout de même de ne rien faire qui puisse lui attirer des ennuis, et le fait qu'elle ait pris des risques pour ce bouquin intriguait Grell.

Il reconnut immédiatement un Doomsday Book. Mais celui-ci était particulier. Il était d'une couleur terne et indéfinissable, et ne comportait pas de quatrième de couverture, comme s'il était inachevé.

-Uh ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel… A qui peut-il bien appartenir ?

Il ouvrit le Doomsday Book et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lut le titre de l'ouvrage :

_Doomsday Book of William Tybalt Spears, Shinigami. _

Lou s'écroula sur son lit après avoir nettoyé sa Death Scythe, qu'elle avait précautionneusement rangée dans son placard. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de donner le Doomsday Book de William à sa mère, mais après réflexion, elle avait conclu que cela ne pourrait que lui remonter le moral… Elle pourrait ainsi conserver un lien indirect avec son mari. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Grell ne deviendrait pas complètement addictif, et qu'il consentirait à poser de temps en temps ce livre qui s'écrivait en temps réel.

Elle avait elle-même parcourut rapidement l'ouvrage, curieuse d'en apprendre davantage sur son géniteur dont elle ne conservait aucun souvenir. Elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour cet inconnu. Elle savait qu'elle avait un caractère similaire au sien, ce qui l'amenait à se demander comment il avait pu épouser quelqu'un comme Grell. Elle n'était pas en train de dire qu'elle n'aimait pas sa mère. Malgré son comportent à l'opposé du sien, irresponsable et puéril, elle arrivait à s'entendre avec elle la plus part du temps. Mais il n'empêchait qu'elle ne se voyait pas aux côtés d'un homme qui aurait le même caractère que Grell. Trop bruyant, trop passionné, trop démonstratif…. Comment son père, qui était, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, froid et réservé, avait-il pu se marier avec Grell ? Elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, et de toute manière, cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que William reviendrait un jour. Sinon elle craignait vraiment que sa mère finisse par faire une bêtise.

Elle prit un cadre-photo posé sur l'une de ses étagères. La photographie la représentait elle, bébé, avec ses deux parents ainsi que Undertaker et Ronald qui s'étaient apparemment incrustés sur la photo. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas changés depuis cette époque. Elle les appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Ils étaient différents des autres Shinigamis mornes et sans vie qu'elle connaissait, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle sorte un peu s'amuser avec eux accompagnés à l'occasion de Eric – Alan avait tragiquement succombé aux Epines de la Mort peu de temps après le départ de Will. Grell, quant à lui, avait l'air au comble du bonheur sur la petite image. Bien sûr, sa mère avait toujours ce sourire hérissé de dents pointues aux lèvres, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse pour autant. Elle donnerait tout pour voir Grell de nouveau épanoui, et de connaître cette personne véritablement pleine de vie, et non ce personnage insouciant que Grell s'était créé pour échapper à sa peine dévorante.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son père, qui la tenait dans ses bras. Les traits de son visage étaient un peu floutés à cause du manque évident de compétence du photographe. On parvenait tout de même à distinguer des lunettes et des sourcils froncés, ce qui ne lui donnaient pas un air sympathique… mais la main qu'il avait de posée sur l'épaule de Grell, ainsi que la manière attentionnée avec laquelle il serait le petit bébé contre lui était la preuve que sa mère n'avait pas menti, et que son mari aimait réellement sa famille malgré sa froideur constante. C'était la seule photo existante de William.

Lou soupira et reposa le cadre, avant de prendre un autre Doomsday-Book de sa bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci, c'était le sien qu'elle avait illégalement récupéré. Elle l'ouvrit et abaissa sa Faux sur les premières pages de l'ouvrage. Aussitôt, sa Lanterne Cinématique apparut et la laissa apercevoir des images de sa jeunesse, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, entourée de ses deux parents.

Elle aimait énormément se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Bien qu'encore une fois, les traits de son père étaient assez flous- comme elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, la Lanterne Cinématique ne pouvait pas lui renvoyer une image nette de Will – observer son père passer du temps avec elle lui faisait du bien.

Dans la Lanterne Cinématique, William avait la voix de Eric, car Lou ne pouvait pas non plus se souvenir de sa véritable voix et son esprit avait donc dû trouver un substitut.

Elle laissa la bobine de film s'écouler, et elle s'endormit progressivement, bercée par l'histoire que son père lisait à sa version enfantine dans la Lanterne Cinématique.

* * *

><p>-Lou debout !<p>

La jeune femme fut réveillée par l'oreiller que venait de lui lancer sa mère.

-Mhf… grogna-t-elle en bâillant. T'étais pas obligée d'être aussi violent dès le matin…

-Mouh ~ mais tu n'aimes pas quand je te réveille par un bisou…Et puis je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'employer le masculin avec moi ! Je suis ta mère enfin, finit-il sur un faux ton de reproche.

-Excuse-moi… dit-elle, à moitié endormie. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin… d'habitude tu me crie dessus quand je fais une erreur aussi impardonnable que d'employer le masculin…

-Aaaw mais c'est parce que j'ai passé une nuit formidable grâce à toi, dit-il en se dandinant. J'ai pu visionner la Lanterne Cinématique de Will… Mmh ~ et même les parties interdites aux moins de 18 ans, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, conclut-il dans un murmure suggestif.

Elle grogna de nouveau. La vie sexuelle de sa mère était le cadet de ses soucis.

-Bon allez, lève-toi ! S'exclama Grell en tirant la couverture du lit de sa fille. Tu vas être en retard !

Lou finit par se redresser avec peine. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas dans son travail – outre le fait de faire semblant de se laisser charmer par des démons pour pouvoir les piéger – c'était de se lever aux aurores. Parfois elle enviait sa mère qui était peut-être la plus part du temps coincée au bureau, mais qui commençait à 10 heures (et qui rattrapait souvent ses nuits au travail. )

Elle s'extirpa da sa couette et alla donc mollement se préparer, quitte à être en retard. Elle prenait beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, une partie pour se laver et se maquiller mais surtout pour se coiffer. Ses cheveux étaient longs et aussi sauvages que ceux de sa mère, ce qui lui posait quelques problèmes pour les attacher en queue de cheval haute. Sans parler de cette mèche qui revenait constamment devant ses yeux, et qu'elle s'appliquait pourtant à plaquer vers l'arrière à l'aide de barrettes. Sa mère avait un jour plaisanté en lui disant que Will rencontrait le même genre de problèmes capillaires, ce qui ne lui remonta pas vraiment le moral.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de l'appartement, souhaita une bonne journée à sa mère et prit la direction des bureaux. Elle y déposa ses affaires puis consulta sa To Die List un peu spéciale, puisqu'elle ne contenait pas le nom d'âmes à récolter mais ceux des démons qu'elle devrait tuer ainsi que le lieu où les trouver. Puisqu'elle venait de mettre un terme au cas « Alexander Davis », un nouveau nom venait de s'ajouter à sa liste. Elle empoigna donc sa Death Scythe avec ennui, décidée à en finir rapidement avec ce nouveau démon, tout en se demandant si elle pourrait un jour prendre des congés payés.

Sautant de toits en toits, elle arriva rapidement à l'emplacement indiqué sur sa liste. Il s'agissait d'un grand lac, bordé par une petite forêt chaleureuse et accueillante. Bref, le genre d'endroit où on ne s'attend pas forcément à trouver un démon venu des profondeurs des enfers. Elle examina les lieux, et finit par trouver un homme, de dos, visiblement occupé à… _tricoter_ ?

-Hum… dit-elle, peu sure d'elle-même. Bonjour, Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser mais… Suis-je bien au Victorian's Lake ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux. Vous y êtes bien. Mais vous feriez mieux de partir... L'araignée a enfin réussi à capturer sa proie… finit-il sur un ton extrêmement inquiétant.

Lou haussa un sourcil. D'accord. Cet homme était officiellement bizarre, et elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à lui tenir compagnie, malgré ses magnifiques cheveux aux reflets violacés qui lui plaisaient au plus haut point. Elle décida donc d'en venir aux faits.

-Je me vois contrainte d'insister. Je suis Lou T. Spears, et il se trouve que l'on m'a envoyée pour tuer un démon nommé Claude Faustus. Si vous me disiez où je peux le trouver, cela me faciliterait beaucoup la tâche, et votre araignée pourrait… hum… continuer son petit business tranquillement.

-Je vois, répondit-il.

Il posa enfin son tricot et se leva de sa chaise, faisant face à Lou. Elle se rendit compte que l'homme était beaucoup plus grand et fort qu'elle, et ce sourire effrayant ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle commença à paniquer à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Mis à part les démons, elle n'était autorisée à combattre personne, aussi si cet homme décidait de s'en prendre à elle, elle ne pourrait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de Shinigami et n'aurait comme seul moyen de défense légal sa propre force de jeune femme à la corpulence frêle.

Elle retrouva cependant toute sa confiance en elle lorsque les yeux de son assaillant se teintèrent de rouge.

Un démon.

Parfait.

-Claude Faustus… murmura-t-elle en souriant sadiquement – la perspective d'un combat l'excitait toujours - . A tricoter, jamais je ne vous aurais pris pour un démon.

-Ce n'est pas du tricot, mais du crochet, rectifia-t-il avec un rictus menaçant. Je n'ai rien contre vous, Shinigami, mais si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je vous tuerai.

-Mh. Vous croyez honnêtement être en mesure de me vaincre ?

Les yeux de Claude étincelèrent de plus belle.

-Je peux essayer…

Lou se tient prête à l'attaque, mais à son grand étonnement, Faustus fit quelque chose de complètement imprévisible :

Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même.

-Une danse macabre va bientôt avoir lieu, annonça-t-il en continuant de tourner. Et malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas invitée.

Agacée par le comportement incongru de celui qu'elle devait tuer, Lou chargea. Claude évita sans mal, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à riposter, un rire démoniaque résonna des profondeurs du bois.

-Génial… soupira Lou alors qu'un homme – la source du rire - immergeait d'entre les arbres. Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment à faire avec un seul démon, voilà qu'un autre déchet se ramène… J'espère sincèrement qu'on me donnera une prime pour ça !

Claude se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant en faisant avancer et reculer ses lunettes de son nez.

-Cible localisée ! S'exclama-t-il avec une certaine excitation.

-Monsieur Faustus, dit l'autre démon en souriant. C'est toujours une joie de vous revoir.

Sur-ce, il s'inclina poliment. En relevant la tête, il capta le regard méprisant de Lou, et se rapprocha d'elle, un rictus ironique aux lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas m'être présenté, annonça-t-il. Je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis.

Lou ne répondit pas et n'accepta sûrement pas la main que lui tendit le démon.

-… Et bien, reprit Sebastian en continuant de sourire, quelle impolitesse de la part d'une jeune Lady de refuser la main d'un Gentleman…

-Un démon n'est en aucun cas un Gentleman, rétorqua méchamment Lou. Et il est tout bonnement hors de question que je vous touche.

Cette réponse amusa davantage Sebastian. Lou n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont ces yeux rouges l'analysaient. C'était comme si ce Michaelis savait quelque chose à son sujet qu'elle ignorait.

-Michaelis, et si nous passions au duel, je vous prie, proposa Claude.

-Mais avec grand plaisir…Miss, si vous permettez, je ne serai que trop honoré de vous conduire dans un endroit plus sûr…

-Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé à cet autre vermine toute à l'heure, je ne compte aller nul par tant que Faustus ne sera pas exterminé. C'est mon travail.

Sebastian l'observa, toujours en souriant, avant de répondre :

-A votre aise, My Lady. Monsieur Faustus ? Je vous propose de nous occuper en priorité de cette jeune Shinigami, puis nous passerons au duel.

-Cela me paraît sage, en effet, admit-il.

Les deux démons firent alors jaillir de leur manche plusieurs couteaux de cuisines, dorés pour Claude et argentés pour Sebastian. Lou brandit sa Death Scythe, prête au combat. Elle n'avait encore jamais affronté deux démons en même temps – surtout qu'ils avaient l'air plutôt expérimentés - mais elle n'était pas l'un des Shinigamis les plus puissants de tous les temps pour rien.

Elle commença donc par se servir de sa perche comme bouclier afin d'éviter les couteaux projetés par Claude, couteaux qu'elle renvoya vers son autre assaillant, qui les esquiva facilement. Elle comprit rapidement que Michaelis était plus fort que Faustus, et décida donc de le combattre en premier. Elle le chargea en faisant vrombir sa tronçonneuse, et réussit à lui infliger une blessure superficielle sur le torse.

-Ah la la… soupira Sebastian. C'est la deuxième fois qu'un Shinigami ruine mes vêtements…

Contrarié, il se plaça une vitesse fulgurante derrière Lou et lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans le dos, ce qui la propulsa contre le sol.

Elle roula sur le côté, évitant ainsi le pied de Claude qui était sur le point de l'écraser, puis elle se releva. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un nouveau nuage de couteau l'assaillit. Elle plaça ses avants bras devant son visage, et les ustensiles de cuisines se plantèrent dans ses membres. Elle étouffa un petit cri. C'était la première fois qu'elle subissait autant de damage.

Pas démoralisée pour autant, elle ôta les couteaux de ses bras et courut vers les deux démons, qu'elle poignarda par le biais de leurs propres armes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour venir à bout de Sebastian et Claude, à présent très remontés contre le Shinigami. Ils chargèrent donc tout deux vers elle, mais reculèrent instantanément sous la menace de sa Death Scythe.

-Claude ! Fit Sebastian. Il faut lui prendre sa Faux !

-Entendu, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Grâce à sa dextérité – et sans pour autant en sortir indemne - Sebastian réussit à empoigner la perche de Lou. Cette dernière s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, donnant plusieurs coups de pied au démon qui se tenait devant elle, mais Claude l'emprisonna de ses bras, l'empêchant de se défendre. Sebastian finit par s'emparer de la Death Scythe, et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

-Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a de pire pour un Shinigami Chasseur que de se faire éventrer par sa propre Death Scythe de la main d'un démon… Déclara Sebastian en rapprochant la tronçonneuse de Lou.

La jeune femme se débattait avec ardeur, mais l'emprise de Claude était beaucoup trop puissante. Elle tenta de le griffer, de le mordre de ses dents plutôt pointues, sans grand résultat. Elle commençait à vraiment avoir peur, mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que de le montrer. Aussi décida-t-elle de cesser de se débattre, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien, et se tint droite devant Michaelis, prête à affronter dignement la mort. L'idée que son sang vienne se mêler à celui des deux démons qui teintait l'herbe de cette forêt la dégoûtait au plus haut point, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant au coup fatal qui allait lui être administré. Mais au lieu de cela, elle entendit un grincement métallique. Puis elle sentit les bras de Faustus se desserrer.

-Ouvrez les yeux. Tout de suite.

Le ton de l'homme qui venait de parler – et qui lui était inconnu – était bien trop ferme pour qu'elle puisse protester, aussi obéit-elle.

Elle vit alors les deux démons au sol, essayant péniblement de se relever. Leurs uniformes de majordome étaient en lambeau, et du sang s'écoulait de divers endroit de leur corps.

-Ne baissez pas votre garde. Ils sont loin d'être incapable de se battre…

Lou orienta son attention vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il portait un uniforme noir ainsi que des lunettes de même couleur, et ses yeux d'un vert inhabituels lui indiquèrent qu'il était aussi un Shinigami. Elle était sur le point de lui demander qui il était mais elle se souvint qu'elle était au beau milieu d'un combat dangereux, et que le moment n'était pas le bon.

-Je m'occupe de Michaelis, trancha-t-il avec hargne.

Il ne lui laissa de toute manière pas le choix et chargea contre Michaelis. Lou l'observa un instant se battre… Ses mouvements étaient tous programmés, préparés, et il n'y avait la moindre once d'hésitation dans son regard malgré le rictus toujours aussi amusé de son adversaire. Voir ces deux hommes combattre avait réellement quelque chose de fascinant… d'hypnotisant…

-Oi, Sebastian, je peux savoir ce qui te prend autant de temps ?

L'attention de Lou se focalisa sur le nouvel arrivant. C'était un jeune garçon au regard sévère, et elle courut immédiatement vers lui afin de le mettre à l'abri mais elle se stoppa dans son élan lorsque ses yeux bleus virèrent au rouge.

Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit.

L'arrivé du petit démon ne déstabilisa pas seulement Lou. Les deux autres démons réagirent également à l'arrivée du garçon. Sebastian se dégagea du Shinigami qui s'était également arrêté de combattre, et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Jeune Maître, je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, mais des gêneurs se sont interposés dans mon duel contre Claude Faustus.

Le « Jeune Maître » toisa Lou et l'autre Shinigami – plus précisément l'autre Shinigami - puis Sebastian déclara :

-Si vous le permettez monsieur, j'aimerai reporter notre combat à plus tard.

Claude acquiesça.

-Je suis assez d'accord, dit-il en époussetant son smoking. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas nous battre pour une cause si importante que Ciel Phantomhive dans de telles conditions.

Lou voulu profiter de ce moment pour charger de nouveau les démons mais son collègue la retint.

-Plus tard, dit-il comme toute réponse, sans décoller son regard calculateur de leurs adversaires.

Les démons finirent donc par se retirer, et Sebastian n'omit pas d'adresser un dernier regard ironique aux Shinigamis. Puis ils disparurent tous les trois.

Lou soupira de soulagement.

-Hum… Merci de m'avoir sauvée toute à l'heure, dit-elle avec hésitation – elle n'était pas très douée pour ce genre de chose. Mais pourquoi m'avoir empêché de les attaquer lorsqu'ils étaient occupés ?

Il redressa ses lunettes.

- Parce que nous n'aurions pas fait le poids contre trois démons.

-Mhf ! Fit-elle avec arrogance. Manifestement, vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

-Je sais simplement que vous n'avez pas été désignée pour tuer Sebastian Michaelis, et donc que vous n'étiez pas autorisée à l'attaquer.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment vous…

-Je suis chargé de l'exterminer, décréta-t-il avec cruauté. Ne prenez plus de risques inutiles je vous prie, et laissez-moi faire mon travail. Cela va faire cinquante ans que je chasse ce_… résidu de l'humanité. _Il s'était terré en Enfer durant plusieurs années, mais maintenant qu'il a refait surface dans le but de mettre fin à l'existence de cet autre démon, il est hors de question qu'il m'échappe de nouveau. (son ton se fit plus déterminé) Je ne tolèrerai pas une année de plus…

Le regard de l'homme donna des frissons à Lou. Il était vraiment terrifiant… le Shinigami devait profondément haïr Michaelis.

-Oh, mais, s'exclama-t-elle subitement, interrompant ainsi les sombres pensées de son interlocuteur. Quelle manque de politesse ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée à mon sauveur !

Elle lui tendit la main, et l'homme, après avoir haussé un sourcil, s'en saisit.

-Je m'appelle Lou, dit-elle en souriant. Lou T. Spears.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Lou sentit la main de l'homme se raidir dans la sienne. En vérité, son corps entier semblait s'être tendu, et son teint pâlit instantanément. Elle le dévisagea en plissant un sourcil, et l'inspecta avec attention.

-Monsieur ? Euh… vous allez bien ?

Il finit par dégager très lentement sa main de celle de Lou, et s'en servit pour tripoter ses lunettes. Lou, qui avait le même tic, savait que c'était là un signe de nervosité. Elle décida d'attendre que son interlocuteur prenne lui-même la parole de sa propre initiative, craignant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait encore plus l'angoisser.

L'homme baissa alors ses yeux glacials vers elle, et Lou pu distinguer une certaine émotion dans son regard, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Puis avant qu'elle ne puisse tergiverser davantage, l'homme la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui.

-Que croyez-vous êtres en train de f-

-Vraiment… je savais que votre visage ne m'était décidément pas inconnu.

-…Euh… Je regrette mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà croisé, vous devez me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle se dégagea violement de lui, et affronta son regard.

-… Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton décidé.

-William T. Spears, déclara-t-il avec monotonie. Je suis… Mh… (il redressa ses lunettes.)

_Je suis votre père. _

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Claude. Je sais qu'il est mort, mais bon on n'a qu'à dire qu'il a rescucuté pour une obscure raison (après tout, ils ont bien réussi à faire une saison 2 alors que Ciel était normalement mort à la fin de la saison 1). <strong>

**Normalement ce chapitre aurait dû être le dernier, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il était trop long donc je l'ai mis en deux parties. Disons que c'était l'épilogue part 1 !**

**Qui avait tout de suite deviné que le sauveur mystérieux était Willu ? XD **

**ShieruxAroisu : Merciiiii ! C'est sympa qu'une fan d'un autre couple que le Grelliam ai eu le courage de lire cette fic jusqu'ici ^^ . J'espère que la suite te plait !**

**William-san : Merci ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas abandonner ! (surtout pas à deux chapitres de la fin, si on compte le bonus. ) Et bien maintenant tu sais, c'est une fille ! **

**Les reviews seriviront à aider Claude à finir son tricot ! XDD**

** (sérieusement, ce type est vraiment un cas à part... je crois que c'est le personnage le plus WTF de la série... )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà voilà... Dernier chapitre de l'histoire avant les Bonus... Buuu... Ca passe vite ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, en tous cas. Merci à tous pour m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et aussi pour ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leur favoris. Et bien sûr, merci pour toutes ces belles reviews ! Tout de suite... THE FINAL CHAPTER ! * musique dramatique * DUM dum duuuum ! **

* * *

><p>Cela faisait à présent dix bonnes minutes que ni Lou, ni William n'avaient prononcé mots. Ils se contentaient de se dévisager, analysant tout deux l'autre d'un regard attentif. Lou n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait… Mis à part pour le bien de sa mère, elle n'avait jamais vraiment attendu le retour de son père. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne jamais connaître son géniteur, et elle n'était pas le genre de personne à s'être imaginée cette rencontre, à s'être fait tout un scénario d'un évènement qui n'était pas près de se produire. Elle se retrouva par conséquent assez perturbée, ne sachant que dire, que faire, ou encore que ressentir. Devait-elle être en colère contre William pour ne pas avoir été là ? Non, c'était stupide, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que s'il avait eu le choix, il serait resté auprès de sa famille. Heureuse ? Pourquoi le serait-elle… ce n'était pas comme si elle avait attendu ce moment… Non, la venue inattendue de son père n'était qu'un évènement de plus dans sa vie, rien d'autre. Elle allait simplement devoir s'adapter à sa présence. Cela prendrait du temps, mais… mais…<p>

…

Oh, au diable la logique et la réflexion ! Au diable son caractère habituellement calme ! Bon sang, c'était son père qu'elle avait sous les yeux ! Sans se torturer davantage l'esprit, elle laissa, le temps d'un instant, s'exprimer les gènes Sutcliffiens qu'elle tentait généralement de maîtriser et sauta dans les bras de Will.

-Père ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le sourcil de William tiqua. Il n'avait pas été préparé à cet assaut soudain et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il devait admettre que Lou avait une sacrée force.

Serrer cette jeune femme dans ses bras lui fit tout drôle. Il lui faudra sûrement beaucoup de temps pour assimiler que cette parfaite étrangère était sa fille…C'était à peine croyable… Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment, durant sa longue période d'absence ?

-Lou, pourriez-vous…Mh… me lâcher, je vous prie, demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait son malaise empirer.

Lou cessa de pousser des cris de joie et fit de nouveau face à son père en souriant amicalement.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer le vouvoiement… dit-elle, un peu gênée. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais… enfin… je suis votre fille, donc…

William la détailla quelques instant, ce qui la mit davantage mal à l'aise, puis il redressa ses lunettes.

-Je vais faire un effort, promit-il, tout en sachant que cela ne serait pas facile.

Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà tutoyé quelqu'un, mis à part Grell en de rares occasions.

-Euh… reprit Lou en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Et vous ? Uhm… Vous préférez que je vous tutoie ?

Il réfléchit à la proposition de sa fille, puis, afin de tenter de la détendre, lui dit :

-Faites- Mh, fais comme bon te semble.

Le sourire tendre de Lou s'élargit. Will se trouva alors très idiot de ne pas avoir fait plus tôt le lien entre elle et Grell. Elle lui ressemblait tellement… surtout lorsqu'elle souriait de cette manière. Ses dents étaient certes moins aiguisées que celles de Sutcliff, mais elles n'en demeuraient pas moins anormalement pointues. Il sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir de nouveau à la pensée de sa femme, bien qu'il se garda de le montrer.

Voir les traits de Sutcliff à travers ceux de Lou lui rappela à quel point il se sentait bien avec Grell… Tout au long de ce demi-siècle durant lequel il poursuivait Michaelis sans relâche, il était progressivement revenu à sa solitude passée. Les joies que lui avait apportée la vie de famille avaient fini par le quitter, laissant en lui un vide qui l'avait poussé à se renfermer sur lui-même, le rendant encore plus asocial qu'avant qu'il n'officialise sa relation avec Grell.

Mais un simple regard vers Lou, et soudainement, sa solitude s'envolait. C'était comme une renaissance… Comme se réveiller d'un affreux et interminable cauchemar.

-Père ?

Will ramena toute son attention vers sa fille qui venait de lui prendre la main.

-On… bredouilla Lou, perturbée par le regard glacial de son père. On y va ? Je pense que maman sera plus que contente de te voir…

Will prit une grande inspiration avant de hocher abruptement la tête. Même si son attitude impassible ne pouvait le laisser présumer, il avait vraiment hâte de revoir Sutcliff. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il lui manquerait autant… Lui et Lou n'avaient cessé d'occuper son esprit, même si, au fil des années et à son plus grand regret, leurs traits s'étaient faits de moins en moins nets dans sa tête, pour ne devenir qu'au final des silouhettes sans visages, sans expression... de simples souvenirs, qui le hantaient dans la nuit ou durant ses moments de solitude. Mais tout était fini, à présent. Sa fille le tenait par la main, et dans quelques minutes, Grell serait sûrement dans ses bras...

* * *

><p>Le trajet qui séparait Will et Lou de l'appartement leur avait paru interminable. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé mot, ne sachant que dire. Aussi bien Lou que William n'avaient jamais été très sociaux, et ouvrir la conversation avec une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas était quelque chose de pratiquement insurmontable. Vraiment… ils étaient capable de tuer des démons, mais pas d'adresser quelques mots à un membre de leur famille perdu de vue depuis des années…<p>

-Hum… bon, nous y sommes, annonça Lou en se passant la main derrière la nuque, une fois arrivée devant l'appartement.

Will sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à chaque seconde. Il eut l'impression que Lou avait mis une éternité à sortir les clés de sa poche et à les insérer dans la serrure. Lorsque la jeune femme tourna la poignée et ouvrit enfin la porte, William se tenait déjà prêt à subir l'assaut d'une tornade rouge…mais rien.

-Maman ? demanda Lou en faisant un pas dans l'appartement. Tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils. Habituellement Grell accourait toujours vers elle lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail, et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, des bruits obscènes s'élevant de la chambre de Grell lui faisaient comprendre que sa mère était trop occupée pour l'accueillir. Mais là, l'appartement était entièrement silencieux.

-Sutcliff est sûrement au travail, annonça Will.

Lou haussa un sourcil en sa direction qui se passait de tout commentaire, mais qui voulait sûrement signifier quelque chose comme « Sérieusement ? ».

Grell ne finissait jamais le travail avant sa fille. Maintenant que Will n'était plus là, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se rendre au bureau, et il se débrouillait pour effectuer seulement les missions sur le terrain. Comme la récolte d'âme était jugée plus dangereuse que le remplissage de document, les recrues ayant travaillé sur le terrain quittaient plus tôt que celles coincées au bureau.

-Bon… entrons, nous verrons bien.

Lou invita Will à entrer, ce qui lui valut à son tour un haussement de sourcil.

-Auriez-vous oublié que je suis chez moi ? demanda-t-il en passant le seuil.

La jeune femme décida qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment le ton employé par son père : un ton qui la faisait se sentir incroyablement stupide.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire si méchamment ! Et je t'ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer !

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lou réponde. Personne n'osait jamais lui répondre. Puis il se retourna vers sa fille en la foudroyant du regard. Seulement, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci ne cilla pas. En vérité elle lui renvoyait le même regard, déterminée à ne pas céder. Jamais personne ne lui avait tenu tête. Le seul être vivant qui n'était pas réellement affecté par les yeux meurtriers de Will était Grell, mais il ne s'amusait pas à le défier du regard non plus, se contentant de répondre par des « AAaahn ~ » agaçants.

-Vraiment… susurra-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. J'espère que v- tu feras des efforts pour restreindre ton insolence. Ce n'est sûrement pas ainsi que je t'ai élevée.

Lou faillit rétorquer qu'il ne l'avait pas élevée, mais elle se retint. Elle ne ferait que le blesser, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle savait que Will aurait été un bon père s'il en avait eu l'occasion et que, d'ailleurs, avant son départ, il s'efforçait de passer la plupart de son temps libre à l'éduquer et à lui lire des histoires.

Père et fille continuèrent de se fixer, puis Lou finit par tourner vivement les talons.

-Je vais voir si maman n'est pas en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Toi essaie le salon.

D'abord décidé à répondre à Lou que ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui donnait les ordres dans cette maison, Will préféra l'écouter, sachant que c'était de toute manière ce qu'il aurait proposé. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon, d'une humeur assez… nostalgique. Il avait vécu dans cet appartement durant presque cent ans, et si le quitter lui avait paru étrange, y retourner l'était davantage. Tout d'un coup, il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais disparu, et qu'il avait continué sa vie avec Grell et Lou… ces années passées à la poursuite du déchet démoniaque lui paraissaient si loin, à présent…

Il se sentit réellement chez lui lorsqu'il vit Grell, étendu sur le canapé, dormant à points fermés.

Son cœur se serra. Ses yeux ne parvenaient tout simplement pas à quitter le visage détendu de Sutcliff… en cinquante ans, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces longs cheveux rouges, qui cascadaient joliment le long de son corps… cette allure féminine qui seyait si bien à son caractère…. Ce corps fin aux courbes gracieuses, qui semblait l'inciter à le caresser…. Et ces lèvres… si rouges, si.. tentantes…

La position de Grell lui rappelait le jour où il était allé le chercher chez Undertaker, juste après avoir réalisé qu'il voulait être à ses côtés.

Will passa son doigt sur la joue de Grell. C'était également ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là…. Et s'il avait bonne mémoire, après cet acte de tendresse, il avait fini par l'embrasser.

Sachant que Grell trouverait terriblement romantique l'idée d'être extirpé de son sommeil et de sa peine par un tendre baiser de son Prince disparu, il se pencha doucement vers Sutcliff, qui ne se doutait sûrement pas de ce qui était en train de se produire, perdu dans ses rêves.

Mais au moment où les lèvres de William allaient atteindre leur destination, les yeux du Faucheur brun se posèrent sur… sur la pile de dossiers non remplis qui traînait sur la table basse placée devant le canapé.

…

Son sourcil tiqua.

Instantanément, il se redressa en rajustant ses lunettes, maugréant un vague « vraiment… ». Il se saisit de l'épais dossier… puis il toisa froidement Grell…. Avant de le lui aplatir violemment sur la tête.

-KIIH !

Grell glapit en se relevant brutalement, frottant son crâne endolori.

-Lou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pr….

Il se figea, découvrant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui… Mais… non, il ne pouvait pas y croire… cela ne pouvait pas être…_lui_…?

William resta de marbre. Il n'osait pas vraiment faire le premier pas, ne sachant pas comment Grell allait réagir. Serait-il heureux de le revoir, ou bien furieux que son mari l'ai laissé sans nouvelles durant un demi-siècle ? De plus, l'émotion qui animait les yeux toujours aussi magnifiques de Sutcliff était… indiscernable. Ses sourcils fins et roux étaient légèrement froncés, faisant apparaitre un petit pli sur son front. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion, et Will remarqua qu'il tentait de contrôler ce tremblement et la mordillant de ses dents pointues. Ce geste lui donna encore plus envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de mordiller à son tour ces bouts de chaire écarlates… mais il ne fit rien, aucun geste, aucune expression qui pourrait dévoiler à Grell son désir de plus en plus ardent.

Il attendit.

Grell n'osait pas décoller ses yeux de son de son époux, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau lorsqu'il détournerait le regard. Il se leva donc lentement du canapé, et s'approcha doucement de William, précautionneusement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer. Il tendit une main tremblante vers lui, puis lui toucha le visage avec hésitation. Il voulait s'assurer que William était réellement là, que ce n'était pas encore une projection de son esprit, qu'il n'était pas encore en train de s'imaginer que son mari était rentré, comme cela s'était déjà produit de nombreuses fois. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il sentit le contact glacial de la peau de Will sous la paume de sa main.

Il était là. _Vraiment_ là.

Rapidement son autre main vint à son tour se poser sur la joue de Will, enserrant son visage. Puis, incapable de retenir plus longtemps son émotion, Grell se jeta dans ses bras.

Il le sera comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il était même trop ému pour réussir à pleurer, et il se contenta de renforcer davantage son étreinte, répétant sans cesse des petits « Will, Will, Will… ».

William en eut presque des frissons. Sentir de nouveau le souffle chaud et réconfortant de Grell contre son cou l'emplissait d'une émotion qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis longtemps, qu'il ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir éprouvée. Il plaça une main hasardeuse sur la nuque de Grell, l'incitant à reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

Aucun des deux Shinigamis n'éprouva le besoin de prendre la parole, leurs gestes ainsi que leur étreinte parlaient pour eux. Ils avaient tous les deux la sensation d'avoir retrouvé leur moitié qu'on leur avait cruellement arrachée, de retrouver une partie d'eux même. Grell se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa amoureusement William. Il avait presque oublié ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on échangeait un baiser avec une personne dont on était amoureux. En cet instant magique, leurs cœurs battaient presque à l'unisson.

Puis Lou arriva.

-Oh… Hum… bredouilla-t-elle en s'empourprant. Je… je vais vous laisser.

Sur-ce, elle s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre.

L'irruption de leur fille dans la pièce avait forcé Will et Grell à rompre le baiser, bien qu'ils soient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Hm… commença Will en redressant ses lunettes. Nous l'avons choquée. J'espère simplement ne pas l'avoir marquée à vie… Il n'est pas sain pour un enfant de voir ce genre de scène, surtout lorsque ses parents en sont les acteurs.

Grell rit légèrement.

-Huhu… ton côté prude m'avait manqué…

-Mon côté prude ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Hmm ~ et ce sourcil m'avait manqué aussi… Oooh mon Willy ! S'exclama-t-il en rapprochant son buste du sien.

-En quoi suis-je « prude », Sutcliff ?

-Grell.

-Pardon ?

Il sourit avec émotion.

-Arrête de m'appeler « Sutcliff ». Mon nom est Grell. De plus, mon nom de famille est Spears, pas Sutcliff .

L'esprit logique de Will fut obligé de donner raison à Grell, mais il préféra tout simplement ignorer sa demande.

-Pourriez-vous me dire en quoi je suis « prude » ?

-Et bien… répondit-il en lui caressant la joue, Lou est une jeune adulte… elle n'a pas à être choquée par ce genre de choses… ce qui me fait penser que son comportement était étrange, elle avait l'air très embarrassée ! D'habitude cela ne la gêne pas lorsqu'elle me surprend en train de…

Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise. Il n'avait jamais trompé Will, ne faisant que flirter avec quelques hommes ici et là dans le but de ressentir une présence masculine dans sa vie, mais étant donné que son mari était excessivement jaloux, il ne l'entendrait sûrement pas de cette oreille.

-…En train de… de…

Vite, le sourcil droit de Will commençait à s'élever dangereusement au-dessus du gauche. Il devait trouver quelque chose !

- En train de regarder des Lanternes Pornographiques.

Grell baissa les yeux vers le sol, espérant que Will ne découvrirait pas le mensonge. Ce dernier le toisa silencieusement, avant de redresser ses lunettes.

-Mh.

Prude-Willy ne s'aventurerait pas sur ce sujet.

-On devrait peut-être aller lui parler, qu'en penses-tu ? Proposa Grell après plusieurs secondes de silence inconfortable.

William réfléchit quelques instants avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête. L'idée d'avoir une conversation avec sa fille l'effrayait un peu, pour tout dire. Encore une fois, il n'aimait pas être confronté à quelque chose d'inconnu. Mais il savait qu'il devrait le faire tôt ou tard.

Grell le prit alors par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Lou.

-Lou ? Dit-il en frappant à la porte. C'est nous, tu peux nous laisser entrer ?

Les deux Dieux de la Mort attendirent patiemment, Grell serré contre Will, puis Lou vient enfin leur ouvrir.

Elle avait un sourire faux aux lèvres, comme si elle voulait faire croire à ses parents que tout allait pour le mieux, alors que ce n'était, de toute évidence, pas le cas.

-Entrez, dit-elle.

Grell et Will s'exécutèrent. Wil observa la petite chambre. Bien qu'elle soit toujours dans les tons violets, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pièce pour bébé qu'il avait lui-même aménagée. Il n'y avait plus de petits moutons sur les murs, plus de berceau, plus de jouets, remplacés par des livres sur les démons et autres dossiers. Il eut un pincement au cœur, qu'il camoufla par un redressement de lunettes. Cette chambre, qui était à présent celle d'une jeune fille, lui faisait réaliser à quel point il avait été absent.

Lou s'assit sur son lit deux places, et invita ses parents à en faire autant. Grell accepta mais Will préféra rester debout.

-Je suis contente de vous voir ensemble, commença-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Mais ? S'enquit Will, peut-être plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Grell lui lança un regard réprobateur, lui faisant comprendre de le laisser parler à l'avenir.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je suis contente, tout simplement, trancha Lou qui se mit sur la défensive après l'intervention de son père.

Sa mère soupira avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Arrête, lâche m-

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, annonça gentiment mais fermement Grell. Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.

Lou cessa de tenter d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle marqua une pause, puis leva les yeux vers Will, toujours aussi impassible. Ce dernier comprit que sa fille s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

-Mh… Tu peux… également tout me dire, annonça-t-il en prenant grand soin de dissimuler son embarra. Il n'est pas bon de se renfermer sur soi-même. Lorsque tu as un problème, il faut en parler.

Grell pensa que Will n'était pas la personne la mieux placée pour donner ce genre de conseils, mas après tout, peut-être ne voulait-il pas que Lou reproduise les même erreurs que lui.

La jeune femme hésita encore durant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle finit par ouvrir la bouche :

-C'est juste que cette situation est étrange. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que je n'avais pas de père. Le fait de le voir subitement réapparaître… c'est juste… étrange… Et lorsque je vous ai vu tous les deux je… (elle redressa ses lunettes) Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je n'aime simplement pas ce qui est nouveau. Je n'aime pas le changement…

Tout en continuant de rassurer Lou en lui caressant le dos, Grell adressa un regard complice et malicieux à Will, l'air de dire « Tel père, telle fille, Will ! » .

Son sourcil tiqua. Puis, après de nouvelles minutes de silence, William posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Cette dernière sursauta, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce que son père réagisse.

-Avoir peur du changement est quelque chose de normal, Lou, annonça-t-il en l'observant de ses yeux froids. Seulement… il faut savoir affronter ses peurs.

Il failli ajouter que s'il n'avait pas su faire preuve de courage, jamais il ne se serait rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouvait envers Grell, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à ainsi se dévoiler.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-il alors que les yeux de Lou et de Grell étaient rivés sur lui, Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de mon retour.

Lou finit par hocher la tête en souriant – cette fois-ci sincèrement – à son père.

-Merci, Père…

-« Père » ? S'offusqua Grell. Ca sonne hyper vieux ! Enfin, Lou ! Appelle-le « Papa » ! C'est ton premier mot, tu sais !

-V-vraiment ? Répondit-elle, gênée.

-Oui, dit Will. Néanmoins, libre à toi de m'appeler comme tu l'entends.

-Euh… je pense que je préfère « Père », pour le moment.

Will acquiesça :

-Je comprends.

-… Bon…. Soupira Lou en se levant de son lit. Je suppose que vous avez envie d'un peu d'intimité, cette nuit, non ? (elle redressa ses lunettes.) Je vais aller dormir chez Ronald, comme ça, vous aurez la nuit pour vous tout seuls.

-Huhuhuhuhu ~ gloussa Grell en se dandinant. Lou chérie ! Je me sentirai si coupable de te chasser ainsi de chez toi et…

Lou haussa un sourcil.

-Hum, bon d'accord, je l'avoue, j'ai mortellement envie d'une nuit seule avec mon Willu… Aaw, ma fille lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, finit-il en s'écroulant tragiquement sur le lit.

-Attendez, fit subitement Will. Sutcliff, notre fille a-t-elle bien l'intention de passer la nuit chez un _homme_ ?

- Oui ! Quel est le problème, darling ~ ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Le problème ? reprit-il en tripotant ses lunettes. Le problème est que cette enfant est bien trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

Grell étouffa un petit rire, mais la réflexion de Will n'amusait pas du tout Lou.

-Père, j'ai presque cinquante ans ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! De plus, Ronald est trop vieux pour moi, nos relations ne sont pas de ce genre-là. Je le vois plus comme un grand frère.

-Je ne veux rien sav-

-Wiiilluuu…. Ronronna Grell en se frottant contre son époux. Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut…. (il lui chuchota à l'oreille) tu as peur de te retrouver seul avec moi ~ ?

Il frissonna.

-P-pas du tout !

-Bon… (il lui tourna sensuellement autour, alors que William s'efforçait de demeurer droit comme un « i ».) Alors, autorise la à dormir chez Ronnie, darling ~ .

William déglutit en fronçant les sourcil, puis il tourna les yeux vers sa fille, adossé contre le mur en attente d'une réponse claire.

-Très bien, vas-y, dit-il froidement. Mais si j'apprends que Knox a abusé de ma confiance, j'irai personnellement m'occuper de son cas.

-Merci, Père, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Mh.

-Bon… j'y vais, alors.

Elle enfouit grossièrement quelques-unes de ses affaires dans un sac, puis se tourna vers ses parents.

-A demain, Maman ! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant Grell dans ses bras. Amuse-toi bien, ajouta-t-elle discrètement, ce à quoi Grell répondit par un petit gloussement.

Elle avança par la suite vers Will, et hésita. Elle ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui. Une poignée de main ? Une embrassade ? Un simple signe de tête ?

-A demain, Lou, finit par dire Will qui avait remarqué l'embarra de sa fille.

Lou hocha la tête, en lui répondant un « oui, à demain… » et quitta sa chambre, laissant ses deux parents en tête à tête.

-… Il était temps que je rentre, annonça William alors que lui et Grell avançaient vers la cuisine. L'appartement est en désordre.

-Huhu… Ni moi, ni Lou n'aimons beaucoup le ménage…

-C'est désolant pour des… hum… « femmes ».

-HEY ! Protesta Grell en tapant doucement Will sur l'épaule. Les femmes ne sont pas forcément faites pour le ménage !

-…Je ne peux que vous l'accorder… dit-il en inspectant la pile de vaisselle entassée dans l'évier.

Will ayant terminé de se plaindre du désordre, les deux Shinigami décidèrent de dîner. Grell avait préparé un Fish and Chips, cette fois-ci sans l'aide de personne – il avait eu le temps de se perfectionner avec le temps – et Will dut admettre que c'était assez mangeable. Une fois le repas fini, William alla saluer Monsieur Pigeon, et Grell profita de ses retrouvailles pour se faire « belle ». Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et enfila sa plus belle chemise de nuit. Puis ce fut au tour de Will de se mettre en pyjama. Une fois ceci fait, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Grell se pelotonna vite contre le torse de son mari.

-Mmmh ~ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme te retrouver près de moi peut me rendre heureuse, soupira-t-il rêveusement, en se collant davantage contre lui.

-Sutcliff…

Il leva légèrement la tête vers Will.

-Oui ?

William prit une grande inspiration et redressa ses lunettes.

-Je… vous m'avez… également… Mh… manqué.

Grell gloussa comme une collégienne.

-Aaaw, je t'aime mon Willu ! Reste toujours avec moi !

-…C'est justement de cela que je voulais vous parler.

Grell plissa les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Le Dieu de la Mort aux cheveux sombres se redressa en position assise, et fit face à Grell, plongeant son regard intense et déterminé dans le sien.

-Grell… Je dois repartir.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sur le point de protester, mais William reprit la parole.

-Je n'ai toujours pas accompli ma mission. Si je n'avais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, croisé la route de Lou, je ne serais même pas rentré aujourd'hui. Tant que Michaelis est en vie, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester.

William avait hésité à révéler sa mission à Grell, connaissant son attachement pour ce démon, mais il s'était dit que sa femme avait bien le droit de savoir.

-A-alors… c'était donc ça… ta mission… balbutia Grell qui s'agrippait à son mari comme si sa vie en dépendait. Abandonne ! Et reste avec n-nous…

-_Abandonner_ ? Sutcliff, il est hors de question que j'abandonne, surtout maintenant que la vermine est sortie de son trou.

Grell retint un sanglot. Il savait très bien que Will ne pouvait pas se retirer de cette mission, mais… il ne supporterait pas cinquante autres années dans son mari.

-Passe au moins la nuit ici… supplia-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour du corps de William.

Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de sa femme, puis posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir cette nuit. Je partirai demain matin, massacrerai Michaelis demain après-midi, et dormirai de nouveau avec vous demain soir.

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi ! Je rêve de tuer Sebby, et de le sublimer de son sang ~…Mmmh ~ il serait encore plus beau ainsi !

Le mot « Sebby » fit tiquer le sourcil de Will.

-Non. Vous ne viendrez pas. Vous ne feriez que me ralentir.

-Mhf ! S'offusqua-t-il faussement en croisant les bras. Méchant !

Will aurait pu continuer de se moquer de Grell, mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui ce soir. Il le rapprocha alors de lui en le prenant par la taille, et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Heureusement pour lui, Will savait comment se faire pardonner…

* * *

><p>Sebastian ouvrit sa petite montre à gousset et soupira de lassitude. Etait-ce donc si difficile de trouver des personnes ponctuelles de nos jours ? Il avait donné rendez-vous à Claude Faustus pour le duel à 6h tapantes, hors il était déjà 6h 10 ! Un majordome ne se devait-il pas de respecter les horaires ? Mais Claude n'était plus vraiment majordome à présent. Son jeune maître était mort, après tout.<p>

… Il n'empêchait pas qu'un Gentleman se devait d'être à l'heure !

-Ah la la… c'en est désolant, se lamenta-t-il en refermant sa montre.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à retourner auprès de son maître en lui expliquant que Claude ne s'était pas rendu au combat, lorsqu'il sentit une présence qui provenait d'un des arbres de la forêt. Il posa ses yeux rouges sur l'arbre, mais ne vit personne.

-Sebas-Chan ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Sebastian se retourna, et un frisson de dégoût le parcourut, lorsqu'il reconnut Grell Sutcliff qui brandissait sa tronçonneuse en sa direction, son sourire Cheshirien aux lèvres.

-Grell, quel bon vent t'amène ? S'enquit-il en souriant aimablement.

-Quoi ? Oooh tu es si méchant ! Après toutes ses années, tu ne me dis même pas quelque chose de gentil comme « ce que tu m'a manqué » ou « Quelle joie de te revoir » ? Pleurnicha-t-il en faisant la moue.

-Non, car cela serait mentir, or je ne mens jamais.

-Mouh ~ ! Tu es cruel, siiii cruel, Sebby !

-Mais je suis un diable de majordome, après tout, répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

-Mmmmh ~ Tu es toujours aussi sexy, mon Sebas-Chan ! S'excita-t-il en se tortillant.

Puis sans prévenir, il fit rugir le moteur de sa Death Scythe, et chargea. Le démon, toujours en souriant, évita le coup.

-Aaahn ~ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être beau lorsque tu te bat ! Mmh~ je prendrais un tel plaisir à te tuer ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça…

Sebastian, intrigué par l'annonce de Grell, lui demanda de poursuivre.

-Je suis venue te demander un service, exposa-t-il. Un simple, petit, service. En échange, je promets qu'aucun membre de ma famille ne viendra plus jamais t'embêter~

Le démon réfléchit en posant sa main sur son menton, puis finit par dire :

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, commença-t-il en tripotant l'un de ses mèches de cheveux. Je voudrais que tu tue quelqu'un pour moi. Un Shinigami pour être précise.

-Tuer les Dieux de la Mort est toujours un plaisir, sourit-il. Bien, j'accepte, j'admets que ne plus avoir de Spears pour me m'incommoder serait plutôt une bonne chose. Qui est la personne à tuer ?

Grell sourit méchamment en gloussant de manière sinistre.

-Brian D. Treaps…

* * *

><p>Grell et Sebastian attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de Treaps. Grell lui avait envoyé Pigeon, avec un mot lui disant qu'il renonçait à Will, et qu'il voulait le rencontrer afin de s'excuser auprès de lui pour lui avoir volé l'homme de sa vie. Grell ne penserait honnêtement pas que cela fonctionnerait, mais à sa grande surprise, Pigeon revint avec une réponse positive de la part du Shinigami.<p>

-Pourquoi veux-tu te débarrasser de lui ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est à cause de lui que Will ne peut pas rester avec nous, répondit-il en scrutant l'horizon.

-Je vois… Et si tu le tuais toi-même, tu aurais des ennuis avec la loi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement !

Sebastian rit doucement, pensant sûrement que Grell ne se souciait habituellement pas des problèmes judiciaires. Il devait avoir ses raisons pour faire appel à lui.

Après une attente qui leur parue interminable, la silhouette de Treaps se profila enfin, et Grell sauta sur place d'excitation.

-Huhuhuhuhu ~ ! Je sens qu'un combat palpitant est sur le point de se produire !

Sebastian sourit, puis fonça à une vitesse ahurissant vers Treaps qui eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le coup et de sortir sa Death Scythe.

-Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla-t-il. Un démon ? Mais… où est Sutcliff ?

Grell lui fit « coucou » en agitant sa main. S'il n'avait pas été une Lady, il lui aurait sûrement adressé un signe du bras bien peu courtois.

-Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Monsieur Treaps, fit Sebastian en souriant poliment. Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis, je suis le démon que Monsieur Spears pourchasse, selon vos ordres, et il se trouve que je commence à en avoir assez. Je vais donc mettre un terme à tout ceci.

Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de Treaps qui savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre le puissant démon. Grell, qui observait le combat de loin, était au comble de la joie. Voir Treaps courir comme un porc afin de fuir Sebby était un spectacle vraiment réjouissant.

-Sutcliff !

Grell sursauta. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à la venue de Will.

-W-Willu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Quelle question. Je vous rappelle que je suis sensé tuer Michaelis aujourd'hui… et voilà que je vous trouve vous, en train d'assister à un combat entre le démon que je dois tuer et l'homme pour lequel je travaille ? Vraiment… soupira-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à toujours tout compliquer ?

-Mais Will ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Si Treaps meurt, nous n'aurons plus de problèmes !

William, après réflexion, devait admettre que l'idée de Sutcliff n'était pas idiote. Mais comme il ne voulait pas l'avouer – le fait que de demander de l'aide à un démon soit en fait une bonne idée le dégoûtait- il ne répondit rien, un simple « Mh. ».

Il se mit donc, à son tour, à observer le combat qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela un combat. Will avait plus l'impression que Treaps était une proie condamnée que Michaelis s'amusait à torturer. Vraiment, c'était d'un goût !

Puis Treaps trébucha, et ne parvint pas à se relever, essoufflé par sa lutte. L'homme offrait réellement une vue pathétique.

-Bien, bien… fit Sebastian en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Je pense que le jeu s'arrête ici…

-Non ! S'il vous plait, j'ai une famille !

Sebastian se pencha vers lui en souriant.

-Cela m'est complètement égal.

Et alors qu'il fut sur le point de porter le coup fatal, sous les yeux jubilatoires de Grell et impatients de William… un nouveau personnage fit son apparition.

-Woooow ! Fit celui-ci. On. Se. Calme.

L'homme qui venait sans doute d'interrompre un meurtre sanglant était assez grand et portait un uniforme de travail semblable à celui de Will, si ce n'était sa chemise qui était bleue au lieu de blanche. Ses yeux vert-jaunes dissimulés derrière des lunettes aux montures fines et noires renvoyaient un profond agacement, même si ses cheveux bruns en pétard lui donnaient un air sympathique et dynamique.

-Monsieur le Président ? S'exclamèrent d'une voix Grell, Will et Treaps.

William et Grell n'avaient vu le Président de la branche Londonienne seulement une fois, lors du jugement de Grell après l'histoire de Jack the Ripper. Ils ne le connaissaient donc pas vraiment bien, mais la rumeur disait que c'était un homme plutôt juste mais facilement agacé par ses employés.

Sebastian, curieux d'en savoir plus sur le patron de ses ennemis, reporta son assassinat à plus tard et leva les yeux vers l'homme.

Ce dernier sortit d'on ne sait où une petite fiche, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bon, on va faire vite, dit-il. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Alors... (il parcourut rapidement la fiche des yeux) Brian D. Treaps, responsable des chefs de secteurs, blah blah blah… est accusé d'avoir usurpé mon écriture, blah blah blah...et ma signature dans une lettre afin d'envoyer la recrue William T. Spears, responsable de blah blah blah... en mission d'extermination. (il rangea la fiche) Bon, en gros, vous avez imité ma signature simplement dans le but de régler vos petits problèmes… (il se dirigea vers lui, près de Sebastian qui ne savait plus quoi penser, et le toisa méchamment.) C'est très grave, ça, Monsieur Treaps… Très très grave…

-Vraiment, ne pourrait-il pas faire preuve de plus de professionnalisme, pesta Will en redressant ses lunettes. C'est le Président !

-Chuuut, fit Grell. Je veux entendre ce qu'il va lui dire !

-C'est bon, démon, je me charge de lui, annonça le Président en chassant Sebastian.

Ce dernier s'écarta. Après tout, du moment que Grell était débarrassé de Treaps, sa mission était accomplie.

Le Président prit son employé en le soulevant par la gorge.

-Vous allez passer quelques années dans la peau d'un humain, ça va vous faire du bien.

-Mais Monsieur ! Tout est de la faute de ce Sutcliff !

L'homme se retourna, las, vers Grell, et l'analysa. Le Shinigami Rouge prit l'air le plus innocent dont il était capable.

-Je ne crois pas que Grell soit responsable… Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait voulu que son « cher Wiiiilluuu » soit éloigné de lui durant cinquante ans… Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre… MAINTENANT !

Et le Président traina Treaps, qui continuait de protester des « Non ! Je vous jure ! Tout est de sa faute ! » auxquels son supérieur resta complètement sourd. William, Grell et Sebastian les observèrent s'éloigner d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement de leur champs de vision…

-Ah… soupira Sebastian en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Faire équipe avec des Dieux de la Mort n'est décidément pas de tout repos.

-SEEEBBYYYY ! Glapit Grell en se jetant dans ses bras. MERCI ! Même si tu ne l'as pas tué, tu nous as quand même aidés ! Huhuhu ~

Grell se prit à la fois un coup d'élagueur et un couteau en plein front, ce qui le poussa à l'éloigner de son cher démon.

-Vraiment… Je me retrouve une fois de plus à faire preuve de politesse envers un déchet de votre espèce… mais… je vous remercie également.

-Je vous en prie, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour être définitivement débarrassé des Spears !

-Mh. Bien, dans ce cas, adieux, Michaelis.

Sur-ce, il tourna sèchement les talons en prenant la main de Grell, l'incitant à le suivre.

-Buuu ! Pleurnicha Grell. Adieux, mon Sebby ! Même si nous ne pouvons pas nous unir dans cette vie, j'espère que l'on pourra de nouveau nous entre-tuer au Paradis !

William lui administra un nouveau coup de Faux en lui priant de cesser ses bêtises, et les deux mariés regagnèrent leur appartement, cette fois-ci certains de passer le reste de leur éternité…

_-_Ensemble ! S'exclama Grell dont les yeux étincelaient de joie.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Will.

-Oui.

Il l'embrassa, plus passionnément que jamais, comme pour sceller définitivement leur union.

-Je t'aime, Will.

-…Moi de même, Sutcliff.

_Je t'aime…_

_Pour toujours…_

_Et à jamais._

Fin !

* * *

><p><strong>Dans les dents, Treaps ! Hahahaha ! Levez la main ceux qui sont heureux d'en être débarrasé ! <strong>

**cleste31 : Merciiiii ! Et bien voilà la suite, désolée de ne pas avoir mis Ciel, mais je peux pas dire que je l'aime beaucoup...**

**ShieruxAroisu : Okay ! C'est bien il faut aimé le GRELLIAM * je vais faire une secte XD * . Moi personnellement je n'aime pas Ciel et tous les couples dont il fait partie, mais c'est vrai que si je devais le mettre avec quelqu'un , ça serait Alois. Et bien voilà ! Treaps n'est pas mort mais c'est tout comme ^^ **

**Donc, le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre Bonus, comme vous le savez. Avec des passages que je n'ai pas pu incorporer dans l'histoire... et qui dit Chapitre Bonus, dit réponses aux reviews bonus ! Vous pouvez poser les questions que vous voulez aux personnages que vous voulez, ils se feront une joie de répondre au prochain chapitre ^^ Allez, lachez vos questiiiiooons ! **

**^w^**


	14. Chapter 14

**YEAHHH ! Welcome to the CHAPITRE BONUS ! ^^ Je vous préviens, la plupart de ces "scènes coupées" sont des purs délires, à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Beaucoup de ces délires viennes d'ailleurs des dicussion entre mon Grell intérieur et le Will intérieur de Pamplemousse to Death, surtout le mariage qui est celui de mon Grell et de son Will ~ J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

* * *

><p><span>Scène coupée n° 1 : La lettre d'amour.<span>

Contexte : Chapitre 6, Grell envoi un mot d'amour à Will qui est au travail…

-…et le quota d'âmes pourra ainsi être respecté, malgré l'intervention des démons, du moins si nous suivons cette stratégie…

William ralluma la lumière qu'il avait précédemment éteinte afin de se servir du rétroprojecteur, qui était un objet bien pratique lorsqu'il voulait exposer ses idées à ses supérieurs.

-Si vous avez des questions Messieurs, dit-il en redressant ses lunettes avec une petite baguette un métal, je suis tout ouïe.

Il observa avec attention le visage de chaque Shinigami présent à cette réunion. Tous avaient l'air assez conquis par son discours. Bien, ainsi il n'aurait pas à débattre et à parler plus que de nécessaire.

Il rangea donc ses notes et alla se rassoir à la table de réunion, attendant qu'une autre recrue prenne la parole. Ce fut Monsieur Treaps qui se leva de son siège et qui alla se placer là où se tenait William quelques instants auparavant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et débuta son speech :

-Bien… tout d'abord je tiens à féliciter notre très cher et brillant William T. Spears, qui a su, une fois de plus, faire preuve d'un sang-froid et d'une réflexion remarquable afin de nous aider dans notre lutte contre les démons. Bravo, William !

Sur-ce, il applaudit chaleureusement et les autres Dieux de la Mort l'imitèrent.

-…Mh… Fit Will en redressant ses lunettes – il n'était pas à l'aise avec les compliments.

-Allons, William, ne faites pas votre modeste, reprit Treaps, vous…

_Tic, tic tic…_

Treaps fronça les sourcils, et tous les membres de l'assemblée de retournèrent presque en même temps vers la source du bruit. Ils découvrirent alors un petit pigeon, blanc aux ailes noires, portant une petite cravate, des petites lunettes, et surtout, un petit mot.

-Monsieur Pigeon ? Déclara Will en allant ouvrir la fenêtre à son tendre employé volant.

-Hum, William, toussota Treaps. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment…

-Ce mot est peut-être important, Monsieur, fit discrètement remarquer Smith, l'assistant de Treaps.

Ce dernier finit par acquiescer, et alla donc à l'encontre de Pigeon.

-Je m'en charge, dit-il à Will qui alla se rassoir à sa place – non sans avoir gentiment caressé le plumage de son oiseau au préalable.

Treaps déplia alors le message, et se mit à lire à haute voix :

« Mon cher futur époux, »

A ces mots, William se figea.

_Oh non… _pensa-t-il avec désespoir. _Tout mais pas _ça_…._

Treaps, tout aussi curieux qu'agacé, poursuivit :

« Chaque minute sans toi est comme un coup de poignard ensanglanté dans mon cœur, je me languis de ton toucher, de ta voix, de ton odeur... de ta présence tout simplement. »

Des petits ricanements commencèrent à s'élever de la salle, et même les « Twick twick » incessants que provoquaient les lunettes de Will ne parvinrent à étouffer ces rires.

« J'espère revivre bientôt une nuit aussi passionnelle que ma première fois, première fois qui m'a offerte plus qu'une jouissance sans nom, mais également le don inespéré de porter la vie. »

Les mains de Treaps se crispèrent de rage sur le mot. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la gêne incommensurable que ressentait Will à ce moment. Les rires se firent plus bruyants, et le Shinigami habituellement si impassible se ratatina sur sa chaise, espérant ainsi se faire le plus discret possible, tout en continuant de tripoter ses lunettes.

« Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais rien aimé avant, à la folie et passionnément...

Je t'embrasse fort mon Roudoudou à lunettes,

Ta Grell~ »

Cette fois-ci, plus personne ne se retint de rire à gorge déployée, et Will sentait que ce sobriquet ridicule allait le persécuter durant plusieurs années…. Vraiment… avait-il une tête à être appelé « Roudoudou à lunettes » ?

Treaps, lui, fulminait, et le message était à présent broyé entre ses mains.

-Suffit, CA SUFFIT ! Hurla-t-il.

Les ricanements cessèrent, et les Dieux de la Mort redevinrent sérieux et aussi impassible que des statues de marbre.

-Quant à vous, William, rugit-il en pointant Will du doigt, si votre « Grell » ressent un jour de nouveau le besoin de nous interrompre en pleine réunion, je vous jure que… que… QUE JE FAIS CUIRE VOTRE POULET !

William resta figé, et également vaguement choqué. Ne serait-ce que le fait de s'imaginer son petit Pigeon en brochette lui donnait presque envie de pleurer.

-Cr-croyez-moi, Monsieur, dit-il en faisant son possible pour contenir son émotion. Je vous le jure… cela ne se reproduira plus.

Treaps le toisa encore durant quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre son discours. Will en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et adresser discrètement quelques mots à Pigeon.

-Vite… enfuyez-vous… loin… Courez, Monsieur Pigeon courez !

Pigeon hocha gravement la tête, paniqué, et s'envola à toute vitesse.

Non…. Aussi fort que Will aimait Grell, il ne permettrait plus jamais qu'il mette ainsi la vie de son cher Pigeon en jeu.

Plus. Jamais.

* * *

><p><span>Scène coupée n°2 :<span>

Contexte : Chapitre 8, Will a bu un verre de champagne un peu trop rapidement, et invite Grell à danser sur la table.

Grell ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer : il était dans un bar, en train de danser sur une table avec un Will _désinhibé_. My Death ! Il ne pensait même pas qu'on pouvait mettre les mots « Will » et «désinhibé » dans une même phrase !

Will passa sa main sur sa taille, et rapprocha ainsi le corps de Grell du sien. Le Shinigami Rouge s'empourpra lorsque son cavalier se mit à onduler légèrement du bassin contre lui. Cela était d'autant plus drôle que l'expression faciale de William était plutôt sérieuse – comme à son habitude.

-Grell Sutcliff, lui dit-il sur au faux ton de reproche, qui sonnait presque _amusé, _voyons, bougez un peu plus !

Grell, une fois sorti de la torpeur dans laquelle sa surprise l'avait plongé, obéit à son fiancé et bougea ses hanches contre l'entre jambe de William, en gloussant d'un air pervers. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de mettre en application ses cours de pole dance !

-Mmmh ~ Willuuuuu minauda-t-il (toujours en remuant les fesses), Ce que je peux avoir envie de toiiii ~

-…Quoi… Ici ? Devant tout le monde ? (il haussa un sourcil avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise) D'accord !

-N-NON ! Willu… une femme ne fait pas ce genre de chose…

-…Mais oui ! S'exclama-t-il avec l'air de celui qui venait d'avoir une illumination. Bien sûr !

Il reboutonna sa chemise, mais continua de danser.

-Heeeeeey…. Balbutia Eric. Will est plus symp-p-p-a comme ça ! Il a moins l'air d'avoir un bâton dans le..le… 'fin tu vois.

-Ouaiiiis… renchérit Ronald. Toop la !

Il essaya de frapper dans la main de Eric, mais étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux fort souls, il n'y parvint jamais.

-Rhhhaaa ! Mais arrête d'avoir quarante mains, Eric ! Pesta Ronnie.

-C'est-est toi qui a trop de mains…. Et trop d'yeux aussi… et trop de… …Hum, viens on dort ?

-OKAY ! RONALD, MODE OFF !

Puis ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur la table en ronflant bruyamment.

-Je commence à avoir chaud, déclara simplement Will.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau ~

Mais avant que Grell ne puisse descendre de la table, Will le rattrapa.

-Non ! Surtout pas !

-Bu… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… (il prit un air menaçant en secouant son index d'un air important devant le nez de Grell). A l'instant même où vous quitterez cette table…. Votre vie sera en danger !

-Uh ? Pardon ?

William prit Grell par l'épaule et rapprocha son visage du sien, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre entende ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Grell était encore plus rouge que ses cheveux.

-Sutcliff… vous voyez le barman, là bàs…

-Oui ? Et ?

-Ce n'est pas un humain, dit-il en hochant gravement la tête. En vérité c'est… un Ourc !

-Un _quoi _?

-Un Ourc. Une espèce d'ours très rare est très dangereuse, qui peut prendre l'apparence d'un humain afin de mieux dévorer les pauvres jeunes filles innocentes dans votre genre_. Faites très attention…._

En toute autre circonstance, Grell aurait cru Will sur parole. Il savait qu'il ne plaisantait jamais, aussi absurde que pouvaient paraître ses propos. Seulement là… Grell ne connaissait pas le Will qu'il avait sous les yeux. Que faire ?

-Habituellement, ils ne vivent qu'à Paris, poursuivit Will, mais il y a une invasion aujourd'hui.

-…Juste aujourd'hui ?

-Oui !

-… Euh…

-Sutcliff ! S'écria soudain Will en prenant la main de Grell.

-Euh, oui ? (il commençait à avoir peur.)

-Si nous voulons nous en sortir, il va falloir courir, d'accord ?

-Mais… sortir de quoi ?

-Du bar, bien sûr. Vous ne comptez pas dormir ici, dit-il en lança un regard explicite à Ron et Eric.

-Non…

-Alors, accrochez-vous bien à ma main ! Nous risquons notre vie ce soir…

-M-mais on ne paye pas ?

-_Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça_…. Annonça –t-il gravement en pesant ses mots.

Grell déglutit, mais après tout, il pourrait suivre Will jusqu'au bout du monde !

William compta alors jusqu'à trois, et il sauta de la table avec Grell, en prenant soin de ne pas trop le brusquer à cause du bébé. Puis il le traîna hors du bar à toute vitesse.

Il s'y croyait vraiment.

-Nous avons réussi ! S'exclama-t-il – toujours avec son expression neutre – une fois arrivés à bonne distance du bar.

-Ou-oui… rétorqua Grell en reprenant son souffle.

Puis Will se mit à rire. Très discrètement, certes, avec sa main délicatement placée devant sa bouche mais… il riait tout de même.

Bien que d'abord très étonné et un peu déstabilisé, Grell finit par rejoindre son fiancé et rit avec lui. Sûr, il ne pourrait pas tous les jours gérer ce genre de Will, mais le voir se lâcher une fois de temps en temps était très sympathique. Et du moment que cela restait entre eux…

-Oh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Grell et Will cessèrent de rire, et orientèrent leur attention vers Alan qui venait de les rejoindre – ils l'avaient oublié.

-Alan ! S'écria Grell. Hum… Tu vas mieux ?

-Vous n'êtes pas mort… constata sérieusement Will.

-Ben non…

-Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

-…J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle, poursuivit le jeune Shinigami.

Il sortit un appareil photo de derrière son dos, et Grell sentit Will se raidir à ses côtés.

-… J'ai pris pleins de photos de cette soirée, comme ça personne ne pourra jamais l'oublier ! Vous avez un très joli rire, Monsieur…

Le visage de Will se décomposa alors qu'il commençait à se rendre compte de ce que l'alcool lui avait fait faire…

Plus jamais il ne boira une goutte de champagne.

Plus. Jamais.

* * *

><p><span>Scène coupée n°3 : L'anniversaire de Willu !<span>

Contexte : Quelque part dans le chapitre 10…

Ce fut d'un pas plutôt craintif que William passa la porte de son appartement en ce 1er mars. Sa journée au bureau avait été extrêmement calme, ce qui était inhabituel étant donné la date. Généralement, ses subordonnés décidaient toujours de lui faire une petite fête surprise pour son anniversaire, chose qu'il haïssait au plus haut point, mais cette année, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'attendait donc au pire une fois rentré à la maison…

-Willu !

Comme tous les sois, Grell lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui était de moins en moins supportable étant donné que son ventre ne cessait de s'arrondir de jour en jour. Il resta néanmoins impassible, et se contenta d'un redressement de lunettes comme tout signe d'affection.

-Bonsoir, Sutcliff.

Grell gloussa et se serra contre Will.

-Daaaarling ? Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

-… Malheureusement, oui… Soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

-Alors… JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON WILLU ! S'écria-t-il en brandissant joyeusement le poing en l'air. Quel âge as-tu, déjà ?

-Le même âge que vous aurez au mois de juillet il me semble.

-… Hum… je vois, tu es donc aussi jeune que moi !

-Pour être franc je ne compte plus…

Il devait probablement avoir dans les 150 ans (ce qui était assez jeune pour un Dieu de la Mort), mais il n'en était pas certain, cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Le Shinigami Rouge gloussa de nouveau puis prit la main de son fiancé, l'entraînant dans le salon. Le sourcil de Will tiqua lorsqu'il découvrit les ballons multicolores ainsi que la banderole « happy birthday » qui traversait son cher living room.

-Vraiment… de telles décorations… Je ne suis pas en enfant, Sutcliff…

Grell leva les yeux au ciel, puis fit asseoir Will dans le canapé, lui ordonnant de l'attendre. Will, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire et n'étant de toute manière plus à ça près, obéit.

Après quelques minutes, la voix de Sutcliff s'éleva de la cuisine…

-_Happy birthday to you ! Happy birthday to you ! Happy birthday to you, my dear Willu ! __Happy birthday to yoooooouuuuuu ! _

Tout en chantant, Grell arriva dans le salon, un gros gâteau au chocolat entre les mains qu'il posa sur la table basse en face de Will. Ce dernier toisa la pâtisserie en haussant un sourcil. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir y goûter…

-Alleeez ! Souffle les bougies et fait un vœu ! S'enthousiasma Grell en sautillant d'excitation.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres invités ? Constata-t-il avec soulagement.

-Non… Je voulais que… (il rougit) ce soit in~ti~me~… huhuhuhuhu !

-…bien.

Il prit une inspiration, souhaita vaguement obtenir des congés payés, puis éteignit toutes les bougies d'un seul souffle.

-Bravooo ! Applaudit Grell.

-…Mh.

Grell se munit d'un couteau – ce qui effraya passablement William qui détestait lorsque Grell utilisait des objets potentiellement dangereux, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait en faire – et approcha du gâteau.

-Je n'en veux pas, trancha Will.

-Buu… Mais pourquoi ? Pleurnicha-t-il.

_Je ne veux pas mourir,_ pensa-t-il.

-… Je n'ai pas faim.

-WILLIAM ! Tonna-t-il, J'AI PASSE MON APRES MIDI DANS LA CUISINE, ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE LE MANGER !

Comprenant que la colère de sa fiancée risquait de gâcher la soirée, William soupira puis coupa une touuuute petite part de gâteau. Il l'examina longuement, se concentra, pria pour que cet acte ne lui soit pas fatal, puis prit une bouchée.

-Alors ? S'enquit Grell, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-… Sutcliff, à quoi est ce gâteau ?

-Chocolat pourquoi ?

-Il me donne plus l'impression d'être un gâteau à la farine parfumé au chocolat.

A la vue de la mine déconfite de Grell, Will réalisa qu'il avait une nouvelle fois manqué de tact.

-Mais… il est tout de même très… Mh… bon…

-C'est vrai ? Dit-il, les mains liées, plein d'espoir.

Will n'avait jamais été très doué pour les mensonges, aussi hocha-t-il simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation, craignant que son ton le trahisse.

-KIIIIIH ! JE SUIS HEUREUSE !

-Mh, fit Will en s'essuyant la bouche et en se promettant de mettre cette horreur à la poubelle dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

-Bon, les cadeaux, maintenant !

William redressa ses lunettes en soupirant – il avait encore tant de travail ! – alors que Grell partit chercher les cadeaux dans la chambre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné de trois paquets.

-Pour toiiii ~ ! Chantonna-t-il en posant les cadeaux sur la table.

Will se saisit du plus petit des paquets. Avec élégance, il défit le ruban doré qui enveloppait le présent, puis ôta le papier cadeau rouge avec délicatesse.

-SURPRISE ! S'exclama Grell un fois le papier entièrement enlevé.

-Un pot à crayon… fit Will en analysant son cadeau.

Grell hocha joyeusement la tête.

-Et tu as vu ? Il est tout rouge !

-Il va atrocement jurer avec le reste de mon bureau… annonça-t-il avec lassitude.

-Ca mettra un peu de fantaisie ! Et puis comme ça… (il lui fit un bisou) Tu penseras à moi ~

-Hum… fit-il en posant l'objet sur la table. Merci, Grell Sutcliff.

Il y aura au moins une chose rouge d'utile dans ces bureaux…

Toujours aussi enthousiasme, Grell lui donna le deuxième paquet, cette fois-ci de taille moyenne. Will, tout comme le premier, le déballa avec précaution et découvrit rapidement….

-Un livre de contes pour enfant ?

-Oui ! répondit Grell en s'asseyant près de son fiancé, Comme ça, tu pourras les lire à notre enfant ~

Will, bien que surpris, ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Il ne pensait pas que Grell tenait tant à ce qu'il lise des histoires à leur futur enfant… cela le…_ touchait_ presque, de voir que sa fiancée voulait qu'il soit ainsi impliqué dans la vie de leur bébé.

-C'est une idée toute à votre honneur, Sutcliff, déclara-t-il calmement.

-Merci… dit-il en se lovant contre l'épaule de son futur époux.

Mal à l'aise, Will décida de rompre ce moment « émotion » et ouvrit le dernier paquet. Cette fois-ci, il ne se garda pas de manifester son mécontentement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Grell Sutcliff ? Demanda-t-il en examinant le vêtement en soie noire qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Grell s'empourpra en se tortillant sur le canapé, faussement gêné.

-C'est un pyjama, darling ~

-Pardon ? _Ca_, un pyjama ? Mais c'est affreusement… indécent !

-Huhuhuhuhu ~ je saiiiiis… je suis une vilaine fille ~

-… Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je le porte ?

-Bien sûr que si, voyons !

-Sutcliff… dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Le pantalon à l'air beaucoup trop étroit… si je le porte…

-Et bien si tu le portes, cela mettra en valeur une partie très intéressante de ton corps, mon chéri ~.

Le sourcil de Will fit un soubresaut, alors qu'il redressa une trentaine de fois ses lunettes sous les gloussements de Grell.

-Vraiment…

Puis il jeta le pyjama à la figure de Grell, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine dans le but de préparer le dîner.

Plus jamais il ne laisserait Grell lui offrir des cadeaux.

Plus. Jamais.

* * *

><p><span>Scène coupée n° 4 : La mission de l'incroyable Monsieur Pigeon…<span>

Contexte : Il n'y en a pas vraiment…

-Bien, Monsieur Pigeon, laissez-moi vous exposer votre mission…

Pigeon, perché sur l'index de William, prêta toute son attention à son maître.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Sutcliff ne cesse de se plaindre à propos de son poids… Cependant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'empiffrer de choses innommables toute la journée.

-Rouh.

-Etant au travail, je ne peux pas veiller sur son équilibre alimentaire… (il redressa ses lunettes). C'est pourquoi je vous demande de monter la garde devant le réfrigérateur !

-Rouh ! Acquiesça Pigeon avec fougue.

-Parfait. (il prit un air encore plus sérieux que son expression habituelle.) Je compte sur vous.

Puis il posa Pigeon au sol et tourna vivement les talons avant de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre au travail.

L'oiseau le suivit du regard. Une fois son maître sorti, il vint se planter juste devant le réfrigérateur, attendant avec attention le réveil de Grell, se tenant prêt à l'attaque.

De son côté, Grell se leva quelques heures plus tard, d'humeur plutôt joyeuse. Il s'étira longuement, démêla ses cheveux en y passant ses doigts, enfila ses chaussons rouges pelucheux et se dirigea vers la cuisine en chantonnant, ne se doutant pas de ce qui l'attendait.

-Mmmh… fit-il avec gourmandise en approchant du réfrigérateur. J'ai rêvé de ce beignet à la confiture toute la n-

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Pigeon vint se placer juste sous son nez, le regard menaçant.

-Uh ? … Oh, pousse-toi, stupide volatile, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !

Il balaya Pigeon d'un mouvement de main. L'oiseau fit mine de dégager le passage et d'abandonner, mais au moment où Grell ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, Pigeon la referma violement d'un coup de patte (oui, c'était un Pigeon-Dieu-De-la-Mort. Il était donc très fort), coinçant les doigts du Shinigami Rouge au passage.

-KIIH ! Glapit-il de douleur en soufflant sur ses doigts endoloris. Imbécile de poulet ! Tu vas voir ce que ça coûte de s'en prendre à une femme enceinte !

Grell serra les poings, prêt à frapper l'animal, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et évita son adversaire, qui, pris dans son élan, vint s'écraser lamentablement au sol, tête la première.

-Buuuu ! Mon nez ! Je me suis tordu le nez ! Pleurnicha Grell en se relevant avec peine.

-ROUH !

Tout en grognant, Grell tenta une nouvelle approche vers son beignet à la confiture, mais Pigeon continuait de lui barrer le passage. Comprenant qu'une attaque de front serait inutile, Grell décida de se retirer afin de réfléchir à un plan.

Il s'enferma dans la chambre, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Il fouilla sous le lit pour en extirper une petite boîte à chaussure qu'il remplit de graines pour oiseaux.

-Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu ! Rit-il sadiquement. Je suis si intelligente ! Se venta-t-il, fier de son piège hautement sophistiqué.

Il sorti en trombe de la chambre et plaça la boîte à l'entrée de la cuisine, puis alla se cacher derrière la porte.

Pigeon, quant à lui, posa ses yeux sur les délicieuses graines. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être tentantes ! Mais non, il ne devait pas bouger de son poste ! William comptait sur lui ! … Mais il n'était qu'un pigeon après tout, et quel pigeon parvenait à résister à de savoureuses graines ?

Précautionneusement, il avança vers la boîte, d'un pas méfiant…

-Allez… chuchota Grell, dont les yeux étincelaient. Vas-y….

Pigeon inspecta la boîte… puis après une seconde d'hésitation…. Il s'y engouffra.

-OH YESSSS ! S'exclama Grell en referma la boîte. Hahahaha ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège ! Mmh, mais il faut dire que ton intelligence de poulet ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec mon ingéniosité, huhu…

-Rouh… grogna Pigeon, furieux de s'être fait avoir.

-Bon,bon bon… chantonna Grell en soulevant la boîte. Voyons, quelle genre de punition vais-je bien pouvoir t'infliger ~ ?

Lorsque William passa la porte de sa demeure ce soir-là, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le désordre incroyable qui régnait dans son habituel progressisme logement. Plusieurs plumes grises gisaient sur le sol, et le papier peint du couloir était partiellement déchiré. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, le réfrigérateur était dévasté, la table et les chaises retournées, et le carrelage taché de divers produits, allant du chocolat jusqu'au jus d'orange.

-Que… bredouilla-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. Sutcliff ? Sutcliff, vous-êtes là ?

-Je suis au salon, Willu ~, fit la voix de Grell.

William se précipita au salon, qui était de loin la pièce la pièce la plus désordonnée de l'appartement. C'était simple, Will avait l'impression qu'une tornade avait fait irruption dans son living-room.

Il porta son attention sur Grell, qui paraissait dans ce qui restait du canapé, un sandwich au chocolat dans la main.

-Que s'est-il passé, Grell Sutcliff ? Rugit William d'un ton menaçant.

-Oh ? Pas grand-chose, répondit-il en croquant à pleine dent dans son sandwich. Ton stupide poulet m'a un peu embêtée, alors je me suis occupée de son cas…

-Vous voulez dire que… (il devint livide) Vous ne l'avez tout de même pas tué, n'est-ce pas ?

-Huhuhuhu, Willu, ce que tu peux être bête ! Bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas tué, tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonnée… (il prit un air enfantin) Et je veux pas que Willu soit fâché contre moi…

William sentait la colère monter en lui. Si Grell n'avait pas été enceinte, il l'aurait plaqué au sol et l'aurait rageusement écrabouillé de plusieurs coups de pieds. Mais ne voulant pas mettre en danger la vie de son futur enfant, il se contenta d'agripper Grell par le col et de le hisser à son niveau.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Monsieur Pigeon ? Susurra-t-il dangereusement.

Grell frémit de plaisir en se tortillant, puis il prit la main de Wil et l'attira sur le balcon, là où se trouvait la cage de Pigeon.

-Tu vois, il est là ton pigeon… annonça joyeusement Grell.

Mais Will n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Son sourcil droit se hissa lentement au-dessus du gauche alors qu'il inspectait l'état de Pigeon… qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à Pigeon en vérité.

-Bon sang… souffla-t-il, désespéré. Sutcliff, que lui avez-vous fait… ?

-Et bien tu vois, s'exclama Grell en pointant le pigeon du doigt, après avoir longuement bataillé, j'ai réussi à teindre ses plumes en rose, puis je lui ai mis du rouge à lèvre sur le bec, et du verni rouge sur les pattes, après, et malgré quelques griffures, je lui ai fait enfiler une petite robe froufroutante, et pour finir je lui ai mis un petit chapeau, parce que je trouvais ça rigolo !

William observa avec une énorme fatalité son cher pigeon, autrefois si propre sur lui. Le petit animal ne semblait pas ravi non plus, puisqu'il avait presque l'air de sangloter (enfin autant qu'un pigeon pouvait sangloter. )

-Mon… Monsieur Pigeon… balbutia Will.

-Ah non, maintenant c'est _Miss Pigeonne _!

-Vous avez fait de mon pigeon un… un…

-Je crois que le terme exact est transsexuel, Willu, annonça Grell.

-Vraiment… soupira Will en rajustant ses lunettes. Sutcliff, s'il vous plait, allez-vous coucher.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il est si tôt ! Et je n'ai même pas dîné !

-Vous êtes puni, voilà ! Si vous décidez de vous comporter comme un enfant en faisant des bêtises si atroces, alors je vous punirai _comme un enfant_. Maintenant, allez dans votre chambre !

Grell fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de punition. Il aurait préféré que Will lui donne une bonne fessée ~. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été une fille particulièrement vilaine aujourd'hui. Tout en boudant, il accepta sa punition et alla d'un pas traînant vers la chambre.

Une fois le problème « Sutcliff » résolu, Will prit son animal et l'emmena dans la salle de bain afin de lui ôter tous ces cosmétiques.

Vraiment… Plus jamais il ne laisserait Sutcliff seul avec Pigeon.

Plus. Jamais.

* * *

><p><span>Scène coupée n°5 : Claude Faustus X Lou T. Spears ? WTF ?<span>

Contexte : Chapitre 13, Pendant que Grell va s'entretenir avec Sebastian pour lui demander de tuer Treaps, Lou doit faire diversion auprès de Claude pour ne pas que ce dernier se rende au duel contre Sebastian.

Claude se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers l'emplacement du duel. Cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à triompher de Michaelis et à remporter le merveilleux Ciel Phantomhive. Il n'en avait plus après son âme – étant devenu un démon, elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt – il voulait simplement que ce garçon soit _sien. _Et rien ne saurait le distraire de son but…

-Claude Faustus, je ne me souviens pas en avoir fini avec vous, fit une voix féminine et froide.

Claude se retourna, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il se retrouva face à face avec la Shinigami de la veille.

-Je suis terriblement navré, Miss Spears, mais je n'ai pas une seconde à vous accorder aujourd'hui, trancha-t-il sèchement.

-Si vous pensez que passer du temps en votre compagnie est une partie de plaisir…

Claude la toisa froidement. Lou lui rendit ce regard au centuple… seulement, son désir d'obtenir l'attention du démon n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne détachait pas ses yeux des siens. Non… il y avait autre chose dans ces deux orbes dorés qui… qui l'attirait d'une certaine façon. Son regard était si… impassible.

Son sourcil tiqua. Qu'était-elle en train de penser ? Cet homme était un démon, une chose, un… déchet ! Un déchet incroyablement beau, aux cheveux noirs-violets magnifiques, mais un déchet tout de même ! Elle s'interdisait d'avoir ce genre de pensés pour un démon !

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, elle brandit sa Faux, juste sous le nez de Claude, qui ne fit aucun geste. Il se contentait de rester droit et stoïque.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour vous défendre ? Cracha-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Je vous dit que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci clairement agacé (il avait vraiment envie d'écraser Michaelis et d'obtenir Ciel au plus vite. ) Vous et moi savons très bien comment se combat s'achèvera. Je vais vous vaincre tout comme je l'ai fait hier, vous feriez donc mieux de rentrer chez vous.

Lou grinça des dents. Elle ne savait pas si elle était énervée à cause du comportement de Faustus, ou bien parce qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte que ce comportement hautain lui _plaisait_.

-Non… pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Non… hors de question qu'elle soit attirée par un démon…

A l'entente de ces mots, un reflet inquiétant tinta les lunettes de Claude, alors qu'un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il fit cependant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et reprit une expression neutre sans même que Lou, prise dans ses réflexions, ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

-Tu es un démon bon sang ! S'écria-t-elle en le chargeant.

Claude bloqua alors la perche de Lou à l'aide ses mains. La jeune femme, prise par surprise, s'immobilisa. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ne pas être au maximum de ses capacités, mais les sentiments qu'elle se prenait à éprouver envers cette vermine la perturbait trop. Elle tenta de se dégager lorsque Claude la colla contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, mais quelque part dans son inconscient, elle appréciait ce contact.

-Votre visage m'est familier… susurra Claude à l'oreille de Lou en l'agrippant par le menton. Vous aurais-je déjà croisée ?

-Aucune chance, rugit-elle méchamment. Aucun démon n'a jamais survécu à un combat contre moi.

-Ah, je sais à qui vous me faites penser, déclara-t-il en jouant avec les branches de ses lunettes. Comment s'appelait ce Shinigami aux cheveux rouges et qui courait toujours après Michaelis… Sutcliff ?

Lou écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment ? Ma mère… avec un _démon_ ?

-C'est donc votre _mère_ ? Réplica-t-il en faisant tournoyer Lou comme s'il voulait danser avec elle, Etrange, je me souvenais d' « elle » en tant qu'homme…

-Cela ne te concerne pas ! Renchérit-elle avec hargne, dansant malgré elle avec Claude.

-En tous cas, j'ignorais que ce genre d'attirance envers le camp ennemi était héréditaire… conclut-il en plaquant subitement Lou contre un mur.

-De… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le sourire sinistre de Claude s'étira, et ses yeux dorés se tintèrent d'un rouge scintillant.

-Je crois que… (il forma alors un cœur avec ses mains qu'il mit à la hauteur de la poitrine gauche de Lou) vous voyez parfaitement de quoi je parle.

Lou baissa les yeux vers son cœur. Un léger éclair de panique traversa ses yeux verts. Ce démon ne devait pas comprendre qu'il ne la laissait pas entièrement insensible. Il exploiterait cette faiblesse et la détruirait à coup sûr. Elle lui donna donc un coup de pied pour se dégager, mais Claude l'encaissa sans la moindre difficulté.

-Etre attiré par un démon est un si grand déshonneur pour un Dieu de la Mort, annonça Claude d'un ton chargé de mépris. Je pense que vous ne méritez même pas de vivre.

Le jeune femme sentit avec crainte les doigts du démon se resserrer autour de son cou. Il ne voulait pas seulement l'étrangler… il voulait carrément faire _exploser _sa gorge…

L'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle devait trouver un plan, et ce rapidement. Voyons… les menaces ne donnaient rien… la force non plus… qu'est-ce qui pouvait effrayer un démon ? Qu'est-ce qu'un démon ne pouvait pas comprendre ?

_Les sentiments. _

Un sourire sadique se dessina bientôt sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle était une Spears, ce qui impliquait une personnalité calme, réfléchie et professionnelle. Mais elle était également une Sutcliff. Et qu'est-ce qu'une Sutcliff faisait dans ce genre de situation ?

-Tu… souffla-t-elle d'un ton étranglé. Tu as vu juste, Claude… Tu ne me laisse effectivement pas indifférente…

Le sourcil de Claude tiqua. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Les Shinigamis avaient normalement l'habitude de camoufler à tout prix leurs émotions… et les titiller sur ce sujet était donc le meilleur moyen de les affaiblir. Mais s'ils se mettaient à ne plus refouler leurs sentiments…

Lou profita de l'inattention de Claude pour se dégager de sa prise.

-La partie commence enfin à être intéressante… annonça-t-elle, toujours en souriant sinistrement. Jouons encore un peu ensemble ~.

Elle chargea alors Claude avec sa faux, et un combat s'en suivit. Lou avait à présent retrouvé toute son assurance, et elle devait avouer que ce qui s'était avéré être au début seulement un moyen d'échapper à la mort devint vite quelque chose de plutôt plaisant : faire peur à ce démon en laissant pleinement éclater son attirance pour lui était si jouissif ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pensé à lâcher prise avant ? Se laisser aller à ses impulsions sans chercher à contrôler ses émotions était la chose la plus amusante qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimentée…

-Aah...La manière dont le soleil fait ressortir les reflets violets de tes cheveux est magnifique… soupira-t-elle tout en évitant les couteaux dorés de Claude.

Le démon, bien que clairement déstabilisé par les propos de son adversaire, continuait de se battre comme il le pouvait sans répondre à la jeune femme. Il combattait silencieusement, tentant de se concentrer sur son but.

Mais Lou était à présent au maximum de ses capacités, boostée par l'agréable sentiment de liberté que lui procurait le fait de ne pas se laisser dicter par sa raison. Claude constata alors que la jeune femme était aussi forte, voir plus que lui.

-Ooooh… fit Lou en feignant d'être contrariée. On dirait bien que tu as perdu…

Elle brandit sa Death Scythe contre le torse de son adversaire. Puis elle s'approcha de lui – toujours en s'assurant qu'elle avait le contrôle – et posa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Claude fronça le nez de dégoût, mais n'était pas vraiment en position de se défendre.

-Oh la la… Si on m'avait dit que j'embrasserai un démon de plein gré un jour… dit-elle, amusée. Mais bon, une petite entorse à mon propre règlement stupide ne peut pas faire de mal… (elle souleva sa Faux) surtout qu'après t'avoir tué, personne mis à part moi ne sera au courant de cette histoire ~.

Claude grinça des dents. Non, décidément, mourir de la main d'un Shinigami ne faisait pas parti de ses projets. Avant que Lou ne puisse abaisser sa Faux, il fit rapidement sortir l'un de ses couteaux de sa manche et infligea ainsi à son assaillant une légère blessure à la joue.

Légère, mais suffisante pour la faire reculer.

-Arg… Cria-t-elle en touchant sa plaie. Sale _vermine_…. Comment oses-tu !

Prise de colère, elle fit quelques pas vers le démon avant de se stopper, constatant qu'elle était encerclée par divers fils aussi tranchants que du rasoir.

-Que…

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas vous en sortir si facilement, annonça Claude, perché sur l'un des fils. Sachez que tout insecte qui m'approche se retrouve inévitablement pris dans ma toile…

Lou grogna de frustration. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation et qu'elle était complètement piégée. Si elle bougeait de ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre, les fils lui trancheraient les membres. Le démon se rapprocha alors d'elle en se déplaçant sur la toile qu'il avait ainsi crée, telle une araignée. Une aura sombre se répandait autour de lui, et Lou ne savait honnêtement plus quoi faire.

Mais lorsqu'elle se crut perdue, elle sentit quelque chose fendre l'air et couper net les fils qui la retenaient prisonnière. Le souffle court, elle se retourna vers la personne qui venait de la libérer de l'emprise du démon araignée, et reconnut à son plus grand dégoût Sebastian Michaelis.

-Michaelis… susurra Claude en venant se poser en face de lui.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Faustus, dit poliment Sebastian en souriant. Ayant constaté votre retard, je me suis permis de venir vous chercher et d'interrompre vos activités…

-… Vous avez bien fait, répondit Claude. Je cherchais justement un moyen de me débarrasser de cette agaçante jeune femme.

Sebastian se tourna alors vers Lou, qui le foudroyait du regard, furieuse d'avoir été secourue, qui plus est par un autre démon.

-Vous ne me remerciez même pas de vous avoir sauvée ? Constata ironiquement Sebastian. Vos parents vous auraient-ils mal élevée… _Miss Spears_ ?

-Tout est-il réglé avec ma mère ? demanda Lou sans prêter attention aux dernières paroles du démon.

Sebastian marqua une pause, alors que son sourire laissait place à un rictus.

-Oui. Tout est réglé… C'est pourquoi, selon les conditions annoncées par votre… « mère », je vous demanderai de vous tenir à l'écart de moi et de mes adversaires à l'avance.

Lou réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête.

-Bien. Je vous laisse, dans ce cas… Même si je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à expliquer à mes supérieurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu tuer Claude Faustus…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je me charge de le tuer à votre place.

La jeune femme lança un regard analytique aux deux démons qui lui faisaient face, l'un souriant, l'autre impassible, puis elle s'adressa à Sebastian.

-Je me retire dans ce cas. Adieu, Sebastian Michaelis.

Elle se tourna par la suite vers Claude… et voulant s'amuser une dernière fois, quitta durant un très bref instant son expression froide, et lui lança un petit « Bye bye ~ » enjôleur avant de s'éclipser.

Sebastian sentit l'autre démon frissonner à côté de lui et ricana, pensant au dégoût qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé face à Grell lors de leur premier combat.

Claude quant à lui jura mentalement de ne plus jamais approcher un Shinigami femelle de sa vie.

Plus. Jamais.

* * *

><p><span>Scène coupée n° 6 : Quand Grell entraîne Will dans ses délires mélodramatiques…<span>

Contexte : Chapitre 13, quand Will et Grell rentrent définitivement chez eux ensemble.

Après s'être enfin débarrassés de Treaps, Grell et Will se retrouvaient à présent seuls dans leur appartement, attendant le retour de Lou pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. William se tenait debout, redressant ses lunettes à l'occasion, sans penser à quoique ce soit en particulier. Mais Grell le regardait avec un sourire malicieux qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup.

-Wiiiillu ? Dit-il sur un ton enfantin.

-Mh ?

Grell tendit alors quelques papiers à Will, qu'il prit tout d'abord pour des formulaires à remplir. Mais après les avoir détaillé avec plus d'attention, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'un script, pour une pièce de théâtre ou encore un film.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Grell ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh Will ! Tu ne vois donc pas ? C'est un petit dialogue que j'ai écrit en pensant à ton retour ~.

Will redressa ses lunettes avant de se pencher plus attentivement sur le texte. En effet, Grell semblait l'avoir écrit à la main, et les protagonistes de cette scène n'étaient autres qu'eux-mêmes.

-Si je comprends bien… déclara William. Vous voulez que nous récitions ce texte ?

Grell hocha la tête en faisant semblant d'être intimidé.

-Je commence… décida Grell en prenant un air mignon.

Il prit donc son texte et se mit à réciter avec passion :

-« OOoh ! Oh mon doux amour ! Nous sommes enfin réunis ! Ah, je t'aime tant ! Plus encore que la vie elle-même ! »

Will retint un soupir de lassitude.

-Vraiment…. N'auriez-vous pas pu trouver quelque chose de moins cliché ? On se croirait dans l'un de ces romans à l'eau de rose idiot que vous vous obstinez à lire…

-Willu ! Récite le texte ! Rouspéta Grell en faisant la moue.

Cette fois Will ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et récita d'un ton morne :

-« Oui, mon doux cœur » … Mon doux cœur ? Sutcliff, quand m'avez-vous entendu dire de telles choses exactement ? La première règle à respecter lorsque l'on écrit une fiction sur des personnes ou personnages existant est de respecter leur caractère…

-Mouh ~ Mais tu n'as qu'à faire semblant…

-Vraiment… (il reprit, toujours avec autant de passion.) « Oui, mon doux cœur, je t'aime également, et plus encore que tu ne pourrais le croire… Nous appartenons l'un à l'autre pour l'éteni -» Non décidément, Sutcliff, vous m'en demandez trop, je ne peux même pas finir cette phrase sans vomir…

-Buuuu ! Willu est trop méchant avec moi ! Je me suis tellement appliquée sur ce texte !

Ne pouvant supporter davantage les pleurnichements de Grell qui l'agaçaient au plus haut point, Will essaya de trouver un compromis.

-Ecoutez… nous allons recommencer, mais cette fois-ci, je vais reformuler ce que vous avez écrit de sorte à ce que cela corresponde à ma personnalité… Cela vous va-t-il ?

Grell essuya une larme imaginaire et finit par acquiescer.

-Bien. Alors reprenez.

Le Shinigami Flamboyant s'éclaircit la gorge, et de nouveau plein d'entrain, récita son texte :

-« OOoh ! Oh mon doux amour ! Nous sommes enfin réunis ! Ah, je t'aime tant ! Plus encore que la vie elle-même ! »

Will redressa ses lunettes.

-….. « Mh. »

Silence.

-… Euh… fit Grell en clignant des yeux. C'est tout ?

-Oui. Ce fut grand moment de théâtre.

-Noooon ! Ca va pas du tout ! Fais un petit effort !

Will leva les yeux au ciel, mais il savait que sa femme ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Aussi décida-t-il d'élaborer un peu son texte…

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux Shinigamis étaient enfin d'accord sur leurs répliques. Grell avait dû batailler pour que Will dise autre chose que « Mh », ou « Vraiment », ou encore, s'il se montrait un peu plus bavard, « je vous jure », mais le résultat était là. Il recommença alors pour ce qui lui parut la millième fois son petit dialogue :

-« OOoh ! Oh mon doux amour ! Nous sommes enfin réunis ! Ah, je t'aime tant ! Plus encore que la vie elle-même ! »

-« Vraiment Sutcliff… Mettre tant de passion dans de tels propos est si déplacé… Même si je dois admettre retourner vos sentiments. Et je ne compte plus jamais vous quitter, je ne tiens pas à prendre de nouveau le risque de vous confier mon appartement. »

-« Ah ~ Mon Willu d'amour ! Celle-donc nos retrouvailles en t'emparant de mes lèvres si désireuses des tiennes ! »

Grell tendit les lèvres et attendit le baiser de Will, qui ne vint pas.

-Mhf ? Fit-il en dévisageant son mari. Ben… Will, tu dois m'embrasser, c'est dans le script !

-Justement, je n'aime pas l'idée de vous embrasser parce qu'un morceau de papier me l'ordonne, trancha-t-il en redressant ses lunettes.

-Maiiiis ! Je veux un bisou, moi !

William se pencha alors vers lui et planta un regard froid dans ses yeux qui le fit furieusement rougir.

-Il y a… d'autres manières de le demander… Grell…

Grell déglutit à l'entente de cette voix si délicieusement suave que Will employait beaucoup trop rarement à son goût. Il se colla alors contre son époux et rapprocha son visage du sien.

-S'il te plaît, darling, embrasse-moi ~…

-… Mh. (il quitta aussitôt Grell et se redressa.) Non. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je trouve toute cette mise en scène trop cliché.

-Mais Will ! Protesta-t-il.

Puis William, qui s'était déjà éloigné de Grell de quelques pas, se retourna lentement vers lui, lui adressant un regard moins polaire.

-Je vous propose de remettre ce baiser à ce soir…

Puis avant que Grell n'ait pu se demander ce qu'impliquaient les derniers mots de son mari, ce dernier sortit de la pièce.

Plus jamais Grell ne ferait confiance à un William enjôleur.

Plus. Jamais.

* * *

><p><span>Petit secret de tournage : Quand les producteurs décident de transformer Kuroshitsuji en comédie musicale…<span>

Contexte : Chapitre 5, lorsque Will vient chercher Grell chez Undertaker et qu'il se rend compte de ses sentiments.

_Note : Dans ce bonus, nous allons faire comme si les personnages de Kuroshitsuji étaient des acteurs qui jouaient leur propre rôle, comme dans le Making Off. Et comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, la chanson que chante Will est sur l'air de "Sentimentale" du Disney "Hercule", qui lui va si bien que je n'ai changé pratiquement aucune parole ! XD _

William entra sur le plateau de tournage qui représentait la boutique de Undertaker et se plaça au centre de la pièce comme on lui avait demandé de faire. Grell était allongé dans un cercueil, prêt à faire semblant de dormir lorsque la caméra commencerait à tourner, et Undertaker ainsi que Ronald, Eric et Alan se trouvaient en arrière scène.

-Je vous répète que William ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose ! protesta Will en jetant son texte par terre.

-C'est moi qui ai écrit ce texte, alors si je décide que William fait ce genre de chose, William fait ce genre de chose ! répondit méchamment le metteur en scène.

-Mais je suis sensé jouer mon propre rôle, je suis donc la personne la mieux placée pour savoir ce que William ferait ! Continua-t-il.

-Oh, Will, nous soule pas et fait ce qu'on te dit, je commence à en avoir marre d'être allongée dans ce cercueil !

Will lança un regard sombre à Grell, puis après un soupir résigné – et après s'être souvenu que le metteur en scène avait parfaitement le droit de le renvoyer s'il ne bossait pas - il redressa ses lunettes et souffla un fatal « très bien ».

Le metteur en scène sourit triomphalement. Il fit un signe au directeur de son et une musique mièvre commença à envahir le plateau.

-Moteur… ACTION !

William se mit alors, à son grand désarroi, à chanter :

-_S'il y a un prix pour déni de sentiments… je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant…Nulle« femme » ne vaut de souffrir autant… (il brandit les poings) C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je jette, j'enchaîne !_

Undertaker, Ronald, Alan et Eric, sortant de nulle part, chantèrent à leur tout :

-_Qui crois-tu donc tromper ? Ton cœur en feu est amoureux ! N'essaie pas de cacher_ (ils pointèrent les yeux de Will du doigt) _la passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux !_

-_Oowoho_. Fit Will sans AUCUN entrain.

-_Pourquoi donc le nier, elle t'a envoûté elle t'a ençoooorcellé !_

-_Owowowow…Non non, jamais, je ne dirai, non non !_ Rugit-il.

-_Ton cœur, soupire, pourquoi mentir, Uh-oh ?_

_-C'est trop, banal, d'être sentimental…_

Comme stipulé sur son script, il alla vers Grell, « endormi », et leva dramatiquement les yeux vers le plafond.

-_J'avais pourtant appris la leçon. Mon cœur connaissait la chanson_. (il se leva et redressa ses lunettes.) _Mais tout vacille accroche toi, William. Après tout cette « dame » ne mérite pas ces états-d'âme !_

-_Pourquoi nier c'est dément, le tourment de tes sentiments, tu luttes aveuglément, mais tu mes trop passionnément !_

_-Owoho…_ soupira-t-il en observant Grell.

-_Tu l'aimes et c'est normal, la passion t'emballe et ça fait très, très, très, TRES maaaaal !_

_-Owooo… Non non, jamais, je n'avouerai, non non !_

-_Même si, tu nies…_ (Will esquissa un très, très léger sourire en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Grell) _Tu souries car tu l'aimes !_

Il se reprit et se dégagea violement de l'autre Shinigami.

-_Vraiment, Je vous jure ! Je ne suis pas amoureux !_

-_Lis sur nos lèvres, lis ton cœur, car tu l'es !_

_-Owoho non non, jamais, je ne vous dirai…_

-_Jamais jamais non !_

_-Jamais, jamais, je n'oserai !_

_-C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes…_

William posa alors ses yeux sur le visage reposé de Grell, et toujours en suivant ce scripte ridicule, il s'allongea près de lui :

-_Ooowooho… Oserais-je, un jour…_ (redressement de lunettes) _T'avouer comme je… t'aime._

-_Sha la la la la… aaaaah_ ! Finirent les autres Dieux de la Mort alors que Will embrassait Grell.

-Eeeeet COUPEZ ! Cria le metteur en scène une fois que la musique cessa de résonner.

-Aaah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Grell en se redressant. J'ai mal au dos à force de rester dans cette position… Délicieux baisé, en passant, Willu ! Fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

-Mh.

Puis Grell s'étira et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa loge, exigeant un masseur sur le champ pour la pauvre actrice meurtrie qu'il était.

William, de son côté, était très heureux d'en avoir fini avec cette scène. Il n'aimait pas vraiment chanter.

-William ! L'interpela le metteur en scène.

Will grogna. Que lui voulait-il encore ?

-En fait, je crois bien que tu avais raison…. Je vois mal le personnage de William chanter…

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'étrangla-t-il. Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Je ne me suis tout de même pas tourné ainsi en ridicule pour rien !

-En ridicule ? Intervint Undertaker. He he he ~ Je t'assure que tu chantes très bien !

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Ecoute William, reprit le metteur en scène, je suis désolé, mais un William T. Spears qui chante, ça le fait pas. Donc on va partir sur autre chose pour la découverte de tes sentiments. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter !

Puis il quitta le plateau pour aller donner d'autres directives à Sebastian et à Ciel qui répétaient une autre scène quelques studios plus loin…

-Au fait Monsieur… dit timidement Alan. Si ça vous interesse, j'ai enregistré toute votre prestation sur mon téléphone portable !

-…

-Comme ça vous pourrez l'écouter quand vous voudrez ! _Owwoho_ !

Et Will observa le jeune et naïf Shinigami s'éloigner de lui en brandissant fièrement son téléphone à Eric qui riait aux éclats.

Plus jamais il ne laisserait personne écouter sa magnifique voix chantée.

Plus. Jamais.

* * *

><p><span>Bonus Final : LE MARIAGE !<span>

Contexte : Chapitre 11, pendant l'année « tranquille » que passent Lou, Grell et Will avant que Treaps ne l'envoie à la poursuite de Sebby…

Le matin du mariage se déroula comme tous les autres jours. Will se leva le premier – Grell lui avait ordonné de quitter l'appartement avant qu'il ne se réveille car le marié ne devait pas voir sa promise avant la cérémonie – et fit quelques pas vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas à s'occuper de Lou, Grell l'avait déposée chez Knox la veille. Il prit donc une bonne douche, enfila son uniforme de fonction et s'appliqua à plaquer ses cheveux trop indisciplinés en arrière, comme il le faisait habituellement. Puis il but rapidement un café noir et corsé avant de laisser sa fiancée et de sortir de son logement.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment angoissé. Il voyait cette journée comme n'importe quelle journée, la seule différence étant que ce soir, il ne se coucherait pas aux côtés de Grell Sutcliff, mais de Grell Spears. De plus, il connaissait le déroulement de la cérémonie par cœur, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'y aurait aucun imprévu.

Une fois au bureau, il ne put s'empêcher de toiser son costume noir orné d'une boutonnière en forme de rose rouge – une directive de Sutcliff – qu'il devrait enfiler d'ici quelques heures.

Il soupira, puis après avoir redressé ses lunettes, commença à remplir les dossiers qu'il aurait dû traiter s'il ne devait pas se marier aujourd'hui…

Grell, de son côté, se leva beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, trop excité par la perspective de devenir enfin une femme mariée. Il courut dans la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter l'appartement de Will pour se diriger vers son propre logement de fonction, où reposait sa robe de mariée, à l'abri des yeux de William.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas y avoir mis les pieds depuis une éternité… Sans tergiverser davantage, il sautilla jusqu'à sa penderie et y sortit sa robe, rouge avec plusieurs volants noirs, avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Quelques amies de Ronald devraient bientôt arriver pour l'aider dans ses préparatifs… C'était dans ce genre de moment que Grell regrettait de n'avoir aucune amie ou d'avoir tué Madam Red… Il se sentait vraiment seule femme dans un monde d'homme.

En effet, les gloussements féminins qui ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre indiquèrent à Grell que les jeunes femmes venaient d'arriver. Elles se précipitèrent vers Grell, enthousiastes, en le félicitant. Huhu… Grell adorait susciter autant d'envie… Cela crevait les yeux que toutes ces garces rêvaient aussi d'un beau mariage. Huhuhu ~

Les filles l'aidèrent donc à enfiler son corset, pendant que d'autres coiffaient ses cheveux en une longue natte rouge, bouclant les quelques mèches qui dépassaient. Puis elles passèrent au maquillage : elles gracièrent les paupières assez larges de Grell d'un somptueux dégradé de couleurs, allant du marron foncé à la base des cils jusqu'au rouge près de ses sourcils soigneusement épilés. Elles soulignèrent ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir qu'elles étirèrent un peu vers ses tempes afin d'en accentuer leur forme en amande. Pour finir, elles lui appliquèrent ses faux cils et illuminèrent ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvre rosé.

Il observa le résultat dans le miroir avec émotion.

-Oooh ~ je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi radieuse !

Il continua de se contempler durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une des filles ne lui fasse remarquer que le temps tournait. Grell acquiesça, et escorta les jeunes femmes vers la sortie. Puis il enfila ses escarpins rouges vernis et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Undertaker, qui était chargé de l'emmener jusqu'au Hampton Court où aurait lieu la cérémonie (Will avait mis le paquet.)

-YAAAH ! Cria Grell. J'AI SI HAAAATE !

Mais revenons-en à William, qui avait décidé de s'apprêter dans son endroit favori : son bureau.

Il enfila alors sans grande joie son costume de cérémonie, puis alla se regarder dans la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière son meuble de travail, faute de glace. Son reflet ne lui renvoyait que de vagues formes mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez lui.

_Son visage. _

Malgré le rejet de ses émotions et ses tentatives pour masquer ses sentiments, il ne parvenait pas à rester de marbre aujourd'hui. Ce jour était bien trop spécial, et la joie qu'il ressentait se lisait de manière presque indiscernable sur son visage, plus expressif que d'habitude.

Il quitta son bureau et descendit en ville afin de récupérer l'alliance de Grell qu'il avait commandée quelques jours auparavant, dans le plus grand secret. Il ne s'attarda pas en se lieu. Il paya et se rendit à l'endroit où allait se dérouler la cérémonie. Il vérifia quelques détails… En fait, il vérifia TOUS les détails, ne voulant rien laisser au hasard et s'assurant que Grell aurait le mariage parfait dont il ne cessait de parler.

Ses vérifications terminées, il redressa ses lunettes.

Tout ce qui manquait à ce mariage était la mariée…

Les invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et Will, en tant que maître de cérémonie respectable, les salua tous. Il prit Lou dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci arriva avec Ronald Knox, Alan Humphries et Eric Slingby, et resta avec celle-ci jusqu'à ce que la calèche portant Grell et Undertaker arrive.

Le cœur de William ne fit alors qu'un bond. Il ne remarqua même pas Knox qui vint lui reprendre Lou et qui alla s'installer avec elle sur un des bancs. Il ne remarqua même pas que la célèbre marche nuptiale commençait à résonner le long de l'allée… Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur la jambe ornée d'une jolie chaussure rouge qui venait de sortir du fiacre…

Il tenta de regagner le contrôle de ses pensées et alla prendre place près du prêtre, attendant que Grell sorte au bras de Undertaker.

Grell, en sortant de la calèche, n'avait jamais été aussi ému. Ses yeux verts scrutèrent le lieu, allant des invités qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de l'allée jusqu'au prêtre… et à son futur époux, droit et sérieux, plus beau que jamais…

Alors qu'il combattait contre l'envie de courir auprès de Will en marchant au rythme de la musique bien trop lente à son goût le long de l'allée, les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait lui-même composée un jour d'ennui lui revinrent en mémoire :

_Aaah ~ dans une chapelle à l'allée aussi blanche que de la barbe à papa, je marcherai vers toi vêtue d'une wedding dress rouge ~ le chemin qui me mènera jusqu'à toi sera aussi radieux que le Paradis lui-même… et là nous serons liés ensemble à jamais ! _

Lorsqu'il avait écrit cela, jamais il n'aurait cru que cela se réaliserait un jour… et pourtant…

Tout en continuant de marcher, il salua d'un signe de main les quelques invités qu'il reconnaissait. Il adressa un large sourire à Lou, assise sur les genoux de Ronnie, alors que des larmes de joie commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de William.

Ce dernier tentait de rester aussi stoïque que possible, refusant de regarder Grell. Il ne s'y sentait pas encore vraiment prêt : il savait qu'il devait être magnifique et avait peur de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Sa main droite se crispa et il redressa ses lunettes. Il ne pouvait plus lutter plus longtemps. Il _devait _regarder Grell. Ainsi, avec lenteur, il leva les yeux vers sa future femme.

Il serra les dents pour retenir une petite exclamation de joie alors que ses lèvres dessinaient malgré lui un simulacre de sourire qui laissait, pour une fois, transparaître toute son émotion, son bonheur et son émerveillement pour celui qu'il allait enfin prendre pour femme.

Les yeux de Grell étaient fixés sur Will qui… _souriait_ ? Oh, il le savait. Il était en train de rêver.

Undertaker le pinça. Ca faisait mal. Donc il ne rêvait pas. Il allait vraiment épouser… cet homme ? L'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps ? Son âme sœur ? Etait-ce vraiment lui qui l'observait en souriant ? Il lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire qui respirait l'amour et la sincérité.

Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva aux côtés de son fiancé, et Undertaker lui lâcha le bras pour s'assoir près de Ronald.

-…Tu… murmura Grell à l'adresse de Will en faisant face au prêtre. Tu es magnifique ~.

Will redressa ses lunettes, embarrassé de laisser ainsi ses émotions s'exprimer.

-Vous l'êtes davantage, Sutcliff.

La musique prit fin quelques instants après que la ravissante mariée se soit retrouvée aux côtés de son promis. Le prêtre invita donc l'assemblée à se lever et fit face aux deux époux :

-Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes sœurs qui se sont enfin trouvées. (Il se tourna vers William) Monsieur William Tybalt Spears, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Miss Grell Susanne Sutcliff, de l'aimer et de la chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, répondit-il froidement, sa neutralité revenue.

Grell laissa éclater un couinement de joie alors que le sourcil de son fiancé tiqua. Willu ne pouvait plus reculer à présent !

Le prêtre se tourna vers Grell :

-Et vous, Miss Grell Susanne Sutcliff, acceptez-vous de-

-OUIIII ! OH OUI OUI OUI OUI ! JE LE VEUX !

Le sourcil de Will tiqua de nouveau. Grell continua de pousser des exclamations de joie tandis que les invités commençaient à rire gentiment. Grell entendit même Ronnie murmurer un « Ca c'est Grell ! ».

Will appréciait très peu que les invités rient ainsi de sa… femme. Et Knox qui déblatérait de telles absurdités…

-Vous me ferez des heures supplémentaires demain, Knox, ordonna-t-il en coupant court à l'hilarité de tous.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Grell et le prêtre. Ce dernier sourit à la mariée et prononça la phrase fatidique :

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Grell analysa l'assemblée – et plus particulièrement Treaps – d'un œil mauvais, mais personne ne prit la parole.

-Bien, poursuivez, fit Will.

Le prêtre obéit :

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous proclame à présent MARI ET FEMME !

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Grell.

-Hm.

Le prêtre sourit tendrement.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…

Grell tendait déjà les lèvres, mais quelque chose fit tiquer William. Il se tourna vers l'homme et le fusilla du regard :

-Vous avez oublié l'échange des alliances et les vœux… Vraiment…

-Oh… oui, pardon vous avez raison, j'ai été distrait par votre épouse et son enthousiasme…

-…

-Huhu ~

-Vous pouvez donc prononcer vos vœux et échanger les alliances !

Will redressa ses lunettes.

-Bien, commencez, Sutcliff.

-Et le bisou ~ ?

-Après.

-…Bon, d'accord…

Grell, il fallait le dire, avait aussi oublié les vœux. Il décida donc d'improviser :

-Moi, Grell Sutcliff, jure de t'aimer et de te chérir, pour le pire mais surtout le meilleur car jamais notre couple ne flanchira, William. (il se sentit rougir)... Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu, tu n'as cessé de faire battre mon cœur. Je suis fière aujourd'hui de devenir ta femme, et promet de ne jamais plus regarder d'autres hommes. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps et même au-delà, et même la MORT ne saurait nous séparer, nous qui sommes presque des Dieux. (Il planta ses yeux dans les siens). Je t'aime, William. Toi qui es et qui as toujours été… mon seul et unique.

...

-Hum… Voilà ~ fit-il en s'empourprant davantage lorsque les invités se mirent à applaudir.

-C'était très bien, lui murmura discrètement Will.

-M-merci. C'était sincère ~.

-Hm.

C'était à présent son tour. Il réfléchit mais… il avait oublié son texte. Bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, ces vœux l'avaient profondément touché.

Il redressa ses lunettes et commença d'une voix hasardeuse :

-Bien. Grell Sutcliff, je jure de vous... Aimer et de vous chérir et ce, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que nous nous côtoyons, mais, par ma faute, nous avons tardé à concrétiser ce qui, de toute manière, était une évidence. Il y a encore quelques temps, jamais je n'aurais cru vous prendre un jour pour femme mais aujourd'hui, je ne regrette en aucun cas mon choix. Je suis fier, profondément honoré et… Heureux que vous ayez accédé à ma demande en mariage. Je…. Vous aime.

Il redressa encore ses lunettes.

Grell le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, ému. Il ne se laissait pas d'entre son époux lui dire des choses si tendres, lui qui gardait habituellement tout pour lui. Il essuya quelques larmes et vit Undertaker s'approcher de lui avec l'alliance qu'il avait achetée à Will. Il se saisit de l'anneau et le présenta à celui qui était à présent son mari.

-Je n'ai pas pu t'offrir mieux, annonça-t-il amèrement – son salaire était peu élevé et il ne savait pas faire d'économies.

-C'est parfait, le rassura Will en enfilant la bague par-dessus son gant noir.

Grell observa l'annulaire gauche de Will ainsi orné avec une certaine émotion. Cette bague était la preuve qu'il était enfin à lui. William lui prit à son tour la main et glissa délicatement son alliance autour de son doigt. C'était un anneau d'or blanc (Will se souvenait que Grell n'aimait pas beaucoup de jaune), avec, inscrits à l'intérieur, les mots « je vous aime ineffablement » que Grell ne pouvait pas encore lire. Lorsque Grell sentit le bijou, il crut défaillir. William et lui étaient à présent liés, et ce pour toujours !

Puis William rapprocha Grell de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, scellant ainsi leur union. Grell lui appartenait pour le reste de son existence. Cela lui convenait plus que de raison.

Il finit par mettre fin au baiser et regarda Grell dans les yeux. Ce dernier se blotti contre lui et lui murmura un « Je t'aime, Will.. ». William répondit par un hochement de tête :

-Nous devrions rejoindre les invités, déclara-t-il.

-Oh OUI !

Il prit un verre de champagne et le leva vers les invités :

-QUE LA FETE COMMENCE ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Et il lança son bouquet, observant avec délectation les filles se battre pour l'obtenir. Huhu~ dire qu'avant, il était ainsi. Mais maintenant il était une femme mariée !

-YAAAAH ! JE SUIS UNE FEMME MARIEEEE !

-En effet, fit stoïquement Will.

-GRELL SPEARS DEEEEAAAATH ! Cria-t-il en faisant sa célèbre pause.

William prit alors une coupe de champagne.

-Je vous propose de trinquer, Sut-… Grell.

Emporté par sa joie, Grell trinqua si fort qu'il manqua de briser les verres.

-Oops, désolée, Willu…

-Vraiment… Même à votre mariage, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de faire des bêtises…

Grell but une petite gorgée de champagne et posa sa coupe sur une table avant de sauter dans les bras de Will qui fut face à un choix cornélien : laisser tomber Grell et sauver sa coupe ou bien réceptionner sa femme et mettre un terme à la vie de son verre en le laissant se briser au sol… il choisit de sacrifier sa coupe, et dans un fracas terrible, le récipient éclata en un millier de morceaux alors que son sang doré et pétillant se répandait par terre.

-Huhuhu ! Allez , s'exclama-t-il en faisant signe à la bande de musiciens qu'ils avaient engagés. MUSIC !

-Je refuse de danser, trancha Will alors que les premières notes se faisaient entendre.

-Wiiiill ! Pleaaaase ! Tu ne préfères tout de même pas que je danse avec un autre homme !

-Bien sûr que non.

-Je veux danser, Will ! Avec toi idéalement, mais si tu n'es pas enclin à me faire valser, alors je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre !

-… Très bien, soupira-t-il en lui prenant la main avec réticence. Allons ouvrir le bal… (oui, Will n'était pas prêteur et ne voulait pas partager sa femme. )

Grell gloussa en se laissant entraîner par son mari. Ce dernier posa délicatement sa main sur sa hanche. D'abord immobile, Will tenta de se souvenir des cours de valse qu'il avait reçu lors de son enfance – et auxquels il avait souvent essayé d'échapper - et commença alors une danse certes peu élaborée, mais tout de même gracieuse. Il avait l'horrible impression de se donner en spectacle…

Grell était au comble du bonheur. Il ne se doutait pas que Will savait danser !

Une fois la valse achevée, Grell et William allèrent se reposer en se délectant auprès du buffet. Grell goûta au caviar mais recracha presque instantanément lorsque Will lui annonça qu'il s'agissait d'œufs de poissons. Lui en revanche, étant un grand amateur de poisson, s'en servit quelques toasts avant de prendre une bonne tranche de saumon. Grell se rabattit sur le délicieux foie gras qu'il savoura avec délectation.

Puis Grell repartit danser sur une musique un peu plus moderne avec Ronald, Alan et par extension Eric. Le Shinigami Rouge avait, au début, essayé de faire danser Will mais le stoïque Dieu de la Mort n'avait fait que se contenter de se balancer de droite à gauche à la manière d'un homme coincé qui essayait de faire effort. Aussi William quitta-t-il la piste de danse, observant ses collègues se déhancher stupidement en sirotant sans vraiment faire attention…

_Une coupe de champagne. _

Grell revint auprès de lui quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé par sa danse.

-Aaah… soupira-t-il en prenant à son tour une coupe. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire un tout petit effort et venir te trémousser avec moi ?

William ne répondit pas, absorbé par sa coupe à présent vide.

-C'est vraiment un bon champagne, déclara-t-il.

Grell eut alors une idée.

-Oh, tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas très soif en fait. (il lui tendit sa propre coupe) finit-là pour moi.

Il haussa les épaules.

-D'accord.

Le sourire de Grell s'accentua à mesure que Will buvait… Huhuhu voilà qui allait un peu le décoincer.

-Willu~ ? Demanda-t-il. Ca te dit d'aller danser avec moi sur la table, que tout le monde voit à quel point nous sommes beaux ?

-Sur la table ? Si vous voulez, mais laquelle ? Celle de droite ou de gauche ?

-Il n'y a qu'une seule table Will…

-… Mais oui ! Voilà qui simplifie tout ! S'écria-t-il en conservant sa neutralité. Allons-y alors !

Grell lui prit alors la main et le fit grimper sur la table :

-SHOW TIME ! S'écria-t-il.

Grell demanda aux musiciens de jouer les notes de sa chanson « R-Rated » et se mit à la chanter sensuellement à Will, qui trouvait cela étrangement amusant. Voir les fesses de Grell bouger de la sorte avait soudainement un énorme potentiel comique qui le fit légèrement pouffer.

Il passa alors ses mains le long du dos de Grell, oubliant, à cause de l'alcool, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ce genre de chose. Sa main descendit jusqu'au creux de ses reins et Grell ondula de plus belle tout en chantant.

-Mh ~ Fit Will. Grell, vous êtes à cro-quer ~.

Grell se sentit très flatté et gloussa.

-Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous montrer ce qui est censuré ! S'exclama-t-il, toujours de son air impassible.

Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon qu'il jeta vers la foule, ne se rendant toujours pas compte que TOUS CES COLLEGUES pouvaient le voir. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à son sous-vêtement, Grell l'arrêta.

-Grade ça pour la nuit de noce, darling ~ lui susurra-t-il.

-D'accord. (il l'embrassa) Comme vous voulez.

Il alla rechercher son pantalon et l'enfila de nouveau, mécaniquement. Grell décida qu'il avait assez profité de Will-soul, et il le fit descendre de la table avant de l'entraîner vers le banquet.

-A TABLE !

A ces mots, les invités se précipitèrent vers les tables et se servaient, tous manifestement affamés. William but un grand verre d'eau qui, aidé par sa nature de Dieu, le fit immédiatement dessouler.

-Sutcliff… Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Fit Grell en prenant une bouchée de bœuf bourguignon aux truffes. Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Alan a tout pris en photo.

-… Bien… répondit-il, redoutant soudainement le pire.

Le repas se déroula calmement… William râla lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que ce banquet lui avait coûté (« des truffes pour tous les invités, vraiment Sutcliff ? » ), et il dut même se confronter à Monsieur Treaps qui lui lançait des regards suppliants alors que sa grosse femme s'empiffrait de petits fours. Vraiment, que croyait-il, qu'il allait revenir sur son mariage pour lui ?

Une fois le repas finit, Will, las de la foule, entraina Grell à l'écart. Tous deux s'assirent dans l'herbe sur une petite colline surplombant le lieu de la fête, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Eclairés par les rayons de l'astre nocturne, les yeux de Grell semblaient briller. Cela fascinait Will.

-Qu'y a-t-il, darling ? Demanda Grell.

-Rien… Je… (il redressa ses lunettes.) J'apprécie le fait de vous avoir épousé. Hm.

-Merci, dit-il en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari. Pour ma part, t'épouser est simplement la concrétisation d'un rêve…Et avec Lou en prime… tout est vraiment parfait. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre d'avoir les moyens de me payer… hum.. _l'opération_…et ma vie sera telle que je l'ai toujours rêvée.

-Vous souhaitez toujours devenir une femme ? Même après avoir réussi à porter un enfant ?

-Pouvoir porter un enfant n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle je veux devenir une _vraie_ femme, Will. J'en ai simplement assez de ce décalage entre mon esprit et mon corps. Les Dieux ont vraiment fait une erreur à ma naissance en m'infligeant ce corps d'un homme. Je veux y remédier.

-…Je vois.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Grell regrettait d'avoir parlé de son souhait de changer de sexe, il avait l'impression d'avoir gâcher l'ambiance romantique...

-Aaahn ~… la lune est magnifique ce soir ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, changeant ainsi de sujet. C'est comme si le ciel nous offrait son plus beau cadeau !

-C'est la lune, rien de plus. Elle est aussi ronde et blanche que d'habitude.

-Et… Regarde ces étoiles ! On dirait qu'elles forment un cœur !

-Je ne touve pas.

-Tu crois que c'est la constellation de Cupidon ?

-Cette constellation n'existe que dans votre tête, Sutcliff.

-« Sutcliff » ? Qui est Sutcliff ? Je suis Grell Spears ! Ricana Grell.

-… On aura qu'à dire que « Sutcliff » est votre petit nom affectif, se justifia Will qui savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à l'appeler autrement.

-Mais c'est nul ! Moi je t'appellerai mon Roudoudou pelucheux à lunettes alors !

-Surtout pas, non.

Grell gloussa doucement.

-Huhuhu ~ William Tybalt Spears… J'aime tant ton nom… Si… Mmh ~ Shakespearien….

-Vraiment… nous ferions mieux de retourner à la fête, le feu d'artifice va commencer…

William se leva mais Grell le rattrapa. Il l'incita à se rassoir.

-Nous aurons une meilleure vue d'ici, darling ~.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une espèce de lueur… _gourmande_ dans les yeux. William se rassit, et Grell se jeta sur ses lèvres avec force, le plaquant contre le sol. Will retourna aussitôt Grell, reprenant ainsi le dessus, et répondit férocement à son baiser, alors que les premières fusées rouges et étincelantes du feu d'artifice explosaient dans le ciel assombrit.

Maintenant que Grell était sa femme, Will avait la certitude qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui.

Plus. Jamais…

* * *

><p><strong>Note : Vous avez remarqué que Alan ne sert qu'à prendre Will en photo dans des moments humiliants ? Huhu je lui ai trouvé une utilité !<strong>

**Et voici maintenant vos réponses à vos questions, par vos personnages favoris ~**

** - Question pour Grell (par Becky 0 Maley) : Grell, raconte-nous donc ta nuit avec Will ~**

**Grell : *rougis* Ma... Mmmh ~ Oh c'était siii... Aaahn ~ Alors d'abord il m'a entièrement deshabillée... Puis il m'a RA~VA~GEE ! Huhuhu ~ ensuite il m'a.. Aaahn ! MMMH ~ WIIIILLUUU ! Je peux encore sentir en moi son énorm-**

**Will : *frappe Grell avec sa Faux* SUTCLIFF ! Ca suffit, je vous interdit de révéler de tellles choses ! **

**Grell : Buuu... Méchant ! **

**- Question pour Treaps (par Magikalie) : Puis-je te trucider ? **

**Treaps : Non, c'est interdit. Et puis, William ne laisserait jamais son supérieur se faire tuer, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Will : ... Mh... *il donne mentalement son accord à toute personne voulant tuer son patron***

**-Autre Question pour Treaps (par Magikalie) : Comment ta famille, ta femme, tes enfants ou même ta mère font pour supporter un type comme toi ? **

**Treaps : Comment savez vous que j'ai une famille ? Enfin bref... J'ai eu une enfance difficile, vous savez... Tout petit déjà ma mère me forçait à porter des chapeaux ridicules... ca a marqué ma vie je pense... **

**Grell : C'est quoi le rapport avec ton caractère insupportable ? **

**Treaps : Ah, mais je n'ai pas fini de répondre, attendez votre tour, Sutcliff ! Je disais donc que mon enfance fut difficile à cause de ces chapeaux. Et je n'aime pas vraiment ma femme, noux ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde. *je prefère William...* Et ma fille... Uh... nous rapports sont... conflictuels. Elle ne m'aime pas trop... *air dépréssif* Personne ne m'aime vraiment... **

**Grell : On se demande pourquoi... **

**-Question pour Undertaker (par Magikalie) : Je t'aime ! Seras-tu dans les prochaines fics de Dynamic ? **

**Undertaker : He he he ~ Merci, j'aime tous mes fans ~ J'aime les conserver dans des cercueils... he he he. Si je serai dans ses prochaines fics ? Sans doute, elle a l'air de me trouver très utile... je suis le genre de personnage qui sait tout, he he he ~ **

**-Question pour Lou (par Magikalie) : As-tu toujours les poupées que tu avais quans tu étais petite ? **

**Lou : Bien sûr. Je prends grand soin de mes affaires, et ma mère a mis tant de temps à les faire... mais je ne dors plus avec ! ... Uh, par contre, j'avoue que parfois, je joue encore avec... Surtout celle à l'éfigie de mon père, cela me rapprochait un peu de lui. **

**Wil : ... Et que me faisais-tu faire exactement ? **

**Lou : Je te faisais t'accoupler avec la poupée Michaelis... **

**Will : *frissons***

**Grell : Huhuhu ! Que tu es drôle, Lou !**

**Lou : *Sérieuse* Mais je ne plaisentais pas... **

**Grell et Will : ... **

**- Déclaration pour Sebastian (par Magikalie) : C'est bien que tu serves enfin à quelque chose...**

**Sebastian : *S'inclinant, mais l'ayant un peu mauvaise tout de même * Je vous remercie infiniment. je m'éforce de faire mon devoir, je ne suis qu'un simple majordome, après tout. **

**Grell : Aaahn ~ Sebby est si sexy... **

**Will : *Nouveau coup de Faux* CESSEZ ! **

**-Question pour Claude (par Magikalie) : Au fait, tu as fini ton tricot ? **

**Claude : Oui. **

**...**

**Claude : Ben quoi, on n'a pas le droit de faire une réponse claire et courte ? *fait des claquettes.***

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ! Cette histoire est officiellement finie ! J'espère vous avoir divertis ! Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine fois ~<strong>

**Grell : Bye bye Kiiiiiiss ! *envoie des baisers volants* Je vous aime mes admirateurs adorés ~**

**Will : ... Mh. J'espère que la prochaine fois, je serai épargné. J'ai déjà suffisement de travail en apparaissant dans le manga et l'anime pour en plus figurer dans des ouvres de fictions...**

**Moi : Compte là dessus, Willu, je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner ~ *tente de l'embrasser et évite de peu la tronçonneuse de Grell***

**Ronald : *dissimule le combat à la vue des lecteurs* A plus, tout l'mooonde ! **

**Undertaker : He he he ~ A très bientôt... **

**Eric : Ciao, et la prochaine fois, me foutez pas dans la même histoire que l'autre chose rouge, s'il vous plaît. **

**Alan : *prenant les lecteurs en photos* Cheeeese ! C'est pour afficher dans mon bureau... C'est rare que je sois dans une fic de Dynamic...**

**FIN ! **


End file.
